How To Live With Hetalia
by BecomeOneWithMeDa
Summary: As usual, England screws up a magic spell, and this time he sent both the Axis and the Allies to a girl's house in the real world. Now, it's her and her friends' job to try to get them back home, while avoiding going nuts for as much as possible. Will things take weird and inconvenient turns? Only one thing is 100% certain: Hilarity! Slowmance Russia/OC, China/OC and Italy/OC.
1. Le Introduction

**First story here! That's a plot bunny that has been bugging me for the past months, and I finally could write it down, I hope you like it! The story is rated T for swearing and mild suggestive themes (but we'll take a while to get there). I think it's good to mention that English is not my first language, so pelase be nice!**

**Here are the profiles of the OC's, in case anyone gets confused:**

_Name:_ Rosalina Cortez

_Age:_ 17

_Nicknames:_ Rosa, Rosie Cotton, Lina (only for best friends)

_Appearance:_ Middle length straight sandy blond hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin. She looks exactly like Belarus.

_Personality:_ Very suspicious about everything and always has a quick sarcastic comeback, but if you can get through that, she's a person you'll not be embarrassed to like. She has a short temper and if you catch her in one of those days, be prepared. She's also sassy and bitchy as hell when annoyed or simply when she's bored. Tends to get stupid and blush when complimented.

**The next OCs will only show up later on,**

_Name:_ Danielle Maria Emory

_Age:_ 18

_Nicknames:_ Dany, Daenerys, Dan

_Appearance:_ Long wavy pitch black hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

_Personality:_ Her sense for fashion is legendary. She's the person who's always happy and sweet no matter what, she's thick skinned and very kind hearted. You need a lot to make her angry, and if you do, she _will _become very scary and explosive. She also has the ability of eating everything (even stuff as bad as Britain's food).

_Name:_ Caitlyn Aileen Maher

_Age:_ 17

_Nicknames:_ Cat, Cake, Lady Stark

_Appearance:_ She has extremely curly chin length ginger hair and water colored eyes. She's pale and her face is covered up with many freckles.

_Personality:_ She's very smart and geeky, but has problems in socializing. But once you can be her friend, she'll always be there for you no matter what. When she gets comfortable around someone, she is extremely loud and fun to hang out with.

* * *

"_Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu Rondo... Ashi o fuminarashite Carolare... Past__a maite kuru kuru nagagutsu de kanpai! __Mawaru mawaru chikyuude Ciao! HETALIA!" _I sang along with the song in my terribly _awful _Japanese singing voice. My voice in English was horrible, so imagine it in Japanese? That didn't prevent me from singing along at the end credits of the anime.

I slammed my fist against the wooden table in which my laptop was, after the last episode of The Beautiful World ended. I watched the entire series so many times… Yeah, being 17, I should be outside on parties getting drunk and pregnant, but I'm here watching Hetalia….I know I need a life, everyone tells me that. Okay, but whatever, I love Hetalia and nobody will make me stop!

One of the pros of being alone at home (and if you're me) is watching Hetalia without earphones and sing the songs really loudly. Since my father travelled to India yesterday to work, and will only return one month from now, I could do this stuff as much as I wanted.

I don't blame him for leaving me alone for so long, because it's difficult to raise a daughter alone, and I'm quite grown up already to take care of myself. However, dad didn't leave me completely alone, he left his unlimited credit card for me to use.

"Damn, it's over again." I sighted at the black screen of the laptop. _What on Earth will I do now?_ Well… I could go on Facebook and invite my friends Caitlyn and Danielle to the movies or something… But not now.

I had just checked my phone to find an unread message from my dad: '_Rosa, I'm finally at the hotel. Are you okay? Reply quickly.' _My actual name is Rosalina (just like the character in Mario Galaxy), but people usually call me Rosa, or in my best friends Danielle and Caitlyn's case, they call me 'Lina'. It was nice for my father to let me know that it's everything okay with him.

Now that I think about, it's 2 a.m., my father might be just a little pissed at me for not replying, since I don't have any good reasons to leave the house, I don't have an excuse for that… Well, I'll do that tomorrow.

It was more than time to go to sleep already, and despite watching Hetalia for hours straight, my eyes were becoming heavy with sleep. I stood up from my spinning chair and walked to the pink wooden wardrobe I had since I was a very small child.

My bedroom was medium sized, there was my desk (where I was seated previously) opposite to the wardrobe and my bed leaning against the wall beside the window. I opened the wardrobe's doors and let the familiar scent of my clothes filled my nose. I loved that smell….

I grabbed a grey pajama blouse with a black ribbon drawn on it and a pair of black comfortable pajama pants. After I changed clothes, I closed the window (of course, because I don't fancy getting a cold during summer) and jumped on my bed.

I loved my bed. It had cute yellow sheets and it was overcrowded with the Hetalia main characters plushies. They only adorned my bed, though. Every night I chose one of the eight plushies to sleep on my bed with me, and today was Italy's turn. Call me immature and childish, I don't care…

I put all the other plushies inside my wardrobe and closed it. Then, I returned to my bed and hugged my little Italy. "Aw Italy! I wish you were real!" With that, I laid down and pulled my blanket over my body, "Okay, Rosalina, you've gone too far already…" I scolded myself.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds…

_But be careful what you wish for young lady, or your wish might come true._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Take your filthy arse off my face, frog!" Humm? What was that?

"Take your ugly face from **moi** ass, black sheep of Europe!" I heard another voice in a very familiar French accent call out, but it was probably my imagination after watching the whole 5 seasons of Hetalia in one day.

"Suck balls! I knew fortune cookie today was full of bad luck!" China? I made a mental note on forbidding myself to watch that much anime in one day.

"Dudes, chill! It's not like it's the end of the world!" Seriously, have I been doing cocaine without even realizing?

"Being looking at the bright side, everyone is currently one with Mother Russia."

"It's better for us to get out of here as fast as we can."

"I agree."

Okay. Enough. I decided to open my eyes and finally confirm that I was having freaking hallucinations, or there were many robbers from different nationalities inside my house. Or maybe it was just Satan.

I opened my eyes only to find out that I was hugging a sleeping man while he slept on my bed with me. When I finally realized that was an auburn haired stranger in my bed, the results were…well,

"Ahhhh!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

"**Dio mio, è finita la pasta!"** The stranger in my bed woke up and jumped up from my arms in fright. And I finally saw who the hell it was.

It was an Italy cosplayer. An awesome cosplay, I must point out. However he most probably is a very crazy person.

He looked at me and I looked at him...

...

Then we both yelled.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

French

**Moi**_-my_

Italian

**Dio mio, è finita la pasta!-**_ My God, the pasta is over!_

**That's it! I hope you liked the first chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome! Reviews are loved! Review please? To make this rookie fanfic writer happy?**


	2. Le Intruders

**Yay! Chapter 2! Special thanks to Kyd Wykyd for being the first reviewer! Yay! **

**I forgot to point out that I own nothing.**

**-Previously in How to Live with Hetalia-**

I opened my eyes only to find out that I was hugging a sleeping man while he slept on my bed with me. When I finally realized that was an auburn haired stranger in my bed, the results were…well,

"Ahhhh!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

"Dio mio, è finita la pasta!" The stranger in my bed woke up and jumped up from my arms in fright. And I finally saw who the hell it was.

It was an Italy cosplayer. An awesome cosplay, I must point out. However he most probably is a very crazy person.

He looked at me and I looked at him...

...

Then we both yelled.

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

I jumped up from my bed and fell on the floor with a big thud. I quickly scrabbled up and ran to the wall closer to my desk, just as my wardrobe's doors opened by itself, letting seven men out of it. They fell one on top of the other and were all grumbling obscenities.

"How on this Earth...?" I mumbled, trying to process how could seven men fit inside my wardrobe. And why were they dressed like Hetalia characters? But most importantly, where are my plushies?

"See, Iggy, it's all your fault!" The America cosplay scolded, as he was on the floor, at the bottom of the pile of people, almost being crushed by Germany, "If you hadn't insisted on doing that pinpin' spell, we would be at home now!"

We all know that England plus black magic always equals trouble, but what the hell?

"I think we have bigger problems." Japan looked up from the floor only to meet his gaze with mine. He was being crushed by Russia and-what the hell is that? THE MAGIC METAL PIPE OF PAIN!?

Russia looked at me and shivered, "Belarus?" He then hid his head behind a semi knocked out China. I know I look an awful lot like Belarus, the same medium length straight sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes, but it's not that specific characteristic which is usually noticed at first sight when we talk about Rosalina Cortez.

I was completely frozen in shock as the men started to get up and scratch their heads in confusion, their gaze never leaving me. I didn't even want to stare longer at the effects of my Hetalia obsession, and since they looked pretty real to me, I thought it was a good idea to defend myself from possible sexual aggression (not to mention that I was only in my pajamas).

Then, an idea hit me just like an arrow to the knee. I quickly ran pass the guys and turned to the left, running along in the hallway, passing by my father's bedroom, the bathroom and the living room, only to get to the kitchen. It was exactly like any other kitchen, except that it was separated of the living room by only a balcony. Once there, I opened the cupboard where I knew the frying pans were located.

I got the oldest one I could find (because I don't want my food to taste like blood) and held it in combat position above my shoulder.

From where I was, I could still hear some yelling and many obscenities. As much as I wanted to get out of my apartment and run down the street crying like a baby, I knew that the witch that lived next door would call the freaking police and I would get into some big trouble.

The middle-aged woman who lives in the apartment across mine is the kind of person who enjoys watching my father and me yell at each other. Yeah, she's completely nuts.

I gripped even harder on the frying pan, now with my both hands… _They'll come in any second now…_

"That's it, Rosa, the moment you've waited all your life for…" I muttered. "The moment where you'll beat the crap out of someone with a frying pan."

I waited and waited for some good five minutes and none of the weird cosplayers came out of my room. I should call the cops, Caitlyn, Danielle, my father, the President… But the truth is that I was curious about how on the motherfucking land they could enter my house without being noticed? I remember locking the door and the windows, and they couldn't have climbed 10 freaking floors to end up here.

I know I'm a little dumb, but I couldn't deny my curiosity. If they wanted to rape me, they would've done it fast, right? Nevertheless, they didn't even move out of my room. The worst that could happen was I having to hide eight corpses inside my wardrobe.

Still armed with my frying pan, I started to head quietly to my room. Since I was barefoot, I doubt anyone will notice me coming. When I got to the door, I leaned against the wall closer to it and started to listen in,

"Veeeeee~ Germany! Look at those clothes! They are so pretty!"

"Leave zee clothes alone, Italy!"

"Why did I ever agree to take part in England's spell?" What if…It's true? The _real _Hetalia characters ending up in my house because of one of England's spells? That would be the last possible thing on Earth…right?

"Because you're stupid."

"Western nations are so immature!"

"Shut up!"

"We're in some random place with Belarus; can this day get even worse?"

"Well, we could be with _both_ Belarus _and_ Russia."

"**Привet**, I am being here." Without even looking at the scene, I could sense awkwardness… "And so is Mr. Pipe."

"Zat vas…awkward."

"It's all your fault, charcoal eater!"

"Mine? Of course not, wine-guzzling cheesy monkey!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"We must get out of here, aru."

"Don't worry dudes, I'll save you, cuz I'm the hero!"

"We should talk to Belarus."

"'We should talk to Belarus'? Are you mad, Japan? Of course not! She's nuts!"

"_France_ should talk to her." Oh crap, I should've ran when I had the chance. "Because he blends in easily with people with the same mental illnesses."

"I agree, aru."

"**Hai**."

"**Д****a**."

"You know there will be payback, right? ALL OF YOU." With that, I started to hear some very angry stomps heading towards where I was. I leaned against the wall again and held in my breath. It was time. "I'm far too gorgeous to-"

Once I saw the perfect yellow hair passing through the doorjamb, I slammed my frying pan against the guy's head.

"Ow! Mah beautiful nose!" He brought his hands to his nose in terrible pain, taking some steps closer to my father's dorm, " 'ave you been learning with 'ungary, Belarus?"

"I'm not Belarus." That was the only thing I could say after I saw the pain 'France' was apparently in. His nose was bleeding and was probably broken. I felt a bit bad about ruining his perfect cosplay. Maybe I was a bit too quick on engaging into violence with my frying pan.

"Frog?" A preoccupied voice called out in a British accent. They probably heard the noise of my frying pan slamming against France's face. "Did Belarus hurt you?"

I KNOW THEY LOVE EACH OTHER.

With that, I took some steps back, as another blond guy came to France's aid. He had those freaking huge black eyebrows above his green eyes that looked pretty real to me. "**Oui**!" France squealed in a kinda 'nosy' voice.

"I'm not scared of hitting you too!" I warned England, as I pointed my bloodied frying pan at him and showed the most menacing face I could master. France was behind him, with his hands still on his nose, muttering some incomprehensible words (probably cursing my existence). "And I'm not Belarus!"

"Miss, calm down, there's no need for violence." England gestured for me to calm down, while signalizing for the others to join him with his eyes.

"I'm crazy! And you are going to kill me dressed up like that!" I protested, taking small steps without stopping to look at 'England' towards the front door of the apartment.

"I'm not going to kill you, miss!" England kept insisting, as he took some steps on my direction. The others started to get out of my bedroom too…

I smiled sarcastically, "Hahaha! That's what all of them say!" At that moment, I could see everyone getting out. Now I'm definitely screwed…

"Veeee~ You really look like Belarus!" Italy observed. I took some more steps backwards. Great, now I'm getting close to the door and to my freedom.

"At least she is not wanting to be married to me." Russia pointed out, smiling innocently yet creepily just like the real Russia would do… Real Russia? That wasn't possible. Not…possible…

"Don't worry guys, I'm gonna save you all, even the crazy Belarus chick!" America said in a 'hero-like' way. I must point out that the representations of the countries are pretty good.

As I was arguing with myself about how much I was hallucinating, I lost my balance while walking backwards and ended up knocked out on the floor.

**Narrator's POV**

"Oh great," China grumbled, as he saw the strange Belarus look alike unconscious on the floor. Her hair was sprawled on the floor, but the thing that called the boys' attention the most was the fact that the girl was only on her pajamas.

The nations eyed each other suspiciously. They were in an unconscious stranger's house, what could they do now?

France was the first one to get close to the sleeping figure, as he's nose was still bleeding, "She looks cute when she is not using the frying pan." He said as he kneeled beside her.

"Is she a-dead?" Italy rushed to France's side, next to Rosalina, and started to poke her right cheek. "Did we a-kill this girl?"

"Nein, Italy. She's just unconscious." Germany rolled his eyes dramatically. "We should take her to her bed, since we're apparently in her house."

"**Hai**. It is the most reasonable thing to do." Japan nodded. "Russia should be able to take her, right?" It was a wise thing to do, regarding that Russia was the tallest of them all (and one of the strongest), and the girl _did _look a lot like his younger sister.

Russia scratched his head in confusion, but then figured that nobody had any better ideas, "**Дa**." He agreed, and calmly started to head to the unconscious Rosalina's side. He stopped at her side and glared at her sleeping features. Before passing out, she had an expression just like his sister's, which creeped him out. Now, the girl was sleeping soundly, and the only thing he noticed was how pretty she looked.

"I'm hungry!" Italy announced, jumping up. Well, it was clearly something that never happens.

"Don't worry! I'll cook something yummy for my fellows!" England waved his hand as he observed Russia carrying the girl to where they assumed it was her bedroom.

"Stupid England will kill everyone with his charcoal." China stated, crossing his arms.

France seemed very angry about England's offer. He wouldn't let the charcoal bastard do the cooking, "Let people who know 'ow to cook do the job!"

"So you guys are talking about me, then?" America interrupted the argument, filled with hero happiness. He was going to save everyone.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

Russian

**Привet- **_(pronunciation for those interested: Privyet) Hello._

**Дa- **_(Da) Yes_

Japanese

**Hai- **_Yes;_

French

**Oui- **_Yes;_

**Poor Rosa! Being mistaken for Belarus! **

**That's it for today! I hope you enjoyed! I hope I'm getting the accents right! Review please? Thanks!**


	3. Being a good Samaritan

**I can't believe I have 3 reviews! Thanks guys! I hope you're enjoying my story! From this chapter on, the countries will be addressed by their human names sometimes.**

**I own nothing,**

-**Previously in How to Live with Hetalia-**

"I'm hungry!" Italy announced, jumping up. Well, it was clearly something that never happens.

"Don't worry! I'll cook something yummy for my fellows!" England waved his hand as he observed Russia carrying the girl to where they assumed it was her bedroom.

"Stupid England will kill everyone with his charcoal." China stated, crossing his arms.

France seemed very angry about England's offer. He wouldn't let the charcoal bastard do the cooking, "Let people who know 'ow to cook do the job!"

"So you guys are talking about me, then?" America interrupted the argument, filled with hero happiness. He was going to save everyone.

Or so he thought.

-**Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

Some very strange noises and smells woke me up. I opened my eyes to find out I was on my bed and everything looked normal to me. My wardrobe was there, my desk with my laptop and I was comfily lain down on my bed.

"Well, I guess it was only a nightmare." I looked around in the bedroom and I was alone, which was a relief. "Or maybe just a bad LSD Hetalia trip."

"I don't know about you, but you seem pretty real to me, **bella**!" Out of the blue, the Italy guy jumped up from the floor and seated beside me in my bed. His blue military outfit clashed horribly with his auburn hair.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I exclaimed in fright, getting as far as I could from the creep. "I will not hesitate in killing you!"

"It was England's fault! I swear! Please don't hurt me, I surrender!" Italy squealed and hid his face under my blanket.

I stopped for a minute. I was okay, in my bed, without any sign of rape and/or violence, and there was a crying baby just like Italy beside me. I don't really know what happened, I just remember weird people coming out of the closet (literally), slamming a frying pan into some guy's face and passing out.

"I'll not kill you." I sighted, "Now you can stop acting like that."

"Stop acting like a-what?" Italy asked. Haha, like if he didn't know. I may not be that smart, but I know a prank when I see one.

"You don't need to keep acting like the anime character, I know it's a prank." I smiled at Italy, who was with a beyond confused expression.

"What prank? Anime character?"

"You, duh. You're an anime character." I sighted in anger. Well, there was no reason to keep acting like this. I already passed out because of this and I most probably will kill someone in a not far future.

"No! I'm Italy!"

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should go with the flow. "Say, what's that awful smell?"

"It's England's cooking! Veeeee~ Are you hungry? I can get you some scones!" He offered, jumping off the bed and started to spin like a retard. I guess this one _could _be in fact Italy. "They're a-difficult to swallow, but it's the only thing he can 'make'!"

"Well, okay." That moment I remembered I was in my house and the intruders were cooking while I was unconscious. What could I think about it? I should be on my way to tell Caitlyn and Danielle. I got up from my bed and went to my wardrobe. I opened it only to find it plush-less. I should get some satisfaction from those intruders, but for that, I must change clothes. I turned back to Italy, "Do you mind?"

"Do you mind what?-" He raised an eyebrow, only to get what I was trying to say some seconds after. "Ohh, sorry,** bella**!" With that, he quickly let me alone in the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

_Well, Rosalina, you're in some pretty big trouble._

Thank you very much that yesterday I was too lazy to take off my bra and went to sleep with it, otherwise it would be a rather traumatizing experience to know guys had seen me without my bra. See? Laziness saves lives. I grabbed a pair of black baggy sweatpants and a simple pink shirt written 'Awesome' in golden letters across it and changed clothes.

Okay, now it's time to confront them. Wait! I know I should call the cops or maybe the president, but they didn't do anything _that_ bad, right? Only if you don't count almost scaring me to death and invading my house. Maybe this is one of those occasions where Caitlyn's wisdom and Danielle's thick skin-ness would probably be helpful.

I decided to send both of them a SOS and make them come over to help me solve this nation-problem. I grabbed my phone, which was on top of my desk and unlocked it with my super obvious password: Pasta.

I went to the messaging group composed of me, Cat and Dan where we talk about random stuff and plan out our courses of actions in awkward situations. None of them as awkward as the one I'm in now, obviously, after all, it's not every day when eight random (do not forget to mention good looking) strangers invade your home.

It's almost 11 AM, so I suppose my friends should be awake by now. We have some pinpin' usernames for us, mine is 'GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy' cuz my name is Rosalina, get it? I know I need a life, but how can one not love Super Mario Bros? Danielle's is 'TheAwesomeMotherOfDragons' because she is totally hooked in Game of Thrones and she intitules herself 'Daenerys Targaryen'. We know she's obsessed, we know she's nuts, but we just go with the flow. Caitlyn's one is 'GingersHaveSouls', because she has ginger hair, although I don't agree with the part of her having a soul.

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _Guys, I hav a problem.

_TheAwesomeMotherOfDragons: _Wat troubles u in dis amazing summer day?

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _Can't tell u right now.

_GingersHaveSouls: _Lemme guess, u exploded the microwave again?

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _Don't b stupid, Cat. It's worse than dat.

_TheAwesomeMotherOfDragons: _Then tell us already!

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _U need to c it with ur own eyes.

_GingersHaveSouls:_ Lina…

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _Cat…

_TheAwesomeMotherOfDragons: _Food…

_GingersHaveSouls_: What?

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _Wat?

_TheAwesomeMotherOfDragons: _Cut the small talk, Lina

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _U guys could pay me a visit, how about dat? I'm feeling lonely.

_TheAwesomeMotherOfDragons: _How about no?

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _Come on, Dany, I need ur help!

_GingersHaveSouls_: Tell us wat's the matter!

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _K, I'm having trouble with some guests.

_TheAwesomeMotherOfDragons: _Y didn't u tell us u were having a sleepover?

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _But I'm not…

_TheAwesomeMotherOfDragons: _Don't worry bae, the awesome Daenerys will be there in a minute.

_GuardianOfTheMarioGalaxy: _Cat? R u coming?

_GingersHaveSouls_: I'll just finish dis episode of Axis Powers…

"Oh Cat, you don't know what to expect." I sighted as I locked my phone, ending the dialogue. Now it was definitely time to confront my 'guests'. Okay, Rosalina, be brave. Today is a very beautiful summer day and there are eight unexpected guests in your house while your father is in another country. You're already a big girl and big girls deal with their problems.

I slowly walked towards the door and turned the doorknob as slowly as I could. Once the door opened, I tilted my head in the direction of the kitchen and concluded that the awful smell was indeed coming from there.

After some seconds gathering my inner courage, I finally started to head towards the bigger part of the apartment, which was composed by the kitchen, the living room (connected with the dining room) and the little terrace from which you could see the beach.

With little steps, I got closer and closer to a figure doing something at the stove. It was a blond boy who was wearing MY pink cooking apron underneath his green military clothes. That filled me up with rage.

"Hey you, don't you know how to behave in someone else's house?" I spat out, as I finally arrived at the living room. To my surprise, Italy and America were seating at one of the sofas and were watching Adventure Time!

Germany, Japan and China were at the table with concerned looks on their faces, and the creepiest part of it was that when they noticed my presence, the three of them started to stare creepily at me.

France was annoying England, who was cooking. He looked at me with a wicked smile on his handsome face.

And there was no sign of Russia anywhere.

"Rosalina! I'm glad you're up!" America said casually, as he got up of his seat beside Italy. What? Does he know my name? That way it seems I've known him forever.

"Hi." I greeted, equally casual. You could see the confusion on my eyes. Italy was completely absorbed in the TV show, while the others just stared at me, "How do you know my name?"

America shrugged, "It was written in the ID card I found inside this wallet!" He raised the familiar brown leather wallet. _My wallet._

"Give it _back_!" I quickly ran over the blond boy with glasses and violently took my wallet from his hands. "I'm sorry, but this is my house! What are you even doing here? And messing my stuff up? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm America, it's nice to meet you too!" He smiled flirtly, and handed out his hand for me to shake. He didn't even wait for me to make a move, he simply grabbed my right hand and shook it violently.

"America, you should be politer to our host." Japan looked up from the table in disapproval. Well, he's someone who might not be completely nuts.

I pointed at him with both my arms to cause more dramatic effects. "See? He's nicer!"

"I'm sorry for invading your home," Japan stood up from his seat and bowed in my direction, "I'm Japan, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Rosalina," I replied, without any of the ceremony Japan did. He's the nicest in here, along with Italy, "Say, what the hell is this smell, eh?"

"Those are my scones! Be nicer while talking about them, huh!" England scolded, from the kitchen, without even taking his eyes from the oven.

"'Those are my scones'!" France mimicked, crossing his arms over his super awesome war cloak, to annoy England, "They are a piece of garbage, if you were to ask **moi**!"

"Hey, didn't I just hit you with a frying pan? How on this damn earth is your nose completely normal since it was bleeding before I passed out?" I asked. I think I should be calling the police by now…

"Oh? My nose? It is good right now, do you want to see it close, **ma-chérie**?" France started to head towards me with the 'I'll force you to marry me' face.

Before he could take another step, I interrupted, "No thanks, I'll pass." Now something fit right inside my brain. I thought I was dealing with some creepy guys, now they're beyond the creepy levels. France's nose was clearly broken when I hit him with the frying pan, and now it was just as if nothing had ever happened. I think I'm dealing with some crazy witchcraft here.

Well, in the anime, when someone is hurt, it lasts just until the frame changes. And this was something like a frame change. Either way, that's not normal, "Well, excuse me princess, or should I say **excuse-moi**, but this is my apartment." I stomped my feet angrily as I pointed to England with the deadliest glare I could master.

But it wasn't France who replied, "You don't look old enough to have an apartment, aru."

"So what?" I turned into China's direction. I guess my death glare was pretty good, because he flinched a bit. That is the only good thing about looking like the crazy Belarus. "This is my house! And I don't even know you!"

"I'm China. Now you know me."

"Well, that's some useful information." I replied sarcastically. Fortunately, China didn't catch up on my sarcasm.

I eyed the blue-eyed German with one of my eyebrow slightly raised, in hope for a decent introduction. It took him some seconds to catch up, "Germany."

France came towards me, grabbed my left hand and kissed it, "I'm the beautiful France," He then turned to England (who was now taking the 'scones' out of the oven), "And this is the bland England."

"Bland England? Are you running short for nicknames, frog?" The green eyed blonde rolled his eyes as he deposited the tray with the 'scones' (which in this case looked like lumps of coal) on top of the kitchen's balcony.

The smell of that thing started to irradiate from the tray, affecting first the ones closer to it, Germany, China and Japan (in that order). Then it affected France, America and I (Italy was still completely absorbed in the TV), "It smells awful," I observed, closing my nose with my right hand. "It'll make my oven stink for the rest of the eternity!"

France made a creepy face in disgust. America put one of his hands over his nose as well, "You are right, dudette! I won't let this awful cook ruin your house! I'll save both you and your oven, because I'm the hero!"

America started to walk towards the kitchen, but my severe tone of voice made him stop, "Not now." Wow, I'm good at this. I decided it was a good moment to open the huge glass window across the living room that separated the terrace from the rest, but something I hadn't noticed before caught my eye:

I had found Russia. The big guy wearing his beige jacket with the white scarf. How on Earth didn't I see him staring dreamily at the distance? From our terrace, we could see the stunning beach, I guess he was absorbed by the view and didn't even pay attention anything that was happening inside here.

I eyed the others suspiciously before asking, "What's with him?"

"He's just a cold commie." America answered, gesturing the window with his eyes, "Get it? He's Russia and he's cold? Cold has two meanings!"

"That was mean, you know?" I scolded, getting closer to the huge glass wall, by crossing the living room, immersed in creepy stares of everyone else.

"I don't recommend you to talk to him while he's vith zhat pipe." Germany suggested. I know Russia from the anime, people usually said he was psychopath, but I always thought he just needed a friend.

"Actually, I don't recommend you talking to him at all." England added, with his mouth full of scones.

France smiled flirtly, while looking at me, "We don't need our 'ostess dead, right?"

I ignored them and I opened the door to the little terrace to find the tall blond Russian staring at the beach dreamily, while leaning on his magic metal pipe of pain. "This place you are living is very warm and nice."

I thought a bit of how to reply that observation, "Uh, thanks?"

The Russian shrugged. Then, for the first time, he actually looked at me with his violet-ish eyes. "I suppose you want an explanation to all of this."

"I don't _want _an explanation, I _deserve _an explanation." I smiled both sarcastically and sweetly at him. That's really a thing, when you smile sweetly at someone but it's sarcastic and the person doesn't even realize and then you're like OMG I'm an awesome bitch!

What was that?

But then, England, from the kitchen, interrupted everything, "Ms. Rosalina, where can I find some plates?"

I turned around and replied, "They're in the top left shelve." What? He's going to kill me with fucking plates? Well, I don't think so…He was cooking while I was unconscious, he might just kill me with his scones. I rushed back to the living room and stood between Italy and the TV, finally breaking his state of addiction to Adventure Time, "Seriously now, will someone explain this mess?"

America spoke up, "I swear I would tell you if I knew."

I just eyed everyone suspiciously, and with the corner of my eye, I spotted England setting the dining table with plates, one in each spot. Well, I was at my apartment, and there were eight anime characters with me. They didn't look harmful…I now my idea is crazy, but what if I suddenly let them be my guests here? And live with me until they can go home? Wouldn't it be every fangirl's dream? Rosalina, what are you saying?

That's an awesome idea!

You're really a genius, Rosa! How many bitches at school will be jealous of you for having eight, _fucking eight, _hot guys under your roof? I can't wait to see Cat and Dan's poker faces at my luck.

In one minute, England had finished setting the table and placed some scones in all of the nine plates. I struggled not to laugh at China, Japan and Germany's disgusted faces at the plates in front of them, "Why don't you seat here and have a scone with us, Ms. Rosalina?"

"Yaaay~ Food!" Italy squealed and quickly seated beside Germany, eyeing his scones delightfully. I raised an eyebrow lightly at the scene, but decided to seat at the table as well. It was my house, so I seated at the head of the table and watched everyone gather around and seat down. France seated by my left side and Russia (who had finally left the terrace), seated by my right.

Really, the scene was comic. Imagine me, seating between the freaking huge and intimidating Russia (plus magic metal pipe of pain) and the pervert (or perfect, depending in which side you look) France (both of them giving me weird looks), with a plate full of England's scones on my front, and the other nations gathered in my dining table.

Old man Japan was eyeing his scones suspiciously. Actual old man China wasn't even interested. Ready-to-another-day-in-the-office-Germany didn't even take his eyes off the black ball called 'scone'. Bland England was devouring everything (now I know it's not pot brownie or anything poisonous). America-chan was poking the food with his index finger.

"Are you sure it's edible?" I raised an eyebrow at the suspicious looking black ball, and then looked up at England, "…It looks kinda ew."

England shot me a death glare, "Hey, don't say 'ew' before you try!"

Well, it couldn't be that harmful to take a bite, right? I gathered my inner strength and shoved the black charcoal deep into my throat, while immersed by the intimidating violet gaze of Russia.

And guess what?

It tasted horrible!

"Isn't it delicious?" England smiled as he watched me chew the black thing.

"Oh my God, that was _awful!"_ I exclaimed, when I finally was able to swallow that scone. "Now my tongue will taste like that for a long time!"

France chuckled and leaned a bit closer to me, "I can clean your tongue for you, if you want."

"No thanks," I said as I pushed his face aside with my hand in disgust, "Okay, now I want my explanations,"

"It all started as a simple G8 Conference…" America started, as he crossed his arms, "And Iggy thought it would be a good idea to do a little magic trick," I just wanted to laugh at that story, seriously! What are the odds? "Then we landed here in the presence of this cute dudette! Say, we were pretty lucky." America finished. Haha, is that actual flirting? Well, not gonna happen. "And you're even luckier! Because you've got yourself a hero!"

"Yah, seems legit, go on," I yawned, uninterested, but then I caught on… _That _was the actual story, "Wait, that's it? How come? You really think I'll believe you?"

"Ichs true!" Germany slammed his fist into the table, shaking everything around. China moved his chair a little bit further from the angry blonde German, "But we will get out of here as fast as we can."

"I'm not kicking you guys from here (for now), I just want to know how you were able to break into my house even though everything was locked." I tried to remain calm. Not 'tried', because I didn't need to try. I was finding everything to be pretty amusing, "And why are you dressed like Hetalia characters?"

For some reason, Japan giggled discretely while the others just stared at me with poker faces.

"Vee~ Rosalina, those are our normal clothes." Italy finally finished eating both his scones and Germany's.

Well, the worst that could happen is I end up with eight lunatics in my house for one month. "You've ran from what asylum? I promise I won't call them."

"We didn't run from any asylum! It was black magic, aru!" China crossed his arms in disapproval. I somewhat already expected his next line, "You're so immature!"

"Could you at least tell us where we are, Rosalina-san?" Japan asked, with his everlasting politeness.

Now I was really _trying very hard_ not to give an ungracious reply, "In America."

"Veeeee~ We're in America, yaaay~!" Italy jumped up in happiness.

"Yay." I acknowledged.

Russia spoke for the first time at the table, "It's so warm in here! I am liking it!"

"We're in the region of Seaside Heights." I explained. Yeah, come visit us, we have beautiful beaches and nice shopping malls, everything a true American dreams of, "In Toms Rivers, more specifically."

"And where would that be?" France wondered.

"New Jersey."

Germany regained his composure after the little fit of rage, "Miss, do you happen to know a place where ve can stay while trying to go home?"

I scratched my chin in my thoughts, "Here in Seaside Heights? It depends on how much money you have."

"I have 50 Euros, is that enough?" The blonde man took a shiny new paper money written 50 Euros on it from pocket. Well, that's a clue that those are not ordinary people.

"We have only the money in our pockets! We're hopeless!" China banged his head continuously in the nearby wall in frustration.

The nations then started to argue. Some argued over joining their forces (and money) to find a place to stay, others wanted to be alone. There was just me seating quietly in my place while the others stood up from their seats as the discussion heated up.

"I suppose it's no harm to let you stay here for the time being." I said, amidst the mess of arguing countries. I wasn't expecting everyone to stop fighting and start staring at me just as if I had said the most absurd thing ever.

Italy smiled sweetly at me, "Veeeee~ Really, Rosalina?"

"Well, it's not every day that strangers end up on your closet." And it's not every day that Hetalia, _freaking Hetalia _characters end up in my house, out of all places! I really was feeling very generous in this particular morning, and something in the back of my head kept telling me that I _could _trust these guys.

"Are you believing us?" Russia looked down at me, with a sweet smile on his face.

"You seem nice enough, and I'm a good Samaritan." I smiled with satisfaction as I saw the relief faces of the nations, knowing that they'll be grateful and happy for having a place to stay (modesty apart, not to mention that I'm great company). "Though I might end up regretting."

"There'll be nothing to regret, Rosie!" America quickly got up from his seat and embraced me in a very tight hug.

I struggled to breathe, "Don't… call me… that." Then I finally was able to push him away from me.

"Well, except England's cooking." Japan giggled discreetly.

"That's something you'll definitely regret, aru." China agreed, with a smile on his face.

"Veee~ I think it's her right to know our real names!" Italy jumped up from the table. He didn't wait for the other's answers. "I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

They really had human names all the time? I thought they only had the names of the countries they were the personification of. Their human names were only given to them by fans…were they? I guess they're telling me to show gratitude. Oh well, who cares? I already knew their names.

"I'm the hero, AKA Alfred F. Jones, dudette!"

"Wang Yao, but for you it would be Yao Wang."

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Honda Kiku, just like Yao's, my name comes after my last name."

"Arthur Kirkland, the land you'd love to claim!" He playfully winked at me. There was a wave of multiple facepalms and a creepy glare from Russia.

"Francis Bonnefoy, but you can call me '**mon amour'** too."

"Yeah, sure." I giggled sarcastically. It was going to be a rough time with all those men with me, but I'm not saying it won't be fun to rub it on the face of the skinny bitches.

"My name is Ivan Braginsky."

"Rosalina Cortez, at your service!" I got up from my seat and bowed at the nations, mimicking the dwarves in the movie 'The Hobbit', oh gosh, I loved that movie.

"Rosalina-san, this is really your apartment?" Kiku wondered, as he looked around the dining room in a certain awe.

"Technically it's my father's." I replied. It was true. I've been living here in this apartment for ever since I could remember, just my dad and I, chillin' in the beach and the malls.

"Won't he be annoyed at eight strangers in his house with his daughter?" Yao wondered. If he knew about this, he would be.

"I don't think of you as strangers, it's almost like I've known you guys forever." Well, that's kinda true. I've been watching Hetalia since it came out, and I know the countries fairly well…they are the ones who don't know me, but it'll not be a problem at all, for I'm one of most uninteresting people, currently living in the most uninteresting town in this world. "But if you must know, he's in India right now, and he'll only return next month."

"And your Mamma, where is her?" Italy asked, he indeed had no clue. My dad tells me that my mother died due to birth complications when I was born, so I never got to know her. When she passed, my father had two choices, he could drown himself in his gin in sadness or drown himself in his work. He took the second option.

I smiled sweetly and glanced at the ceiling, "She's up there."

"Is she in the upper floor?" Italy asked innocently. I'm glad the anger management classes I'm taking are being effective.

"**Nein**, Italy, her mother is…" Germany caught it on, and tried to make Italy understand… Surprisingly, I wasn't mad at anyone. If it was in a normal circumstance, I would be spitting all foul things I knew, but…the countries somewhat calmed me down.

When Feliciano finally understood, he blushed in embarrassment, "Oh…I'm sorry, Rosalina…"

"It's okay." I smiled.

There was an awkward silence for some time, until I decided to clap my hands together, therefore breaking it, "Well, since everything's cool now, I'm hungry and this stuff is clearly inedible… I think it would be a good idea to make Arthur stop cooking."

"**Oui**! I agree, I should do the cooking." France pointed at his own chest, "The gorgeous me will make England feel jealous!"

"What? No way, frog!" Then England jumped into France, their hands entangling each other's throats. I looked at the others suspiciously.

"You'll get used to it, aru." China facepalmed.

Russia spoke up, still staring at me, which was getting quite disturbing, "**Дa**, take the words of people who know the two for a long time."

"I get it…" I acknowledged. Now comes the fun part, make them do stuff for me…I mean, the rules of living with me. I'm a really perfectionist person, but you'll get used to it. I leaned my hands into the wooden dining table just like Germany does when people piss him off during World Conferences, "Well, since you guys will be my companions for the time being, we should agree to some rules,"

"Discipline? I like it." For the first time since he appeared in your life, Germany gave the smallest of smiles.

"First, calling me 'Rosie' is strictly prohibited." I said, looking directly to America, who shrugged, "Second-"

"'Sup Rosie, I'm home!" I heard the obnoxious high pitched voice of my friend Danielle call out at the door. Everyone started to stare at her with poker faces, while I was still with my back to her,

"How did you…?" I mumbled, still looking at the confused nations,

"Oh, I made a copy of your home's key," Dan replied, "I thought everyone knew it." She then closed the door, making a loud noise, "Look at you being all serious… Tell me, who are your new friends?"

* * *

**_ Translations:_**

Italian

**Bella-**_Beautiful;_

French

**Moi-**_Me;_

**Ma-chérie-**_My dear;_

Excuse-moi-_Excuse me;_

**Mon amour-**_My love;_

**Oui-**_Yes;_

German

**Nein- **_No;_

Russian

**Дa-**_Yes;_

**So Danielle finally showed up! What other awkward situations will the nations face in both Rosa's and Dan's hands? **

**Review please? You get a free sample of your favorite country if you do!**


	4. And the Chaos is Unleashed!

**Hi guys! I'm super happy with the feedback I'm getting from this story! You're amazing! **

***edit* I added a quick sneak peak of the next chapter to leave you guys curious!*edit***

**Special thanks to my hommie BrazilianLOTRFan for her help with the Russian, English and overall dialogue! Você é demais, sua linda!**

**I don't own Hetalia nor anything mentioned, but I own Rosalina, Danielle, Caitlyn and the plot!**

**Translations are in the bottom!**

**-Previously in 'How to Live with Hetalia'-**

"First, calling me 'Rosie' is strictly prohibited." I said, looking directly to America, who shrugged, "Second-"

"'Sup Rosie, I'm home!" I heard the obnoxious high pitched voice of my friend Danielle call out at the door. Everyone started to stare at her with poker faces, while I was still with my back to her,

"How did you…?" I mumbled, still looking at the confused nations,

"Oh, I made a copy of your home's key," Dan replied, "I thought everyone knew it." She then closed the door, making a loud noise, "Look at you being all serious… Tell me, who are your new friends?"

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

I finally turned around to face Danielle. Her long pitch black hair was tied in a single braid over her left shoulder and her brown eyes were sparkling amidst her pale skin. She was wearing a cute flowery dress up to her knees and she had a big straw hat, which went perfectly with her straw sandals and straw purse. Danielle was shorter than me, not too much, but you could easily see the difference. I was the tallest, Dan the second tallest and Cat the smallest.

I had to admit, Danielle had style. Much more style than I would ever have, that's for sure. She quickly came to my side and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I really don't enjoy people touching me in any way, but Dan and I have been friends since elementary school, so she is allowed to do that. "Well, Dan, these are my 'guests'." I gestured to the countries. Some of them weren't interested, and others were _way _too interested.

Danielle narrowed her eyes for a brief moment, like as she was trying to remember our talk over the message board. When she finally caught up, she smiled sweetly, "Aw, they're so cute!"

As you've might have already noticed, Danielle is not one of the brightest people alive, but her innocence and sweetness (don't forget about the perfect looks) definitely make up for it. Ever since I've known her, she has always been sweet, no matter what. "Guys, Dan is my friend, you can trust her as much as you trust me."

"But I don't trust you…" Alfred started mockingly, but Danielle cut him off,

"These are the 'unexpected guests' you told me about, Lina?" Dan wondered, with her eyes not leaving the table with the nations. I nodded, "Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Danielle Emory, but you can call me Daenerys Targaryen!" The nations who were in fact paying attention (from that we can exclude England and France, who were engaged in a stare battle), found themselves to be completely mesmerized by her. Feliciano most of all, as he even opened his eyes at her. He looked like he was about to explode with happiness.

"Dan, for God's sake…" I facepalmed hard into my forehead, I swear that people in China could hear me. Dan's Game of Thrones obsession rivals my Hetalia one, if not surpassing it.

"Veeee~ It's-a pleasure to meet you too, **bella**! I'm Italy!" Feliciano quickly got up from his seat and greeted Danielle with a kiss in both of her cheeks, "But you can call me Feliciano Vargas!"

"Oh, that was unexpected!" She giggled, as she saw Feliciano's cheeks turn bright crimson in embarrassment as he seated back between America and Germany. I just watched everything with a poker face.

"You're a very pretty **ragazza**!" Italy observed. Couldn't have observed that by myself, "I should greet you properly!"

Dan giggled again. At that time, the other nations were just staring boringly at them, myself included. Well, I know Dan is one of the sweetest people in this miserable world, but we have some pressing matters to discuss. "Your accent is lovely."

"That's because **vous** 'aven't 'eard mah yet, **ma-chérie**." France joined in. Oh great, if the amount of flirting with me was already big, imagine with Dany? She's like infinite times prettier than I am, and her sense for fashion is legendary. Not to mention that she's much nicer than me.

"Hey! She just got here and you're already flirting? Give me a break, frog." England scolded. I clapped my hands in approval. I like when people show authority, except that currently I'm the highest authority. Dan smiled sweetly.

France rolled his eyes dramatically at Arthur, making his hair 'swoosh' a bit, "What? **L'amour** can't have a break! It 'appens unexpectedly!"

I made a false confused expression, "I didn't know we were in a Disney movie." It was finally time to put an end on this flirting game. What infuriates me the most is the fact that Danielle is not even _minding_ this. I don't know if it's because she's clueless or just because she likes it. I'll go with the first option.

I'm sure about something, though: If it was with me, my fingers would be encountering with someone's throat.

"Nein-zer did I." Ludwig agreed. I glanced at him and nodded. Russia was smiling creepily at everything, Japan was politely looking at everything, China found his hair to be much more interesting than any other stuff in this world and America was just being good old 'Merica.

"This is odd," Dan started, as she looked at the countries in awe, "I think I've already seen you guys around…" Well, now we're getting somewhere. Dan probably doesn't remember, but I had plushies of the nations lying around in my bedroom for the past 4 years. And as you might have already noticed, my house is Dan's second home. She even has her own copy of the key, apparently…I know that if the key falls in wrongs hands I'm dammed, but I trust her. Haven't I agreed on letting eight not-so-random strangers inside my house?

"In your dreams, dudette." America playfully winked at her. I saw China and Japan facepalm. I joined them without thinking twice.

"No! I mean, haven't I seen you at the beach, maybe?" When I say Dan is clueless, I actually mean it. I glanced around, and found out that some of the countries were either facepalming or rolling their eyes…"You seem familiar…" Dan then looked at me before continuing, "Where did you meet them, Lina?"

"Oh, that's a simple question," I waved my hand. I've never had an answer flow out of my mouth so quickly, "They fell off my wardrobe."

Danielle's brown eyes widened and a frown of confusing made its way to her face, "Gosh! Are you from Narnia?" She then hugged both Italy and America in happiness, "Finally my dream came true!"

I sighted, "Oh my sweet summer child, why are you so naive?" I wondered in a low voice. When I called Dan over, I didn't expect things to be that difficult to handle.

"**наивный**? I call it another thing," Russia apparently had heard what I had just said. Well, that's a proof that he's listening to everything.

Japan started, still not losing his politeness, "Danielle-san, right?" Dan nodded, still holding both America and Italy, both of which had goofy smiles stamped across their faces, "Rosalina-san means it quite literally."

I find pretty amusing the fact that when Japan tried to say 'Danielle', he ended up saying 'Danierre', and my name turned out 'Rosarina'. It's a cute accent.

"Really, Lina?" Dan finally let go of the two boys to hug me instead. In opposition to my hate of being touched, Dan loves hugs and kisses, no wonder why she didn't get mad when Feliciano kissed her cheek. If it was with me, he wouldn't be alive now. While she was entangling me, she let me go out of the blue, without any good reason and/or watching me struggle to survive. I guess something might have hit her deep inside her brain, "So, you called me here because…?"

"I was having problems…but now they're solved," I replied, sounding way ruder than what I intended,

"Can we keep them?" How can I deny Dan's plight? I can't. I may seem tough, but really, I'm a softie at heart. You might've already noticed that since I simply accepted random people into my house (and into my life).

"I guess you'll be happy to know that I let them stay here with me." I shrugged. Upon hearing that, Dan quickly hugged me again in happiness.

"Oh, so that means I can help you out! Yay! I've always wanted to have children!" Dan jumped up and down clapping her hands like a little school girl in happiness. As you might've already noticed, Dan's dreams varies a lot during the day. One minute she wishes to become the president, the other she wants to work at Walmart. I really don't get this girl at all.

"I'm no child! I'm 4000 years old, aru!" Yao slammed his fist against the table in protest, earning yet another one of Danielle's sweet smiles. Yes, Dan is _always _smiling.

"Awn, you're very cute too!" For the first time since he landed here, I could see Yao's cheeks blush in the lighter shade of crimson possible. Well, Dan has that power over men, "Okay…So, shall we play introductions?"

As she said that, a torrent of human and country names filled my ears. I was trying to remain sane. Trying very hard, for the matter. Why did Dan come before Caitlyn? Cat would be a lot of help, and she isn't as clueless as Dan. Although I can't deny that the nations (specially Italy and America) are looking happier now that Dan is here.

Speaking of my pretty hommie, after she mumbled both the countries and human names for a bit, trying to memorize them, she remembered something that even I had forgotten, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you were setting some rules before I arrived, right Lina? Please continue and ignore me if you must… I hate to interrupt."

Did that just come from Danielle's mouth? Wow.

Oh yeah! The rules! I totally forgot about them! "A healthy household must have a well-defined set of rules," I earned a little 'thumbs up' from Germany. I think everyone is warming up to me, which is very nice (since they'll be living with me for some time and the fact that I've been fangirling over them for some years now), "And since we're sharing the household, rules are very necessary,"

I turned my back to the table of nations, so that I could grab my drawing notebook which I had left on top of the mini table at the empty space between the TV and the biggest sofa as France gave an awkward and fake cough, "**Non**."

I grabbed my notebook and returned to my start point, which meant my 'Germany-like' position at the head of the table. I chose to ignore France's pointless observation by glancing up in search of my inspiration to continue, "Where was I?"

Japan opened his mouth to say something, but as usual, Alfred interrupted him, "You were setting rule number one…and it stated that I would have special permission to call you 'Rosie'."

I smiled sarcastically, "Oh! I had forgotten about that, thanks Alfred! You're my hero!"

"I always do my best." He crossed his arms behind his head with his usual 'I'm awesome' face. I rolled my eyes at him, only to meet my gaze with a disapproval face from England as I clicked on my pen in order to be able to write the rules down in my cute notebook.

"Of course not, you douchebag." I shook my head in disapproval, receiving a sympathetic 'thumbs up' from Italy and the softer of Da's from Russia. "Okay, as I was saying, first rule is: calling me 'Rosie' is strictly prohibited. Any objections?" My eyes travelled across the room, capturing every poker face the nations made. Alfred raised his hand in a sign of objection, but I chose to ignore him, for sanity's sake. After I finished writing rule number 1, I continued, "Second, Arthur is banned from the stove."

England seemed a bit offended by that, "Hey! What if my cooking is amazing and you're the ones with bad taste, eh? How about that?"

"Of course, charcoal eater! And I'm ugly!" Francis said sarcastically, as he closed his wrists in a sign of anger. I really should watch those two, because things might get a bit messy until they confess their love for each other.

And yes, I ship FrUK.

Before I could start writing the second rule, I heard Dan's high pitched voice call out from the kitchen,

"OBJECTION!" I turned around to face her. She had an arm pointed at me, while her other arm held a bunch of scones like if they were babies. She was probably eating the leftovers at the tray in the kitchen. How do I know it? Her mouth was full with the black lumps of coal. Everybody looked at her with a very weird expression "Come on, this stuff is delicious! It tastes like friendship and magic!"

I'm pretty sure friendship doesn't taste like that, but I'm not sure about magic, though.

"See!? There are people who appreciate my cooking!" Arthur smiled at Dan. She smiled back, showing her teeth. Well, it was a rather ugly sight, because her teeth were black due to the scones. Not a very pleasant view. Arthur (and pretty much everyone else) made a disgusted face at her.

"I wouldn't be very happy about that," I looked disgustingly, meeting my disapproval gaze with Japan and China's. It's creepy, to eye Japan and China's Asian looks. I know I'm being prejudicial, but that's my perception of stuff, "Dan eats absolutely anything." Well, that's true. One day I caught her eating some unidentified Korean restaurant leftover chicken, even though I told her it wasn't really chicken. Okay, second rule is written down, "Third, any form of sexual aggression is prohibited, under the penalty of expulsion."

Wow, I really didn't think I was able to use that kind of complicated vocabulary. Way to go, Rosalina, YOU'RE my hero.

France honhonhon'd, "What if it's with consent?"

I heard facepalms in a distance. I think they're from Russia. Okaaaay, this is going to be harder than what I had planned, "Then it's not sexual aggression, Francis,"

Kiku stood up before speaking, and thank God that this time Alfred didn't interrupt him (because he was very entertained by observing Danielle eating coal [and so was Feliciano]), "But why would we do that? We are more than grateful for your hospitality, Rosalina-san!"

I was so flattered I even smiled genuinely, "Well, it was just a little reminder, before _some people _start having ideas." However, my smile quickly turned into a frown as I glanced at France, who looked like he didn't know what I was talking about.

With that out of the way, I can continue my fabulous list, "Fourth, my room shall be locked whenever I want to be alone. If you don't want to die, knocking is recommended." I felt so powerful while saying that.

I've always been kind of powerless at home. I always did what my father wanted and all, like being a good girl, getting passable grades and preserve my virginity (that wasn't so hard), but I was powerless when my father had to go out of the country for work. When I was younger, had to stay with my bitchy witch neighbor, but now, thank God I can stay by myself and do everything a normal 17 year old would do, like watch Hetalia all day and eat scones.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "Vat if ich's an emergency?"

"Then I shall evaluate if you're worth saving." I replied, crossing my arms like the awesome bitch that I am. Okay, that was a bit over my levels of insanity. Even for a person that looks like the crazy Belarus. "For example, if it's Alfred, I'll not save him."

Alfred frowned. Finally payback. You're a genius Rosalina.

"Seems fair, aru." Yao agreed, as he played with the long sleeve of his shirt.

After finishing her scones, Danielle sneaked upon me from the back and whispered in my ear while I was writing down rule number four, "You are enjoying this, right Lina?"

"I can't say I'm not." I replied. Then, I raised my eyes from the notebook and again at the guys, "Fifth, every form of alcohol is forbidden." I said, looking specifically to France, who shrugged, then to Germany, who rolled his eyes and finally to Russia, who smiled.

After some seconds of silence, Francis finally caught on, "Oh wait, she's serious…"

"I have to maintain you guys sober, duh!" I laughed. Like, really laughed. Not sarcastically like I have been doing until now. I think it will be so much fun to live with Hetalia characters! As I remembered that Russia had a little vodka bottle-thingy always with him, I thought it would be a good idea to take it, "Oh, for that matter, Ivan, please give me your vodka."

The Russian's childish smile faded, as a purple aura started to surround him, "How did you know about it?" I flinched a bit and took a step back, as Ivan stood up from his seat. Holy shit, even though I'm considerably tall, the dude is like 2 feet taller than me. I studied his figure for a bit, but he couldn't manage to get me scared as the others. I've always thought that he was cute in his own way, not to mention that he was one of my favorites, but now I understand why everyone is afraid of him, "Is it only because I'm Russian?"

Quoting Russia himself in 'Paint it, White': '_Never show enemy the fear' _I decided to look up at him and cross my arms. He didn't seem very happy with that, because he started to caress the magic metal pipe of pain. It was really creepy, as his purple eyes seemed to penetrate my soul, not to mention the faint _kolkolkol's,_ "Whoa there! It was just intuition! Geez!"

"**это хорошо**." With that, Ivan's dark purple aura disseminated and he sat back down, now smiling again. I looked at everyone else and they seemed to have moved a bit away from the Russian. I sighted in relief subtly.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Is this how commies show gratitude? Dude, you're weirder than I thought!"

I was waiting for the moment where Russia would pull out his pipe and smash the living shit out of America. A very sinister _kolkolkol _could be heard in a distance. Despite Russia having scared the living shit out of everyone else, I was calm and willing to continue my rules without anyone interrupting it, "Sixth, violence and violent devices are not allowed, especially towards my beautiful self." I glanced at Ivan, but surprisingly, he was now smiling at me like if nothing had happened.

"Rosalina, are you a narcissist?" Arthur asked mockingly. Hell, I don't even know what a 'narcissist' person is. In those cases, it's best to simply deny.

However, since we're talking about me, I couldn't simply deny, I had to spice things up a bit, "What if I am?"

He shrugged, as he lifted his eyebrows, "Just asking."

Oh well. That wasn't the reaction I hoped. Okay, since I'm really enjoying my dictator simulator, I will continue. I hope you know that I'm making those rules completely out of the blue, right? Feel the genius…"Seventh, my stuff can only be used with my permission."

"You know that's not gonna happen, right Rosie?" You can guess who said that.

I frowned, then sighted loudly, "You just broke rule number one, Alfred. That's not a good start."

"Stop it, **arschloch**! Ich's getting razer annoying." Ludwig sighted loudly as well. I know that this is being extremely difficult for our favorite German, but hey, it's not everyday that you're invited to live in the house of a very pretty girl like me! Oh, sorry, it's my loneliness manifesting itself…

"You guys are so boring..." Finally the hero admits defeat. I'm glad I don't have to hear his voice for some time.

I rolled my eyes dramatically before continuing, "Eight, the bathroom is open for use, but showers must not be long, for there are nine people sharing one bathroom." That makes sense.

Arthur smiled evilly before releasing his venom, "It's okay for France, because true Frenchmen don't shower."

"**QUOI**?! Where 'ave you 'eard that, fool?" Francis protested, as the rest of us just laughed at his face.

"What is it to you?" England turned to the blond French. I could see the laser building up in his eyes, ready to burn Francis.

That, of course, isn't in all impossible, considering the circumstances in which we are.

France slammed his fist against the table (poor table), "See? That's why nobody likes you!"

It looked like they would kill each other at any moment, but I, being the smart ass that I am, don't fancy my apartment to be all bloody, "Hey, hey, hey! Don't forget rule number six! If you want to kill yourselves, feel free to do it outside, and OFF MY SIGHT!" I gestured for them to stop shooting each other death glares, with no effect.

I sighted, as I realized I would have to be the one who would stop the conflict. I calmly headed to the space between France and Britain, and continued my list from there as nothing had happened, "Nine, I'm in charge of you now, so you'll have to ask for my permission to leave the house alone."

"Aiiiyaaa! Are we babies now or what?" Yao protested. From this new angle I'm currently in, I can see his frustration expression. He doesn't like to be bossed around, but that's what I love the most….my bad.

"Pretty much." I replied, mimicking Russia's innocent smile. Okay…continuing with my reign of terror-ooooops, my rule set, "Tenth, if you go to jail, don't expect me to bail you out." I'VE GOT THE POWER! "And if you die, don't expect my flowers to show up at your tombstone."

"Lina! That was mean!" Dan scolded, now really being genuinely annoyed by my lack of care, "If you die, I will put flowers in your tombstone!" She announced smiling at the nations, who smiled back at her. Why can't I be charming and generally nice as Dan?

Italy rose from his seat for apparently no reason, "Veeeee~ Even though I would love your flowers, I don't want to die, **bella**!"

Danielle appeared to be truly flattered, although I can't really tell, because she's always smiling like that, "Awn!"

Okay, this is getting quite ridiculous, "Ahem…" I coughed awkwardly, making the lovey-dovey duo stop staring dreamily at each other. I know that just because I'm lonely as hell it doesn't mean Dan also is (but I think Feliciano is Dan's soul mate), so I'll just ignore it, "Okay, since we're all set up, feel free to roam around the house…"

Well, I should've thought twice before allowing them to run freely, because America ran straight to the TV before announcing, "Where's the bathroom?"

"First door on the right." I decided not to ask further questions, neither did the other nations, of course, no one was interested in what Alfred was going to do at the bathroom.

"Do you have somevere I could wӧrk?" Germany suddenly asked. Oh yeah, that's a way to pass time, right? We all know good ol' Germany who's always working and such.

"There's my father's workroom…but why would you want to work? It's summer, dude!" I smiled. Yeah, summer is great! The high temperatures and no school! Germans are weird…

Ludwig shrugged, "Well, vile I'm here, ich's best that I am being productive, right?"

"Before you start wӧrking, would you guys like something to eat or drink?" I said, trying to mimic Germany's cute accent, "Because really, does anyone else has a lion on their stomachs that just can't stop growling or it's just me?"

"Just you, aru." Yao smiled, "Which suggests that you're weird, aru."

"Me? Weird? Don't you guys have mirrors in China?" I shook my head in disapproval. Yao's smile turned into a frown…hahaha "But seriously, aren't you guys hungry?"

"Oh yeah! You bet'cha, Rosie!" Alfred jumped up in happiness. I massaged my temple in order to prevent myself of going all Russia in America's ass for calling me 'Rosie'.

Italy's eyes opened, "I could cook some pasta for you guys!" Well, finally some gratitude! I'm glad it's Italy and not England who's offering to make lunch. I wonder how much better Italian-made pasta tastes than the phony ones we have here!

"OMG!" Danielle squealed like a little school girl, "That would be awesome!"

As you can guess, Dan's favorite food is pasta, and when I say that she and Italy are soul mates, I mean it. I know that I've met everyone a couple of hours ago, and Dan just met them, but I can't deny that my new OTP is DanIta. I also love GerIta, but…well….when seeing them live, I don't really think neither Feliciano nor Ludwig are gay, for they look (at least Ludwig) pretty manly to me.

"Hell, be my guest." I looked at Italy and smiled. Then I gestured the way to the kitchen. It was behind me, since I took the spot between England and France, "The kitchen's all yours,"

"Yaaay~ I'm-a going to make some pasta!" Italy jumped up from his seat and made a beeline to the kitchen, not even minding the other's poker faces. "Lalalalala~!"

"You know how to use the appliances, right?" England shot Italy a glare like 'dude, stop', but it was useless, for the Italian was already poking the organized pots with condiments scattered all over the countertops that surrounded the little space we called kitchen. It wasn't in all big, I think it could only fit two people standing at the same time, one at the oven and one at the sink.

"Of course I do!" Italy replied from the kitchen, where he was exploring every cupboard door he could find, in order to know where everything was located, from plates and cups to the frying pans and cheese graters.

"England is jealous that he will not be cooking lunch!" Ivan laughed lightly. I laughed along, only stopping when I glanced at Arthur's furious expression. The tea bastard is indeed jealous of Italy. Well, I know it's not his fault that he can't cook and that Italy can. It's not because Danielle is prettier and generally better than I in almost every situation that I'm jealous of her. Okay, stop lying, Rosa.

At that time, Italy had found the little black radio located inside a random door at one of the cupboards, and the song 'All About That Bass' from Meghan Trainor started playing. I like that song, it illustrates my life. Expect that part:_ 'All the right junk in all the right places', _because I have absolutely no junk whatsoever.

I caressed the paper where I had written my rules, then I showed it to the nations, "So, the rules are here, and I'll hang this paper up at the door so that everyone will remember."

"What a crappy handwriting," Alfred observed. I turned to him with a 'shut up, douchebag' expression. My handwriting is a mess, but you haven't seen my handwriting when I write in Spanish. It's worse than this one.

"Thank you, hero." I smiled through my furious expression. Well, I know that people are generally afraid of Russia, but they should be afraid of me: Ms. Sass-o-bitch. That was my username in Twitter way back in the day…

"**Dio mio**!" Italy suddenly exclaimed, interrupting Dan's dance performance of 'All About That Bass' (pretty good one if I must point out) and America, Japan and China's poker face at the scene.

I turned around and sat in one of the benches in the kitchen's balcony, observing Italy as he held the fridge's door open, "What the hell?"

He turned to me with a preoccupied expression, "There is no food-a left!"

"Whaat-?" I jumped up in surprise. How? My father went grocery shopping two days ago, to be sure I wouldn't need to do it! If this is Iggy's fault… "Let me see!" I stood up and quickly made my way to the kitchen. Once there, I came to Italy's side, only to find that the fridge was indeed empty. How? Those scones surely didn't need that much stuff! Inside the fridge, there were tomatoes, lettuce, broccoli and other stuff we don't usually use for baking anything!

"See? It's-a empty! There is no way to make pasta without tomato!" Italy crossed his arms in disappointment.

"B-but it w-was filled up with foodies…" I stuttered, not sure of how to proceed. Really, Iggy's magic spell that sent everyone here disappeared with the food as well? How am I supposed to explain this to my father? How am I supposed to explain ALL of this to my father!? What the hell will he think of me? Well, I don't plan in having wild sex with those fucking hot guys, but I hope you understand that I've accepted them into my life over the kindness of my heart, not with any other intentions. Of course, if an eventual kiss happens, I'll not be the one to complain about it.

Dad will only return one month from now, and until then, he doesn't need to know about my visitors, even if he calls me at Skype. I'll find out a way to send them back (reluctantly) to their beautiful Hetalia world. I'll not think about that for now, for I have much more pressing matters at hand, like figuring out what the hell happened to my food and find a way to feed this battalion of countries.

"I think I used way too much stuff from your fridge for the scones…Sorry…" Iggy sneaked upon Italy and I from behind, surprising both of us.

"Look who decided to show up! The one to blame always returns to the crime scene!" I turned around and pointed a finger at Arthur, who had one of his strange eyebrows slightly lifted. Okay, we were kinda squeezed in the kitchen, because three people inside the little space is rough. Even though neither Feliciano nor Arthur are fat and/or big.

Arthur started, "I used some…_things_ to make the scones…"

But I cut him off, "What the fuck?! Did I just eat a mix of vegetables with flour and-?"

"Magic!" And Danielle cut me off…

Alfred quickly made his way to the balcony, and started to stare at us before Arthur could say anything, "Do you guys need a hero?"

"NO!" England and I exclaimed in unison, quite annoyed at America's proposal. Oh gosh…

Alfred shrugged, "Okay, I was just try'na help!"

"Ughhhhh….Now I'm hungry and poor." I complained loudly, so that everyone who was a culprit in this scheme feels ashamed *cough* France *cough* Wait a moment…Am I really poor and starving? "Wait! We can go buy some stuff!"

Dan got very excited about the thought of going shopping, "Where? Buy online?" Oh Danielle Maria Emory, my sweet summer child…

"No, you silly tomato! We'll buy it at nowhere else than the big Walmart 10 km from here!" With that, I closed the fridge even though both Italy and England were still staring inside it with their mouths open. Then I turned to face Danielle, who now was seated down beside America in one of the two benches at the balcony with her legs crossed. I could see France at a distance trying to catch a glimpse of anything under Dan's dress.

"You sound just like my **fratello**! Except-o the part of Walmart!" Feliciano observed. Ohhh Romano! That sassy bastard! I love him! Too bad he's not here! Okay, to be fair, three out of my five favorite characters are living with me right now: Russia, Japan and France. My other two favorite characters who are not here are Romano and Turkey (OMG they're soooo good looking!).

"But…They'll go dressed like that?" Danielle gestured America's attires (making him stick his tongue at her), then her eyes travelled from one nation to the next, shaking her head in disapproval and probably taking mental notes on what they could wear to 'reveal their good looks' (an expression used by Dan when I'm dressed like a hobo in her standards). "Except for Francis, your clothes look awesome."

"I knew we 'ad a connection, **ma-chérie**!" Francis turned around and blew a kiss in Danielle's direction, as he (not subtly at all) stared at her legs. I made a mental note to keep an eye for France and anything he might try to do with the clueless Danielle.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Kiku questioned, lifting an eyebrow lightly. One of the reasons why I love Japan is that he's always polite and helps keep the house's collective IQ at a decent level.

"They're…a bit unusual." Dan played around with the words as they came out of her mouth. She not be very bright, but she is in fact a very polite lady, "To say the least..."

"But hey! We're going to Walmart! The place of weird people! I'm sure we'll go unnoticed." I said, as I got out of the kitchen and strategically positioned myself between the table and the bigger sofa, in order to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone needs to be going?" Ivan asked, looking directly at me.

"Yes, everyone." I replied. Well, if it wasn't obvious enough that I will drag everyone along with me, because if I'm going to be forced to leave the house, other people will have to share my pain. And besides, it was their fault that the food ended.

"But I don't want to, aru!" Yao complained. I rolled my eyes dramatically. Yao, Yao, Yao, I will drag you with me whether you want it or not, because I will not carry my groceries by myself, and since I have eight men (strong men, I must point out [or do you really think that beneath those military clothes there's fat?]) at my disposition, I will make use of them.

"There's a slight problem, Lina…" Danielle started, as she turned to face me, "How's everyone fitting inside your car?"

Crap. That's some big ass problem. My car (not MY car, technically is my father's) is big and can accommodate 8 people at once. But the problem is that we're in *counts on fingers mentally* 10. Only two more people! We'll find a way, even if I have to make the nations ride squeezed in the back, "Well, it's a surprise~"

"Oh Lina, you plan stuff so well!" Dan complimented my awesomeness. Great, I'm sounding like Prussia now… Another person that would be fun to hang out with.

I shrugged (still majestic as fuck), "That's my talent, Dany."

"So I can call you Rosalina-chan, then?" Kiku questioned as he stood up to talk, remaining as polite as always. Apparently, nobody expected that question to be asked by the quiet Japan, because everyone started to stare at him with poker faces.

"Sure. Either Rosa, Rosalina-chan or just Lina are fine," I smiled at the Asian, and he smiled back, sitting back down. I could see that England and Italy were still playing around at the kitchen, poking stuff and opening random cupboard doors, "Okay, since everyone's coming with me to shop for foodies, we should get ready…if anyone wants to go to the bathroom, do it now." Since no one moved an inch, I continued, "Good."

Ivan appeared to be rather enthusiastic about going shopping (almost as much as Dan), "We should be going now?" he announced as he stood up from his seat and stared down at me. I almost jumped up in fright as the tall Russian stared. Deep. Into. My. Eyes.

"Yeah, there's just one slight problem…" I started… kind of losing myself in Ivan's gaze… The witch who lives next door is definitely a problem.

"Vat vould ich be?" Germany's rough voice brought me out of my trance.

I shook my head in order to get rid of all my internal blabbering, "Ahem…My bitchy neighbor. We need to get pass her apartment without being noticed."

Arthur lifted both his eyebrows in expectation, "Yes! 007 ninja style!"

"Or a stealth hero!" Alfred added, making little guns with his fingers and shooting imaginary bullets at random people (mainly Ivan and I). Do I really look like a commie to him? Okay, I may wear hobo clothes, but if you give me an unlimited credit card, be sure that it'll not return. I don't know anything more capitalist than that.

"Yeah yeah…" I agreed, not paying much attention in what Alfred was blabbering about or doing.

"Lina, we could divide them to make stuff easier for us, right?" Danielle whispered into my ear.

"That's a genius' idea, Dan!" As much as I didn't want to sound sarcastic, that was exactly how stuff came out.

"I do my best." Of course you do.

"Okay, since there are *counts on fingers* eight of you and two of us, we figured out that you should be divided for our convenience." I know when I talk with class. However, I noticed that nobody (other than Russia) was paying attention, because at that exact moment, Iggy and Francy-pants engaged on a fight and America was laughing his ass off, "How about Axis and Allies?"

"What are Axis and Allies?" Danielle asked in a very low voice as she observed Russia smiling through the fighting of nations, now that China started to call everyone a 'stupid and immature western nation'.

"Remember, Dan, World Wars in history classes…" I started in an equally low voice. I can't blame her on not remembering that kind of stuff, since we're in summer vacations for a while now, and school stuff disappears rather quickly when not used. And Dany is not that bright, but she's always trying to learn. "No?" The confused expression on the brunette's face was easy to read, "Okay, the Axis are Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig, representing Japan, Italy and Germany, respectively-"

Danielle cut me off, much for my discontentment, "But why would we label them as countries?"

"Because that's what they are, Dan."

"What? NO WAY! Just like in that super cutesy anime you and Cat watch, right!?" Wow! I didn't see that coming.

How to reply to that…how to reply to that…"They _are _the people in the anime, Dan."

"But that's impossible,"

"So I thought," I smiled at her. At that time of our talking, I noticed that the chaos had unleashed among the nations, for Ivan was running around chasing Alfred with his pipe, as Feliciano sang a very catchy Italian tune to Francis and Arthur exchanging slaps. "And there goes my last bit of sanity…" I sighted loudly. Yao was merciless slamming his head and fists into a nearby wall and Ludwig was massaging his temples as Kiku just stood there motionless. It was time to end this pandemonium, "HEY THERE YOU ASSES! STOP DOING FUCKING WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING RIGHT IN THIS INSTANT OTHERWISE HAVE FUN ON FINDING ANOTHER PLACE TO LIVE, DAMNIT! GEEZ! CAN'T YOU GUYS BE QUIET FOR JUST A FUCKING SECOND, GODDAMNIT! COME ON!" Wow. I didn't know I could do such stuff! I looked around and EVERYONE (including Danielle) had stopped whatever the hell they were doing and took a step further from me, as an unknown dark blue aura dissipated from all around me. Yay! Belarus powers! After I calmed myself down, I continued in my normal tone of voice, "You'll be separated into the Axis and the Allies." I didn't wait for any approval or objection from them, "As you might know, the Axis are Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig, while the Allies are the rest."

"The rest?" Alfred is indeed a very brave lad for trying to make fun of me even though I had snapped at them like that, "I was downgraded to 'rest'? Really, Lina?"

"Ugh, Alfred…As you might've already noticed, my patience has its limits, even though your stupidity apparently doesn't." That made the American boy shut up. Everyone sighted in relief after Alfred shut his mouth.

Kiku's eyes widened in surprise over something I couldn't figure out. Maybe he was going to ask how I know about 'Axis and Allies' stuff, but he's too polite to question me about that.

"Continuing… Axis, Dan is in charge of you." I figured it would be a good idea to keep Danielle away from France, and the Axis are sweet, for they'll not try anything with her. Japan is quiet and always respects personal spaces, Italy is sweet and will not do anything to Dan, and Germany is waaay uninterested in stuff to try anything. You're a genius, Rosa!

"Yay! I'll be happy to be your babysitter!" Dan smiled brightly as she went all the way to Kiku and Ludwig and pulled them both to a bone-wrecking hug.

Japan didn't feel very comfortable under Danielle's hug, "Personal space…please…"

After some seconds she realized that Kiku had turned blue due to lack of oxygen.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, as she let go of the Japanese and the German. Feliciano joined the trio not so long after.

I turned to the remaining nations with an evil smirk on my face, "Allies, you're all mine."

"I 'ave been yours since **vous** slammed a frying pan into mah gorgeous face!" Francis observed, as he winked playfully at me.

I smiled cheekily, not minding the others, "That's good to hear." They're warming up to me already.

Danielle apparently had heard what Francis had said, "What? You slammed a frying pan into Francis' face? How dare you, Lina?"

"Accidents happen, Dan." I turned to her, still smiling.

"Veee~ Do you have-a plan, Rosa?" Feliciano asked.

Now that he asks me, I don't really have a plan, just find a way to get everyone to the garage without my bloody neighbor finding out, "Well, Axis and Danielle can go down first."

"Go down where, exactly?" Iggy asked stubbornly,

"To the garage, where we'll get into my car." I explained. My dad's Chrysler minivan hopefully will be able to accommodate everyone rather comfortably. I then turned to Dan and the Axis, who were already at the doorstep, "Be careful with that bitch next door, she might have already noticed that something's not normal here." She probably heard Italy's singing and I screaming, France's face encountering my frying pan and general craziness. Even though my neighbor is a bitch, she's not stupid at all. "Be quick to get inside the elevator."

I made my way to door and unlocked it. I opened it very slowly and scanned the little hallway between my apartment and the witch's. It was a bright white corridor, and her doorstep lied right in my front. The shiny metallic elevator was positioned exactly at the middle of the hallway, next to two flower vases, which ironically, had bright yellow sunflowers on them. "Clean." I whispered at Danielle's curious face beside me, "Take them to my car at the garage, got it?"

"Okay-!" Before Dan could say anything else in her high-pitched voice, I brought a finger to my mouth, silencing the brunette.

I turned to the German and the Japanese and gestured for them to follow Dan into the corridor, "Ludwig and Kiku, be sure not to make any noises."

"**Hai**!"

"**Mach dir keine sorgen**, Rosalina!"

"I'll take it as a yes." I smiled, as the two of them quickly followed Danielle, who was already at the elevator. Italy followed not so long after.

I quickly closed the door behind me, as I watched the Axis and Dan enter inside it, "Whew. Four down and six to go." I whispered to myself as I looked through the keyhole, watching the bitch's door. I could listen to Arthur and Francis arguing over something or other and Alfred was laughing…

I was spying like a freaking boss, until I felt big hands on both my shoulders, "**подсолнечник**!" That creepy voice caused me to jump up in fright. I turned to the direction of the voice to find the tall Russian staring at me with a smile. Something tells me that he meant 'sunflower'.

I had to contain myself not to curse his entire existence for scaring me. "May I help you?"

He stood there staring down at me, still smiling as he muttered something incomprehensible. I was not sure if it was Russian or not. I lifted an eyebrow in a sign that I didn't understand a thing, "Apologizing is not my usual behaviors, but I came to be apologizing for snapping at you because of vodka."

Wow. Russia apologizing? That's definitely new. Maybe I was right to think he was just a lonely softie who everyone is afraid of. I smiled at his courage of apologizing; he was probably thinking he was weak because of it, "Don't worry about it."

Did I see Ivan's eyes sparkling? Maybe it's just something in my eye. "This is just between you and me, **дa, ****принцесса**?" I nodded, not sure about the last word.

"Aren't we joining the Axis, aru?" China asked, from the spot on the sofa where he was seating. I walked away from Russia and grabbed my brown leather wallet and my phone.

"Yes we are!" I replied, as I took one last glimpse of the apartment across through the keyhole. Nothing. Good, off we go, "Francis and Arthur, goodness, can't you guys be quiet for a second?"

"You git! I'm far too gorgeous to engage in a fight with a much more inferior being such as you!" Arthur observed, in a Dude-I-Will-End-This-Fight look.

Francis crossed his arms, "Stop stealing my lines, fool!"

"Shut it! Come with me, NOW." I put some emphasis in the last word, just because I can. For some reason, the dark blue aura surrounded me for a couple of seconds and suddenly everyone was at the doorstep, waiting for my command. I like it better that way. "Quiet, all of you."

I opened the door slowly, and gestured for everyone to quickly get out of the apartment. Once everyone was out, I locked the door with my key and shoved it inside my pant's pocket with both my phone and wallet.

It was rather uneventful while we waited for the elevator. Ivan stared at the sunflowers, Francis and Arthur exchanged menacing looks and Yao was pressing the 'down' button furiously. The elevator arrived some seconds later, and I quickly rushed everyone inside as I started to hear unlocking sounds coming from my neighbor's door. CRAP!

"Little Ms. Cortez, who is there with you?" I heard the familiar bone chilling bitchy voice asking as the elevator's door closed. Whew, that was close.

"Was that your…?" Yao started,

"Yup. The one and only Ms. Long." I finished, "I hate that bitch."

The rest of the ride was normal, which I was extremely grateful for. I don't think I could handle more bitch fighting from Arthur and Francis in one day. The elevator finally arrived at the garage, and with a loud sight I opened the door and made the others follow me to the spot where my car always was.

It was a very cute black Chrysler minivan, and to my surprise, Danielle was waiting for me beside the car. "The 'Axis' are already inside," How Dan managed to get Japan, Italy and Germany seated down inside the car so quietly is a mystery for us mere mortals. I glanced at the window in the back of the car and watched Italy wave at me, and beside him there was a very pissed looking Germany and a squeezed Japan between them.

Francis lifted an eyebrow at me, "Who is driving?"

"Me, duh." I replied, like if it wasn't obvious enough,

"You haven't had any counter-effects of the scones, right?" Alfred asked. I'm sure this is mocking of some sort, but whatever.

"Were there any?" I asked,

"Bitchiness, typical commie behavior," He stated. Ivan made a face at him, "unknown dark colored auras around you while angry…"

"Oh no…shame on me." I rolled my eyes dramatically, I some pretty obvious sarcasm. Oh my God, Alfred is such a pain in the ass! I already regret accepting _him _into my life! I've always thought that he was annoying, now he's taking annoying to a whole new level.

Thank goodness that in those situations Danielle is able to break awkwardness in my behalf, "Are you really going out wearing _that, Rosalina_?"

I glanced at my current attires and they looked pretty normal to me, my baggy black pants and pink t-shit with 'Awesome' written in golden letters, "Yeah, why?"

"I couldn't have expected more from you." Danielle shook her head in disapproval and she entered the car and seated between Italy and Japan at the back.

"Since we're in America, my place, can I seat at the front with you?" Alfred asked. Since Dan decided to seat at the back (and now was chatting nonstop with the Axis), I have the spot next to me free.

"Well, sure." I gestured right front seat to Alfred, "Come on guys, we don't have the entire day." I now gestured the others the middle seats. It was pure comedy to watch Arthur running to catch the left window seat, then Yao being pushed inside by Francis and Ivan crushing everyone, "Enter! Squeeze your neighbor if you must!"

I like to sow chaos into a perfectly abnormal household. I don't really know if I only like dark humor or I'm really a bad person. Probably the last one.

Once everyone was inside, I closed the middle door and went to my rightful place at the driver's spot. I turned the car on with my key (it was the same key hold as the apartment's front door) and turned on the radio into some random station (which had to be playing fucking One Direction at that exact moment) as I started to drive.

Being inside that car was something like this:

"GET OFF ME WINE GUZZING CHEESY MONKEY!"

"ONHONHONHON~"

"Veeeeee~ Germany, are we there yet?"

"Nein, Italy! Stop asking every 2 minutes!"

"You're going the wrong way, Rosalina! I know my country more than you do!"

"RUSSIA PUT THAT PIPE DOWN!"

"Open the window, goddamnit!"

"So, the House Targaryen was very powerful…"

"What a crappy song! Change it, aru! American music is bad, aru!"

Chaos was definitely on. I was about to drop everyone into the sea on purpose as I reached a red light and had to stop, _Just a couple of blocks, Rosalina…._

"Roooooosaaaa! Change the station!" Alfred whined, as he pressed random buttons inside the car.

"Okay, okay!" I changed the radio station to some classical music stuff, to hopefully calm everyone down, but as I did that, my car turned a bit and almost crashed into a convertible Mercedez-Benz.

A symphony of horns almost burned my eardrums. I opened my window and yelled to the top of my lungs at the angry driver, "FUCK OFF, TOMATO BASTARD! GO FUCKING MESS WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S CAR, BITCH! **CYKA**! **PUTE**! **PUTTANA**!"

After that, everyone inside the car grew extremely quiet. What a relief.

I was right, we were just a couple of blocks away from the Walmart, and my stomach was growling more than ever. I parked the car like a boss and yelled, "Alright hommies, we're here!" With a mere push of a button, the doors opened and I quickly went outside. The rest followed not so long after.

Once everyone was outside at the parking lot, Dan started skipping like a little school girl all the way to entrance, and we followed her under the boiling hot sun.

Italy was completely enchanted by the automatic doors, so Dan had to drag him inside. The air conditioner was a health saver, I smiled as I felt the chilly air brush my cheeks. "Okay dudes, Axis and Allies have to stay together with their respective babysitter."

"Aye captain!" Danielle squealed, "Axis, follow me into the veggie section!" With that, she took hold of both Feliciano and Kiku's hands and dragged them around, not minding the weird looks the clerks shot her. Ludwig followed them reluctantly.

I watched the quartet disappear into the hallways of goodies when I realized I had to pay attention in my own babies. I turned to my Allies and I could only see Yao standing beside me, and no sign of the others anywhere. Where could they have gone in less than a minute?! I'm definitely more than screwed right now!

"What the hell? We've been here for 30 seconds and I've already lost everyone? Why didn't you stop them, Yao?!" I demanded furiously. I could sense the dark blue aura coming…

"Wasn't it your job to take care of us, aru?" He asked, with a very ironic smile on his face. "You're very immature, you know?"

I gave Yao a whack in the head in furiousness. It serves him right. Now I must find the others before some other crazy fangirl finds them. Damn fangirls…

**Translations:**

_French_

**Ma-chérie- **My dear;

**Vous**\- You;

**Non**\- No;

**L'amour**\- Love;

**Quoi?-**What?

**Pute- **Bitch;

_Italian _

**Bella- **Beautiful;

**Ragazza- **Girl;

**Dio mio!**_-_ My God!

**Fratello-** Brother;

**Puttana- **Bitch;

_German_

**Arschloch**\- imbecile;

**Mach dir keine sorgen!**\- don't worry!

_Russian:_

**это хорошо**\- _(pronunciation for those interested: eto rrarasho)_ That's good;

**Наивный**\- _(pronunciation for those interested: naivnyy)_ Naive;

**Подсолнечник****\- **_(pronunciation for those interested: podsolneshnik) _[You guessed it!] Sunflower;

**Дa- **_(pronunciation for those interested: da) _Yes;

**Принцесса****\- **_(__pronunciation__for those interested: printsessa) _Princess;

**Cyka- **_(...: suka) _Bitch;

_Japanese:_

**Hai- **Yes;

**-Next Chapter 'The People of Walmart' Sneak Peak-**

I apparently was mumbling stuff as Yao stared creepily at me before saying, "Are you okay, Rosa?"

"Yeah." PUT YOUR SHIT TOGETHER ROSALINA CORTEZ, BEFORE YOU LET THOSE WANKERS GET INTO THE HANDS OF SOME _OTHER _FANGIRLS! Then, a very interesting idea came up on my mind, "Tell me, Yao, have you ever played Mario Kart?"

The Chinese scratched his head in confusion, "A couple of times, but why, aru?"

"Because we're playing it right now," I smiled evilly, as I gestured some shopping carts displayed beside us. I looked at Yao, and he looked at me with a confused expression. Hahaha, Yao's small, so he'll be able to fit inside the cart while I look for the others. I quickly grabbed the closest one, "Enter."

**-End of Sneak Peak-**

**So, yeah! That's it! Super long, right? I hope you liked it! Oh, and in case you're wondering, Canada will be in the story, just wait and see!**

**Bye!**


	5. The People of Walmart

**Rosalina: Wassup guys! I'm back with another chapter of How To Live With Hetalia!**

**Danielle: And I'm here as well!**

**America: Don't forget me, Rosie!**

**Rosalina: I hate you, Alfie.**

**America: Aw Rosie! I'm glad we are friends!**

**China: You are so immature, aru! Let's start the chapter!**

**Russia:****Дa!**

**Rosalina: Let me only recall that I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, I would make Portugal and Brazil! **

**Danielle: But I own me, Lina owns herself and when Cat decides to show up, she'll own herself too.**

**-Previously in How To Live With Hetalia-**

"Okay dudes, Axis and Allies have to stay together with their respective babysitter."

"Aye captain!" Danielle squealed, "Axis, follow me into the veggie section!" With that, she took hold of both Feliciano and Kiku's hands and dragged them around, not minding the weird looks the clerks shot her. Ludwig followed them reluctantly.

I watched the quartet disappear into the hallways of goodies when I realized I had to pay attention in my own babies. I turned to my Allies and I could only see Yao standing beside me, and no sign of the others anywhere. Where could they have gone in less than a minute?! I'm definitely more than screwed right now!

"What the hell? We've been here for 30 seconds and I've already lost everyone? Why didn't you stop them, Yao?!" I demanded furiously. I could sense the dark blue aura coming…

"Wasn't it your job to take care of us, aru?" He asked, with a very ironic smile on his face. "You're very immature, you know?"

I gave Yao a whack in the head in furiousness. It serves him right. Now I must find the others before some other crazy fangirl does it. Damn fangirls…

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

"Was that really necessary, aru?" Yao complained, rubbing his forehead in pain. Some passing people shot me some creepy glares.

I sighted, "Yes, Yao. Undoubtedly necessary." I looked around in the nearby galleries, but there was no sign of my Allies anywhere. I'm in some big trouble if someone finds them…or if they do something creepy…or if there are crazy cosplayers here…Oh God, so many things that can go wrong.

I apparently was mumbling stuff as Yao stared creepily at me before saying, "Are you okay, Rosa?"

"Yeah." PUT YOUR SHIT TOGETHER ROSALINA CORTEZ, BEFORE YOU LET THOSE WANKERS GET INTO THE HANDS OF SOME _OTHER _FANGIRLS! Then, a very interesting idea came up on my mind, "Tell me, Yao, have you ever played Mario Kart?"

The Chinese scratched his head in confusion, "A couple of times, but why, aru?"

"Because we're playing it right now," I smiled evilly, as I gestured some shopping carts displayed beside us. I looked at Yao, and he looked at me with a confused expression. Hahaha, Yao's small, so he'll be able to fit inside the cart while I look for the others. I quickly grabbed the closest one, "Enter."

"Aiiiiya! No way!" The small Chinese crossed his arms, as I laughed at his long sleeves dancing around.

"Don't be a pain on the ass like Alfred!" I tried to reason, "That way we'll find the others quicker, and grab everything we need as a bonus!" I had to make sure no one was watching, but truly, none of the clerks was giving a flying crap for the weird Chinese boy and the weird blond girl arguing over other weird people. "Come on, I'll buy you some Hello Kitty or panda stuff if you come with me!"

That offer apparently changed Yao's mind, "Okay, aru. Just…don't tell the others about this, aru." That line reminded me of the Lord of the Rings, at the Battle of Helm's Deep, when Aragorn had to throw Gimli at some orcs and the dwarf said 'don't tell the elf'.

"I can keep secrets," I said in a singing voice, as I observed the Chinese boy entering inside the cart with some difficulty. There was this seat inside the cart that was made for children, and there he remained. He adopted a very 'pirate Iggy' position inside it, facing the front. Hilarious. I'll have to be ultra fast while pushing the cart with Yao inside, just in case some bitch decides to call the police. Why am I concerned about that, you may be wondering, haha, let me tell you a story then:

Once upon a time, a 15 year old me, accompanied by my loyal sidekicks Dan and Cat, decided to do the exact same thing I'm doing with Yao right now. It didn't end really well, if you must ask, for when I was inside the cart with Cat and Dan was pushing, we bumped into a pile of cans and...well, you can already figure out that we were in some pretty big trouble.

Finishing my flashback, I gripped my hands firmly in the pusher, "Are you ready, Yao?"

"Let's go, aru!"

With that, I started pushing the cart, and believe it or not, Yao is in fact pretty heavy for his height, but okay, I managed to keep a good speed. Of course, we're playing Mario Kart, so I found it to be appropriate to start singing the 'Mario Circuit' theme song as I pushed the cart (I found it suiting for our little moment). "It's the lean mean Chinese death machine!"

"Choo choo!" Yao played along, making train noises while I pushed him faster.

I passed some corridors filled with goodies, but still no trace of my Allies. "If I were an Ally, where would I be?"

"I don't know, but if I were Russia, I would be at the flower section, aru." Yao pointed out. Actually, not pointed out, he literally pointed at the flower section, some corridors away from us, from which now I could see the tall platinum blond Russian, "Aiiiiiyaaa! Look at all those Hello Kitty products, aru! Can I have them all, Rosa?" Something a little less far from us caught the Chinese's attention. And there it was, a true Hello Kitty sanctuary.

There were clothes, mugs, plushies and pretty much anything Hello Kitty related. It was something like a big promotion of products with low prices, probably to clean up the stocks.

"Come on, Yao." I rolled my eyes as I got closer to the full layer of Hello Kitty stuff. The boy's eyes widened as he looked at the variety. Why did I propose giving him Hello Kitty in exchange of pushing him inside a supermarket cart? I'll never know.

"But you promised, aru! You have to always keep your promises, no matter how stupid they may be!" Yao turned inside the cart and faced me with a hopeful expression. At times like this that I realize that I should make better life choices.

"Okay, pick whatever you want. I'll get Russia." I sighted in defeat as we finally got to the Hello Kitty section, "But DON'T YOU DARE moving from here." The Chinese nodded, still in awe at the variety of things. I continued walking, leaving Yao alone with the Hello Kitties. Oh Lord…

I walked past some corridors with condiments and other edible stuff, and I had an idea: I could buy lots of ingredients for food (and sweets) so that each one of the nations (obviously excluding Iggy) could cook for me. I'm a genius, I know… Oh! Before I forget, I have to buy some towels…and some extra pillows…and more sweets…

It's probably best for me to write those ideas down, just to be sure I won't forget them. I stopped at the laptops section and I took my phone out of my pocket. I unlocked (my lock screen had a picture of Turkey on it because I'm his fangirl) it with my sweet password, only to find out that I had something like 100 snapchats from Danielle. I opened the first one, and it was a selfie of her, Italy and Japan smiling. Behind them there was a tomato stand, and behind that, I could see a pissed looking Germany holding a sack of potatoes. The picture's caption was 'Luddy likes German Sparkle Parties!' There was another one of Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku being squeezed by Dan's arms with the caption 'My new hommies: the Axis!' I sighted as I decided to take notes of what I needed. As soon as I finished, I locked the phone and continued walking towards Ivan.

I really hope Danielle didn't send those snaps to some stupid fucker from school. Seriously, the brunette has literally everyone at school's phone number, snapchat, twitter, facebook and so on (even from the people Cat and I hate with all of our inner strength)…She is classified as Ms. Popular for a reason.

I walked past some other corridors until I found the flower section. It was a rather claustrophobic inducing part of the store, for it was in the very end, where not too many people visit. Besides the huge variety of flowers, there was a bowl shaped stand with some basketballs, which were on sale for 10 dollars. I felt tempted on buying one (ugh, consumerism), only if I knew how to play basketball.

As I could have guessed, the big Russian was right in front a bunch of sunflowers, holding a bouquet closely. He was smiling, not his usual childish smile, it was a _true _smile, a very rare sight for Ivan. I know he loves sunflowers because they grow in warm places, and since Russia is as cold as the Viking's hell, being here in Toms Rivers during summer might be heaven.

I approached the tall figure slowly, not wanting to disturb (too much) the Slav. I got closer to him and just stood there, watching him smile at the flowers. I must admit, he looked really adorable, even though both of us were receiving creepy looks from passerby people.

"Are you here to mock me because I like sunflowers?" The huge boy unexpectedly turned to face me, right at the exact moment where I was creepily staring at him, "Because if you do, I won't be nice, **дa**?

Magically, I was able to control myself not to give a dirty comeback, "Actually no…" Come on, Rosa! He doesn't seem convinced! "I just wanted to talk to you." Well, that was better. I would love to talk to him, if you may be wondering…

Ivan blushed lightly and hid half of his face on his scarf (even his bigger-than-average nose), "…You do?"

Oh my God! He's so cute! How can anyone be afraid of this guy? Because of the pipe…and intimidating figure…and menacing purple auras while angry…and bloody history….and communist past (I'm sounding like Alfred now)…and somewhat cracked mind… and violent tendencies…

Okay, okay! There are lots of reasons for people to be afraid of him, but I'm not. He's just misunderstood… And really, if you had had a super difficult childhood with power hungry people, you tend to get like this.

"Aren't you being afraid of me?" The Russian asked, still not taking his purple eyes from me. I must look too much like his crazy little sister… "Even after I of snapped at you?"

"No. You seem nice!" I replied, smiling sweetly. Well, my 'sweet' smiles are not very good, you see, but at least I tried, "Just between the two of us….I think Germany is much more frightening."

That made the Russian chuckle lightly, "People never come talk to me."

"Well, I'm here, talking to the _scary _Mr. Russia_._" I laughed lightly, giving some emphasis into the 'scary', so that Ivan would be sure I was joking, "We could be friends, if you'd like."

"Would you really want to be being my friend?"

"Why not?" I smiled. That phrase made the Russian smile truly. I knew it! He was just lonely… I may be a horrible person sometimes (like, the type of person who laughs when others fall down and enjoys killing people on video-games [I wonder why I don't have many friends]), but despite my awkwardness, I can be really friendly and nice when I want to, just like I'm doing right now, "You seem very lonely."

"**Да**…" Ivan replied, now staring at the ground. Well, he's not going to be lonely anymore, and if someone *cough* Alfred *cough* starts making fun of him, I'll beat 'im up!

Let's cheer the blond Russian a bit up, shall we? "Do you want to take those sunflowers home?" I gestured the bouquet of flowers he was holding against his chest.

Ivan glanced down at the flowers, then his gaze returned to me, and his eyes sparkled, "Really?"

I nodded, "Well, I promised Yao I would buy him some Hello Kitty stuff, so, to be fair, you can take those too." And a bouquet of flowers is cheaper than some Hello Kitty and the absurdly large amount of food we'll buy today to feed the battalion that's living in my house.

"Oh! **Спосибо**, **принцесса**!" Ivan smiled sweetly at me, and I couldn't help it but smile as well. He used that Russian word again…'Printsessa', was it?

I was consumed by stupid curiosity, and since I wasn't in the mood to check Google Translate, I decided to ask, "Russia, what does '**принцесса****' **mean?"

"You call me Ivan, **да**?" He smiled. I nodded. I don't really know why I called him 'Russia' anyways… "Anyway, '**принцесса****'** means 'princess' in Russian!" He continued, "I think it fits you, **да**?"

"I'm no princess." I blushed lightly. Hell no, Rosalina! Recompose yourself right now! As you might've already guessed, I've had little next to none experience in people calling me 'pretty', 'princess' or '**bella**', for I prefer to stay away from the creepy and weird boys who were into me at school. _As much as Ivan is a bit creepy, he's cute…_I sighted mentally, "Either way, you could call me by my name to make things easier."

"Silly **девушка**." Ivan patted my head like he did with Latvia, just not as hard enough to break my spine and prevent me from growing (actually, being 17, I don't think I will grow anymore, only if you don't count growing wider). Something tells me he will _not _call me by my first name, "If you are not a **принцесса** I will be calling you **подсолнечник, дa**?"

"That means 'sunflower', right?" I felt so smart when Ivan nodded at my comment. Okay, first of all, I don't know Russian (the only words I _really _know are '**Cyka**' and '**подсолнечник'**). Second, it's extremely complicated for me (I'm still trying to learn Spanish, but really, I'm hopeless), but I know some words here and there because of the absurdly huge amount of Russia x Reader fanfics I've read through my lifetime.

Ivan looked at me hopefully, "**Вы говорите** **на русском языке?**" Awwwn! That was cute! I've always enjoyed listening to people speaking different languages other than English! For example, Dan speaks a somewhat good version of Spanish, Cat speaks French, Italian, Portuguese and a bit of Romanian (don't ask me why, but she's a master of Latin languages), and I greatly enjoy listening to them speak or sing in those languages. I for myself can only speak English and a sloppy version of Spanish… however I know insults and swear words in almost every language imaginable: **Cyka**, **Pute**, **Puttana**, **Puta**, **Kurwa** and so on…

"Wait, what?" I chuckled to hide my embarrassment. However, he appeared to be even more embarrassed than I was.

**"****Я думаю вы** **не****..."**

Then, something unexpected happened: Remember I mentioned a nearby bowl shaped stand with lots of basketballs inside? Okay, now forget everything you think you know about the laws of physics. Now, imagine a very creepy looking Alfred jumping out of that stand with basketballs, yelling madly amidst the wonderful background song 'Fancy', "DO MY SUPERHERO HEARING ABILITY LISTEN TO THE COMMIE'S LANGUAGE?"

Isn't that, like, illegal?

"Oh my dear Lord in Heaven, have mercy upon my soul..." I muttered, then turned to face the American inside the pool of basketballs. It was a hilarious situation, if you were to ask me (even though I'm not one of those people who laugh at anything), "I didn't know the Cold War was still on for you to keep spying around, Alfred my sweetheart." I turned to the Slav, laughing my ass off, "Did you Ivan?"

"**Het**." He replied, giggling lightly as well.

"Ha, ha, ha." Alfred laughed sarcastically, as he emerged from the bowl of balls, I reluctantly came to his aid, and helped him get out of it. Ivan came as well, and he helped collecting the basketballs that fell to the floor. When Alfred was finally out, he started, as he rubbed the back of his head in pain, "Rosa! I won't allow you to become a commie! 'Cuz I'm the hero, and heroes save the damsels in distress!"

I glanced at Ivan, and he gave me a little childish smile as he watched Alfred in pain. I shook my head in disappointment, "Alfred, you're such an ass."

"Thank you, Rosie." He smiled sarcastically, "You're nice too."

"Hell, I'm one of the nicest people I know." I shrugged confidentially. "Well, at least you were nice enough for conveniently being here and not make me look for you." I started to head back to the spot where I left Yao and the Hello Kitties, then I turned back to grab both Alfred's and Ivan's sleeves and make them follow me, "Come on, let's get Yao then find Iggy and Francy-pants."

I quickly made my way back to Yao, dragging both Alfred and Ivan with me. Yao was still where I had left him, and he had filled up the entire shopping cart with Hello Kitty stuff. He was inside the cart, playing with two different versions of plushies. I sighted internally as we got to the Chinese.

As he noticed the three of us approaching, Yao quickly tossed the plushies back into the cart and exclaimed, "Rosalina! Look at all of this! Hello Kitty is a truly amazing Chinese creation, don't you think, aru?!"

"Sure." I replied, taking a look inside the cart if there was anything worth keeping. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't. Who knew Yao would love mugs so much?

"Dude, do you plan on taking all of this to Rosie's house?" For the first time, Alfred actually made a constructive observation I was too lazy to do it myself. Okay, okay, I would force Yao to give up all of those useless Hello Kitties because money doesn't grow in trees, because if it did, I would be stinking-rich.

Yao crossed his arms, "**Shi de**, why? She promised, aru."

"You know that money doesn't grow in tress, right dude?"

"Uggghhh Alfred! You're so annoying that even Hello Kitty said goodbye to you!" I put my hands on my hips, so that he would see that I was pretty damn pissed at everything and everyone. What I promise people doesn't concern him… I hate nosy people… stupid America, "I let him take the stuff, but _clearly _not _everything_. I mean, I don't even think I have space for all this crap at home."

"Awwwww, aru!" Yao whined, still hopeful that I would let him take everything home. Even though I don't have any younger siblings (for obvious reasons), I'm pretty good in handling misbehavior, for Cat is the equivalent of a spoiled brat sometimes.

"Come on, Yao! Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" I twirled in my heel (except that I'm wearing flip-flops) majestically, "**Babacas**…"

Upon being utterly confused about my last phrase in some kick-ass Portuguese, Alfred concluded the obvious, "She went nuts three hours after getting to know us."

"That's a new record, aru." Yao added. Well, that's a really good thing, right? Setting a new record, eh? I knew I was awesome, just not _that _awesome.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome." I bowed to some inexistent paparazzi,

**-Somewhere in East Germany-**

"I can sense zhat someone just used the vord 'awesome'," A very angry red eyed Prussian exclaimed, "And zhey _veren't _talking about me!"

"Vill you ever shut up?" An Austrian who was already pissed off grumbled, he didn't even know why he was talking with the platinum blond Prussian in the first place, "And vhere zee hell is your bruder?" He started to roam around the room in anger.

"How vill I know?!" The Prussian narrowed his eyes at the moving Austrian, "He vent to zee un-awesome England's house und never came back!"

"Zat is suspicious," The Austrian scratched his head in confusion.

**-Back to Walmart in Rosalina's POV-**

"Okay, enough of crap," I recomposed myself, then scolded the boys. Because hell, I'm freaking hungry and we need to find other two missing Allies and finish our shopping before I start shouting insults in every language imaginable. I gestured to Yao, and then to the cart full of stuff, "Choose one."

"Nooooo, aru! I love them all!" The Chinese whined some more, now hugging the stuff inside the cart protectively. Some passerby people gave us some weird looks. I'm not sure if the looks were because there was a 4000 year old Chinese boy (who looks around 18) inside a cart whining about some Hello Kitties, or about a dude who looks like he just came out of WW 2 (yeah, that's you, Alfred), or about a boy who's wearing heavy winter clothes despite the fact that it's flipping hot outside. Or maybe all of the above.

Well, if you are fond of the internet as much as I am, you must have already noticed some things, like, Walmarts hold the highest percentage of weird people per meter squared. Yes, I looked that up. Have you ever seen one of those pics of people wearing weird clothes at some random Walmart? I did. That's why I chose to brink my housemates here, because they won't be judged (too much). For example, a tall guy wearing heavy winter clothes in the middle of the summer is nothing compared to a guy wearing a poncho made out of a towel (and yes, I've seen a guy like that, right in this exact Walmart).

Uhhh, on the more important things…. How am I supposed to convince this spoiled Chinese boy to give up those Hello Kitties? Oh! I just know how! Belarus powers? You bet'cha! I turned to Ivan, "Ivan, would you mind lending me your pipe?"

"No problem." The Slav replied, his smile never fading. He then opened his coat, revealing the bright silver object inside one of the inner pockets. The blond Russian was wearing a nice grey turtleneck shirt (how is he not melting with that?) beneath his coat. The poker faces China and America made at the scene were priceless, "Just don't get it full of blood, **да**?"

The Russian handed the pipe to me, and an involuntary scary grin came up to my features, as Yao started to put the stuff back in the stand, trying to quickly empty his cart, "**Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! Bù! **WAIT! I thought you were nice, Rosa! Not a crazy Belarus look-alike!" Thank goodness that nobody saw this scene, because I would probably go to jail.

"See?! The commie brainwashed you! I'll have to save you all now!" Alfred interrupted, trying to take the pipe off my hands. I may be a girl, but I ain't easy to fight! Nah nah nah! I've played waaay too much Mortal Kombat in my life just to be a damsel in distress! I'm a true warrior!

However, before I could release my anger into the American, Ivan did it first, giving a whack on Alfred's head with the palm of his hand, "No hurting **Подсолнечник****, дa?**" I proudly sticked out my tongue at Alfred.

"Ouch! Communist bastard!" Alfred grumbled, rubbing his forehead in pain. Now I really started to laugh my ass off, almost falling down in laughter. I'm really one of those people who only laugh if someone gets hurt or something on that league. I know I'm a horrible person.

After that, Yao apparently made up his mind and kept only one Hello Kitty plushie (that is, the plush almost as big as my head, and it had a panda costume, obviously), and he was nice enough to put everything back in place before having to be threatened by Ivan's pipe.

"Okay, since the problem with the Hello Kitties is solved, we need to find the others and get out of this place before I get even more embarrassed." I turned to Yao, who nodded (lets point out that he was still inside the cart), "I guess the pipe was very effective." I said, putting my hand that wasn't holding the pipe in my waist like the awesome bitch that I am.

Ivan kept smiling as he had deposited the bouquet filled with sunflowers inside the now emptied shopping cart with Yao, "**Дa**. It made Alfred shut up and Yao be of putting the stuff away."

"Here's your pipe back, though I might need it later, y'know, to be sure Francis won't do anything stupid-" I handed Ivan the pipe, as Alfred started to mockingly poke Yao's Hello Kitty, which was being protectively held by the Chinese, but something touching my shoulder from behind took my attention.

"Are you going to hurt Francis, love? I'm in." I turned around to the familiar English accent and exclaimed loudly in fright as I saw the abusively big eyebrows,

"**KURWA**!" I may not seem like it, but I know how to be socially acceptable, okay!?

Alfred, Yao and Ivan mumbled in unison, "How did you…?"

"I'm a trained 007 ninja and a former pirate, dear gentlemen," Arthur bowed his head to us, giggling quietly at my open jaw, "_and _lady." He added. Oh, great, someone finally noticed that there's actually a girl living inside my rough carcass of pure badass-ity.

"Well, that explains _everything_." I rolled my eyes dramatically. Now I noticed that there are some flickering lights just above us. Phony Walmart…

"Yo, Britain dude, you should train better on spying! I was the only one who managed to surprise both Rosie and the commie!" The obnoxious American _just _had to say something irrelevant.

Arthur moved his eyebrows suggestively, "Well, America, I surprised you, Rosa, China and Russia. I am most certainly characterized as a master spy, no?"

"For me, you could be stealthier. You're no match for Desmond Miles." Now it was my turn to shove in some Assassin's Creed into the dialogue.

Yao looked at me with a confused expression, "Who's that, aru?"

"Forget it." I waved my hand. Then, I came to the cart and gripped firmly into the pusher. I glanced at Arthur, then Ivan and finally Alfred, "Shall we hunt Francis down?"

"Come on dudes! I'm the leader! Let's set your jobs, okay!?" I didn't even have time to protest against it, for Alfred continued, as he did some hero-like gestures and poses… "Iggy, you back me up."

"Stop calling me that bloody nickname!" I still can't believe England once took care of America, well, we learn something new every day.

"China, you back me up. Russia, your job is to back me up," Alfred continued, as I boringly leaned into the cart and faked a yawn, "and Rosie, you're my sidekick."

"Who the hell agreed to this?" I lifted an eyebrow, as I found that a nearby Hello Kitty brand chocolate bar was far more interesting than what Alfred was blabbering about. I don't even mind him calling me 'Rosie' anymore, I just gave up on trying to make him stop.

"That's how everything works! I'm the leader of the Allies, so I get to make up the rules, dudette!" Alfred said, in a very convinced voice. Idiot…

Yao crossed his arms inside the cart, "I won't be your stupid back up, stupid western, aru."

"Hell, you stay inside the cart, Yao." I made that observation just to make sure Yao doesn't go running around randomly and get lost like Francis did. I will not put up with Alfred's shit for any longer, he'll play with my rules or not play at all, "Okey dokey, move it ladies!" I started to push the cart with the Chinese inside, then I made a gesture to the other boys to follow me. When I saw that they were finally beside me (even Alfie), I continued, "First thing on my list starts with 'Fran' and ends with 'cis', guess what's it?"

I pulled out my phone to get the real first thing on my shopping list before Alfred replied, "The French CSI?"

"What?" Arthur squealed, being annoyed at America's stupidity. Really, Alfred literally debunks the stereotype that people who wear glasses are smart. Even Yao turned inside the cart to facepalm at him. Ivan was smiling, as expected. I kept on walking until we got to the House Section, where we could buy stuff for our wellbeing at home, and the right place where I should start my shopping.

"Shut up and I'll let you be the first to beat up Francy-pants." _I'm getting real tired of your shit, Arthur._

"Yaaay~!" He squealed again. Oh Lord…

I scrolled around on my phone (and ignored some more snapchats from Danielle and the Axis [Hell, her life is much less complicated than mine]), and I realized I should shop for hygiene items and other stuff that we take on camping, like candy. I continued pushing the cart with Yao inside while still having my gaze locked in the phone's screen, "Look out, aru!" Before I could stop, I noticed that I (better yet, the shopping cart led by me) had bumped into a stand in the middle of the 'House Section' (making Yao almost fall on top of Ivan's flowers) with some low price shower towels. Ho, ho, ho! Just what I needed! "You're very immature, Rosalina!"

Britain looked rather pissed as well, almost as much as Yao, "Bloody hell! You almost ran over my foot with that _blasted _shopping cart!"

I crossed my arms before snapping, "If you took your feet from under the cart's wheels, things would be easier for us all!" If we were in fact in a Mario Kart game, I would've just fallen out of Rainbow Road like a boss.

"Hey dudette, you certainly need a hero now!" Okay, okay, keep it cool, Rosa. You bumped into a stand, almost made Yao smash Ivan's sunflowers and almost ran over Arthur's foot, but it's not the end of the world.

"Hell no! I'd rather die!" As you can see, I failed in attempting to keep my cool. C'mon, let me get the stuff I need and then I'll get everyone and we'll go home as fast as we can. Despite the fact that I don't give a shit to the people watching us (and probably judging us as well), I don't feel comfortable under the gaze of the security cameras, just in case I snap too much and start beating the crap out of Alfred.

Just then, something clicked on my brain:

I was in a Walmart with the Hetalia characters. Danielle was with Italy, Japan and Germany, while I was with America, Russia, China and England looking for France. The real Hetalia characters. This…doesn't happen in real life. No! IT DOESN'T! So, it's official, I've gone nuts.

But hey, since they are here, why am I not fangirling over them? In a time span of less than a day I cursed England's existence many times, dragged China around like a baby inside a supermarket cart, told Russia I would be his friend and almost beat the living shit out of America with the Magic Metal Pipe of Pain. Who the hell does that kind of stuff with people they love? Well, one fangirls over the anime characters that are _inside_ the anime, not right beside them, right? After all, the guys don't know that I know them, which is a good thing, I suppose.

"Uhh, Earth calling Rosalina!" Britain made me snap out of my little panic moment by waving a hand in front of my face.

"Come on, Rosie! We have stuff to do! If you keep staring into dreamland we'll not get anywhere!" I shook my head to get rid of all thoughts, making my sandy blond hair fall all over my face on purpose, not to have to look at Alfred. See? That's the reason why I'm bitchy.

"What?" I put my hair back into place, as I glanced around meeting Ivan, Yao and Arthur's confused expressions. Alfred was enjoying his 'hero' time. Now I get it why I keep snapping at people…"Okay, you guys are in eight, so eight towels will do." I changed subject, now starting to dig into the stand of towels, trying to find some cool looking ones, different from each other, of course, because I don't fancy the boys getting bitchy at each other for grabbing other's towels.

For some reason, there was this creepy sale of towels that had different country flags on them. I almost threw myself inside the stand, to be able to grab stuff at the bottom. I could sense different eyes laid on my butt, but I chose to ignore that feeling.

"I want mine red, white and blue! So I can shove freedom into other's faces *cough*Commie bastard*cough*!" Alfred, stop. Just stop. "I'm going out to buy muuuuh freedoms!" He started to head somewhere else, but I quickly grabbed the sleeve of his jacket,

"You're not going anywhere, Alfred," I sighted, why is it so complicated to do some shopping? Is this what it feels like to be a mother? "And calling people 'commie bastards' is not a nice thing to do" I searched some more inside the stand and got all the different towels I could find and started to toss them at Yao, who quickly tossed them inside the cart. When I had had enough of towels, I recomposed myself and turned to the blond Russian, who was standing beside me, "Please, Ivan, you're the one with apparently more sense around here, can you please take the cart (and Yao) while I collect other stuff for you guys?"

"Ivan? More sense?!" Arthur's voice sounded a bit like a girl's in this phrase. Well, at least he didn't scare the living shit out of me! "He's going to kill you, look at that smile of his!"

I rolled my eyes, and met Ivan's blue/purple-ish ones. Okay, the Russian was smiling, but the last thing I would attribute to that smile is that he was supposedly plotting against me, "No, he isn't."

"HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Thanks Alfred. "Heroes don't kill good guys! Heroes kill the bad guys!"

"**Het**, I won't be killing her, she is nice and I like her." Ivan kept smiling despite Alfred and Arthur's attempts to scare me from him. He quickly grabbed the shopping cart's pusher and waited for my command, despite the blond boy's poker faces. I have to admit that I kinda enjoy Ivan's company. Well, I know we just met, but either way, I enjoy it.

"See? Suck it up, **salaklar**!" I stuck my tongue at Alfred and Arthur confidentially, "Okay, eight towels done and dusted! Mooooving on from here!" I sang the last part, as I calmly started to drag the blond boys along with me to the next section of the supermarket.

"Why did I agree with this?" Arthur complained loudly, as his green military outfit's sleeve was being pulled by me. He and Alfred were just a meter behind me, as I was leading them to where I wanted. Ivan and Yao weren't far behind either, I could hear the cart's wheels making annoying noises.

"You don't have to agree to anything, you just do what I say!" #RosalinaTheBoss. Enough said. We walked some more until we got to where I hoped we would, then I finally stopped, "Oh look! Personal hygiene items! We'll surely need that!" I pointed at some stuff in the nearby shelves. Lemme collect those things…Better yet, let's make Alfred useful for once and let him collect stuff for me, "Hey Alfie, can you get some toothbrushes over there for me?"

He was apparently annoyed at my request (better yet, at my _order_), "How many?"

"Eight." I replied, turning around and starting to pick out some soap bars, "Do you know how to count up to that?" I noticed that Ivan had 'parked' the shopping cart beside me and Yao was playing around with different soap brands and shampoos. Arthur was very interested in a French product that apparently made your hair 'swoosh' like Francis'. Good grief!

"Of course I do!" Alfred complained, now moving away from me in the direction of the toothbrushes and toothpastes as he mumbled, "_Stupid commie wannabe…_"

I started to laugh. Alfred's last phrase was obviously meant to not be heard by anyone, but I always can listen in to stuff that interests me (or that I can use later on for mocking other people). I met Ivan's gaze while I poked his ribs with my elbow, "I was promoted to 'commie wannabe', what'cha think about that?"

The Russian's smile widened, "I think it is funny how Alfred is stupid."

"I agree, aru!" Yao joined in, stretching his arm from inside the cart so he could reach a nearby pack of shampoo, "Aiiiyaaa look! Hello Kitty shampoo! Can I have it?"

"Sure, why not?" With that, the Chinese tossed the pack inside the already almost filled up shopping cart. I am feeling particularly generous today, so I'll let him take the stuff, for one simple reason: Francis is sexy as hell, and he'll most probably help us with the funding of our little market fun, "I'm certain Francy-pants will give us some discounts on this absurdly large amount of stuff."

"How?" Yao wondered, now trying to find a space to seat inside the filled cart.

Alfred finally was able to collect the toothbrushes I asked him to, thus returned to the place I and the others were, tossing everything he was carrying into Yao's arms, "The last time I checked, the wine-loving pervert was as poor as the rest of us."

I rolled my eyes, checking if there was anything else worth buying in this section of the market. There wasn't, "By flirting with cashiers, duh!"

"If we find him alive, that is." Arthur observed, with a strange smile on his face. Okay, I know there have always been little (not so little) fights between England and France, but they have to forget their past and move on to a brighter future. Now that I'm thinking about it, everyone should move on from their past and live, because YOLO.

Do personifications of countries die? Well, whatever.

"What could he have done to be dead right now, aru?" Yao wondered, now he was able to seat inside the cart. Ivan watched everything with his signature smile, well, until this other unlucky comment made by no one other than our favorite American,

"Well, he could've been captured by the KGB, 'cuz why not?"

"I think we should kill Alfred, what do you think, **Подсолнечниk**?" Ivan's purple aura started to surround everyone, as well as the creepy _kolkolkol's_. Great. But why did he need to drag me into this? Well, I might as well have some fun at Alfred's expense, 'cuz why not?

"Totally. Kill him with fire." I laughed, bravely putting my hand into Ivan's left shoulder. Alfred started to run away like the little cowardly bitch that he is towards the end of the corridor. Oh fuck, now I'll have to look for him again? Hell no. "Ivan?" I started to poke his shoulder, trying to make him stop _kol_-ing. As much as he seems menacing (and the way he made Yao and Arthur cower in fright) I find his '_kolkolkol' _thing pretty funny and amusing, since he made Alfred shut up and run away screaming for mommy, I owe him that, "He already ran away…" I mumbled between my laughs, "ALFRED! COME BACK HERE!"

"Nuuuuuh!" The blond boy with glasses kneeled behind a stand with pillows not too far from where the rest of us were to hide. There was a simultaneous facepalm from me, Arthur, Yao and Ivan.

"Come on, capitalist scum!" Haha, I'm not a communist, but it's fun to see Alfred taste his own remedy. At that point of our little shopping, I was already quite annoyed by my nation's performances.

"Hey! That was hurtful!" Alfred stood up from his position behind the stand and faced us with his hand on his heart in an overdramatic Mexican soap opera scene, "I'll not come back until you say you're sorry!" He crossed his arms.

I glanced at Arthur, then at Yao, and finally at Ivan. They were apparently as annoyed as I was, which is a good thing, that way if we kill Alfred and hide his body, nobody will miss him. I took a deep breath and called America with a little song from the game Portal I thought that would fit right now, "_There's no sense in crying over every mistake, you just keep on trying until you run out of cake…"_

"So that's a no?" Alfred raised an eyebrow lightly. I facepalmed hard.

Arthur seemed a bit angry at America. He stomped angrily his feet, but the only thing I could notice was his eyebrows frowning (which, frankly, looked much like two furry and fat caterpillars), "Come back here you irresponsible git!"

"Will I need to call authorities to send you somewhere 'safe'?" I crossed my arms, "Get back here before I chase you down with the pipe!" I looked at Ivan, and then realized my goal in life: If you're lazy to do it, let others do it for you, "Better yet, I'll let _Ivan _chase you down with the pipe!"

-Yaaaaaaay-

**Rosalina: And yes! The chapter was cut in half!**

**Danielle: Lina, why do you do this to the readers?**

**Rosalina: Because I can! And because the chapter was getting ridiculously long.**

**America: But that way people will be dying to know what's gonna happen!**

**England: You bloody git! The authoress has everything planned!**

**France: Nobody invited you to this Author's Note, eyebrows!**

**England: Well, French Fries, I didn't see anyone inviting ****_you_****!**

**Rosalina: Can you wankers shut up?!**

**Russia: Will they be needing a visit from Mr. Pipe, ****Подсолнечник****?**

**Rosalina: Maybe in the next chapter, дa?**

**Danielle: What about the sneak peak?**

**Italy: Here you go, bella!**

**-Next chapter 'And When You Think It Can't Get Weirder' sneak peak-**

"Are you even old enough to drink, Francis?" I said, leaning on the cart like a boss. Ivan glanced at me with a smile.

"I'm older than you think." The French frowned, and his fangirls sighted in awe at his beauty.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, at the sound of Yao's facepalms, "Let me guess…you're 10? That's older than I thought."

"Silly **mademoiselle**!" Francis honhonhon'd. Another delightful sight for his fangirls. I'm getting quite annoyed at this, to be honest.

"Are you looking for a wine that goes with a new cheese you just invented, frog?" Arthur joined in, before I started to beat the crap out of someone with Ivan's pipe.

Francis turned to his admirers and said, in the most seductive voice I had ever heard, "Oh, **mes chers**, don't mind them. They are some acquaintances of mine, more specifically the one with the freaky eyebrows, Arthur **_Imbecilé_**land."

"Bloody frog!" I could listen to Arthur gritting his teeth in building angry. The remaining Allies and I exchanged worried glances, "Only you would do say such a thing! How immature!"

"Aiiyaaa! That's my line, aru!"

"Don't tell me what to do, eyebrows!" The French put back the bottle of wine back in the shelf and took a step closer to the British.

Oh God, this is going to get good.

"Oh! It is ON, bloody French toast!" Arthur snapped, now wrapping his hands around the French's throat.

**-The end of sneak peak-**

**Rosalina: So the first half of the Walmart chapter is done! Keep it up with How To Live With Hetalia to know what's going to happen next!**

**Caitlyn: And my introduction! Because I'm dying to make an awesome appearance! Let's not forget that I am the personification of the authoress!**

**Prussia: And I'm zee personification of AWESOME!**

**Canada: I hate to complain, but will I be introduced soon?**

**Rosalina: Yes, Canadia! And Prussia, you'll only be in the story after a long while! Bye for now, guys!**

_Translations (if they're wrong, blame Google Translate)!_

Russian

**Принцесса- **_(__pronunciation__: __printsessa__) __princess__;_

**Подсолнечник- **_(__podsolnechnik__) __sunflower__;_

**Девушка- **_(__devushka__) __girl__;_

**Вы говорите** **на русском языке?- **_(Vy gavarite na russkom yazyke?) __Do you speak the Russian language?;_

**Я думаю вы** **не****...- **_(Ya dumayu vy ne) I guess you don't...;_

**Спосибо- **_(Spaciba) Thank you;_

**Het- **_(Nyet) No;_

**Cyka-** _(Suka) Bitch;_

Turkish

**Salaklar- **_Idiots_

French

**Mes chers- **_my dears_

**Imbecilé- **_Imbecile_

**Mademoiselle- **_lady;_

Portuguese

**Puta-** _Bitch_

**Babacas-**_Wankers_

Polish

**Kurwa-** _Bitch;_

Chinese

**Shi de (****是的****)- **_Yes;_

**Bù! (****不****)-**_No!_


	6. When Things Can't Get Any Weirder

**Rosalina: I'm back! I know the authoress should be stu(dying), because tomorrow she has an English test, but I guess writing in English is the same as stu(dying), right?**

**America: Totes, dudette! *hugs Rosalina***

**Rosalina: *struggles to breathe* Don't…touch…me…**

**Japan: Invading people's personal space is not very polite, America-san.**

**Danielle: Let's start with the 2****nd**** part of our little grocery shopping fun?**

**China: Aiiiyaa! Yes, aru!**

**Germany: I guess our misfortune is razer entertaining for zee readers.**

**Rosalina: You are more than right, Germany!**

**Danielle: The authoress owns nothing. I own myself, Lina and Cat own themselves respectively.**

**Italy: Veee~ Andiamo with the chapter!**

**-Previously in How To Live With Hetalia-**

"Come on, capitalist scum!" Haha, I'm not a communist, but it's fun to see Alfred taste his own remedy. At that point of our little shopping, I was already quite annoyed by my nation's performances.

"Hey! That was hurtful!" Alfred stood up from his position behind the stand and faced us with his hand on his heart in an overdramatic Mexican soap opera scene, "I'll not come back until you say you're sorry!" He crossed his arms.

I glanced at Arthur, then at Yao, and finally at Ivan. They were apparently as annoyed as I was, which is a good thing, that way if we kill Alfred and hide his body, nobody will miss him. I took a deep breath and called America with a little song from the game Portal I thought that would fit right now, "_There's no sense in crying over every mistake, you just keep on trying until you run out of cake…"_

"So that's a no?" Alfred raised an eyebrow lightly. I facepalmed hard.

Arthur seemed a bit angry at America. He stomped angrily his feet, but the only thing I could notice was his eyebrows frowning (which, frankly, looked much like two furry and fat caterpillars), "Come back here you irresponsible git!"

"Will I need to call authorities to send you somewhere 'safe'?" I crossed my arms, "Get back here before I chase you down with the pipe!" I looked at Ivan, and then realized my goal in life: If you're lazy to do it, let others do it for you, "Better yet, I'll let _Ivan _chase you down with the pipe!"

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

I really thought that the Walmart today would be rather empty, since it's Monday and we're in the middle of July…Just then, a woman passed by us pushing a shopping cart much like ours. Everyone observed the woman with their jaws dropped (including me), because that's actually the first person to actually walk close to us (I mean, who would?). She stopped at a nearby shelve filled with children's hair products, opposite to the one the nations and I were. She was followed by a little black haired girl, who pointed a finger at Ivan,

"Mommy, look at those people! They are weird!"

"Sweetie, don't point your finger at people." The woman scolded, not looking at us. Well, not scolded, it was like a simple and motherly warning, "Don't seem surprised, we're at Walmart, the place for weird people, after all."

The girl had stopped following her mother, as she stared at us. She took a lot of time gazing at Yao, when she finally said, "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Lily! Stop bugging the girl!" Her mother scolded. Now she was _really _scolding.

I had to hold Yao's arms before he jumped out of the cart and beat the living shit out of the little girl and her mother, "But I'm a _man_! My name is _Yao_! Stupid westerns, aru!"

The girl quickly ran back to her mother, and both almost literally ran away from us, pushing the shopping cart away from the creepy people (I mean, us). I laughed so hard that I had to clean some tears off my eyes, "Hold on, Yao, just don't kill the girl because she thought that _sexy _ponytail of yours belonged to a girl!"

I was having a heart attack from laughing. The Chinese was with an expression like 'dude, stop', but I just couldn't. The Russian beside me was finding everything extremely amusing. The Englishman nearby just lifted one of his bushy eyebrows at my apparent stupidity. The American was laughing obnoxiously in the background. My belly and my jaw are literally burning from laughter.

"Are you even okay, dudette?" Alfred magically decided to come back from his hiding place and put a hand on my shoulder as I kept on laughing hysterically. I didn't even notice that he was touching me, for I was too busy laughing my ass off.

"I'm fine, just—" I couldn't even finish my sentence, "Pfffft! Hahahhahaha!" I was literally dying of laughter (and involuntarily making some inhuman noises as I did so). Yao was messaging his temple, still inside the cart. Arthur was also getting a bit annoyed at me. Alfred was laughing as well, but not as much. Ivan just smiled. I was having lots of trouble to breathe, but managed to continue making fun of the Chinese man, "When children… mistake you for… the opposite gender you… should look more at… mirrors!"

Yao sighted loudly, "Are you done, aru?"

"Wait a moment…" I laughed some more, until I wiped out the last tear in the corner of my left eye and took a deep breath, "Done."

Arthur clapped his hands together to capture everyone's attention, "Where were we before Rosalina decided to impersonate a dying pig?"

Hey! That was _beyond _offensive! "You are lucky that we're in a public place, Arthur." I said in a very low voice, before being cut by Ivan's louder voice,

"Discussing how America is stupid?"

"No, before that." Arthur shook his head, as he tried to remember stuff. Well, Artie, I said I was tired of your shit, so I'm not going to interfere anymore. I'm soooooo done! "Oh yes! I believe we were discussing how France is a stupid and immature git!"

"Yeah! Right there!" I take the part of interfering anymore back. Heck, keeping quiet was not in my instructions manual.

"Knowing the frog, he is probably posing for inexistent paparazzi at the wine section right around the corner." The British dude rolled his eyes dramatically. How does he know…that there's a wine section here?_ I_ didn't know that until, like, last week!

I put on the classiest expression I could master, "Are you hiding something from me, Arthur?"

"Why would I!?"

"Okay…" I decided to ignore that feeling that Arthur knew where Francis was and for some reason didn't tell me, "So, we're moving on to the wine section, since there's nothing else here." Now it was actually me who took hold of the shopping cart with Yao inside with one hand and my phone with the other. My menacing glare towards America, England and Russia made the three boys follow me without the need of verbal persuasion based on yelling and irony.

"What else do you have on your list?" Ivan was walking almost stuck into me, while he eavesdropped what I was doing on my phone.

"Nothing. Just the Axis and Francis now."

"Good. I'm hungry, aru." Yao turned inside the cart to look at us with a smile on his face.

"What is that picture of Turkey doing in the background of your phone?" I was forced to stop pushing the cart when Alfred took hold of my phone and kept frowning his eyebrows at the picture of the sexy Turkish man.

Ivan soon joined Alfred as he stared at the picture, "**Дa**, I would like to know it too."

"Know what?" Arthur finally caught up.

I violently took my phone from Alfred's hands, "Ahn? Who's this 'Turkey' you speak of?" I tried my best to make an 'innocent angel' expression. But I'm pretty sure I failed, because if there's one thing in this life that I'm not is an angel, because really, take a look at me? I decided to come up with a plausible excuse for the picture, "I think you're mistaking Martin Freeman for your friend." Turkey looks _nothing _like Martin, but it was the first name that crossed my mind. I shoved the cellphone inside my pocket once more to avoid further discussions.

"This is getting quite suspicious, Rosalina." Arthur observed. Well, I couldn't have guessed that. They'll figure out sooner or later that they're an anime and such, and that I know pretty much everything there is to know about all of them…

"Whatever… anyway, at any sign of a blond French please report to me." I continued pushing the cart, now humming the 'Mario Circuit' theme a second time, "Come on, Yao! The lean mean Chinese death machine is on again!"

"Choo choo, aru!"

"What the heck, dude?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at mine and Yao's little game. Well, Alfie, you're the only one who's paying attention to whatever shit Yao and I are doing, because Arthur is in dreamland (more like sleepwalking) and Ivan is still smiling at everything, "You're weird."

If Alfred continues to annoy me, I might turn into Godzila. What? No, because as far as I know, I'm not a giant-lizard-thingy. I'm more like Freddy Krueger.

"I'm the weird one? At least I don't hide in basketball stands to spy on people." I rolled my eyes. At that time of our little stroll around the corridors, I started to see little signs signalizing the wine section.

Booya.

"Look over there, aru! I can see the 'swooshing' hair!" Yao pointed at a very familiar patch of hair from a distance. That's Francis. Obviously.

Double booya.

"Good job, Dora the Explorer." I praised the Chinese boy. Actually, in Yao's case he would be Ni-Hao Kay-lan, that weird show pretty much like Dora the Explorer but it teaches Chinese instead of Spanish (I'm very grateful for Dora, she taught me all the Spanish I know). I noticed something as we got closer and closer to the Frenchman: there were _other _people with him. I really hope that he didn't try to rape anyone or such.

My little troupe finally arrived to where the frenchie was, and unsurprisingly, he was observing a bottle of wine with a confused expression, as if he was reading a cover of a book. The only difference was that he was surrounded by five girls who sighted in 'love' for the handsome French. FRANCIS HAS A FREAKING MINI FAN CLUB. All of them were wearing some quite ridiculous clothes, all of which revealed more than they should. I think I could recognize some of the girls from school (in the 'bitch' category of my acquaintances), but I'd rather not bother with that.

When the girls noticed our arrival, they started giggling. Oh crap. Now I have 100% of certainty that they are bitches. And not the 'good' type of sassy bitches (that's me), it's the slutty type, I mean, I can literally see one of the girl's uterus from here due to her short skirt.

"France, dude!" Alfred called out, in his usual obnoxious voice, "And dudettes," He greeted the giggling girls, who didn't even notice him, ha ha, "Stop looking at those wines, dude! Coke is much better!"

"**Quoi**?" The French turned back to us, still holding a bottle of wine. The girls started to stare creepily at us. Really, those girls (who were dressed like whores) have nothing else to do during summer rather than be at a random Walmart? We live in a beach town, for goodness' sake (not that I enjoy beaches, I hate sand)!

"Are you even old enough to drink, Francis?" I said, leaning on the cart like a boss. Ivan glanced at me with a smile. Yao distracted himself with his Hello Kitty.

"I'm older than you think." The French frowned, and the girls sighted in awe at his beauty.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, at the sound of Arthur's facepalms, "Let me guess…you're 10? That's older than I thought."

"Silly **mademoiselle**!" Francis honhonhon'd. Another delightful sight for his fangirls. I'm getting quite annoyed at this, to be honest.

"Are you looking for a wine that goes with a new cheese you just invented, frog?" Arthur joined in, before I started to beat the crap out of someone with Ivan's pipe.

Francis turned to his admirers and said, in the most seductive voice I had ever heard, "Oh, **ma-chers**, don't mind them. They are some acquaintances of mine, more specifically the one with the freaky eyebrows, Arthur **_Imbecilé_**land."

"Bloody frog!" I could listen to Arthur gritting his teeth in building angry. The remaining Allies and I exchanged worried glances, "Only you would do say such a thing! How immature!"

"Aiiyaaa! That's my line, aru!"

"Don't tell me what to do, eyebrows!" The French put back the bottle of wine back in the shelf and took a step closer to the British.

Oh God, this is going to get good.

"Oh! It is ON, bloody French toast!" Arthur snapped, now wrapping his hands around the French's throat.

"Should we stop them, aru?" Yao wondered, looking at the rest of us as the two blonds exchanged bitch-slaps. I could listen to the girls sighting and saying stuff like 'he looks so gorgeous when he fights!' and 'Oooh! So manly!'

"I say seat back and enjoy show." Ivan replied, still smiling.

Alfred lifted up his hand at me for a high-five, which of course, I accepted, "Totally, dude! I hope they break their necks and die!"

"Where are you guys from? Like, you guys have totally strong accents and, like, really weird clothes." One of the girls asked. She had long bleached hair and she was wearing a tight yellow tank top, and _very _skinny jeans (I don't know how her livers are not being squeezed by it). To top it off, I was sure that she had something like 3kg of makeup on her face. I recognized the character from school. She was in my Biology class, and she was one of the skinny bitches (not 'skinny', in this case only skinny legs and arms, but huge legs, butt and boobs) I mentioned earlier. In fact, all of the five girls are, but none of them apparently knew who I was. Their leader, however, knows who I am, but thankfully, she was not hunting elephants on a random Walmart like her minions.

The girl's obnoxious voice reminded me of Poland for some reason.

I had to make an excuse for this, "We're a travelling circus from…" I started to say, but I couldn't think of a country where we could be from, and since those wankers don't know about me, a harmless lie will do it.

"Denmark." For my relief, Alfred completed my sentence, not with the confidence I wanted, but still, "That's a country, right?" He added quietly.

Arthur and Francis were still fighting, but nobody was giving a flying fuck for that.

"Yeah," I replied to Alfred, in an equal quiet tone, then added, "**Dumme mennesker**…" I'm so proud of myself right now! I knew that learning insults in different languages would pay off sometime! And seeing the delighted looks on those girls' faces as they thought I had complimented them was something I will never forget, although I wanted to say this to their leader, but that can wait.

With that, the girls decided it was not worth to stay staring at Francis (because his perfect hair was not so perfect now, since Arthur's fingers were pulling it) and they moved on to their next prey, for my relief the unlucky man was very far from us.

"Do you know them?" Ivan suddenly asked, as he observed the girls getting away.

I shrugged, "I know them, but they don't know me,"

"How can you put up with them, aru?" Yao wondered. Hell, even _I_ don't have an answer for that.

"They remind me of a certain Polish dude," Alfred added, yet again, without being invited.

"I don't know…The only thing I know is that they look like mini Alfreds." I said with a malicious smile.

I was about to give up all my hope in trying to bring Arthur and Francis back home (since they were still fighting), but my stomach reminded me of the real reason why I decided to come here at this Walmart in the first place. "Enough of this little shitty fight," I interfered in the blondes' fight and pulled both of their ears like a mother would do, "Next time I'll tie a rope to everyone's wrists and take you with me like kettle!"

"Aiiiiya! But I was by your side all the time!" Yao complained about my preposition of being turned into kettle. Well, Yao, I don't fancy having to look for everyone and almost being scared to death by some *cough* Britain*cough*.

I tightened my grip in Arthur and Francis' ears, earning groans from both, "When you start behaving like civilized people I'll stop."

"This hurts!" England complained, his eyebrows frowning in different shapes.

"**Est-ce** **vraiment nécessaire, Rosalina? **It is 'urting!" Francis started to make some inhuman noises which creeped everyone out.

"Fine." I bluntly let go of the boy's ears, receiving sighs of relief from the blondes. I glanced at Alfred, then at Ivan and then at Yao, hoping that they would help me kill Arthur and Francis, but I guess they're just a bunch of losers as well, "Let's find the Axis and Dan before I completely lose my patience with you."

Alfred crossed his arms, as he looked around, "Where's your patience, dudette? 'Cause I can't find it anywhere."

Keep calm, Rosa, it's not worth it. "**Fan ta dig, jävel,**" I muttered under my breath as I started pushing the cart with Yao inside, this time not even making the others follow me, because really, at this point of my shopping, I couldn't care less about who was following me or not.

But for some reason, they followed me. I must be one hell of a leader! I knew it! I knew I should've been promoted to being the captain of the kid's soccer team when I was 10!

Ivan approached me in a very friendly manner, then gestured the cart's pusher, "Let me take it, **товарищ**." Good, another unknown word in Russian. That is really incrementing my vocabulary. I wonder what other languages I will be speaking by the end of the month. I know I'm using lots of curses in other languages.

"Thanks." I think Russia is acting a bit OOC here. Well, maybe he was only scary with people who didn't treat him right or whatever. Not that I care. Wait, I _do_ care.

"It was a joke, Rosie." Alfred said, still smiling at me, despite my anger. Really, he is a very, very, _very _brave lad to keep doing that. I know I have a short temper, I know I tend to get violent, but Alfred is just pushing it too far, and I've known the man for A COUPLE OF HOURS!

"**Pierdol się-" **My curse in Polish was interrupted by a very unusual occurence:

A song I recognized as 'Bang Bang' from Jessie J (ft. Ariana Grande and Nikki Minaj) started playing in the direction of the video game section in a _very _loud volume. Are people here deaf or what? "What the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur asked to no one specifically.

"Something stupid. I just know it." I replied, walking a bit faster, in the direction of the video game section, in hope of finding Danielle (because frankly, she is the only one who would play a song as awful as this), but at the same time I wished it wasn't her. _Please tell me that it doesn't involve Danielle, please not Danielle or the Axis…_

Russia was following me with China, pushing the cart faster to keep my pace. America, England and France (the last two were already engaged in a glare battle) followed us not so long after.

We walked past some stuff for camping and other stuff I won't bother describing, until we got to the video game section. It was by far Danielle's favorite section of any kind of store, and of course, after finishing buying whatever Feliciano needed for pasta, she would come here.

There were some sample radios lying around in some stands and a tryout for the game Just Dance 2015 in a huge TV, and guess who was rocking the moves? Yeah, Danielle and Feliciano. But one question remains, how did she manage to convince _Kiku_ to join the dance too? They were getting _everything _right! And the moves were great, I'll have to admit. There were even other people (beside a very pissed off looking Ludwig) staring at their dancing! I looked at Luddy, and he held three shopping carts filled up with many goodies while he watched Italy, Japan and Dan dance.

The music was loud, and it was infuriating. I stopped walking as I got to Germany's side, and the others followed me too. I couldn't stop thinking about Francis as he stared at Danielle's butt as she danced. Pervert.

Something about a minute later, I was sick of dancing and music, but luckily, the music had stopped and the trio eased to dance, "OI! What are you even doing?"

"Veeee~, nothing, **Generale Rosalina**! Just-a dancing!" For some reason, I liked the nickname. It matches my awesomeness and badass-ity. I know I'm a complex character, "Don't you like-a to dance?"

"Lina doesn't like to dance, she always ends up looking like a shaking tree during an earthquake." Dan joined in without being invited, but if you must know, I used to dance ballet back in the day, but now I can't even try to, because I'll break my legs. Danielle then waved at the people who were watching them dance as the TV displayed the final results of the game: Dan was in first, Feliciano in second and Kiku in third. I did expect that, for Dany is one of the best dancers I know (she practices Just Dance in my X-Box at _least _three times a day), but I guess that dancing in the closing scene of The Beautiful World was worth it, right?

"I told them it vas a stupid idea…" Ludwig facepalmed. Yao, Alfred and Arthur started to stare suspiciously at the two carts near the German.

"It's okay," I smiled at the angry German. Dan was also smiling, but she was extremely happy for some reason or other. Feliciano was happy as well, and he was chatting happily with Yao and Kiku. I decided to play a bit with good ol' Luddy, since he looks kinda gloomy, "If I could I would give you two medals, one for trying to control other's stupidity (trust me, I know that feel, man) and another in case you lose the first."

I felt proud of myself, but Luddy didn't even chuckle (Alfred and Iggy, on the other hand, were laughing their asses off, while Francis was catcalling some passing woman), "**Danke**, I guess."

I shrugged and decided to check what really was inside the carts. In the one Luddy was leaning against had an absurd amount of potatoes, cabbage and sausages, as well as some other condiments and flavor foodies (I call garlic, onion and other stuff such as these 'flavor foodies' because when used, they bring special taste to the dishes. When I eat stuff with flavor foodies I remember my grandma's food back in the day, like paella or gazpacho [my last name came from Spain!]). There were also some sodas, which I was grateful for (Danielle takes the philosophy that my house is her second home really seriously, because she always knows what is running short and she _buys _it).

The other cart nearby had fish, eggs, rice and some other stuff I couldn't identify. It was white and looked like some sort of chewable candy. Why the hell would someone need that? It's weird and kinda ew too! Well, as Iggy said when I refused to have his scones 'Don't say 'EW' before you try!' Oh well, what damage could come from it anyway? Food poisoning? I've had worse. Dan's cooking once made me have to go to the hospital with some pretty bad stomach-something.

The last cart had something like 20 L of ice cream with different flavors and some stuff I recognized as Mediterranean ingredients. I absolutely adore olives and olive oil! It literally screams my name! Also, there was flour, eggs and some other stuff, as well as LOTS AND LOTS OF TOMATOES! Really? That much? It was something like one hundred tomatoes! If there are tomatoes involved, I can conclude that this is probably Feliciano's cart, while the one with potatoes (potato bastard) was Luddy's and the one with the white stuff I couldn't identify was Kiku's... but why? Feliciano was the one doing the cooking today, only if...they will cook for me too? OMG!

While I was poking around the foods inside the shopping carts I could hear Alfred exclaiming obnoxiously at Danielle, when he noticed she had set a new high score in the game, "Duuuudetteee! You totally rocked those moves!"

"Indeed, **ma-chérie**! I would buy all of your DVD's if you were an actress." Francis is getting a bit over the top with those innuendos. It's best for me to keep an eye on him.

"Veee~ I would buy them too, **bella**!" Feliciano appeared to be quite jealous while the other boys flirted with Danny girl. The Italian glared at the others.

"Yay, so everyone would buy Dan's DVD's." I muttered as I poked some chocolate bars and gummy bears I found under a sack of potatoes. That is Danielle's doing, I'm sure. She knows I love gummy bears. I wish I were nice as Dan... Maybe I would have more friends, and the nights when my father wasn't home wouldn't feel so lonely.

The giant Russian apparently noticed my over-sarcasm, "**Подсолнечник**, are you having trouble with anything?"

"No, Ivan. It's cool." Well, there's no time for lamenting for stuff, let's not be distracted from my main goal in life: Eating.

Meanwhile I was having a mid-life crisis, Danielle and Feliciano were poking around inside the shopping cart where Yao was. Danielle was like 'WOOOOOW LOOK AT THIS FEEEEELIIII~' and Feliciano was emitting soft 'Veee~ Look at this, Germany!' at stuff, until Dany turned to me, holding a bar of soap, "Wow! Look at all those things you have, Lina!"

Feliciano took out from the cart an Italian flag towel, "Vee~ really! They will be very a-useful while we are with you!"

"I can't express how thankful we are, Rosalina-chan." Kiku bowed at me. Well, we can never have enough of politeness, right?

"Aww, don't be! Remember, it was me who invited you in!" Japan always seem to flatter me with his politeness! I saw even Luddy smiling! That's so cute, don't you think? Being a good Samaritan always pays back!

France decided to enter the conversation, by honhonhon-ing first, "Oh **ma-chérie**! If you ever feel like receiving a gift, feel free to contact the gorgeous me."

I waved my hand at the blond French, "Don't worry, I'll not need it." Wallflowers for life! As I said that, I noticed Alfred smelling some fish from Kiku's cart suspiciously. Ivan never left my side, but he now seemed a bit curious about the white thingy in Kiku's cart too, "So, tell me, what exactly we have got here?"

"We've taken the liberty to buy things to cook you some of our country's cuisine, if that is alright with you, of course." Japan replied. Aww! They are so cute! They're gonna cook for me!

"Ve thought it vould be a nice vay to thank you." Ludwig agreed.

"Hell, I'm glad I'll not have to eat only Cup Noodles for a month." I chuckled. Well, I'm pretty skinny, and even if I weren't, good food is never a subject of complain. Yao glanced at me and giggled lightly. I'll not even bother replying to that.

"Veeeeeee!~ I have tomatoes, some rosemary, tomatoes, basil, onions, garlic, tomatoes, flour, eggs, tomatoes and ice-cream!" Feliciano exclaimed in happiness, as he and Dan high-fived. There was a wave of facepalms from everyone else.

"Because a life without ice-cream is an incomplete life." Danielle added. I'll have to agree to this observation.

"That stupidly huge amount of tomatoes is really necessary, aru?" Yao wondered, now being genuinely annoyed at the huge amount of food we would have to squeeze inside my dad's car.

"**Si**!" Feliciano assured. Well, what else can go wrong when you have an Italian and a bunch of tomatoes?

Pretty much everything.

"I'm sorry, Rosalina-chan, for buying so many things with your money." Kiku started, "We want to show how grateful we are by cooking for you, and since we are in such a large group, we had to buy more things."

"But I promise ve'll pay everything you might need back to you, Rosalina." Luddy joined in. Aw, the Axis are so cute! "Even if I have to pay everything mein-self."

"Nah, do not worry." I waved my hand once again. I'm really pleased with myself for not going nuts until now. Seriously, I've endured the Allies' madness for a long time without even being paid with candy for it!

"Hey, hey, Lina! I got some candy for us! Like more ice-cream, bubble gum, chocolate and everything you love!" Danielle looked around in Feliciano's shopping cart, and magically pulled out a HUGE sack of jellybeans from under- guess what- some tomatoes. I raised an eyebrow at her big smile and the fact that her usual single braid over her left shoulder was messed up (she would never let it mess up), "Tah-dah! Jellybeans!" Everyone stared as she then handed the colorful extra-large pack to Kiku, who was looking at it with curious eyes.

"They are so colorful," He said as he examined the pack carefully. It was so big that Japan's tiny hands had some difficulty in managing the material, "and artificial."

Alfred violently took the pack from Kiku's hands and was now salivating with the sight of artificially colored jellybeans, "Buuuut Japan duuude! But they're so yummy!"

"Is this everything? Can we go home now?" Iggy wondered. Wow, you're calling my house _their _home? This is every Hetalia fangirl's dream! I LIVE WITH THE NATIONS! I FINALLY HAVE LOTS OF UNDERLINGS!

Stop, Rosalina. Just stop. Are you forgetting that you are starving?

"**Pourquoi ne** **pas mourir, Angleterre ?" **France added. Thankfully nobody was paying attention to him, and if they were, they didn't understand what the blonde had said. I'm not very good with Latin languages, but I'll use my best guess : He was cursing Iggy.

"We could get some nice clothes for our new friends!" Danielle jumped up, hugging an uncomfortable looking Japan in the process, "I didn't like the looks people were shooting them because of those unfashionable clothes."

" 'ow could you, **ma-chérie**? My clothes are the most exquisite ever!" France took one of his hands and placed it on his heart, in an overdramatic way. I thought he was going to pass out. Yao rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Dan, we can buy clothes later on, because I don't have enough patience to do so. You see, some _people _decided to explore the store and I had to look for them!" I crossed my arms and kicked the cart closest to Ludwig.

I instantly regretted my decision of kicking the shopping cart for two reasons: One, my foot is now hurting like hell, and two, because of this little comment from our beloved American,

"Come on, Rosie! It's not like anyone got lost or anything!"

"You're right, Alfie. The good thing is that nobody got lost." I said sarcastically, as I leaned on Russia to be able to hold my balance and evaluate my hurting foot. Surprisingly, Ivan didn't do anything against it, which is rather suspicious. Anyway, my big toe is a bit red from my little fit of rage. Oh well, what can we learn about this? Never leave your house wearing flip-flops and then decide to kick some metal, "Either way, I'm freaking starving, and in case you've forgotten, I've not been fed yet."

"And what's that for me?" The last phrase was followed by a very obnoxious laugh. Can you believe that I'm actually _Alfred's _citizen? I don't think they know that they don't represent the countries here anyway, since they're from an anime and yada yada…

"Just be quiet Alfred, geez!"

"Yeah Alfie! You should listen to Lina! She's a very smart girl!" Since we're talking about Danielle, I know that line wasn't sarcastic at all. "Okay! So, we don't need anything else?"

"**Nein**, ve are done." Luddy replied.

"I think we just need to go pay for all of this now, aru." Yao added, now impatiently playing with his sleeves. Alfred was still enchanted with the jellybeans, and Arthur was with the strange stuff inside Luddy's and Kiku's carts. Francis was in lala land and Ivan was-as usual-smiling at stuff as he stood behind me.

_And by 'we' you mean 'me', _I thought, fighting hard on keeping my little sarcastic tongue inside my mouth, "Good, let's take this 1000 kg of food to the cashier and hope they don't judge us too much." I said as I gripped in Yao's cart pusher, and began to walk towards the check-out area to effectively make the payment for the food. Well, food is something I won't need to explain to Father, because he is aware of my inhuman eating habits and that I will eventually buy tons of food and candy. Other stuff such as 'why one earth do I have eight strangers in my house' will be harder to explain, but what the eyes can't see the heart can't feel, right?

"If they be judging us, I will be introducing them to Mr. Pipe, **дa**?" Ivan offered, as he started walking by my side, smiling from ear to ear.

I chuckled, glancing behind to see if the other nations were following the leader (that's me, in case you haven't figured that out yet), "I'll not stop you." All the others were following me, Dany and Feliciano (while pushing his own cart, that appeared to be quite heavy for our favorite Italian) were discussing what was better, pizza or pasta (as Luddy, behind them, facepalmed). Arthur and Francis were fighting again over something or other as Alfred laughed obnoxiously at them. Yao was expressing his annoyance about how he had been mistaken for the opposite gender by a little girl to Kiku.

I'm glad there are no Walmart employees around at the moment, because they would laugh, judge and post pictures on Facebook of my hommies, and I would not tolerate that kind of behavior.

We walked some more until we got to the 'maze' that lead to the check-out area, and just as I expected, there was only JUST ONE cashier working, and because of that, there was a FREAKING HUGE line to it. What could I say? It's almost 1 PM, which means lunch period for some and a shift switch for the others, and attendants tend to get grumpy.

"This scene seems avfully familiar." Ludwig observed, feeling quite annoyed at the weird looks people at our front were shooting us. I mean, who wouldn't? There were eight young men wearing strange clothes (worth pointing out that one of them was seating inside the shopping cart's seat made for children), two random girls and a bunch of food. Totally normal, I see stuff like this every day.

Ivan put a hand on my shoulder, making me face him, as we finally stopped at the line. I made a face at the sight of his large gloved hand in contact with my shoulder (can you blame me? I hate when people touch me, I don't know why, but I just don't), however, the Russian didn't seem to notice my discomfort, "People here seem to be being kind of…how can I be saying it? **Ленивый**?" He frowned his almost invisible eyebrows in confusion, "Oh **дa**, lazy?"

I carefully removed his gloved hand from my shoulder, "I don't like being touched, nothing personal" Apparently, the Russian didn't care (at least that's what I prefer to believe), and continued smiling. Anyhow, now I get it. Everyone's getting annoyed at the laziness. Well, I am pretty pissed at the lack of efficiency from the staff of this establishment. It's not like this in normal work hours, not that I've been so many times here before, I normally order my stuff from the internet (yeah, I'm just _that _fancy). But hey, at least the stereos are not playing One Direction, "It's because it's the shift swap for lunch, and the people who stay longer hours without eating while the others are out tend to become grumpy."

"Will they be needing a special incentive from Mr. Pipe?"

"Maybe another time, they're just lazy, as you said it." I explained to the Russian, as we took a step in the line, inside the 'maze'.

The 'maze' in which we were was filled with goodies, and the best part was that we didn't have to look for them this time. It was an awesome marketing idea, because it tempts you to buy more stuff, as demonstrated in the following sentences,

"Can I have some diet coke?" Alfred asked, as he shoved a can into my face.

I pushed it off then replied, annoyed, "No."

"Can I have this super nice pillow?" It was Arthur now.

"Okay, drop it inside." I sighted, defeated. Another pillow wouldn't hurt, right? Not that I'm planning on lending my pillows to them, but I have lots of space at home. There's my father's bedroom, two sofas (not normal sofas, the kind of sofa that turns into a bed) and some spare futon-stuff.

"Yaaaaay~"

"Veee~ Can I buy those snacks?" Enough of food, Feliciano.

"No."

"Can I have those Milka Chocolate bars?" Danielle, for goodness' sake!

"Don't you have those already?"

"Oh, that's true." I'll let Dany have fun with Feliciano's wild curl, that's going to be hilarious.

"Can I have some wine?" Francis joined in, showing me a bottle of wine he conjured from midair (actually, I don't want to know from where he took that out…something tells me that it was from his pants…).

"Haven't we discussed that already?" I crossed my arms, taking another step into the line.

"**Non**." Francis replied in the most tranquil voice ever, shoving the bottle on my face, "Please, **ma-chérie**!"

"Francis, I said no!" I spat out, violently taking the bottle off his hands. I'm getting real tired of shopping…Hell, I feel like I'm slowly losing my money and my mind, "And besides, if I agreed (even if we don't get arrested for buying alcohol for underage people), I would have to buy beer for Luddy and vodka for Ivan too!"

**"****P****ourquoi ne puis-je avoir un peu de vin? Il est pas comme je vais prendre tout le monde en état d'ébriété et de viol en vue !" **France seemed to get a bit pissed at me, for he crossed his arms and 'swooshed' his hair in a very majestic way. I could hear some women closeby gasping at the sight.

I looked around and noticed that all the women were now staring, and the men were rolling their eyes, "Francis, people are staring…" I said, between my teeth and forced smile, as I hid the bottle of wine behind some low price jeans scattered in the maze. The other nations started to get curious about the unknown sounds coming from people in our front.

The Frenchman looked around, and blew some kissed at the excited women,** "****Et? Qu'ils** **regardent** **la superbe** **moi!"**

"**Jetzt können sie** **kreuzen** **die grenzen, Francis." **Why does German always sound so...uh...angry? In this specific case, however, Mr. Doitzu is a bit pissed. Can you blame him? This is going to be a tough time.

**"****Voglio un po 'di vino troppo, se si sta offrendo!" **Feliciano joined in from some positions behind me, now smiling and with his eyes wide open.

I felt frustrated on not understanding what people say. I turned around to face the Italian, "What on earth are you even talking about?"

**"****Я хотел** **жил здесь****...****" **Oh dear God! I can't even...

**"****¡Yay! ¡Vamos a hablar cosas raras en otros idiomas! A mi me gusta mucho, ¿y a ti, Lina, no te gusta?" **Why everyone needs to do this? Even Danielle! Uh.. The only things I could get from what she said was: 'speak'...something something... 'languages'...something something and my name. As I said, all the Spanish I know comes from Dora the Explorer.

"Okay, guys, this is getting ridiculous." I facepalmed, as I felt different eyes on me and the nations. Probably those people who were already staring at Francis' sexiness the other's weirdness and my _awesomeness_.

"**Nǐmen dōu tài bù chéngshúle!" **Wow, Yao, bless you. That was a very disturbing sneeze.

I almost kicked something in fury, "**Merda.**" I don't remember when stuff started to become crazy...oh yes, when France asked for wine...

"Rosalina!" Danielle scolded, apparently recognizing my previous word as a curse.

"Yada yada." I sticked my tongue at her in annoyance. I swear all the time, Dan should have grown used to it by now.

"Rosie, it's our turn!" Alfred pointed out, as soon as he finished laughing at the general mess. I noticed that the people in our front in the line had made space for us to go through. Yay, Francis is useful, after all!

"The Lord be praised!" I raised my hands to ceiling, then started to push the shopping cart with Yao towards the cashier, "Come on!"

We passed through the small open space between the other people in line and the stands of goodies that composed the maze. I could hear faint '**Merci**'s' from a happy Francis, some '**Arigatō**'s' from Kiku and some '**Scusami**' from Feliciano. As I passed the people, they shot me weird glares, but the glares they shot me weren't nearly as judgmental as the ones they were shooting Ivan. I normally wouldn't give a damn, but these people are annoying _me_ with their judgment (not that I'm not a judgmental bitch myself, but I hate when it's done to someone I like), "What's the matter? Never seen a Russian before?" I glared at (like a boss) no one specifically, as I walked away (also like a boss).

When we finally passed safely through the crowd of people, we arrived at the only cashier available, where a sole fat woman was doing her nails before almost falling down from her spinning chair at the sight of Ivan. She was wearing the traditional Walmart uniform, but something about her called my attention, she had a pair of giant earrings with the following words written in a silver color: 'TRUST NO BITCH'.

I'm serious.

That's what was written in her earrings. I had to control myself not to laugh. The only words I was able to say quietly were, "Francis, show us what you can do to win discounts." Sure, the cashier was ugly as hell, but hey, we're talking about the country of romance after all.

"**Bonjour, mademoiselle!**" Francis greeted seductively, and now started to chat with the woman, as Ivan helped (more like threw) Yao out of the shopping cart. The Chinese stretched his legs and started helping Ivan and I to put the stuff in the counter, so that the woman could scan the products. Britain was glaring at some weird stuff far away, America wasn't paying attention to anything other than the conversation France was having, Japan, Germany, Italy and Dan were waiting a little behind with their shopping carts, and were now chatting as well.

I think Francis couldn't manage to make the cashier fall for his looks. Well, she can't trust no bitch, after all, "Watch your mouth, white boy!" She snapped, pushing Francis' face aside.

"**Il****est pas ma faute que les gens ici ne semblent pas apprécier le Pays de Romance! **The Frenchman felt rather hurt by that, for he hid behind England (when I say they love each other [sexually], I mean it) like a cowardly baby.

The fat cashier rolled her eyes, but suddenly found her attention captured in the huge amount of different stuff we placed on her counter. She was now probably judging us as she began to scan the products.

I hummed nervously to myself as I noticed we were almost done with the shopping frenzy. I had never been so relieve before. I didn't even mind when I heard Iggy's annoyed squeal when Francy-pants was probably molesting him.

As the last item that once was in my cart was scanned by the cashier, she looked up at me and said in the most uninterested voice ever, "That's a total of…87,76 dollars."

Before I could say anything, Iggy did it for me, "Uh, we're not done yet, ma'am." He then gestured the Axis' carts.

"**Ciaaaaaoo~!**" Feliciano waved at the cashier as she glanced at them.

"Holy shit." The woman cursed as she noticed that there were three other full carts to scan, and she probably wished she were having lunch at the nearby Subway or whatever.

I turned to France and England, who were now verbally insulting each other (again) "Francis, Arthur, do something useful and pack the stuff for me." I asked. Not _asked, _most like ordered.

It indeed took some time for the cashier to scan everything. The nations were getting impatient, most notably America, who was now whining about being hungry and so on, "Seriously kid, how many people are you going to feed with all of this?" The fat cashier asked, being very impolite for my taste.

"Uh, only us." I answered, looking around. Now the nations had already packed the stuff up and were only waiting for me to pay for our stuff and then head back home.

"Make sure you eat a lot, you sure need it," She suggested pointing at my belly. I glanced down at my chest and belly and concluded: Yup. I definitely need to eat more, but really, I've been on a Cup Noodles diet for some time now, because I _can't_ cook at all, "Anyway, the new total is 345,87."

Dad's gonna kill me when he sees what I have been purchasing with his credit card while he's away….But it's for a good cause, right? It's not every day that so many things happen in a time span of one day, like, slamming a frying pan into a French's face, passing out, meeting personifications of nations, inviting them to live with me, almost killing Alfred a couple of times, scolding Francis and Arthur… Yeah, I like to think of myself as a lucky girl.

I pulled out the shinning black credit card from my pocket, and just as I was about to hand it to the cashier, Danielle interrupted me, "Oh! Wait, Lina! I might have some discount coupons somewhere inside my purse! Just a second!" She then started to look inside her straw purse, grumbling stuff like 'I have to be more organized' and 'Oh look! The opened pack of skittles I forgot to eat last month!' The other people in the line to the cashier were now getting very impatient, and I can't blame them too much. For some good five minutes, Dany looked around inside the purse with no success (really, what does she have inside that? It can't be that big, can it?), she eventually pulled out a bundle of discount coupons and handed it to the cashier, "There!"

_HOW._

_Just 'how'._

Better not argue…and speaking of arguing, that's what Francis and Arthur are doing right now. "The total now is 284,22." The cashier sighed.

I quickly gave her my credit card, hoping not to be interrupted again, because really, I'm getting very annoyed at this, but okay. I inserted my credit card password, which is _definitely_ _not _1234.

With a sigh of relief, I conducted myself to the exit of the supermarket, now smiling as I passed by the puzzled nations who had the sense of, at least carrying the plastic shopping bags before getting rid of the shopping carts, "Come on, guys! It's finally over!"

"Go, dudette!" Alfred quickly followed me out of the Walmart, passing through the automatic door (and almost bumping into the glass), while holding some shopping bags.

"Wait, you wanker!" I could hear Arthur from a distance, as I happily skipped through the parking lot, until I finally arrived at where my car was parked. The weather outside was still sizzling hot, and it was a shock of temperature when my skin first was exposed to the heat. I had been under an air conditioning for a long time inside the Walmart, and now, I'm under this boiling hot sun.

It took some time for the other nations to gather around, after all, I came running and weren't carrying anything…Oh well, that was pretty stupid of me, but hey, now I can delete all those snapchats from my phone!

"Uh, dudette, how are we going to fit inside the car with all of these bags?" Alfred asked, as I unlocked the car.

I smiled, "You'll have to get squeezed in the back," I didn't wait to hear Francis' probably dirty reply to that, "Let's shove all of those bags inside."

Germany and Russia did all the work of putting the stuff inside the car (thank goodness, because I was _soooo _not doing it), and now it was finally time to head back home. "Hurry guys, we don't have all day, all that ice-cream will melt if we take too long."

"You heard Lina, come in Luddy, Kiku and Feliiiii~" Danielle said in a sing-song voice as she shoved the Axis inside the car, in the furthest seat, before entering the car herself. I watched in amusement as Ludwig complained that Feliciano was almost seating in his lap, "I just loooove being close to you guys~!"

"Veee~ We like being-a close to you too, **bella**!~" The Italian replied. I know I should get used to this, but it won't be less weird.

I stared at the Allies from outside the driver's seat, "What are you waiting for?"

"I will seat by your side at the front! 'Cause I can't let you get lost again, dudette, 'cause that's what we heroes do!" Alfred opened the door to the passenger's seat but was interrupted by a voice in a thick Russian accent,

"I will be seating with **Подсолнечник****, ****д****a**?" The Russian's smile only grew as the American's face grew paler. Because Alfred didn't make an attempt to take his hands off the car's doorknob, Ivan added, "Mr. Pipe would be happy to be breaking your toes if you do not be seating in the back."

"Geez, okay! Move it Commie!" Alfred finally gave up, not before muttering a very low 'Good luck with him, Rosie' to me. Oh well, I don't think Ivan would do such bad things with me, right?

I sighed and entered the car, while the chaos was still going on outside. Ivan calmly seated beside me, holding his bouquet of sunflowers then he smiled cheekily at me, and then at the quarrelling nations still outside, fighting to decide where to seat.

"Come on wine addict, I want to seat by the window!"

"**QUOI**? I want to seat behind **mademoiselle** Rosalina!"

"There are TWO window seats, aru!"

"But only one is not directly behind the Commie!"

I glanced at the rearview mirror, meeting my gaze with Germany's in the furthest seat. Then I had an idea. I turned on the car, making the four remaining nations jump up in fright, "How about I just leave you guys here?" I said with a wicked smile that rivaled Russia's when he _kol-s_.

In a blink of an eye, the four nations entered the car. France in the left window seat (right behind me, which I didn't like very much), America beside him, then England and finally China behind Russia.

Can I say that I have magical powers?

Probably no, because the last time magic was among those people, they ended up at my humble home.

So I started to drive off the Walmart. I can't say I'm looking forward to my next visit while housing the nations, because the last time I checked money did not grow in trees, and I just spent almost 300 dollars in food. I wonder how I'll explain that. Or better, how I will explain all of _this_. Let's not think about it…for now…

I noticed that the nations were unusually calm. Even Dan was quiet. Well, that didn't last much, because as I drove in the freeway, Alfred started,

"Hey Francy-pants, dude! How'd you manage to pick up so many chicks earlier?"

"Ohonhonhon~ Silly America! It's called natural talent," Francis replied, "Something you lack."

"Hey! I can pick up chicks too!" Alfred contested, "Tell him, Iggy! Tell him I can pick up chicks too!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU, BLOODY WANKER?!" I almost peed in my pants while laughing Arthur's priceless response. I could even hear Ivan chuckling lightly, and even Yao laughing. From the rearview, I saw Ludwig facepalming, as Dan, Kiku and Feli started playing I spy.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I can almost pretend we're a family. One big and noisy family. I like that thought, of being part of a huge loving family, because, just like Russia, I hate being alone (yeah, but I hate even more when out at some public place and I'm all 'eww, don't touch me, peasant!'). Maybe someday I'll not have to pretend they're my family.

Interrupting me from my thoughts, Alfred came up with an idea, "Rosie, Rosie, turn on the radio!"

"Ivan, can you please do it for me?" I quickly glanced at the Russian, who nodded and started pressing random buttons, until he eventually found the right one, but the awful song named 'One Thing' started playing from the radio burned my eardrums (people on the radio don't know that this song is kinda old?), "No, I refuse to listen to that." I said as I turned the radio off.

"Let me play a song in my phone, then~" Danielle suggested, "I think it fits our circumstances!"

"Play 'Stereotypes Song' and I'm leaving you in the road." I frowned. As much as that song is kinda nice, it's not the best time to play it. The countries could find it offensive. Oh well,

But instead of 'Stereotypes Song', a nice little dance track started to play,

_Shining star  
Ring me, ring me, ring me, ring me right now  
You ring me right now  
You ring me right now  
Shining star  
Ring me, ring me, ring me, ring me right now  
You ring me right now  
You ring me right now ( __**a/n: the original song is called Shining Star and is sung by Inna)**_

I noticed what it really was, a ringtone version of the song 'Shining Star', which, is in fact _my _ringtone, "Crap, it's my phone." CRAP MY PHONE IS RINGING! AND I'M DRIVING, "ANYONE ANSWER BECAUSE I'M DRIVING!" I threw my phone into the back seat, without losing my cool (if you think that by yelling I am close to snapping, you're terribly wrong, buddy), hopefully someone in the back will catch it, "NO LITTLE TRICKS, IT CAN BE SERIOUS SHIT!"

"Hello, you just reached Rosalina, may I help you?" I felt relieved when my phone stopped ringing and a British accented voice picked it up. "No, I'm not Rosalina, you silly, do I sound like a woman to you?" The British man continued to talk, now a bit angry at whomever is at the phone. I just hope it's not my father, "There is no need to shout in whatever language you're shouting…Who is this?" The other nations looked at him with puzzled expressions. Even myself. Shouting in different languages is it? I might just know who's at the other side, "You want to talk to her? Hold on just a second, please." From the rearview mirror, I could see England holding the phone, to prevent the other people at the other side of the line from hearing us, "It's a girl called Caitlyn (who yells a lot, apparently), should I continue talking or turn off the phone at her face?"

"Dude, turn it off! It'll be hilarious!" You can guess who suggested that.

"No, Alfred. Don't be immature." I sighed.

"Do you knowings this person at the phone?" Ivan questioned.

"That's Cat, our friend!" Danielle answered. Well, the nations finding out about her would only be a matter of time, because Cat is almost every day at my house.

"Is she a trustable friend?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course she is." Haha, she's even more trustable than me. I mean it like, really.

"Does she know about us?" Japan wondered.

"I'm afraid she doesn't." In details of course, and I didn't mention that I was housing Hetalia when we texted. I only mentioned I was having trouble with guests, but as far as Cat's imagination goes, she could think that the Narnia kids were at my house (now that I think about it, it's not that impossible with Iggy's suckish magic), "Ask her where she is, Iggy."

"Don't call me that bloody nickname!" The British complained before picking up the phone again, "Hello? Ms. Caitlyn? Are you still there? Good, Rosalina would like to know where you are." I could see that the other nations were as curious as I was to know what was happening in the other side of the phone line, "You're at her house? How interesting. How did you manage to get in?" It's getting difficult to pay attention in the road with all this suspense, "How is that none of my business? You're not being a lady at all! Stop speaking the bloody frog's language!"

"Arthur!" Danielle scolded from the back seat.

"How easy it is to enter your house, aru?" Yao, this is very immature of you to ask.

"She probably has a key." I replied, "Anyway, tell her I'm driving outta crazytown and soon will be home…and tell her not to fear being alone at home."

The Englishman nodded, "Rosalina is currently 'driving outta crazytown' and we'll be home soon." From the rearview mirror I saw Arthur frowning his big bushy eyebrows, "Yes, love, _we'll _be home soon. Rosa also hopes you won't be scared of being at her house alone." I saw Russia shifting in his seat, to be able to catch a glimpse of the others behind us, "What? You're not alone? Who else is there? Who are you speaking French to?"

I pressed the break in the car so strongly and unexpectedly that Alfred's face almost encountered the front window, in fact, everyone almost bumped into the front seat. "Sorry guys." I muttered, as I continued to drive normally. _I'm fucked, I'm fucked…_

Arthur continued talking. I'm sure him and Cat will be best buddies, "None of my business? Maybe it isn't, but it is certainly _Rosalina's_! What? Who am I? Well, my love, that's none of _your_ business."

With that, the British angrily shut down the phone and handed it to me.

"**Puta que pariu**, Arthur!" I cursed, annoyed at the way the blond boy ended the conversation with Cat.

"She was being ungracious!" I narrowed my eyes. "She even cursed!"

"Ugh, as soon as we get home you'll apologize."

"Only if the person who's there with her doesn't kill everyone first, aru." Yao, why do you need to always be the pessimist here? Everyone knows that's _my _job.

"What? She was the one being rude!" The British continued to argue. I rolled my eyes, _I'm sooo going to murder people if those wankers continue to argue…_

"Shut the 'ell up, Britain!" Francis joined in, "You are being very annoying right now!"

"You frog! I'm just trying to be serious over here! The other girl in the phone line made it clear that she wasn't alone! She was even speaking French! I'm just worried what people in America are able to do!" England continued, ignoring Alfred's comment of 'HERE IN AMERICA WE KICK LOTS OF ASS!', "Although, the girl…she didn't seem scared or anything, on the contrary…Do you happen to have any idea of who it might be in your house, Rosalina?"

"Hell, I don't." I really don't know. You may be thinking that my house is disorganized because, apparently, half of the world holds a key to my house, but that's not true. Wait a second there…Cat's speaking French? To someone else? Who the fuck is at home right now with her?

"Vho else has zee key to your house?" Ludwig asked. If Iggy brought the Axis and the Allies here, I might have an idea of who it might be…

"No one."

I successfully avoided further discussion on the topic of 'Stranger Danger in my house', because at that instant I spotted the building where my apartment is. With a sigh of relief, I parked the car inside the big garage and unlocked the doors. "So, guys, we're here."

"I'm glad we didn't crash." Japan sighed in relief.

"Why? Don't like my mad driving skillz?" I turned around to face the people in the back, while still inside the car and with my seat belt on.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" The Japanese seemed to be very serious about his 'apologies'.

"Calm down, Kiku. Lina's just irritated because she's hungry that's all…" Dan comforted the Asian boy by patting his head lightly.

"Aw, fuck." I cursed under my breath, as I turned back to face the front and noticed that a certain yellow New Beatle wasn't parked at the spot in my front. The ridiculous yellow New Beatle belongs to no one other than my wicked neighbor, Ms. Long, which was not parked at the moment.

Her car was not in the garage. I know her car, but it's not like I stalk the woman. It's more like anti-stalking, when you learn someone's routine to systematically avoid them.

I felt strangely happy about the idea that Ms. Long wasn't going to annoy me, at least for now. That's our chance of going up to the 10th floor (which is where my apartment is) and fucking kill whomever is with Cat. "Come on, dudes, we got to go now."

"Veee~ I am going to a-cook pasta for my new friends and my old ones!" Feliciano cheered, once everyone was finally out of the car. I locked it with my keys and progressed to lead the nations to the elevator. And of course, as I said before, they're carrying all the shopping bags for me, therefore being my slaves, because as I said, there's no fat under those military clothes (I read the last two words in Francis' voice for some reason).

"Dude, everyone's not going to fit in." Alfred observed as the elevator arrived at the garage and I opened the door.

"Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious." I smiled sarcastically. I was happy with myself that I did not curse in any language at the obvious statement made by Alfie.

Thank you very much that Danielle (who was not carrying any shopping bags, but unlike me, she didn't refuse to) solved our problem, "I'll can stay back with my new friends, right Luddy, Kiku and Feli?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ludwig sighed, under Danielle's tight hug along with Kiku and Feliciano.

"Nope!" The brunette replied. Her hair was now re-tied in a simple single braid over her left shoulder, "Bye bye! Be careful with Cat and the French stranger!"

Dan waived at us as the elevator's doors closed after I pushed the 10th floor button. It was rather uncomfortable to be squeezed inside an elevator with other people, but I decided not to get into that, "Okay, guys, plan time."

"Who put you in charge, dudette?" America asked, annoyed, as he was being squeezed by a smiling Russia who stared at me.

"I did. Any objections?"

"I do-" I cut the American off before I snapped.

"Die, Alfred." Hahaha, I'm such a delicate girl, "Anyway, as Ivan has a pipe, he'll go first, and will beat up the stranger if need be, **дa**?"

"**Дa**." The Slav agreed, his smile widening, "I'll just imagine it is little Alfred's skull."

"Ivan!"

"**Мне жаль ...** Sorry…" The Russian muttered. If I weren't so stuffed here in this elevator, I would be laughing my ass off at Alfred's scared expression.

"**Ma-chérie**, tell me, is your other friend pretty too?" France asked. Hell, why is this elevator taking forever to get all the way up?

"She is, Francis, but I'll not let you touch her."

"Why? You don't like** l'amour**?" I sighed.

However, gladly for me, the elevator's doors opened at that instant, "Ooops, we are here."

"Thank goodness, aru."

We quickly got out of the elevator and followed the little bright white hallway between my apartment and my neighbor's, until we got to my doorstep. Before I could unlock the door, Arthur rushed to my side and pressed his left ear in the wooden door, "What are you even doing, bro?" America asked, as everyone observed the British in that awkward position.

"Eavesdropping, you git. What does it look like?" I think he regretted asking that question, because before Alfred could open his mouth to say something irrelevant, Arthur cut him off, "Don't answer."

"What do you hear, aru?"

"All frog's language." The Englishman lifted up from his position, "My ears are bleeding."

**"Je déteste me plaindre, mais Mario** **ne** **suffit d'appeler** **Luigi** **gay?" **I heard a soft male voice from inside. Definitely there's someone there, and what ? Mario and Luigi ? Gay ?

"That is being French." Russia is now the new Captain Obvious. Congratulations! Calm down and accept your prize!

**"Voilà ce que nous aimons à croire." **Now it was a girl's voice. Certainly Caitlyn's. Her voice, despite the language difference, sounds pretty much the same, **"Voir, Mathieu, qui est pourquoi Lina acheté ce jeu, pour se moquer de lui."**

"Hey, I'm not an expert in French, but I understood my name, and someone's named Mathieu... " I started.

"Mattie?!" America exclaimed.

"Aiiiyaa ! He is here too, aru?"

"Who the fuck is Mattie?" I crossed my arms in annoyance.

**"Pourquoi ferait-elle ça?" **'Mathieu' continued speaking. He doesn't seem menacing, and by the looks of it, the nations know him...there's only one nation who's name resembles 'Mathieu' and speaks French other than France, Seichelles and Switzerland...

**"Parce qu'elle est folle, voilà pourquoi ... Je ne peux toujours pas croire que personne ne vous a remarqué! " **

Fuck it all, fuck it all... I don't have paicience anymore...

I'm going to open this door right in this instant!

I pushed the nations (who had hurdled up against the door) aside and proceeded to unlock the door.

As soon as I did it, I stepped inside the house and depared myself with two different figures seating at the two sofas, playing video-games on the TV. One of them was blond and looked very suspiciously like Alfred, and was holding a CD-i controller, playing Hotel Mario.

Well, that explains the 'Mario and Luigi gay' stuff I could distinguish among the French the two were speaking. Even the crappy song could be listened.

The other was a ginger haired girl who was sprawled in the sofa, her left hand raised, holding her phone, and headphones on. There was a sack of chocolate chip cookies beside her, probably _my _sack of chocolate cookies she stole from my sacred heaven.

By the looks of it, Cat was probably watching some Brazilian soap operas on her phone, using _my _internet. I told her not to do that, because to catch the signal from miles away takes too much of my already crappy connection. I noticed that behind me, England and France started to fight, calling the two French speaking people's attention. Cat took out her headphones and just stared at me, while the blond boy turned to us and I could finally see who it was...

"Canadia, dude! We didn't see you there!" America pushed me aside and ran to his brother and crushing him in an embrace. Ruuuuuuuude!

I think it has been a loooong time since I had such an eventful day like this one.

-Yaaaay-

_Translations (if they're wrong, blame Google Translate)!_

Russian

**Подсолнечник****\- **_(podsolnechnik) Sunflower;_

**Д****a- **_(da) yes;_

**Товарищ****\- **_(tovarishch __**[a/n: this is totally my favorite word in Russian]**__) Comrade;_

**Ленивый- **_(lyenivyi) lazy;_

**Я хотел** **жил здесь****...- **_(Ya rrotel zhil zdyes) I wish I lived here;_

**Мне жаль ...****\- **_(mnye zhal) I'm sorry..._

**ЧТО?- **_What?_

French

**Mes chers- **_my dears;_

**Ma-chérie- **_my dear;_

**Non-**_No;_

**Imbecilé- **_Imbecile;_

**Mademoiselle- **_lady;_

**Est-ce** **vraiment nécessaire, Rosalina?-**_Is this really necessary, Rosalina ?_

**Pourquoi ne** **pas mourir, Angleterre?-**_Why don't you die, England ?_

**Pourquoi ne puis-je avoir un peu de vin? ****Il est pas comme je vais prendre tout le monde en état d'ébriété et de viol en vue !- **_Why can't I have some wine? It's not like I'll get drunk and rape everyone!_

**Et? Qu'ils** **regardent** **la superbe** **moi!- **_And ? Let them stare at the gorgeous me !_

**Merci-**_Thank you;_

**Bonjour, mademoiselle!**_\- Good morning, lady!_

**Il****est pas ma faute que les gens ici ne semblent pas apprécier le Pays de Romance! **_-It's not my fault that people here doesn't seem to appreciate the Country of Romance!_

**Quoi ?**_\- What?_

_**L'amour-** Love;_

**"Je déteste me plaindre, mais Mario ne suffit d'appeler Luigi gay?"**

**"Voilà ce que nous aimons à croire." "Voir, Mathieu, qui est pourquoi Lina acheté ce jeu, pour se moquer de lui."**

**"Pourquoi ferait-elle ça?"**

**"Parce qu'elle est folle, voilà pourquoi ... Je ne peux toujours pas croire que personne ne vous a remarqué! "****\- **

_"__I hate to complain, but did Mario call Luigi gay?"_

_"That's what we like to believe." "See, Matthew, that's why Lina bought this game, to make fun of it."_

_"__Why would she do that?"_

_"__Because she's crazy, that's why…. I still can't believe nobody noticed you!"_

Portuguese

**Merda**\- _Shit;_

**Puta que pariu**_\- literal translation: the bitch who had a child/context translation: Fuck!_

Polish

**Pierdol się- **_Fuck you;_

Danish

**Dumme mennesker- **_Stupid people; _

Swedish

**Fan ta dig, jävel- **_Fuck you, bastard;_

German

**Danke- **_Thank you;_

**Nein- **_No;_

**Jetzt können Sie** **kreuzen** **die Grenzen, Francis.- **_Now you are really crossing the limits, Francis._

Chinese

**Nǐmen dōu tài bù chéngshúle- **_(__你__们都太不成熟了__！__)- __You are all so immature!_

Japanese

**Arigatō****(****ありがとう****)- **_Thank you;_

Italian

**Andiamo- **_Come on!_

**Si!-** _Yes!_

**Scusami-** _Excuse me;_

**Ciao!-** _Hello!_

**Generale Rosalina- **_General Rosalina;_

**Voglio un po 'di vino troppo, se si sta offrendo!- **_I want some wine too, if you're offering!_

**Bella-** _beautiful;_

Spanish

**"****¡Yay! ¡Vamos a hablar cosas raras en otros idiomas! A mi me gusta mucho, ¿y a ti, Lina, no te gusta?"- **_Yay! Let's speak weird things in other languages! I like it a lot, don't you, Lina?_

* * *

**Rosalina: Hahaha, Canada was finally introduced in this huuuuuuuge chapter!**

**Canada: Finally.**

**America: Aw Canadia, we didn't know you were here too!**

**Canada: I was by your side all the time during the G8 conference!**

**America: Really?**

**-Next Chapter Nine Nations Are Better Than Eight sneak peak-**

While I watched Francis and Arthur quarrel about something or other, I noticed Dan jumping up from her seat unexpectedly, "How about we watch some Game of Thrones?" She suggested, looking for something inside her huge purse. After some moments of grumbling, she eventually took out a DVD case with the season 1 of Game of Thrones. How?

Just, _how._

That purse of hers is serious witchcraft. Maybe she stole it from Gandalf and used some spells in it. At least the magic in Dan's purse works, unlike Arthur's crappy dark magic.

"Do you randomly carry the season one of Game of Thrones in your purse?" Caitlyn asked, not even taking her eyes off her phone for a mere second. That damn soap opera really grabs Cat's attention.

"You never know when there'll be an opportunity to introduce new people to the fandom!" Danielle exclaimed, skipping to the DVD device and standing there, watching the rest of us argue/don't give a damn/laugh our asses off the situation.

I was one of the people laughing my ass off. When I returned to my true self, I said, "I don't think everyone here is capable of handling this show, Dan."

"Veee~ Is it scary?" Feliciano squealed, as he clung into Ludwig's arm in the sofa.

"No." I replied, "But hell, there's blood everywhere."

"It reminds me of the rumors I heard when Russia was housing the Baltics and his sisters!" What an unlucky comment, America.

"**ЧТО**?" I almost slapped Alfred across the face for making someone as cute as Ivan angry. I know he didn't torture the Baltics (that's what I prefer to believe, anyway, but I don't think he'd do such a thing).

"Aw, don't worry, guys! I'll be here to comfort you and give spoilers so that our friends don't have the chance of being caught in surprise!" Dany clapped her hands together to cause dramatic effects.

"Geeez Danielle, don't you have anything better to show us?" Caitlyn sighed, annoyed. She was now sprawled across the floor and didn't seem to care that Francis was staring at her.

"Do you mean Brazilian soap operas?" Yao joined in, much for Cat's discontentment. She finally took off her headphones and murdered the Chinese over and over with her stares.

"Hey! Those are good!"

I leaned on my chair and took a bite off a chocolate bar, watching the freak show in my house in amusement, "No, they aren't."

"Why do you take the rude Chinese's side, eh Lina?" I can see little Kitty-Cat is getting a bit angry.

Am I one of those people who likes to see the world burn?

You bet'cha.

"Who's that rude Chinese you speak of?" Yao asked, smiling as Cat's pale face turned deep red as Spain's tomatoes in anger.

**-End of sneak peak-**

**France: Rosalina, are you lonely?**

**Rosalina: Uh, no.**

**France: You seem to need a bit of l'amour.**

**Rosalina: Nope. But you know I'll have to have it, right?**

**England: Because it's written on the summary of the story?**

**Rosalina: Exactly. Just commenting that this story is a Slowmance.**

**America: Aw, Rosie! Slowmances make me sleepy!**

**England: Just like the wine-guzzling cheesy-monkey's movies!**

**France: QUOI? Non, those are your movies, black sheep of Europe.**

**England and France: *fight***

**Rosalina: Okay, so the chapter is over…If you enjoyed, why don't you click in the review button bellow? **

**Russia: You will review, дa? *waves pipe menacingly* **


	7. More Nations, More Fun

**Rosalina: Suuuuuup dudes!? What have you been doing while waiting for the new update in this awesome story?**

**America: I was being the hero of course! Saving people from commies and showing them the beauty of the stars and stripes!**

**Germany: *facepalms***

**Rosalina: *kicks nearby chair* **

**China: *bangs head in nearby wall***

**Russia: *takes a big gulp on some vodka***

**England and France: *fight***

**Japan: *conjures a camera out of midair and starts snapping infinite photos***

**Authoress: What has Hetalia done to my life?**

**Italy: *eats a shitload of pasta***

**Danielle: *eats a pack of old skittles she found inside her purse***

**Caitlyn: *watches Brazilian soap operas***

**Canada: *remains as a background prop***

**Rosalina: Damn it! Alfie surely knows how to make everyone do actual stuff! Look at that!**

**America: 'Cause I'm the H-E-R-O!**

**Rosalina: Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.**

**Danielle: Let's start the chapter?**

**Caitlyn: *takes eyes from phone* I thought you'd never ask!**

**Rosalina: I'm too lazy for disclaimers. Japan, do it for me?**

**Japan: The authoress of this story owns nothing except Rosalina, Caitlyn and Danielle, who are fictional characters strongly based off real people.**

**Danielle: Thanks, Kiku!~ *hugs Japan***

**Japan: *struggles to breathe* Personal space…**

**Rosalina: And that's the reason why I don't like being hugged.**

**Authoress: Oh, oh! I almost forgot! I tried a new way of translations, see if you like it better! They are all between [] and in bold.**

**-Previously in How To Live With Hetalia-**

We quickly got out of the elevator and followed the little bright white hallway between my apartment and my neighbor's, until we got to my doorstep. Before I could unlock the door, Arthur rushed to my side and pressed his left ear in the wooden door, "What are you even doing, bro?" America asked, as everyone observed the British in that awkward position.

"Eavesdropping, you git. What does it look like?" I think he regretted asking that question, because before Alfred could open his mouth to say something irrelevant, Arthur cut him off, "Don't answer."

"What do you hear, aru?"

"All frog's language." The Englishman lifted up from his position, "My ears are bleeding."

**"**Je déteste me plaindre, mais Mario ne suffit d'appeler Luigi gay? **_[_****_French-I hate to complain, but did Mario call Luigi gay?]_**_"_

**"**I heard a soft male voice from inside. Definitely there's someone there, and what? Mario and Luigi? Gay?

"That is being French." Russia is now the new Captain Obvious. Congratulations! Calm down and accept your prize!

"Voilà ce que nous aimons à croire. **_[French-_** **_That's what we like to believe.]"_**Now it was a girl's voice. Certainly Caitlyn's. Her voice, despite the language difference, sounds pretty much the same, "Voir, Mathieu, qui est pourquoi Lina acheté ce jeu, pour se moquer de lui. **_[French-See, Matthew, that's why Lina bought this game, to make fun of it.]_**

"Hey, I'm not an expert in French, but I understood my name, and someone's named Mathieu... " I started.

"Mattie?!" America exclaimed.

"Aiiiyaa ! He is here too, aru?"

"Who the fuck is Mattie?" I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? **_[French-_****_Why would she do that?]"_** 'Mathieu' continued speaking. He doesn't seem menacing, and by the looks of it, the nations know him...there's only one nation who's name resembles 'Mathieu' and speaks French other than France, Seichelles and Switzerland...

"Parce qu'elle est folle, voilà pourquoi ... Je ne peux toujours pas croire que personne ne vous a remarqué! **_[French-Because she's crazy, that's why…. I still can't believe nobody noticed you!]"_**

Fuck it all, fuck it all... I don't have paitience anymore...

I'm going to open this door right in this instant!

I pushed the nations (who had hurdled up against the door) aside and proceeded to unlock the door.

As soon as I did it, I stepped inside the house and depared myself with two different figures seating at the two sofas, playing video-games on the TV. One of them was blond and looked very suspiciously like Alfred, and was holding a CD-i controller, playing Hotel Mario.

Well, that explains the 'Mario and Luigi gay' stuff I could distinguish among the French the two were speaking. Even the crappy song could be listened.

The other was a ginger haired girl who was sprawled in the sofa, her left hand raised, holding her phone, and headphones on. There was a sack of chocolate chip cookies beside her, probably _my _sack of chocolate cookies she stole from my sacred heaven.

By the looks of it, Cat was probably watching some Brazilian soap operas on her phone, using _my _internet. I told her not to do that, because to catch the signal from miles away takes too much of my already crappy connection. I noticed that behind me, England and France started to fight, calling the two French speaking people's attention. Cat took out her headphones and just stared at me, while the blond boy turned to us and I could finally see who it was...

"Canadia, dude! We didn't see you there!" America pushed me aside and ran to his brother and crushing him in an embrace. Ruuuuuuuude!

I think it has been a loooong time since I had such an eventful day like this one.

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

I watched, annoyed, as Caitlyn lifted an eyebrow while munching on a chocolate chip cookie (Cat and Dan are the reason why I have no food) as America almost breaking Canada's spine in half while they hugged.

"I'm glad to…see you too…" The Canadian struggled to breathe under the American's gasp. See? That's one of the reasons why I don't like when people touch me. It's more like self-defense.

Then something clicked on my brain.

Canada had been here all along.

And I didn't even bother to notice.

I freaking ignored Canada like everyone else.

He's now probably plotting his revenge against me.

Is he?

And where the hell is Kumajiro?

Oh dear God.

"I thought you would never come back, I've been here for ages!" Cat tossed her phone and headphones into the sofa as she stood up to face me, while I still was at the doorstep, meanwhile the nations (excluding America) were all hiding behind me, what a bunch of cowards!

Caitlyn is so cute when she's angry! Her short curled ginger hair dances around when she speaks, it's so cute! And her voice, he he he, it sounds like a little mouse. Damn it, Rosalina! You're distracting 'zee awesome readers' from the main story! F-O-C-U-S!

Anyway, Cat was wearing a white tank top with a picture of Darth Vader and the following words 'Vote Vader for a Better Galaxy' written in black. She wore a pair of black leggings and pink converses, and apparently, only now she had noticed that there were more people beside America, Canada and I, because she blushed lightly and calmed down a bit.

Before we continue our super-duper fun little narrative, I must point out a few things about the ginger haired Caitlyn:

She.

Is.

Weird.

Not that I'm any less weird than she is, because if I said that, I would be a total hypocrite.

Remember when I said she speaks lots of different languages? Like _all_ (except for Spanish, which is Dan's field) the fucking Latin languages? As it happens sometimes with bilingual people, she has a different personality for each one. Creepy, isn't it? She's like Gollum and Sméagol, only she is Chiara, Belle, Maria and Dacia for Italian, French, Portuguese and Romanian respectively.

Because I love you guys, (I mean, the people who read about my life the way it is now and laugh their asses off out of my misfortune [or fortune, who knows]) I will only talk about Cat by her real name, not by one of her different counterparts' names (given by me), even if she acts like them.

The _real _Cat is shy (shy to the point of stuttering when around people she doesn't know), introversive, weird (the type of person who will spend hours upon hours discussing what would've happened in Star Wars if Anakin Skywalker had never turned evil), geek and also kinda hipster , which annoys the crap out of me. She's so hipster that she refuses to ride cars, so she only goes around on her motorcycle.

Chiara, AKA the 'Italian Caitlyn' is completely paranoid over stuff. If you think that _I'm_paranoid and suspicious of everything, you've never seen Caitlyn when she speaks Italian. One day she was completely sure that the old lady back at the convenience store close to her house was trying turn her down to the Mafia (which, of course, she's not in debt with, at least that's what I prefer to believe).

Belle, the French-toast version is strangely outgoing, self-confident, and wants to be noticed (like 'notice me, senpai') by everyone (it's the complete opposite of her true self). If Canada didn't speak French, I doubt Caitlyn would have spoken to him in the first place.

Her Portuguese counterpart, Maria, is naïve to the point of stupidity and often say things she shouldn't. For example, one day we were at the beach (only pointing out that I was _dragged _to the beach against my will) and she started to ramble about how eight-month pregnant woman shouldn't go around in bikinis.

Finally, Dacia is the Romanian, who is _the most _stuck in the mud freaking formal and 'mature' hipster to ever cross my path. Really, I hate the Romanian personality. End. I still didn't forgive her for refusing to help me with my Mozilla Firefox because it was 'too mainstream', or as they say in Romania: … Fuck it, I don't know what people say in Romania.

Uh, enough of talking about Caitlyn, because the true star of this story is obviously yours truly. With all of that out of the way, let's move on:

I watched as America let go of his brother and the blondes started to stare at me with poker faces. Canada, _freaking Canada_ was actually smiling. I sighed, then turned around to face the other nations,

"Guys, how about you get off my back, eh? I don't feel comfortable with Francis hanging out where I can't see him."

"Don't worry, ma-chérie**_[French- my dear]_****, **l'amour**_[French- love] _**should never be forced, but if you insist in wanting to see my Eiffel Tower, I'm always available…"

"No, thank you!" I replied, trying my best to sound uninterested while shoving a very unhappy China and an amused looking Russia inside, "Now get inside the house!" I gestured for everyone to get inside before closing the door. Not with the key and all, because Dan is probably on her way up here with the Axis.

"Oh, hello there new dudette!" America dropped the bags he was carrying on the floor (now that he let go of Canada) and was now staring creepily at Cat. "I'm America, the name's Alfred F. Jones! Hey, you're kinda cute, so let me be your hero?!"

Caitlyn just stood there motionless as the events revolved around her. I was also staring at stuff, but I was struggling not to have a fit of giggles on how stupid everything was getting.

England deposited his bags on top of the dining table before scolding America, "Get away from her, wanker! You're making her feel uncomfortable! Let the gentleman show you how it's done-"

"Gentleman, vous** [****_French-you]_** Britain?" France cut the green-eyed blond off, "Don't make me laugh! This charming gingembre cheveux **_[French- ginger haired]_** girl surely wants to talk to me!"

**"**Che diavolo? Si prega di smettere di flirtare... o qualsiasi altra cosa questo è, io non ti conosco, così marcia indietro! Gli stranieri sono pericolosi!**_[Italian- What the hell? Please stop flirting... or whatever this is, I don't know you, so back off! Strangers are dangerous!]_****" **Caitlyn stared wide-eyed at Francis and Arthur, who now had their hands wrapped around each other's throats. Delightful, simply delightful.

For some reason, Caitlyn suddenly backed away from the fighting boys and hid behind me. She's a lot smaller than me, so I must be a pretty good shield for her. Actually, she always hides behind me when she gets uncomfortable around strangers, which is the case right now.

"Care to explain what's going on?" She whispered into my ear, as I felt her tiny hands gripping my shoulders (her hands are so fairy-like that I can barely notice them on top of my shoulders…even though I wouldn't really mind Caitlyn touching me). Cat's probably on her tiptoes to be able to reach my ear, which is probably too high for a petite girl like her.

I watched as America was now having a bet with China about who was going to get away with more injuries: England or France. "Good afternoon to you, Kitty-Cat." I said, a bit pissed at her lack of good manners.

Well, I think I've spent waaaay too much time listening to Arthur's blabbering to pick on people's lack of politeness.

And of course I would point that out using my ultra-awesome secret weapon: Sarcasm.

"Yes, yes it is! Although I think it might rain later." I really didn't expect my ginger haired friend's reply. I know that Caitlyn is not dumb, so that kind of answer would be incompatible with her intellect.

Is she fighting my sarcasm back with MORE sarcasm? Nah, she's probably just quoting the movie 'The Hobbit'.

Meanwhile I was having a little pep talk with Cat, the rest of the room was in utter chaos, well, except for Russia, who was leaned against a wall smelling his sunflowers (do sunflowers smell good like roses? Better yet, do they smell AT ALL? I don't know, and I'm not going to be the one to steal Ivan's sunflowers to find out).

I turned around to face the ginger haired Caitlyn before saying, "Stop quoting The Hobbit!"

"You were the one being all shady and weird!" Her 'almost' exclamation wasn't really heard by the others, because America and China were still watching France and England verbally fighting and yelling 'GIT!' and 'IMBECILÉ**_[French- imbecile]_****!**'.

Before Cat and I could become part of the pandemonium that's being held in my house, Russia literally appeared by my side, "Подсолнечник **_[Russian- sunflower]_**_,_ where can I find a vase to put my flowers?" The Russian was something like double Caitlyn's height, a fact that freaked the ginger haired girl, because she once more hid behind me.

When I say she's shy towards strangers, I mean it. At least she's not her French counterpart right now, because that would be lame.

"It's at the kitchen; I'll get it for you, Ivan. Just a second. " I replied, gesturing for the platinum blond guy to go to the kitchen, which he obeyed. I turned to Cat, who was now clutching my shoulders again, "Caitlyn, get off me!"

"B-but there are so many people!" She whined, still behind me, "Mesmo eles sendo tão bonitinhos **_[Portuguese- even though they're so cute]_**_!"_

If there's a thing that I hate more than I hate the Illuminati and strawberry ice-cream combined is not understanding a single word when people speak in a language I don't know. It's terribly frustrating, although I get this feeling quite often in Spanish classes. I sighed, removing her hands off me, "I'm not going to be here to protect you from strangers forever, you know." I said in the softest tone I could.

"I know." My friend nodded.

"I think we've had enough of that fight, don't you think?" I smiled, gesturing France, England, America and China with my eyes. I could see Canada saying 'Hm, you guys, wait a minute!', but as usual, nobody was listening.

Caitlyn started, "Are those supposed to be…?"

"France, England, China and America? Yes." I finished.

"I was going to say 'crazy Hetalia cosplayers', but your sentence makes less sense." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"But they're not cosplayers, it's something far more interesting and creepy than that." I replied, now making my way to the kitchen where a very patient Ivan waited, holding his sunflowers close while leaning against the fridge. Say, all of this 'Hetalia in my house' is indeed creepy.

"T-tell me how d-did _this _happen." She gestured Ivan with her eyes subtly. Caitlyn followed me into the kitchen, amidst the delightful sound of French cussing, but she didn't get inside the kitchen with Ivan and I, for two reasons: one, the room is too small to fit a big guy such as Ivan and a tall girl such as me _and _a hobbit such as Cat (she instead seated at one of the benches at the balcony). And two, she'll not be comfortable around Russia, "A-and w-where the hell is Danielle?"

Meanwhile Cat was blabbering/stuttering, I was opening random cupboard doors in search of a big vase for Ivan. Speaking of him, he was watching me quietly, with his back to Caitlyn and was not even minding her or the other Allies. "It's a long story…" I managed to say, when I finally found a good looking glass flower vase.

It was rectangular and very stylish, which was probably a gift from my godmother. She has a terrific sense for house fashion. Caitlyn was still talking to me, but _I_wasn't talking to her.

Seriously, the cupboard shelve I took this vase from was probably unused for years, because it smelled like cheese, which I guess is not a good sign. Because of that, I decided to check if the flower vase was okay on the inside as well by looking inside it and-What the hell is _that! _Eww! It's all covered in cobwebs! I almost let the vase fall on the floor but managed to control myself, after regretting blowing inside it (therefore spreading cobwebs all over my beautiful face).

"R-Rosalina, are you even listening to m-me?" I guess the groan I emitted after your sentence was a sign that I actually wasn't, Cat.

I turned around to face a surprised looking Cat and an amused looking Ivan. There must be lots of dust on my face…

I've had enough of shit, "Here, put water inside." I shoved the vase into Ivan's chest.

Russia watched me as I cleaned my face with a piece of cloth that was lying around nearby. "But-"

"Get by it!" I cut him off, storming away from the kitchen, "Paska**! ****_[Finnish- shit!]_**"

I was really trying my best not to snap, but it is simply impossible. I need to control my temper before I start _kol-ing. _People who can't control their emotions are most certainly week, therefore I need to control myself.

"W-watch your mouth, Rosalina." I didn't even pay attention to Cat's scolding as I intervened in England and France's fight. I've had enough of the aftermath of the 100 years war.

"Yo, enough of fighting! Geez, can't you guys be quiet for just half a second?" I stepped literally in the middle of the two blonds and glared at them.

Arthur crossed his arms, "Rosalina is right, frog. Behave!"

"Avez-vous jamais regardé dans un miroir, Angleterre? **_[French- haven't you ever glanced at a mirror, England]_****?**" Francis was about to start kicking Arthur's ass if I hadn't been right in the middle.

"Really dudes, stop." America called out, only now looking at me. I forgot to mention that he, China and Canada were much more entertained with Ivan taking care of his sunflowers than anything else.

"America is not interested in a fight? That's new, aru." China added.

I clapped my hands together, "Let's pretend we're a nice and stable family, shall we?" I started to push Arthur towards one of the brown sofas that adorned my living room and made him seat down, "Iggy and Francy-pants, you guys seat on opposite sofas." I did the same to Francis, only in the other sofa, "There!" Then I did the same with everyone else, "Now, America, seat with Iggy and Canada. Then China with France and Cat."

"How do you know my name?" Matthew lifted an eyebrow lightly. Oh. Shit. "Have we been introduced yet?"

I didn't plan to put that sign up for the nations to know that they're not exactly 'nations' and that they're nothing but an anime. How will I get myself out of that situation? Think, Rosalina, think!

What would Dr. Neo Cortex do? A good thing is that Caitlyn is always there to take me out of awkward situations such as this one, "Je lui ai parlé de toi, Mathieu **_[French- _****_I told her about you, Matthew]_****.**"

Canada's eyebrow returned to its normal state as the other countries who didn't speak French were with confused expressions (and in that we can include myself). "Dans ce cas, il est très bien **_[French- in that case it's fine]_**."

"Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul qui est de trouver cette situation extrêmement effrayant **_[French- I don't know if I'm the only one who's finding this situation extremely creepy]._**" Francis observed. I hate when I can't understand anything people are saying.

"Je peux vous garantir que vous n'êtes pas le seul. **_[French- I can guarantee that you're not the only one]_**_. _" Oh great, now French will be Cat, Canada and France's secret language so they can talk shit behind the other's backs ? Hell no ! Only over my dead body !

"That was a good one ! " America laughed, as if he was able to understand anything, "Dudes, I can't understand a single word you're saying in this freaking fabulous language ! "

"I-I'm sorry. " Caitlyn stuttered lightly. That happens sometimes when she's nervous around people.

I positioned myself between the TV and the sofa where Alfred, Arthur and Matthew were seated, so that I could have a good view of my surroundings. Speaking of surroundings, where the hell is Danielle and the Axis? I just hope she didn't try to play around with the elevator's buttons.

"Something is not quite right, aru." Yao glanced at a very uncomfortable looking Caitlyn seating beside him, "How did you manage to break inside the house, anyway?"

"Je dois une clé, comment aurais-je entrer **_[French- I have a key, how else would I enter]_**? Caitlyn retorted. She was probably annoyed at the Chinese and that's the reason why she swapped to her French version.

I could hear Francis giggling.

"Those weird events only be happening in America." Ivan observed, all the way from the dining table, which was now adorned with a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers. I instantly regretted snapping at him, 'cause he's still smiling and all!

Alfred's ears twitched in a very weird manner at the sound of his country name, "Who called?!" He then turned to face Ivan, "Oh, it's you, commie."

"Why so obnoxious, America?" Arthur facepalmed.

Why so obnoxious…that reminds me of The Joker. Not that I care or know anything about Marvel…or whatever company owns Batman.

Alfred, however, didn't seem annoyed at Arthur's comment as much as I was, because he was now poking Cat's ribs with his elbow, "Don't mind him, new chick, I'm not going to stop loving you or Danielle or Rosie, 'cause you're like, my new favorite citizens!"

"Si prega di smettere ... Pericolo straniero ... **_[Italian- please stop...stranger danger...]_**_"_

I simply hate surprises, and guess what was my mood after being surprised by someone almost kicking open my front door? Anger. "Hell yeah! Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains and Lady of the Seven Kingdoms is back!" It was Danielle, and she was striking a very fabulous pose, like a superhero.

Well, that's my friend, I can't actually get mad at her. It's like Germany and Italy's relationship.

Behind her, I could see Feliciano engaging in a similar pose. Kiku and Ludwig were both with poker faces.

"Is this really necessary, Danielle-chan?" Japan asked, as he now noticed the awkwardness that was already installed inside my house, like, the whole thing with Canada and Cat.

"C'mon, Kiku! My name is already a mouthful, why do you keep adding more stuff to it? Call me 'Dany' or 'Dan'!" Dan glanced at Japan, apparently quite annoyed at him, because she had her hands on her hips. But since we're talking about good ol' Dany, her annoyance wouldn't last long, "And yes! That's the only way to enter Lina's house!"

"Mein Gott **_[German-My God]_**, I've got two Italies now…" Germany tried to facepalm, but the huge amount of bags he was carrying prevented him from doing so. _Ha ha._

I made my way to the door and shoved a distracted Italy from the doorstep and inside the house, then I closed the door, this time with the key, "What took you so long?"

"Veeee~ We were-a playing with the buttons on the elevator!" Italy replied, now jumping towards the dining table and depositing the stuff he was carrying on top of it.

"That explains a lot-" I mumbled.

Then I was interrupted by Danielle grasping the obvious, "OMG a new guy!" When she finally spotted Canada, she quickly ran to him (almost knocking me down) and hugged him, "Hiiiiiii! I'm Danielle but you can call me Daenerys Targaryen!"

Of course she would do that. She would introduce herself as Daenerys from Game of Thrones and would hug Canada. I mean, who wouldn't? He's so cute.

Anyway, I wandered around the living room as the nations gazed at Dan and Canada with poker faces. I'm not really sure, but I bet that some of them were jealous of the newcomer, but who am I to judge, right?

I smiled as I saw the blond Canadian blushing while being held in Dany's arms, "I'm Matthew…Matthew Williams."

"Don't you have a country name like the others?" My friend suddenly let go of Matthew and gazed at him with a dark eyebrow slightly raised, "And why do you look so much like Alfie?"

"We're brothers…and I'm Canada."

"Canada, cool!" Dan clapped her hands together in happiness. Her brown eyes then traveled between the nations who were still sitting on the spot I had asked (aka forced) them to. Of course, Danielle's quota of politeness is much smaller than mine is, so any type of greetings is dispensable, "Cat is ¼ Canadian, right Lady Stark?"

"I t-told you not to c-call me 'Lady Stark'." Caitlyn replied. She still wasn't comfortable around all of those new people. "A-and yes, I'm ¼ C-Canadian."

Is it just me or did her stutter get worse now that the Axis showed up? Oh well, I don't know…not that I pay any attention to people.

Dan sat with her legs crossed at the sofa's armrest closest to Canada and faced him, "So, since the others apparently magically appeared in Lina's wardrobe, did you come from the fridge just now? Because I didn't see you here."

I was actually thinking the same thing! I know Canadia is usually forgotten by people, but how did _I _forget him? Because I'm a bit careless and I'm not observant? Maybe. Maybe he arrived here _after _we left? That way nobody can blame my beautiful self for not noticing him!

"Serios, Rosalina, ce e în neregulă cu casa ta?**_[_****_Romanian- Seriously, Rosalina, what's wrong with your house?]" _**Cat, please, don't talk to me in another language, you know I can't understand a word. I got pissed with her Romanian (at least I think it was Romanian), so I decided to ignore her constant attempts to try to make eye contact with me. Simple as that.

Moving back to Matthew… He fidgeted before replying to Dan's original question, "Uh, I was here all along."

"Really?" I gasped in surprise. And there goes my plan of ridding myself of the blame. But hey, I'm the one to blame as much as everyone else. Oh well, I kinda feel bad now…

"Was? **_[German- What?]"_**Ludwig seemed to have come back from the Kingdom of Lala land. Actually, I didn't even pay attention to the tall blond German as he was leaned against a nearby wall.

"How come?" Japan's turn now. He was also nearby, but he sat at one of the chairs at the table, watching the rest of us with curious eyes.

"I hate to complain so abruptly like this, but I was here all the time and no one bothered to notice me!" Matthew was now getting a bit fired up. One of my headcannons is that Canada is always hiding his anger, but someday he'll unleash it all and conquer the world. I mean, he's the second largest country in the world, hello!

Alfred chuckled before patting his brother's shoulder lightly, "Yo, Mattie, calm down. You're kinda overreacting, dude!"

"No, Alfred! I'm not overreacting! I was by your side the entire time during the world conference, and I even tried to stop Arthur's spell (that brought us here) but nobody even noticed." Wow. When I say that someday Mattie will rise up and kill everyone who mistook him for his brother or ignored him, I mean it.

Time for a very nice cut off by yours truly, "Aw Matthew! I'm sorry for any inconvenience…But I swear I'm not going to ignore you anymore." I walked up to the Canadian and did something I had completely forgotten how to do: I hugged him.

I'm a tough girl. I know it. I'm the kind of girl who doesn't show her emotions to anyone, let alone hug people she just met, but I know Canada from the manga and anime, which means I know him and the others for a long time, so there's no problem to hug him because I was sorry, right? "I'll make sure you're never ignored anymore."

"Thank you." I felt happiness when the Canadian hugged me back.

"Ahem." I heard an awkward cough. I really didn't know that awkward coughs had accents, but that one was certainly Eastern European. Russia? Oh well.

I pulled away from Canada and felt eyes on me. I instantly blushed and faked a cough.

"Where's my hug, dudette?" Alfred asked, smirking. Hell no.

"And moi's?" Francis joined in. See? That's why I don't hug people (well, that's one of the many reasons).

"Veee~ I want-a hug too!" Seriously now? Even Feliciano? With the corner of my eye I saw Ludwig facepalming and Cat rolling her eyes. He he, this entire situation is pretty stupid.

I returned to my former spot in front of the TV, where I could have a very nice view of all of the nations, "Sorry, but I already wasted my 'hug quota' of the day."

That was a very awkward reply. Anyway, a good thing is that Dan came to my aid by taking a little skeleton out of the closet, "I believe Matthew was saying something about a spell?"

"It was mine." Arthur replied, feeling quite proud of himself. As if his spell was so damn good that brought everyone to this mess right here.

You know what? I'll start charging the nations for every neuron I loose due to their stupidity.

"You screwed around with black magic for what purpose?" I asked, very curious about why on the first place would Iggy decide to cast the spell which brought everyone here.

"You should have known by now, Rosalina. If it involves westerns, it must be stupid, aru." Yao observed. I rolled my eyes, and as I did that, I met Ivan's purple gaze from all the way across the room. I gave him a ghost of a smile.

Arthur chuckled, "Ha, funny for you to ask, Rosa…" For some reason, the British man covered his head with a black hood. Where did he take that from? Why am I even asking? They're anime characters in my house, anything is possible now.

Anyway, this is going to be interesting… _Very _interesting. I just hope the reason for Iggy's spell wasn't stupid.

"As I'm a gentleman, I decided to bring some scones I made from scratch to my fellow friends." He started.

"Worst decision ever, dude." Alfred laughed.

Britain pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shut up while I tell my story, America!"

"This is just a story? I thought you were going to summon the devil." Danielle observed. I love how it's so casual for Dan to simply summon Satan in the middle of my living room. "Because of the funny hood and all…"

"Are you making fun of me? My family's magic is number one in the world, mind you!" Arthur retorted.

"Okay, okay, keep going." Dan gestured for the angry Englishman to calm down. I rolled my eyes.

"Moving on, I was very happy with my scones, and I offered them to everyone present in the meeting, but they refused to eat-"

"For obvious reasons." France intruded.

"No! They were yummy…but now that I think about it, I feel a little queasy…" Danielle observed. Oh great. She had a shitload of those lumps of coal, it was _certain _that she would get sick sooner or later.

"Why did you eat all those scones?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer or not.

"They didn't even look good, Danielle-chan." Japan added.

"Hey! It's not my fault that nobody here appreciates good cuisine!" Arthur crossed his arms amidst the sound of several facepalms.

Danielle glanced at the floor before replying to my original question, "It's beyond me, you see, it's against my religion to turn down free food."

Feliciano opened his mouth (probably to ask Dan what was her religion), but I stopped him, "Don't ask."

"C-continue, please." I was kind of missing the real Cat, all her changes of personality made me dizzy.

"Fine, then," Arthur sighed, "Well, since nobody wanted to have my scones-"

"Not nobody! I had a scone!" Feliciano cried from the kitchen. I could already smell the delicious pasta he was making.

"But you ended up throwing up, Italien **_[German- Italy]_**." Ludwig facepalmed. Well, that makes sense, doesn't it?

"Oh, it's-a true…don't mind me, then!" Feli replied, now immersing himself once more in the couple of tomatoes he was cutting. The other nations (including me) let out small chuckles.

"Okay…So, then I decided to cast a spell on my tasty treats to make them even yummier than they already were." Arthur continued.

"Where did you do that exactly, aru?" Yao asked after he yawned. Well, I guess I'm not the only one who's finding this little story extremely boring. However, as much as I don't like it, it's necessary to understand the mysterious lines of circumstances that led the nations to be here in my house.

"While Germany was discussing pressing manners of course! I simply hid under the table and started to chant." Arthur replied, like it was super normal for him to slip under the table to cast one of his spells.

The more I get to know the nations outside the anime, the more I'm glad that they don't represent us in the real world.

"That explains the groans when I tried to kick America from under the table…" Russia observed, his childish smile never fading in the mention of hurting America. Well, can you blame him? Alfred is a pain sometimes and the two were involved in the Cold War for a couple of decades (I think…). Why am I defending a guy who goes around places carrying a faucet? I'll never know. Maybe because I said I would be his friend, and for once in a long time, I was actually being nice to someone other than Cat, Dan or my father.

Britain turned around to face the tall country who was seated at the dining table opposite to Japan, "It was you, Russia!?"

"You tried to kick me from under the table?!" America yelped, faking to hide his fear. Ha, ha. I had to control my sadistic side for not to burst laughing aloud.

"Дa! **_[Russian- Yes!]_**"

"Damn you! It did hurt like hell!" Arthur complained. I can imagine that a foot as big as Russia's would've hurt at least a bit.

"What can I do?" The Russian shrugged as if nothing had happened.

I decided it was time to make myself useful and avoid further discussions that might drift our attentions from the main topic of discussion (wow! I knew I could sound like a professional lawyer!) "Hey! Stop! Remember rule number…Uh…I think it was number six." Shit. I forgot my _own _rules… UGH! That's so immature of me! For a perfectionist such as myself, I shouldn't be worried about forgetting my awesome set of rules! Damn you, Rosalina, damn you. "Anyway, you get it!"

"D-did you start with y-your reign of terror, L-Lina?" Caitlyn asked like if it was obvious that one way or another I would force the nations to be my personal slaves, of course that wouldn't happen.

Wait…

That's… An awesome idea!

"Reign of terror?" Italy squealed, all the way from the kitchen. From what I can see, the auburn haired country was making a huge mess out of my kitchen, but I don't really mind, since I have slaves now who will clean all the shit up for me.

Or not. I know my plan sounds all nice and dandy but I actually don't have the guts to force people to do stuff for me like slaves. But, if they do stuff for me, it's like payment for living here, like rent.

Whatever…

Danielle's eyes lit up with the possibility of embarrassing yours truly, "Yeah, Lina has that thingy that psychoanalysts call… What was it?" She didn't even find the words to describe the illness…

I crossed my arms, a bit pissed, "It's called Superiority Complex, okay?" Oh crap, what did I just say? I know I've been diagnosed with this shit once, but it's not like I have a need to be superior! 'Superiority Complex' is just what jealous bitches label awesome people, hello! Nevertheless, nobody needs to know about my diagnosis (not to mention that everyone was freaking looking at me with poker faces), so I quickly added, '"And no, I don't have it!" I said, like a boss, "Move on with summoning the devil, Arthur."

"I was simply telling a story! What do you have with summoning the devil, eh?!" The somewhat angry Brit replied. He sighed at the sight of Francis rolling his eyes and Alfred giggling at me, "So, I started to say my magic words and instead of some nice scones, everyone ended up here with you, isn't it delightful!"

"I'm sure it is." Ludwig! It's _my _job to be sarcastic here! It's not like I have the constant need to be superior to anyone here! *cough* Superiority Complex manifesting itself *cough*.

Danielle felt the need to update everyone on the obvious, "Black magic, then?"

I can't even tell how on Earth I managed to keep all of the nations seated down for such a long time! I'm really a hero (or in my case, an evil princess). Everyone was looking at me now, (of course, being the center of the world has it benefits) France, Cat and China were all staring with poker faces, while at the sofa. Canada, America, Iggy and Dan as well, but in the opposite sofa (well, America was playing with his hands, so we can remove him from the count of people who are paying attention). Germany, Japan and Russia were at the table, minding their own business and Italy was turning my kitchen upside down. I hope that _he'll _clean everything up afterwards…"And by the looks of it, someone needs to spend some years at Hogwarts…" I observed.

"That's just outrageous!" Iggy retorted, finally removing the stupid-ass hood he was wearing. France giggled.

"So, was this all, like, a legit story and stuff?" Danielle asked, crossing her legs in her seat at the armrest of the sofa.

"Yes, it's true." Britain replied, slightly annoyed for my taste. My eyes travelled across the room and met Caitlyn's gaze. She mouthed something incomprehensible, probably something important, but whatever, "As much as it seems rather farfetched."

France joined in, "I 'ate to be in this position, but Britain is telling the truth."

"See?" Iggy jumped up from his seat and pointed at France, "Even the bloody frog agrees! Tell them, fellows, it's all true!"

I heard a chorus of 'yeses' from the other countries, so it was set. England's sucky magic brought everyone here because he failed in producing edible scones. How unusual.

"I-I'm just even m-more confused right now." Caitlyn observed, still stuttering, as she glanced at Arthur. Well, it would just be easier for my ginger haired friend to accept everything the way it is and not ask any questions about it (that's what Dan and I did some hours ago).

Yao finally noticed that he (nor the others) knew who the ginger haired girl was, and what's the best way to get a girl who stutters badly while with strangers to tell you her name? By asking, obviously! "Who are you anyway, aru?"

Cat shifted in her seat nervously, "I'm C-Caitlyn. Caitlyn M-Maher. A p-pleasure to m-meet you."

"Ohonhonhon~ Caitlyn! A nice name for a nice mademoiselle **_[French- lady]_**_." _Francis poked the girl's ribs with his elbow. I started to laugh. But then I remembered something: I was going to hang my rules up somewhere so that nobody would forget them…but where did I put the blasted list? When we left for Walmart I might've forgotten it at the table…! Yes! It might just be under all of those groceries I forgot to put away!

I walked to the dining table immersed on Japan, Germany and Russia's gazes, while Caitlyn replied to Francis, "Je vous remercie, je sais que je suis génial **_[French- Thank you, I know I'm awesome]_**_.__"_

"Elle est confiante! J'aime ça! **_[French- She's so confident! I like it!]" _**I started to look around in the infinite mess of shopping bags while Francis and Caitlyn were talking in French.

"Cat's so awesome she speaks French, Romanian, Portuguese and Italian!" Danielle observed. I was with my back to everyone else, but I managed to recognize her high-pitched voice.

"Si può parlare italiano anche tu? È fantastico! **_[Italian- You can speak Italian too? That's great!]_**_"_ That voice was obviously Feliciano's.

Russia and Japan now caught on what I was doing, "Are you being looking for what?" Ivan asked, as he observed my hands messing stuff up even more.

"For my set of rules." I replied, not taking eyes from the table.

"You mean this one, Rosalina-chan?" Japan, who was seated opposite to Russia, lifted a piece of paper. I glanced at him and the paper was my list of rules. God bless Japan.

I took the piece of paper from Kiku's hands, "That's the one, thanks Kiku."

"No problem."

"Perché anche pagando attenzione? Non ti conosco! **_[Italian- Why are you even paying attention to that? I don't even know you!]_**_" _Uh oh, Chiara alert! I don't even want to know what Cat said.

Feliciano's jaw dropped. I wonder what the hell did Cat just say to leave our favorite Italian like that. Maybe her inner Switzerland manifested itself.

"W-Well, since I've t-told you my name, y-you should tell me y-yours." Multi-personality girl suggested. And yes, I'm the one who's said to have mental issues, when clearly Caitlyn is much more unstable.

Hell, scratch that. I didn't even notice that the nations are most probably cracked as well. The anime states that at least Russia is mental, but the rest probably is as well. We'll be a big, happy and unstable family.

Anyway, the nations told Cat their names and stuff, Danielle was giggling at Cat's poker face and nervous expression (I'm a bitch openly, but Dany is a closet bitch, I felt a need on pointing that out) and of course, *cough* Francis *cough* tried to flirt with her, both in French and in English (well, at least I _think _he was flirting with her in French, you see, I'm not an expert in the language of love).

I think it's time for me to end the awkwardness for Cat's sake, and what's the best way to do it? You're goddamn right: Rosalina style, "Yaaay, the introductions were made, now who will be kind enough to help a (lazy) lady to put the groceries away?" I turned around and gestured the table behind me filled with shopping bags. Some countries almost made a move, but Alfred was quicker.

"I WILL HELP YOU, DUDETTE! 'CAUSE I'M THE HERO!" America jumped up from his seat as I saw Caitlyn moving to seat down on the floor and put her headphones back on. Goddamn it, she's going to watch those blasted soap operas! What do I have against soap operas? Specially the romantic ones? They're all a bunch of lies, but I can't stop Cat from loving them, since she's a romantic at heart. Anyway, America quickly came to me and stood in my front, with his hands on his hips.

"Veee~ Oh, Rosa, Rosa! Can you get some olive oil for me please?" Italy cried, from the kitchen, as he waved his hands in the open space between the bar-like balcony we had and the kitchen, which was more like a window, really.

Since America was much too interested in helping me put my junk away, the others started to talk and not pay attention to stuff. I could listen to Cat explaining to people about the soap opera she was watching and Dan talking to 'Luddy' and Kiku about random shit. Anyway, Alfred shot a death glare at Ivan (I find their rivalry the funniest thing ever, the burning hate for each other is so huge, they might just kill each other at any moment….and yes another pairing I enjoy is *shhhhh* RusAme *shhhh*), "Hey Commie, you don't even have to get up, I'll help Rosie!"

That comment just made the giant Russian stand up and start grabbing shopping bags, while towering over Alfred, "I got here first, Capitalist scum."

Oh my God! He used _my _insult! I'm so proud of him!

Alfred's hands tightened the grip on some plastic bags, "No way, Commie!"

"Capitalist scum!"

"Commie!"

"Capitalist scum!"

"Commie!"

"Spongebob!" Guess who said it? It was obviously yours truly.

"What?" The two glanced at me. I had to contain myself not to go hysterical. I made America and Russia stop fighting with a line from Spongebob. "I'm awesome." I muttered under my breath.

**-Somewhere in East Germany-**

"HEEY AUSTRIA!" The albino Prussian called out, "It happened again!"

The angry Austrian stopped playing his piano, "Vhat happened again?"

"Zee vord."

"Vat vord?"

"Zhey used zee vord awesome again and zhey _veren't _talking about me." The Prussian walked from one side of the room to the other, "I'm getting a headache…"

**-Back to Rosalina-**

"I remember the episode where Spongebob interrupted Mr. Krabbs and Plankton's arguing just like that." I said, looking at the nice chandelier (I must point out that Ivan's head was almost touching it) we had in the living room.

"Stupid _Amerika, _if you hadn't been so immature, Подсолнечник**_[Russian: Sunflower]_** wouldn't need to be quoting that dumb show of yours." Ivan rolled his eyes. Hey! I felt offended by that! I like Spongebob!

"I have to put up a 'Made in China' sign whenever someone tells another is being immature, aru!" Apparently, everyone else (including me) ignored that unconstructive comment made by China.

"It's not dumb! I like it." I put my hands in my hips like the awesome bitch that I am. Both Russia and America raised their eyebrows in confusion. I sighed, "Okay, I admit, it is rather dumb, but I like it."

"Commie, watch your mouth on giving 'nicknames' to Rosie in your language!" Alfred exclaimed, now turning his attention to Ivan. The giant Russian didn't seem amused by the American, but his smile didn't fade.

"_Amerika, _you are so funny, Mr. Pipe would be wanting to visit you soon." What was really funny was seeing Alfred's face pale considerably as Ivan's smile widened.

The American quickly ran to the kitchen with the shopping bags he was carrying, before staying long enough to be able to see Ivan's dark aura. I had to struggle not to giggle, because it was just too funny. Ivan could make powerful men such as Alfred run away like a little cowardly bitch, but he didn't scare me. It was just amusing, "With him out of the way, we can organize the shopping, да **_[Russian- yes]_**?"

"Yup." I agreed. I also collected the remaining plastic bags (because Russia's large hands had already collected the biggest part) and took a little look at my other guests. Danielle was giggling with Japan and Canada (I wouldn't be surprised if she had told the entire story of her life for them in less than two minutes), and even Germany was with a ghost of a smile as he watched them. Cat was trying to explain her soap opera to China and France, but they weren't taking her very seriously.

"Rosiieee! Where can I leave this stuff?" Alfred asked from the kitchen, while he waved a pack of jellybeans. Hmm, I totally forgot about it!

"You can leave it at the counter; I'll take care of it!" I replied.

Alfred gave me a thumbs up, "Cool!"

As much as this nation-packed lifestyle will end up driving me nuts, I will enjoy this as much as I can, and who knows, I might make some new friends.

I made my way to the kitchen with my shopping bags, followed by Ivan. Inside, Feliciano was humming a song as he danced between pans in the stove and a counter full of flour. I smiled at his apparent happiness. Alfred was there as well, spying over Feli's shoulder to see what he was making.

I'll have to admit, whatever Italy was making surely smelled amazing.

When America noticed Ivan and I standing at the division between the entrance hall and the kitchen, he quickly ran back to the living room.

I rolled my eyes before squeezing myself inside the kitchen and started putting stuff away in the respective drawers and places in the fridge. In a matter of minutes, my empty fridge was now almost overflowing with food! Either way, it was a bit difficult to travel around the kitchen with both Feliciano and Ivan, because it was really overcrowded.

I approached Italy from behind while holding a shopping bag full of candy (which I was going to take to my room and hide) and glanced at the huge pan in front of him, "Hmmm! It's smelling great! What's in it?"

"Pasta!"

"And what else?"

"Pasta."

"So it's pasta àl pasta?"

"Si! **_[Italian-Yes!]_**" The Italian exclaimed. Hell, I'm amazed that he didn't even get mad at my suspiciousness. Normally people would just be bitchy and ignore me when I behave like that.

"It is indeed smelling very nice." Ivan agreed. I could feel that he was spying over my shoulder. How did he manage to squeeze in the little space that is my kitchen? Anyway...

"Grazzie! **_[Italian-Thank you!]_**"

I'm stupid, I know. My life is like a romantic comedy, except that there's no romance and I end up laughing at my own stupid joke, just like that: I decided to turn around even though I knew that Russia was directly behind me, and when I did so, I ended up in a very awkward position with the giant Russian in my front, craving his deep violet eyes deep into my blue ones, and the cheery Italian in my back. Both of them waaaay too close to me than what I would be comfortable with. I gulped, and managed to break the sudden awkwardness, "C'mon, Ivan, let's leave Feliciano alone with his pasta." That was the perfect excuse to avoid any type of contact between us.

"Да **_[Russian-Yes]_**."

Okay, when we were finally out of the kitchen, Caitlyn came running to me, her headphones resting in her shoulders, muttering stuff like 'I'll show him who's immature...', and said, "I'm s-sorry, Ivan, b-but I'll have to borrow L-Lina for a sec," Caitlyn didn't actually 'say' that to Ivan, she more like demanded. I hate to admit but she's even bossier than I am, which is not a good sign. Anyway, the Russian simply nodded and left Cat and I alone in the entrance hall, "You have a lot of things to explain, Rosalina."

I sighed, "I know." Because really, if I were in Cat's position, arriving here at my house and find a random guy cosplayed as Canada from Hetalia and when the others finally arrive there's a brief explanation that the reason behind all of this mess was England trying to use magic to improve the taste of his scones, I would find this situation extremely unlikely. Of course, she wasn't here when everyone fell out of my wardrobe and when I broke Francis' nose with a frying pan and it magically reconstructed itself. I'll have to explain stuff to her and to Dan, although Dany is much too oblivious to notice any type of difference despite the fact that she has new friends now, "Come to my room, let's talk there."

"How about Dan?"

"She's much too oblivious to things, she should be fine."

"I'll call her."

"Okay."

I watched as Cat glanced at Danielle and waited for the brunette to make eye contact while she chatted happily with Japan. When that happened, Caitlyn simply mouthed some words and Dan nodded. The sync the two of them have is unbelievable. Dan can pick up so many words even if Cat only mouths them! I can't even pick up a simple yes!

Cat noticed my confusion, "I told her to come to your bedroom with us, but she should provide some kind of distraction."

"I think I know what she'll do." We're talking about a girl who entitles herself as 'Daenerys Targaryen'.

While I watched Francis and Arthur quarrel about something or other, I noticed Dan jumping up from her seat unexpectedly, "How about we watch some Game of Thrones?" She suggested, looking for something inside her huge purse. After some moments of grumbling, she eventually took out a DVD case with the season 1 of Game of Thrones. How?

Just, _how._

That purse of hers is serious witchcraft. Maybe she stole it from Gandalf and used some spells in it. At least the magic in Dan's purse works, unlike Arthur's crappy dark magic.

"Do you randomly carry the season one of Game of Thrones in your purse?" Caitlyn asked.

"You never know when there'll be an opportunity to introduce new people to the fandom!" Danielle exclaimed, skipping to the DVD device and standing there, watching the rest of us argue/don't give a damn/laugh our asses off the situation.

I was one of the people laughing my ass off. When I returned to my true self, I said, "I don't think everyone here is capable of handling this show, Dan."

"Veee~ Is it scary?" Feliciano squealed. Italy is exactly the person who wouldn't be able to handle that show, because of the huge amount of sex scenes and bloody deaths. Even _I_ have trouble in handling too much gore.

"No." I replied, "But hell, there's blood everywhere."

"It reminds me of the rumors I heard when Russia was housing the Baltics and his sisters!" What an unlucky comment, America.

"ЧТО?! **_[Russian-WHAT?!]_**" I almost slapped Alfred across the face for making someone as cute as Ivan angry. I know he didn't torture the Baltics (that's what I prefer to believe, anyway. We can never be 100% sure about a person who carries a pipe around).

"Aw, don't worry, guys! I'll be here to comfort you and give spoilers so that our friends don't have the chance of being caught in surprise!" Dany clapped her hands together to cause dramatic effects.

"Geeez Danielle, don't you have anything better to show?" Caitlyn sighed, annoyed.

"Do you mean Brazilian soap operas?" Yao joined in, much for Cat's discontentment. She murdered the Chinese over and over with her stares.

"Hey! Those are good!"

I leaned on the nearby wall and sighed, watching the freak show in my house in amusement, "No, they aren't."

"Why do you take the rude Chinese's side, eh Lina?" I can see little Kitty-Cat is getting a bit angry.

Am I one of those people who likes to watch the world burn?

You bet'cha.

"Who's that rude Chinese you speak of?" Yao asked, smiling as Cat's pale face turned red as Spain's tomatoes in anger.

Caitlyn grumbled something incomprehensible under her breath, something in the league of 'Fuck you' in Romanian.

"What is this show about?" Ludwig asked, with an eyebrow slightly raised. He was still leaning on the wall.

"It's about a fictional world full of death and blood!" I could see Danielle's eyes burning with excitement after that exclamation.

"You watch this?" Kiku looked at Danielle in disbelief. Not only Kiku. Everyone present looked at her in disbelief. Well, when I learned that she was starting to watch that show, I had to control myself not to explode with laughter. Because really, would you ever imagine Danielle, _freaking sweet and innocent Danielle, _to watch that Mature Rated TV show? I'm sure that I wouldn't. But well, ever since season 4 came out, she has been watching it every week.

"Yeah, why?" The brunette is oblivious to her apparent personality as a rather shallow person, "Come on, Luddy, seat down and enjoy the show!" She quickly grabbed Germany's arm and made him seat on the sofa next to Canada. She then proceeded to set up the DVD, "Season 1, episode 1, we're all set, have a nice time!"

I mentally facepalmed. I don't know which one of the three of us is the weirdest. Cat, the one with five different personalities who for some reason apparently has a grudge against China. Danielle, the one who's appearance shows sweetness but is a closet bitch (I'm actually waiting for her to unleash all her might into someone, it'll be hilarious). Or me, commonly known as 'yours truly' or 'Evil Princess of the World' in 4Chan, who the others label as a ruthless bitch.

"Yay! We'll go on a secret meeting?" Dan smiled as she followed Cat and me into my room, "Feli told me about the meetings they used to have!"

Everything Danielle does now has something to do with Feliciano? It's Feli this and Feli that...Oh God, I'll have a headache. Either way, Feliciano was probably not supposed to tell Dan stuff, but whatever, I don't care.

We quickly got to my room and I closed the door behind me. It was bathed in sunlight that escaped from the window, and it had the always present 'home is where the heart is' aura. Only if you don't look at the utter mess that was my bed. I completely forgot that I didn't even organize it when I woke up. Oh, ooops, I forgot that I was woken up by a torrent of nations. Organizing my room was not in my original plans, sorry.

Dan, of course, was going to start poking everything she found interesting (even though she's been to my room a lot of times). But I didn't care when she started nuzzling my wardrobe, mainly because I could pretend she was actually thinking of ways the nations could've appeared inside there (and not what she was doing for real: looking at my hobo clothes). Caitlyn, on the other hand, sat on my bed.

"I didn't even tell you to make yourselves at home because of all of this 'nation-situation'." I started, once I noticed that Cat was still seated down in the mess of bed sheets and blankets that was my bed and not lain down.

She smiled, "Apology accepted."

"I wasn't apologizing." I just love how I can be so sweet. I put my bag full of candy in my secret location, which is totally _not _in my second drawer in my laptop desk. I sat in my nice spinning chair like a total boss, and of course I didn't need to spin around.

"Even when your sweetness meter is bellow average as usual, Rosalina, that doesn't keep me from saying that stuff here is not making any sense." Caitlyn now laid down on my bed with her belly up, glancing at me upside down, "Are those supposed to be, like, the real Hetalia characters? Matthew almost convinced me with his speech and the fact that nobody else bothered with his existence."

I think it's funny how Cat is always trying to act mature with her speeches, but she ends up laying down somewhere, causing the opposite effect.

"Apparently yes, because they simply popped out of my wardrobe, where my plushies should be." Speaking of plushies, I guess I'll have trouble sleeping tonight because of the absence of my things.

Danielle played with her dark hair still held in a braid as she looked around my wardrobe, "Out of your wardrobe?"

"Yup."

"And you simply let them stay?" Cat lifted an eyebrow, still upside down. Her short curls were sprawled around her face.

"They're not dangerous...just full of black magic." Well, that's the truth. They didn't do anything bad, beside flirting with all of us, but that's not bad.

Caitlyn looked at me in disbelief, "They're random black magic people and you just accepted them into your humble home because you felt lonely?"

"No, Cat. It was because I'm a kind person at heart." I replied. Duuuh! I'm not lonely! Why would I be? It's not like I've never been alone at home because Dad was in another country! But I've never been alone for a month...this kinda scares me... But I'm NOT lonely!

"In your dreams!" Cat retorted.

"Bite me!"

"You're acting OOC." The ginger haired girl rolled her eyes. As much as this sounds creepy and stupid, Cat and I use some Fanficton terms such as OOC, Mary Sue and other stuff. Caitlyn used to label Danielle as a Mary Sue, but I've convinced her otherwise because to be a complete Mary Sue one needs to be absolutely perfect, which Danielle obviously isn't (not saying that I am perfect, because we all know that I'm just not too far from it).

"That's true." Danielle agreed, "Lina simply said: Yay lets keep them as our pets 'cause they're cute!"

"I never said that." I defended myself. I don't remember being all lovey-dovey! The last time it happened I ended up cursing people in Swedish.

Cat finally sat down straight, "Maybe it was just your inner fangirl."

"Maybe." I agreed. I couldn't help it but smile, thinking how ridiculous this situation really is. Better yet, how ridiculous this situation would be if I allowed my inner fangirl out. I would probably dance like a retard with my arms clanged to Germany's and Russia's.

"Changing the subject, Lina told me that those were the real people of that cute anime you guys like to watch, but we all know that anime doesn't exist." Danielle closed the wardrobe doors and leaned against it.

"Well, when I arrived here there were marks of a very awful cook, who wasn't Dan, and we all know that _you, _Rosalina_, _can't turn on the stove or the microwave without help." As much as I hate to admit it, Cat's right. I can't turn on the stove or the microwave without help (that's actually one of the reasons why I always keep Cat on the speed dial), "And based on Matthew's explanation (and the fact that he said he was not alone) I could conclude that it could be in fact our friend Iggy. Or just a very good cosplayer."

"Cosplayers are out of question." I shook my head, "I'm telling you, those are real guys, when we first met, I slammed France's face with a frying pan, breaking his nose, then I passed out due to my clumsiness and when I woke up, his nose was completely healed. Tell me if this happens to real people."

"Nope." Dany agreed.

"What's funny is the fact that Lina is the one who's not questioning anything." Cat observed, smirking lightly. I smiled, finally she's understanding that I didn't go nuts.

"That's the deal, girls. Stuff's creepy, but we gotta get them home and try not to go nuts while they're here." I placed my hands on my hips like a bitch. My new motto is 'If you're a bitch, be that bitch. Don't hide it!'.

"Where'd they come from? Is there a parallel world where Hetalia exists?" Caitlyn now laid in my bed again like the lazy girl she is.

"I don't know…I don't think they know they've landed on a place without personifications." I sighed. I have a feeling that we'll have to explain stuff to them sooner or later, but I'll not be the one who'll do this. I'll let Kitty-Cat do it, since she's really fond of the Multiple Universes Theory.

Dan bit her lower lip, "I noticed that too, but I thought it wouldn't be nice of me to go around asking Feli, Kiku or Luddy where they came from."

"Anyway…they could be dangerous, e_specially _when they say they've played around with black magic." Cat sat straight again, only to cross her arms in an apparently pissed expression. She's pissed at me for being a nice host? She should be pissed at France for flirting or at whomever called her 'immature' some minutes ago.

"It's fine, shut up and help me set the table. Feli's making pasta." Cat's smile after my comment told me everything. She'll be happy to help me in whatever crusade I get into with those nations. She's always the one who's got my back when I'm about to do something stupid. Well, that's what they say: 'Best friends won't let you do stupid things….alone'. I've known Cat for such a long time that this expression is unmistakable. "Plus, don't tell me that you've never wanted to be face to face with those guys."

Making Caitlyn blush was surely one of the highlights of my humble and awkward day.

Oh! One more thing before I forget, "And really, you guys need to stop entering my house without my consent just because you have goddamn keys."

"And you, miss, need to stop telling us to come over to handle some 'guests' and when I arrive, you've gone out without even telling me." She got up from my bed and linked her arm with Dan's before spinning around the room like a retard. I think I know what's going on inside my ginger haired friend's head: she's screaming 'I FINALLY HAVE AN UNDERLING!'.

"You're wrong, I'm right, let's move on, Kitty-Cat." I said, like a boss. Much like this little 'victory dance' Cat and Dan are performing. If it was for my enjoyment, I must say that they failed miserably. Jesus, I'm right 97% of the time. Who cares about the other 4%? I'm lucky that Cat and Dan don't mind my awesomeness.

"You could've texted me… But on the other hand, I wouldn't have met an abandoned cute Canadian." The two retarded girls continued to spin until we heard a somewhat unsure knock on the door.

"Uh, Подсолнечник **_[Russian-Sunflower]_** and friends, lunchtime is being ready!" I think everyone recognized the voice as nobody else's than Ivan's. He's thick Russian accent was very present as he said those words.

"Yaaaay! Feli's pastaaa!" I could really imagine Ivan's smile after Dan's comment. I think he's rather enjoying his time here at home.

"Weren't you feeling kinda queasy?" Cat asked, suddenly stopping spinning with Danielle and looking at her with a worried expression.

"I'm never queasy for pasta!" The brunette replied, letting go of Caitlyn's arms and running to the door. I just hope she won't end up exploding with food or worse, throwing up on the carpet.

"How'd that happen?" Cat asked in a low voice.

"What happened?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Russia called you 'sunflower'."

"Long story." It was the only excuse I could make at the moment. Actually even I didn't have any idea about the reason why Ivan insists on calling me a nickname in his language.

Cat didn't reply immediately, "A long story is just a short story one doesn't want to tell.

"HI. I don't care. Thanks." I finally said, as Danielle finally figured out how to open the door, and ran past Ivan who was standing there at the door (I think it's worthy pointing out that she almost knocked the Russian down in the tremendous speed she was in. Well, it's not recommended to stay in the way between Danielle and food) and made her way to the living room. Ivan nodded politely at us and followed the brunette back to the living room. Cat and I exchanged suspicious glares as we did the same.

Upon arriving at the living room, I noticed that the DVD was paused in the middle of an execution. I wonder if they were scared of that, because as far as I know, they've seen much worse. That show is obviously too mature for a person like Dan, but she manages to be oblivious about it.

The table was already sat for twelve people (I don't know if I'm more surprised at the fact that someone remembered to set a place for Canada or that my dinning table could fit that huge amount of people).

My eyes travelled across the room and found that Italy was back to the kitchen, with only one difference, he was clinging to Germany in apparent fear. Britain and France were discussing as expected, China and Japan were trying to figure out how to put subtitles, Russia was smiling as usual and America was trying to convince Canada of how awesome he was for not being scared.

"Veeeeee~ Dany, Dany!" Feliciano squealed as he saw her, "Your show was pretty scary!"

Dan giggled at that and Germany (who was still forced to be Italy's comfort object) facepalmed.

"Dude, it was awesome!" America jumped up. "Even though we just watched a part, because Italy was begging for us to stop."

France shrugged, "I couldn't pay much attention because of the boobs."

"Typical of a perverted frog!" England and France now started to exchange slaps.

I giggled. Those were my weird and funny nations.

"Come on, guys! The pasta is ready!" Italy finally called out. "Buon appetitto **_[a/n I have literally no idea how to translate this!]_**!"

And so we ate.

**-Time skip brought to you by the Flying Mint Bunny-**

Well, there were no notable events during lunch, unless you count these:

-France and Britain almost engaging in a fight with forks because the Frenchman mocked the other's inedible food compared to Italy's stupendous pasta.

-Upon receiving a plate full of pasta, Danielle had been warned by Germany that the plate was flipping hot, but she ignored him, claiming that she was 'Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons', and that fire could not kill a dragon. What happened? She burnt her hand. But that's not all! Amidst her crying in pain, she placed her hand over my heard and said 'Ahhh, so nice and cold.'

-Caitlyn almost engaged in a fight with China because she wouldn't admit that her Darth Vader t-shirt was made in China. Of course she was still stuttering.

-America tried to intervene in that fight claiming that he was the hero and all, but got bombarded by an ice cube directly out of my cup of Sprite.

-Germany facepalmed. 50 times in total. I counted.

-Canada was actually noticed when he asked for water.

-Japan managed to obtain a camera out of nowhere *cough* Danielle's doing *cough* and snapped infinite pictures.

-Russia is, as I discovered, a very nice guy to talk to.

It was almost late afternoon (well, guys, do the math, we spent a shitload of time in that Walmart, spent time with Feliciano cooking, then eating and stuff). I sighed. I'm the only one who knows how to operate the washing machine, so it ended up being my job to clean up the stuff Italy used for cooking (even though Germany helped me do it) and the other stuff we used for eating. Not that I'm complaining, the food was absolutely delightful, and as much as I won't admit it in public, the company was quite enjoyable. However, it won't be long until I pass this job to other people *cough*my new slaves *cough*.

After lunch, I was being a good host, and the others were playing around. Danielle was using my Wii to create Miis to the nations, and there were lots of laughs involved on that process. After some tries, Dany figured out that it would be best not to let Alfred make the other's Miis, because he exaggerated in the thickness of Arthur's eyebrows on purpose, and Ivan's nose ended up 60x bigger than what it should be, therefore Alfred was banned from creating Miis.

After the Mii-creation process, Dan, Feliciano and Ludwig (yes, Ludwig) decided to play Just Dance. I bet Kiku was having a lot of fun at the other's expense, since he was snapping so many pictures of the dancing failure that was Ludwig...

America found my DS somehow, and was playing Pokémon. China was arguing with him on how much better Pokémon would be if it was made in China. Every now and then Cat would stop watching Brazilian TV (seriously, what goes on in that country that grips her attention?) and would make an observation on how immature the Chinese was being. France was being France and Britain was talking to some imaginary animals (or maybe it was just Satan, who knows).

And Russia...well, he was stalking me. Not that I'm not an awesome person to stalk, but it was creeping me out a bit. I wonder why he is sticking with me. It's not like I lack any type of sympathy...okay, maybe I lack sympathy. But that's not it! Things got worse when I started to try to talk to him during lunch.

I know that he only wants some friends…and he often approaches people in the wrong way, just like now, as I was pretending not to notice that he was seating at the balcony in the kitchen, observing every move I made. He was still with his normal childish smile stamped across his roundish face.

I'd hate to admit, but boy, was he handsome.

Banishing those thoughts off my mind, mainly because I've met the guy today and he is from a parallel world, I progressed in putting the last couple of cups inside the washing machine.

I heard Yao and Caitlyn now arguing because he made Alfred pick a Grass-type Pokémon when he should have picked a Fire-type, as Cat wanted. I wonder why this sudden hate towards each other… It's not like you can hate someone so fast.

Ivan suddenly interrupted my rambling thoughts with a not-so-nice question, "Become one with Mother Russia, дa **_[Russian-Yes]_**~?"

It took him way too long to say this line.

I struggled not to have a fit of giggles, "Uh, what does that imply?"

"You being mine forever, of course!" The Russian exclaimed, quite happy, "You are sweet, nice and lovely, so I want you to be mine!"

I laughed internally. The whole idea seemed very stupid (not that I've never fantasized becoming one with Russia). Me? Sweet? Nice? _Lovely_? Excuse me princess, but the last time I looked at a mirror I wasn't anything like that. Not in the slightest. I prefer the title 'Evil Princess', "No thanks, I like being free." I turned around to face the tall Russian, who sat with his legs crossed in one of the benches at the balcony.

His eyes narrowed for a minute, his smile never fading, even when he reached inside his jacket to caress a certain pipe, "Are you being sure, Подсолнечник **_[Russian-Sunflower]_**?"

"Awn, you look so cute waiving that pipe around!" I said, in a voice I used when talking to Caitlyn's younger sister when she was a baby, "So, sooooo cute!" I leaned over the balcony to be able to reach the tall Russian. I reached for his cheeks and played with them for a bit, "Almost as a teddy bear!"

I know I was playing with death himself (or herself, who knows?) as I did that, but I didn't seem to care. For once, I was actually being nice.

You find my definition of 'nice' questionable? Well, I'll show you what the _real _Rosalina is capable of! Just wait until Alfred pisses me off.

"Kак ты смеешь говорить такие вещи о России-матушке?! **_[Russian-How dare you say such things about Mother Russia?!]" _**I really have absolutely no idea of what he just said, for two reasons: One, he's having difficulty to pronounce words since I'm playing with his cheeks. And two, I don't know a flying fuck of Russian.

"Awwnn! You're so cute when you speak Russian!" I finally let go of his incredibly soft cheeks, and he kept staring at me like I was being retarded (which I actually was).

Ivan shook his head, as he kept staring at me, "You know, that little trick won't be of working with me."

"What little trick?" I recomposed myself. Seriously, I have no idea. I'm trying my best to be the nicest girl I can possibly be, you know, to be a better friend and all…

He didn't reply.

I sighed, "I said that I would be your friend." My smile faded. Hell, I was literally trying my best to be nice, and- Wait a second! I am just like Russia! I try to be friendly, but I end up creepy! Is it? Well, I dunno, "I'm trying my best to be nice."

"Still with that idea?" Ivan chuckled, obviously in disbelief. Wait, I'm not good enough as a friend? "I thought you were doing the joking. Nobody willingly wants to be my friend."

I shrugged, "Well, that was one of the few cases where I wasn't being sarcastic or joking." I'm not sarcastic all the time! Sometimes I'm sleeping!

"Why do you want to become friend with me, out of all people?" His voice sounded...hurt, almost. Well, Ivan, you can count on me for being your friend. I'll try my best to be the most awesome friend ever. Not that I will ever admit that to him. I'll be like a secret agent, working in silence. I will be subtle (at least I'll try).

This will be my second chance at the art of making friends. Cat and Dan got used to me, but it took them ages.

"Because I think that under all of that intimidation lies a lonely butter hearted boy." I pledge that I will not run away from him like a cowardly bitch, no matter how awkward or scary the situation gets. I pledge to take seriously the second chance at making friends that I'm having.

I pledge…to be nice.

I pledge…not to be a bitch.

Hell, that's going to be tough.

"You'll find out soon enough that you are being wrong, but I will not stop you." Ahh Ivan, still in denial, sweetie? I didn't pledge not to be a bitch for you to maintain your distance from me. I will be your friend whether you want it or not!

Oh crap, my Belarus meter is reaching critical levels.

There was a long awkward silence, until Ivan broke it, "Anyway, I can't help but notice how much you resembling my younger sister." His smile widened, "_Slightly_ less crazy (for trying to confront me), but just as pretty."

Now he got it right, slightly less crazy and…wait a second, "Did you just call me pretty?" Why did I ever ask that? I know I'm the prettiest girl around! Why even bother with a simple compliment? Oh well… Enough of narcissism and Superiority Complex! I mentally slapped myself.

"If you want to be thinking that way, go ahead." I failed to notice the slight blush across the Russian's cheeks, mainly because Alfred came running to me and was, unsurprisingly, yelling.

"Rosie, Rosie! I hate to interrupt-whatever brainwash _he's _doing to you- but I need to e-mail my boss and tell him I'll not be coming home tonight."

I hate that nobody was giving a flying fuck for me and Ivan while we talked, and now, just because Alfred stepped up to say something, Danielle joins in, even though she's still dancing, "But won't he be kinda worried?"

"Nah!" Alfred waved his hand, "And besides, Rosie invited us to stay for as much as we want, and I don't want to go home anytime soon (or at least not before we finish all of this candy)!" He said, looking at me. I gave a forced smile.

Well, Rosalina, what can we learn from today's events? You make bad life choices.

"I will go home soon, if that's alright with you, Rosa." China's turn now. Hell, is this some kind of Fanfiction where the main character always has time alone with just one person? "Some people in this room are very immature, and I'm not talking about America." I glanced at the Chinese, and he was looking at Caitlyn, who wasn't paying attention.

"Come on, we should go to the beach before you decide to head back home!" Danielle suggested. She, Feliciano and Ludwig were dancing to the song 'Viva Las Vegas'. I think it's worth pointing out that Dany had set a new record to all the songs they've danced to today.

"Yeah, if there's something to do in Toms Rivers is going to the beach." I agreed, leaning in one of the counters from where I could have a nice view of the living room, thus being able to watch the nations.

Japan snapped a picture of me in my 'like a boss' position before Germany pointing out, "But ve don't have swimming suits…"

The song finally ended, and as the TV displayed the results, Danielle turned around to face Japan (not before high-fiving Ludwig on his exceptional performance), "There's no problem! We can get out and buy some clothes for you too!"

Wait, wait.

Did I agree with this?

I don't think so.

Wait, Rosa. You said you would be nice.

"That would be really nice, that way I can 1elp you, mon amis **_[French-my friends]_**, to recover from your lack of taste!" France jumped up, not before smacking the back of England's head out of fun. I sighed. By the looks of it, I was going to be everyone's big mamma.

Iggy crossed his arms, "I don't lack taste in clothes, frog! Don't you have a mirror? Your pantaloons are ridiculous!" Actually, I don't know why Iggy still insisted on sitting in the same sofa as Francis, because we all know what happens when the two are together.

IT'S TRUE LOVE!

"Uh, you guys…" Canada tried (but failed) to be noticed. Senpai will never notice poor Matty.

"So it's set. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for clothes!" Danielle clapped her hands together, smiling brightly despite the fighting nations (and Cat, who was currently off reach).

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we appreciate your hospitality, Rosalina-chan, but have work to do back at home." Japan observed. Hell no, I didn't spend all that money in food!

"Well, you have no place to go on a foreign land, and the beautiful and awesome hostess is inviting you to stay and now you're worried about work?" I almost added 'give me a break' at the end of that sentence, but I found it to be a bit useless. But what is not useless, was my awesome idea, "There's my Dad's computer and mine's. You can alternate. I'm sure Daddy won't get mad at me for letting you use it, after all you're my guests." I think it's worth pointing out that I feel that I'm becoming a bit overprotective of my nations, and I don't want them to leave. I was lonely before, my house was empty, and now, all those interesting *cough*weird*cough* nations are here, I don't want them to leave. I turned to Alfred, "I'll get mine for you to send your e-mail, just a second."

I quickly ran out of the kitchen and into my room, not minding the weird looks I got, especially from Ivan. Once I was in my room, I began to think if it was really a good idea to lend my precious laptop to Alfred. Who knows what he might do? Who knows what he might discover laying deep inside my hardware? Well, nothing. Oh gosh, the browser history! I have to clean it! If he finds out that I've been reading FrUK lemons…it'll be my doom!

I turned the PC on, and deleted all the cookies, history, favorites and everything that could embarrass yours truly. With that out of the way, I brought the laptop to the living room again.

I set it up on the dining table (not before making Alfred swear for his life that he would not play around with it). Surprisingly, the blond boy with glasses nodded and proceeded to do whatever he needed to do. The other nations already organized themselves in a line to see who would be the next to send an e-mail to their bosses.

And as Alfred was using the computer, I was playing Mario Kart with Yao, Ivan, Ludwig and Matthew. Guess who was winning? *wink* Me, of course*wink*.

"For some weird reason, my e-mail account is not working." My ears recognized the sound of someone hitting my computer's keyboard, "Hey, Rosie! What is this pink with a white heart icon on your desktop under the name 'Yandere Simulator'?"

"I wouldn't click that thing if I were you." I was being honest. I don't want people here with mental issues because of that game. Oh fuck, blue shell! Matthew you asshole! I was first all the time in that race, and in the last lap the son of a bitch sends me a blue shell! I can't lose a Mario Kart race to Ivan!

Alfred giggled, "I'm not afraid of no icon, I'm the hero!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." I'm done with this shit. I'm done with all shits.

And so, Alfred had a very neat surprise.

**-Yaaaaay-**

**Rosalina: Dun dun dun! The chapter is over! I would like to thank you guys on the wonderful feedback this story is getting! You're awesomer than Prussia and I combined!**

**Prussia: Don't get too happy.**

**Alfred: What surprise will I get?**

**Caitlyn: T-trust me, y-you don't wanna know. **

**England: Serves you right, wanker.**

**Italy: Veee~ Where is the sneak peak?**

**Authoress: Aw, there's no sneak peak this time! I decided that you guys should have a complete chapter before I travel tomorrow, and I finished this chapter yesterday, and didn't have time to write enough for a sneak peak.**

**Germany: At least you write big chapters to compensate zee amount of time zee readers have to wait.**

**Authoress: *flips hair majestically* I do my best. Say, are you guys enjoying the story so far? If so, why not leave a review?**

**France: You just need to click in the button bellow and voilà!**

**Authoress: One last thing: What do you think about the idea of writing a separate story where Caitlyn's and Danielle's POVs will be detailed?**

**Rosalina: I wonder if you guys are enjoying my relationship with the nations! Bye and till next time! **


	8. The Perks of Being a Nation

**Rosalina: Helloooo people! How have y'all been? I've been fine, thanks for asking (if you didn't ask, then f*ck you!)**

**Authoress: Rosalina! I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't swear during the A/N's!**

**Rosalina: It happens.**

**America: Yeah, totes.**

**China: Stop speaking in those slangs stupid westerns!**

**France: Mon amis, calm down! The chapter didn't even begin yet!**

**Italy: So let's a-fix this!**

**-Previously in How To Live With Hetalia-**

And as Alfred was using the computer, I was playing Mario Kart with Yao, Ivan, Ludwig and Matthew. Guess who was winning? *wink* Me, of course*wink*.

"For some weird reason, my e-mail account is not working." My ears recognized the sound of someone hitting my computer's keyboard, "Hey, Rosie! What is this pink with a white heart icon on your desktop under the name 'Yandere Simulator'?"

"I wouldn't click that thing if I were you." I was being honest. I don't want people here with mental issues because of that game. Oh fuck, blue shell! Matthew you asshole! I was first all the time in that race, and in the last lap the son of a bitch sends me a blue shell! I can't lose a Mario Kart race to Ivan!

Alfred giggled, "I'm not afraid of no icon, I'm the hero!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." I'm done with this shit. I'm done with all shits.

And so, Alfred was up for a very neat surprise.

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

Merda **_[Portuguese- Shit]_**.

Paska **_[Finnish- Shit]_**.

I was in first place until I fucking fell off Rainbow Road thanks to Canada. I said he would be plotting his revenge against me by pushing me off the road in that damn racetrack.

"_I walk a lonely road_," Caitlyn sang in the rhythm of the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. I was actually surprised that she was even paying attention to my race. She was seating down at the floor with her earphones on and her face buried on her phone, probably scrolling over Tumblr, "_Because everyone else fell the fuck off…_"

Yao glanced at her with a 'WTF' expression. He was at the same sofa as Francis and Arthur, and it looks like he was trapped in the middle of the conversation the blonds were having (conversation? France and Britain? More like relieving sexual tensions) while he tried to win a Pokémon Gym battle.

The modified lyrics to the song are actually true, because Matthew was the only one out of everyone playing who was still on the road. Ivan, Luddy and I fell off the cliff. And I was in 4th place because of the blue shell's impact in my kart and the fall into the pits of hell just afterwards.

"Damn you all! No one makes me lose a Mario Kart race!" I exclaimed, as my character (obviously Luigi, because I wouldn't pick any bitches like Peach or Daisy) in the game crossed the finish line in 4th place, because of the fucking blue shell Canada fired at me. "It's all your fault! I was in first place all along and you just fired that thing at me!" I pointed my Wii remote at the blond Canadian in a menacing way. Everyone stared at me like I was being the crazy one. Come on…

Matthew flinched at my sudden aggressiveness (sudden? I was cursing under my breath at every shell that hit me during that game), "I'm sorry, but that's how the game goes…"

"I know how the game goes!" I spat out. Calm down, Rosalina, you can't lose it now. Actually, you are _forbidden _to lose your temper while the nations are here. It'll be good for your anger management and everyone'll be happy. What the hell? I can't even recognize my own thoughts! I sighed as I stood up from my seat between Ludwig and Ivan, then I threw the Wii remote into the empty space where I had been seated, "Alright, I'm done with this shit."

"Come on, Lina! 4th place isn't all that bad!" Danielle looked at me with a smile. She was seated with her legs crossed at the floor close to the second sofa with Feli. They were playing Poker with a bunch of cards she randomly carried inside her purse. Kiku was also hanging around close by, with a camera he found somewhere, and was snapping infinite pictures of my anger.

The living room in my house was quite big, with two fairly big sofas (which could turn into beds), a table in the center where I always put my feet and the TV. Maybe you're thinking that my family has sweet cash, and let me tell you: WE DO. Dad has some cash. I mean, he has a kicking ass job that enables him to travel the world.

"Yes it is!" I groaned as I sat back down in the sofa with my arms crossed. Ludwig rolled his eyes and Ivan gave me a sympathetic look (at least I think it was). I absolutely _hate _losing in any type of game, especially if it involves Mario (and in that category we can include Super Smash Bros.). I hate how Danielle can always be happy on getting 4th place or whatever…she gets happy only to be able to participate in things and make new friends.

Alfred giggled, still hiding himself behind my laptop, "I see Rosie is a bad loser."

I turned around to face the blond boy, "Take that back!"

At that point, I was almost killing America. Dude, seriously? Why does he not behave properly like the rest?

"Never!" God give me patience because if you give me strength I'll punch Alfred.

Before I could get up and unleash all my anger into the American, Britain interrupted everything while he glanced at a completely random hand watch he had, "Oh dear! Look at the time!"

I looked at my wrist like if I had a watch, which I didn't, "Time to kill _some_ people?" At that point everyone knew who I was talking about. Better yet, who I was planning to murder in their sleep.

"No, you silly!" Iggy waved his hand at me as he stood up from his seat on the second sofa, "It's tea time!"

Really now? We just had lunch! Oh well, maybe it's the afternoon tea time and Arthur is following 'A Hobbit's Guide To The Correct Time To Eat' (a debut novel by me), which probably consists in:

7:00am – Breakfast, (duh, the most important meal of the day, which I sometimes am too lazy to make);

9:00am – Second Breakfast (because everything that is good should have an unnecessary sequel);

11:00am – Elevenses (fishes, precious?);

1:00pm – Luncheon (Luncheon, I choose you!);

4:00pm – Afternoon Tea (Arthur's heaven);

6:00pm – Dinner (I'm hungry now…);

8:00pm – Supper (Isn't Supper the same thing as Dinner?).

So, according to my calculations, we might've just missed Afternoon Tea. The reason why an Englishman would have missed the Afternoon tea in the first place is beyond me, though.

"Really? Yay! I'd love to have some hot tea and cookies!" Danielle exclaimed, still playing cards with Feli. At that time, Arthur was already on his way to kitchen to make us tea.

"But we don't have cookies." I replied, calmly. Well, I hate being a bitch but…I don't actually hate being a bitch but there's no way I'm sharing my secret candy supply with other people! It is _secret _for a reason! "I mean, we _had _cookies before Cat decided to eat them all."

That's true. When we arrived, Cat was eating my chocolate chip cookies, something that I don't approve.

"It's n-not like I'm p-possessive with c-candy like you." Caitlyn said quietly, as she glanced up at me from the place she was. She was with her back leaned on the right armrest of my sofa, so I could see what she was doing (I'm glad she wasn't reading RusAme smut while they're here, because that would be suicide, and I don't want my carpet stained with blood).

Anyhow, it's not 'being possessive with candy', it's called 'defensive eating', where one strategically consumes food for the sole purpose of preventing others from having it, and guess who has this?

"Hey, I'm fancy!" I glanced back at her. From what I could see from her phone, she was on Tumblr, reblogging Sherlock stuff. I poked Ludwig with my elbow, which made the blond man glare at me with an annoyed expression. The only one who's apparently enjoying this little scenario is Ivan. "Just some hours ago I purchased vegetables!"

"I-I literally have no c-comebacks to that." Caitlyn turned resumed scrolling over her Tumblr with an annoyed expression. Well, shit.

I got up from my seat and clapped my hands together, gathering everyone's attention, "Let's see what's on the TV, shall we?"

"I thought you vould never ask." Ludwig crossed his arms as he stared at the TV, waiting for something nice to happen, which obviously won't happen because we're talking about my life, where stuff is never nice.

Even my definition of 'nice' is questionable, so bear with me, folks, do you think I'm your normal story protagonist!? Not in the slightest! I'M AWESOME!

I started to collect the Wii remotes we were no longer using from Matt's, Ludwig's and Ivan's hands and proceeded to put them away in the drawer for video game controllers I had in the wooden thingy where the TV was located. That drawer was literally overflowing with video game controllers from lots of different generations. I had a Wii, Game Cube, NES, CD-I, Nintendo 64, Play Station 1, 2 and 3 and the list goes on and on.

My dad has always been a video game enthusiast, ever since he got an Atari when he was a kid, back in the Middle Ages. He told me that he had almost broken up with my mother because he chose video games over her. Ah, dad, now we know from where my love for video games came from.

I sometimes could see him playing Zelda on his old NES and after he finished doing so, he would leave the game sprawled around the floor, just because my mother hated when he didn't put his games away. He still likes to piss her off even when she's not physically with us anymore. It's a way to keep her with us, even if it is only in memory.

Okay, enough of depressing thoughts.

Thank goodness that Italy is always here to brush off those feelings from me, "Veee~ Rosa! I really don't-a want to watch Dany's scary show again!"

Alfred giggled. Danielle smiled and I traded suspicious glares with Ivan. Really, Feliciano is _that_ cowardly? He can't even handle a show where almost every episode an important character dies in a brutal way and at least 3 whores are banged?

Shit, I must be playing too much Assassin's Creed.

"Aw, Feli~!" Dan gave the Italian a sympathetic smile, "It's okay not to like that show!"

"Don't worry, Feliciano." I assured the auburn haired Italian, giving him the most sympathetic smile I could. Italy smiled back, and proceeded play Poker (I think it was Poker…maybe because Dany was banned from a Poker site some years ago because she was accumulating a fortune of 200,000 dollars, and when the moderators found out she was underage, they banned her) as I continued to look for the remote control of the TV. When I finally found it, I turned the Wii off and selected the normal cable TV. After I did that, I came back to the sofa and sat there with a loud 'THUD' in the fabric. Luddy and Ivan looked at me with WTF faces, like I was being the weird one who just popped out of the blue into my humble residence.

I started to browse the channels as everyone else started doing random shit, and I eventually came across some news channel, "I'm sure we'll find something nice to watch-"

"Vait, vait!" Ludwig suddenly exclaimed, as he now shifted in his seat, and he was almost falling from the sofa, his blue eyes widening at the news channel, where the reporter was telling something about Greece-whatsoever-I-don't-fucking-care-but-apparently-everyone-else-does, "Greece received help from the EU? I did not agree on zhat!"

England stopped whatever he was doing at the stove and narrowed his eyes at the TV, "Neither did I."

"Veeee~ Look Germany! It's-a your boss, Merkel!" Italy pointed at the TV as the blond German chancellor flashed on the screen.

Russia chuckled lightly amidst the madness going on between the nations who were part of the European Union (yes, even Italy was paying attention now), "Europe is goings insane."

"Do you ever cry because you're not in the EU, Russia?" America asked, obviously trying to mock poor Ivan. Why am I defending him?

Ivan turned to Alfred, his smile never fading, which made the American scoot further from the Russian with his chair and my computer, "Tears of joy, Товарищ **_[Russian-Comrade], _**tears of joy."

I'm pretty sure Caitlyn z-snapped at that.

"Rosalina? Can you explain vhat is going on?" That was the only thing I heard from Germany before everyone else started to argue. I saw Danielle covering her ears with her hands and start humming (what she usually did when people argued like that), as the rest of the nations discussed.

I don't really understand all this conflict about helping a country drowning in debt with some money. Maybe I won't ever know about the perks of being a nation. But now, how do I avoid telling them they're an anime? "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Because you live here, and the news are in your TV." Matthew observed, looking at me with an eyebrow slightly raised.

I crossed my arms as my eyes travelled from one nation to another, "But it's not my fault that you didn't know about pressing matters with Greece and the EU."

"That is the point, ma-chérie **_[French-My dear]_**." Francis smiled, "We _should_ know."

"Veee~ That is because we are-" Feliciano started, but was interrupted by a furious Ludwig. I guess that's something the auburn haired man shouldn't be saying.

No shit, Rosa.

"Nein **_[German-No]_**, Italy."

Yao closed my DS and shook his head, "You shouldn't have said that, aru."

"Shouldn't have said _what_?" I pressed, annoyed. Really, what are they hiding from me? Their status as nations? Probably. Why are you so worried, Rosa?

"That would be of coming out sooner or later, дa **_[Russian: Yes]_**?" Ivan agreed, nodding his head and glancing at his nation companions.

"Cosa **_[Italian-What]_**?!" Caitlyn finally shut off her phone and turned her body to be able to see everyone. She still kept seated down on the floor leaned on the armrest. Her wild ginger curls bounced with every movement.

Japan glanced at Germany and Italy, and both of them returned the gaze with a worried expression. England ignored everything and just concentrated in making some tea (no, he wasn't making tea, he was eating some ice cream). France coughed awkwardly. Russia looked down at me with a smile. Canada and China watched everything with poker faces.

The next sentence spoken by Alfred caught me in genuine surprise, as he closed my laptop, "I don't think it's a problem to tell them, dudes."

I looked at him with a surprised expression (as so did everyone else).

"Are you insane, wanker?" England exclaimed, almost dropping the ice cream he was eating and leaning against the balcony at the kitchen, his eyebrows frowning in anger. Why is it such a big deal for us to know that they're nations?

"Yes! Wait, erm, I mean, NO! I'm not insane!" Alfred contradicted himself before getting everything together, "I'm just saying that I think it's the right thing to do since they've been so kind to us."

Wow.

Wow.

_Wow. _Did Alfred F. Jones aka The United States of America just say that line? Now it's official, the world's falling apart and Europe's going insane. I know I've been super nice and kind and lovely recently but hearing that from Alfie was new.

There was an awkward silence, as the nations just traded glares with each other. Some seconds later, I felt tired of the silence, because really, they were the ones who started building curiosity inside my brain, "So?"

"You-a do it, Germany!" Italy suggested.

"Alright, alright." Ludwig nodded in defeat.

Before he started his explanation, the nations made Cat, Dan and I swear for our lives that we would not talk about what we heard here in any circumstances, which we agreed (not that I would go to the middle of a shopping mall and put on a stand written 'take a photo with a personification of Germany! Only $0.99'. Now that I think about it, it would be a good idea to make some quick cash, I'm such a powerful businesswoman) without much.

They explained the stuff of being personifications who can't really die and some other shit that I shall not be mentioning here because I find irrelevant and all. After a while of the nations cutting each other off for numerous reasons, I noticed that Danielle was staring creepily at them and was nodding at nothing in particular, which kinda creeped me out a bit (fun fact that Dany has the attention span of a goldfish). It was funny to watch as Alfred almost got his skull cracked in half because he managed to piss off all the other Allies with some stupid comments.

Anyway, all the explanations were really useful for me to comprehend all the stuff with Francis' nose returning to normal in a matter of hours after I broke it. Actually, I wouldn't believe anything if it weren't for my violent past attitude towards the Frenchie.

I had to fight the irrational urge to ask how the hell are the countries even born, but I managed to control my little sarcastic tongue. It was really mind-blowing to be actually housing some supernatural beings at home and shit, but all of this just made a huge knot in my brain. Here we _don't _have personifications…or maybe that's just what the government wants us to think…

Oh great I'm getting into my 'Conspiration Theories' mode. Next phase is running around pointing at random stuff because they looks like an Illuminati triangle.

Well, one thing is that Alfie couldn't log in on his email account (not that I think that it was because the boy is dumb [that could've been the case, though], but because his email account might be from a parallel universe whatsoever), and that's a pretty big red flag for my theory that they're from another universe, given the fact that there are multiple universes around.

I'm not totally convinced that we're in real life. I mean, even if it was fiction, given an infinite number of possible worlds, it must be true in one of them. Maybe, just maybe, this could be really happening.

Amazing, Rosalina, you managed to turn all of this into some deep shit.

I'm out of my mind, I'll come back in five minutes.

…

I'm back now, bitches!

Sorry, kinda went out of topic here… Let's move on with the narration.

Now, Japan is kindly explaining that they represent their respective countries on monthly World Meetings and shit, and Caitlyn started to ramble in Romanian something along these lines: Oh, Doamne, Doamne, așa că este tot adevărat !? Sfinte cookie ciocolata! **_[Romanian-_** **_Oh my God, oh my God, so it's everything true!? Holy chocolate chip cookies!]_**. Not that anyone knew what she was talking about.

"Oh my God! That's so cool!" Danielle squealed, throwing all of her Poker cards up, "Are you allowed to eat a lot and I don't know… hmm befriend other countries and hang out together, that's so cool and nice and sweet and…"

I watched, amused, as Danielle blabbered away, ranting on her own sweet little thoughts to anyone who had few neurons left (*cough* Italy *cough*) to hear.

I smiled internally. It's so nice to know that the countries trust me enough to give away all that info. Well, of course I've accepted them into my humble residence without thinking twice, so that counts a little.

Once everyone calmed down a bit, Germany couldn't keep his eyes off the TV, as the news channel was still talking about Greece, Merkel, the EU, some other shit…"But I still want to know zee reason vhy ve only discovered Greece's new loan now."

"M-maybe because y-your bosses can't contact y-you?" Good, Cat, always using your best guess. It was funny to look at her glancing at Yao as he played with his new Hello Kitty dressed up as a panda. I could not think of anything more Chinese than freaking Yao Wang holding a freaking Hello Kitty dressed up like a freaking panda.

"I'm not entirely convinced about that, you know…" Kiku wondered, "They could have easily reached us."

"C'mon, guys, just relax and forget about the EU, Greece and whatnot," I sighed, quickly ignoring the weird glances the nations were shooting my beautiful self, "And just focus on your host who's cute as hell," I ignored Japan snapping pictures, Russia's creepy cute glares, Germany's frown, France's and Britain's death glares at each other, and America in general, "Which is, coincidentally, from where I came from."

"I agree." Who said that? Use your best guess.

I turned to the blonde boy with glasses and he was now opening my laptop once again, probably to check again what was going on with his email or finding out what Yandere Simulator was all about (I hope for the last option, I'm a mean girl), "Hey, I didn't give _you _permission to tell I came from!" I pointed a finger at him.

"Did it hurt, Rosie?" Is he using a pick up line on me? I swear to God if he's using that overused pick up line on me I'll break all his toes (not that it matters, because he's toes will heal in some hours just like Francis' nose).

"Did _what _hurt, Alfred?"

"When you broke Earth's crust ascending from hell." The blonde laughed cheekily. Everyone else just stared with poker faces (maybe except for Ivan, who was about to snap and kill someone), waiting for the time I would summon something from the depths of hell to kill the American.

"Actually, I only scrapped my knee." I said, sarcastic as hell. I obviously can't kill him, mainly because I know that personifications bleed, and I don't want my house full of blood. And I definitely don't want to call Rosario to come clean the house, even though father instructed me to call her if I had any problem with keeping the house habitable. "And I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you after that line."

Alfred chuckled, "A kiss wouldn't look so bad…" Okay, okay. As much as I won't admit it, I like Alfred. He makes me think of good comebacks I can use later on some bitch, and I _hope _he's not doing this on purpose.

"Ha, ha, that was so funny that I'll have to summon the devil to laugh along with me." I turned my head away from him and grabbed the TV remote I left on the armrest of the sofa. I heard France and Britain arguing over something or other and Japan scolding America on his lack of politeness to their humble host (me). I started to browser between the channels, "Let's search for something else to watch…" When I was browsing, something very interesting was on, "Oh look, SpongeBob's on!" Isn't that some good karma?

Ivan grumbled something incomprehensible in Russian, and after grumbled something almost incomprehensible in English, "Not that stupid show…"

"Come on, Ivan!" I rolled my eyes. Well, if I were in his position, (I mean, if I were a big manly dude) I wouldn't want to watch freaking SpongeBob (not that I don't enjoy that show till the present day, sometimes I find myself watching it late at night or waking up very early in the morning just to watch).

After some moments, the platinum blond Russian ended up agreeing (geez, he was tougher to convince than Germany, and I think Mr. Doitsu is muuuch more frightening) in watching the cartoon without any threats of pipes 'accidentally' crashing into my flat screen TV.

The episode that was on was the one where the jellyfishes broke Squidward's clarinet and tossed it on fire while dancing around it.

"I love 'ow the jellyfish are able to magically light a fire inside the water and Britain cannot cast a simple spell!" Francis honhonhon'd as he (and pretty much everyone else) watched the cartoon and eventually laughed at something stupid SpongeBob or Patrick did (I could have sworn I saw Germany smirking).

Arthur almost dropped the spoon full of ice cream he was holding. The Brit was seated at the dining table opposite to America and he was devouring a pot of strawberry ice cream (since I'm not particularly fond of that flavor, I didn't complain), "I heard that, frog!"

"Yup, e-mails are not working…even Facebook is buggy… Time to try Rosie's little 'Yandere Simulator'!" America called out from his seat at the table with my laptop, "Hey Japan, 'Yandere' sounds like something you might know."

"Hai **_[Japanese: Yes]_**." He nodded, "What are you doing, America-san?" Japan made his way to the empty chair beside Alfred and watched my computer screen with curious eyes.

I wasn't giving a flying fuck if Alfred would be scared of the game or not. I was secretly hoping that he would pee in his pants. "Playing this little game in Rosie's laptop." The American replied.

"Little game, huh?" Caitlyn muttered, loud enough for me to be able to hear, but low enough for Ivan and Ludwig not to listen, "I wonder what he'll find inside that computer-"

NOT MY YAOI! I DELETED ALL MY YAOI!

In a quick move, I smacked the back of the ginger's head (and of course I had to be smiling like a psychopath as I did so), "Watch your little mouth, Caitlyn."

The others and I continued to watch some more SpongeBob until Alfred called out all of a sudden, while he and Japan were probably gathering the courage to play Yandere Simulator on my computer, "Here, let's play together while Iggy gets some tea for us and Rosie gets some ice cream." I rolled my eyes. Fuck this shit I'm out. I'm not going to get any ice cream for that bunch of lazy asses.

"Do I look like a slave to you?" Arthur called out from the kitchen, his bushy eyebrows frowning.

Francis flipped his hair majestically, "Britain, you are a bitch."

"Can I have a source from where you took that statement, please?" The Brit rolled his eyes.

"The mirror." The blue-eyed blonde observed. That was a very good comeback. If you can't imagine a pair of pixelated sunglasses being photoshoped into your face after a comeback, you need to practice more. In Francis' case, I could literally see the sunglasses in his face.

"BURN!" I literally stood up from my seat and walked all the way to the Frenchman and gave him a high five.

Everyone else had to control themselves not to explode with laughter (well, except maybe Lord Doitsu).

"I don't think you know, but 'bitch' is a compliment to me." Arthur smiled, "So thank you, Frog, for the wonderful words."

Francis and I exchanged jaw opened glances. Arthur literally killed the comeback with another one even mightier. I need to bow to this man and learn the ways of comebacks with my new sassy gay friend, Britain.

And I still ship FrUK with my heart and soul, okay?

Meanwhile SpongeBob was still on, Feli and Dan were still playing poker and Caitlyn was still on Tumblr, America and Japan finally managed to get the game running (I don't blame them, it took me _ages _to figure out how to download it, then more time to figure out how to get the game running and more time to actually figure out the controls).

"America-san, press 'start'." Japan suggested, "This seems like a very nice dating simulator-"

The Japanese was interrupted by America screaming to the top of his lungs, "OH CRAP! HOLY CAPTAIN AMERICA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Everyone jumped up in fright but when they realized it was only freaking America being a coward, they returned to whatever they were doing (nothing).

"Rosalina-chan! This is not right! The girl…she was surrounded by corpses and full of blood!" Kiku asked me, very worried. I could see that he was very nervous/worried with the main menu of the game, where Yandere-chan is standing at her school's front yard with some girls around and then all of a sudden the screen fades and when it comes back Yandere is all covered in blood and there are multiple corpses around her. Ahhh, classical Japanese school simulator. I wish we had those schools here in America.

"It's just a glitch, don't mind it." I had to struggle _really _hard not to smile maliciously. They surely will have a very nice surprise with this game.

"What kind of glitch makes an innocent looking girl a murderer?" Alfred's eyes widened at my comment.

"Don't ask me." Well, Alfred, I told you not to click the icon, now you deal with it.

"The magic machine strikes again…" Francis suddenly stood up from his seat and came to seat in at Alfred's other side, because he was apparently interested in my little game, "Let me see this game…"

Oh Francy-pants, you don't know what to expect. I only know that I will be laughing my ass off at the three countries playing Yandere Simulator.

I started to feel more comfortable in my seat now that Germany decided to move to the empty spot beside Canada where France was. That way I could scoot a little away from Ivan (who was so close to me that if I weren't careful, I would most likely slip into his lap at any second). I did it, only for the Russian to scoot closer to me, smiling like the freaking cutie that he is. Oh good grief.

Wait, Rosa, didn't you say that you were going to befriend this guy? See, he believes you to be his friend, so don't try to run away.

I hate myself sometimes. Better yet, I hate the freaking choices I make.

Anyway, after SpongeBob ended, I decided it was time to browse some more channels, and as I did so, the trio at my computer started to play the game, "So yeah, I can control the girl around using the 'w', 's', 'a' and 'd' keys." Alfred stated. The whole purpose of the game is to eliminate everyone in Yandere's (that's the name of the main character) way to her Senpai (which includes drowning, kidnapping, faking suicide and murdering your rival) without getting caught, while keeping your reputation as an angelic teenager intact. Isn't that what 'Yandere' means after all? A cute and innocent person on the outside and a ruthless stalker on the inside. Much like how Belarus is interpreted (not in my headcannons).

That's right, awesome readers! For you to completely understand the game, imagine Yandere is Belarus and that Senpai is Russia. Could you do it? Good, now imagine her killing everyone on her way to her big brother while keeping the angelic attitude.

Congrats, you now just grasped the main purpose of Yandere Simulator.

"Check the wardrobe." Kiku observed. Aren't they cute?

"Okay..." The American sighed, clicking furiously on the keyboard of the laptop, "How do I select the wardrobe?"

"Idiot, it is written that the 'e' key makes the selections." Francis rolled his eyes. "And I'm not the one who is scared of computers!"

Excuse me?

"Got it." Alfred replied, "Is that right? I can change her panties?" Finally they discovered an important mechanic on the game: you have to take panty shots of other bitches at school so that Info-chan will give you info (duh) and will burn your rival's reputation for you or even get you a new uniform in case you've gotten yours and the spare one full of blood. If you don't manage your kills correctly, and burn all the evidence on a convenient incinerator you will eventually get caught by a teacher and BAM Senpai will never notice you.

France honhonhon'd, "This looks like my kind of game." Of course Francis would get excited about choosing the girl's panties. Okay, as creepy as this sounds, all of Yandere's panties grant her some sort of ability, depending on their color and shape. For example, one of them gives her more points while studying, another makes her gossip more effective, leave less bloody footprints and so on.

"Pick the first one." Japan suggested, "Now go to school."

At that point, Yao was already playing something 'make-believe' with his Hello Kitty, Feli and Dan were still playing Poker, Cat was still on Tumblr, Arthur was still eating ice-cream, Ivan was still scooting as closer as possible to me and Matthew and Ludwig were with that expression 'What the hell am I doing here?'.

"Awn, it's a Japanese school simulator!" Alfred called out.

"What is the goal of this?" Francis asked, turning to me. I wasn't paying too much attention to him nor to the TV, so I was basically staring into the blankness.

"Simple: kill everyone who gets in the way between Yandere-chan and her Senpai."

"Rosalina-chan, what kind of games do you play?" Kiku wondered, obviously in disbelief that I would play such games. I mean, look at me? A freaking Belarus look-alike who plays bloody games? Who would've thought?

"Some of them are far worse than this, trust me." Well, we're talking about Yandere Simulator, but there's Silent Hill which is stupidly scary (I had trouble sleeping for at least a week the first time I played that game) and Jeff the Killer, that is my number one reason for not sleeping at night.

Unexpectedly, Caitlyn rose from her seat on the floor and stood up in front of me. "Well, Lina, it's g-getting late and I need to g-get home before dark to w-watch over C-Catherine."

Damn, it's not 'late'! It's time for afternoon tea! And Arthur's just preparing some tea for us, judging from the awful smell irradiating from the kitchen.

I just love Cat's family. I mean, she has a younger sister that's literally a copy 'n paste of her physical appearance that is named Catherine. The girl is 6 years old and is the worst brat you'll ever encounter. She once set her parent's couch on FIRE 'accidentally' when she found an unattended box of matches! So there's actually a reason behind Cat wanting to go home soon to watch the little devil.

"No it isn't!" I retorted, "Come on, why don't you stay for our afternoon tea with ice-cream?"

"And with the wonderful company of the 'andsome me?" Francis added, winking playfully at the ginger haired girl, making her blush instantly.

"I r-really need t-to go." Cat insisted. Now she headed to the key hanger behind the front door where she usually kept her motorcycling helmet stored. It was black but had the drawing of a galaxy in it, which made me eyegasm every time I looked at it. She took the helmet off the hanger and held it loosely in her wrist. "Hey, D-Dany, want a l-lift?"

The brunette looked up from her Poker cards at Caitlyn and smiled, "Yay, thanks! I love riding motorcycles!"

"You ride motorcycles?" Matthew asked curiously. Actually, Cat only rides motorcycles. She refuses to ride anything else. She's a motherfucking hipster (she got that stupid side to her personality after she started learning Romanian…Stupid Romanian…).

Caitlyn just nodded in agreement. If it were me or Dan who had asked her if she rode motorcycles around, she would've answered 'Well duh, I have a helmet', but since it's just a cute looking guy asking, she might as well be nice. Not to mention that she takes a long time to get comfortable around someone to make those jokes, unlike me, who just met a couple of random boys and I can't seem to keep my little sarcastic mouth closed.

"Dudette, that's so badass!" America observed. Coming from America, it's legit. What can I say? I'm American too!

Caitlyn nodded in understanding. The other countries just stared as she made her way to Danielle and helped the brunette up to her feet. "Say g-goodbye and let's l-leave." I stood up from my seat so that I would accompany my friends to the exit, because that was surely a polite thing to do.

"Vee~ Dany! Do you really have to go so soon?" Feliciano cried, grabbing the girl's bare arm and holding it close.

"But I'll see you tomorrow, Felii~!" Dan gave a quick peck on Italy's cheek. Oh my gosh, I just can't.

"Oh, that's-a true!" Italy let go of Danielle's arm, blushing lightly, "See you tomorrow, bella **_[Italian- Beautiful]_**!"

"Bye guys! It was nice to hang out with you today! We'll see each other tomorrow to hang out too! Bye!" Dan waved her hand enthusiastically at the other countries. I watched the scene with a poker face. Like, really, Danielle is just too pure for this world.

"Bye Danielle-chan!" Japan stood up from his seat at the computer beside America and bowed at the black haired girl.

"Call me Dan, Kiku!" Dan giggled, "Bye-bye Luddy!" She waved at the blond man, and received a ghost of a smile back from him.

"It h-has been a p-pleasure to get to know you a-all." Cat beamed and lowered her hair in a respectful manner. Is it just me or Caitlyn is stuttering less than before? "Surtout vous, Mathieu **_[French- Especially you, Matthew.]_**"

"Merci. Vous êtes vraiment sympa et je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré trop. **_[French- Thank you. You are really nice and I'm glad to have met you too.]_**" Canada replied. The other countries looked at them with faces like 'WTF dude what the hell', except maybe for France, who most probably knew what was being said.

After that, both of my friends headed to the front door and started chatting while waiting for me to follow. I was going to, not before listening to a little conversation from my sweet _sweet_ nations.

"I think Caitlyn is into Canadia." America observed.

Italy scratched his head in confusion, "Who?"

"It's me! CANADA!" Mattie exclaimed. I get him, it's not very nice to not be noticed by family and friends.

"Don't be so immature, of course she isn't, aru." Yao didn't even look up from my DS when he replied to America's original statement.

"She addressed to him in French." Japan pointed out.

Francis smiled, "It could 'ave been for me, you know."

"She said _Mathieu_, and as far as I know, that's not your name, frog." Britain replied from the kitchen, where he still was.

"But one thing I was right, I taught Mathieu how to make girls like him, honhonhonhon~!" France shrugged. Oh well, let's get Cat and Dan out of here before they start listening to this nonsense.

I headed to the front door where my friends were talking about how much nicer it would be if the nations actually ruled the world.

"There would be more friendship, don't you think?" Danielle said, smiling sweetly like the little cinnamon roll that she is.

I just love how Dany is so sweet. As Cat likes to say, Dan looks like a cinnamon roll and is in fact a cinnamon roll (well, unless you somehow manage to _really _piss the girl off).

Cat looks like a cinnamon roll but she could in fact kill you. If you start talking shit about Ireland or chocolate pudding, she'll most likely get pissed at you.

And I look like I could kill you but I'm in fact a cinnamon roll. And I'm not saying this only to feel better about myself. I'm a nice girl if you look deep, deep, deep into the black abyss that is my soul.

"Nah, there would probably be lots of stupid little wars because of stupid little grudges." I observed, joining in the conversation without being invited.

"Especially between France and Britain." Cat observed, "Those two will end up destroying the rest of the world someday."

"What a time to be alive." I smiled.

"You are one lucky chick, Lina." Cat pointed out and Dan nodded. I know guys, I know. The Hetalia boys landing in my house out of all places is some kind of good fortune that doesn't happen to me. For example, when stuff is going really well in my life and when I finally think I'm getting everything together, the ceiling simply collapses and I have to start from zero.

"I know."

"And also the bitchiest girl around." Danielle added.

"My pleasure."

"Sooo, what time do you we should meet before going to the mall?" The ginger haired girl asked.

"Mall?!" Dan and I cried in unison. Well, Dan cried excitedly, and I was just surprised. I really had forgotten about that, after all the mind-blowing shit that happened today.

"Don't you remember?" Cat insisted, "You said you'd take the boys to the beach, but nobody has swimsuits."

Danielle nodded in agreement, "And nobody has decent clothes."

"Ah, yeah." I scratched my head in somewhat embarrassment, "I remember now." I then giggled lightly, "It will be weird if we find mall cosplayers, though." I don't think I've mentioned that it's not rare to see mall cosplayers around these parts, so if I didn't, here's a friendly reminder that we might run into some crazy little girl (or boy, who knows? I'm not judging people, for now) dressed up as Seychelles.

"Don't say that!" Danielle hissed. That's really new. Not that I actually knew that she would make a constructive comment about anything (especially something as complex as my situation right now and the nature of random mall cosplayers). "It'll only attract more confusion!"

"But we can't keep it a secret forever." Cat pointed out.

Unbelievably, the freaking nosy country of the United States of America apparently had heard what Cat had said halfway across the room, "What secret?!"

"That'd be the secret of Rosalina's bitterness." Danielle said, trying to fix the problem with America. Well, I didn't like that reply. Not at all. Dude, as much as my heart is black whole, I have _some _feelings. Sometimes a bad bitch like me goes through some feelings for a while but it's okay because I'm still bad and classy as fuck.

"I'm not bitter!" I said bitterly, with a bitter expression.

"Okay, okay!" Dan tried to make up for her mistake with me by gesturing for me to calm down. Well, I always accept apologies in cash, if you know what I mean *wink* *wink*.

With that, I said goodbye to my friends, and (reluctantly) hugged them both. We also set the time for our next encounter to 9 AM tomorrow, so that we'll be able to set everything up for our shopping trip with the nations. Before they left, I pointed out that Cat was leaving so soon because she didn't want to help me with my nation-situation, but she kept saying that she needed to take care of Catherine and that the New Jersey law forbids underage people to ride motorcycles after 11 PM **(****_a/n-that's a real law in New Jersey, guys! I looked it up :D)._**

I hate how sometimes I have absolute certainty that the world and the people in it are constantly conspiring against me to see me fall/cry/pee in my pants. I have to accept the fact that there are actual people who _like _me (as weird as it sounds) and wouldn't do anything to mess with me. Well, except for the motherfucking bitch Daphne, my long-time dumb blond rival…but our long-term hate is a story for later.

I closed the door as Cat and Dan finally left the house, and locked it with my key. I turned around to face the living room, but my random thoughts about pizza were interrupted when my nose couldn't recognize a suspicious smell coming from my kitchen.

The only person that was at the kitchen was…

"Well, shit." I cursed under my breath, as I started walking towards the new kitchen of Satan, "United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland what the fuck do you think you're doing-?!"

"Oh, hello, Rosalina!" The blond Brit smiled at me, as he stood next to the stove with a tea pot on it, probably filled with water for making tea. He was wearing my pink cooking apron again, not that I ever wear it, no. I'm just a tad possessive with my stuff, that's all. "I am but preparing our afternoon tea!"

"But what's that horrific smell?" I inquired, genuinely annoyed/intrigued by the horrible smell irradiating from some simple water.

Arthur shook his head in disapproval, "I'm making some toast using your toaster." Indeed the toaster was plugged on a random charger and the little light was on, so no suspiciousness here.

"Well, okay then. I'll just leave you alone." I started to make my way out of the tiny space that was my kitchen, but then I remembered something, "Just don't light anything on fire, okay?"

"You have my word, Rosa!" The British man replied.

"Good." I muttered under my breath as I made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Everyone there was quiet, Germany, Russia, Italy and Canada were watching a romantic comedy on the TV (well, Russia and Italy were the only ones watching, the platinum blond boy was watching the movie with a hopeful expression and the Italian was just giggling at some nonsense the protagonist said). China was playing Pokémon on my DS, and he seems to be taking it pretty seriously, judging by the faces he's making.

Meanwhile, America, Japan and France were at the table looking at my computer screen, and the three of them seemed kinda horrified. I guess they now found out the true nature of Yandere Simulator. I approached them slowly, until I was standing just behind them.

"Rosalina-chan! What kind of game was that?!" Japan looked up at me, taking his brown eyes from the screen, "It took 'Yandere' to a new level!"

"Oui **_[French-Yes]_****!** It was really disturbing!" France joined in, his blue eyes sparkling with unease.

America finally noticed me and said, "I'll have trouble sleeping! It was so scary oh my God!"

"I told you not to click that icon, but nobody ever listens to me in this house!" I snapped. I was quite angry for some seconds, but my rage dissipated when I noticed that the three boys were looking at cute cat pictures on Google Images to calm themselves down after the game.

Really, dude? And you call yourself a hero?

"Эй, **_[Russian-Hey] _**Подсолнечник******_[Russian-Sunflower]!"_** Ivan turned his head into my direction, calling my attention. He was still smiling like an idiot, "Come here watch this movie with me, Канада **_[Russian-Canada]_**, Германия **_[Russian-Germany]_**, Италия **_[Russian-Italy]_** and Китай **_[Russian-China]_**!"

Everyone looked at the Russian with puzzled expressions, but chose to ignore the purple-eyed nation. What the hell did he just say?

"Sorry, but I hate romantic comedies, they're just a bunch of lies." I sighed. Isn't that what they really are? Love doesn't exist like that. Actually, I don't know if it exists at all. But I'm not the one who's an expert in this thing, as I said before, my heart is a black hole.

"I don't really be liking them as well, because I don't really get them." Ivan said the last part almost in a whisper. He looked almost sad when I denied his request, but whatever, I don't need to please anyone. "Being of reals **(a/n-I use this version of broken English as Russia's accent because it is also used on the PolandBall comics, which I enjoy a lot. Also, since Poland and Russia are both Slavic countries and their languages sound the same to non-speakers, I'll simply make this Russia's accent)**, Подсолнечник******_[Russian-Sunflower]_**?"

_Yeah, Ivan. Being of reals. _

Before I could reply, a song coming from my computer took everyone in surprise. It sounded like the little ringtone that Skype uses when someone is calling you…weird, who would call me? As far as I know, I'm lonely as hell, "Rosie, who the hell is 'lipecortez1997'?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow at the screen.

Then it hit me. 'Lipe Cortez' in this case is short for 'Felipe Cortez', aka my noble father, and 1997 is the year I was born.

"Holy crap it's my father!" I cried, as I shoved the three boys away from my laptop, "Shoo, shoo!"

"Geez, I'm not a dove that you can 'shoo' around!" Alfred complained as he got away from me.

Francis sighed, "Mon Dieu **_[French-My God]_** America, stop!"

"Okay, dude!" Alfred walked towards the kitchen fabulously, "I'm going to mess up with whatever Iggy is doing!"

"You can't do this!" Iggysaurus shouted all the way from the kitchen.

"I can do anything! I'm America!"

"There are things Ameri_can _but Ameri_shouldn't_." I sighed. I don't need (more) blood in my wall, damnit! Well, I should've omitted the last part, there are things Rosalina _can_ and things that Rosalina _shouldn't _do, and telling the readers I've had blood in my wall before was a mistake. "Know the difference." And yes, I've broken the fourth wall. Wanna know why? Because I'm freaking awesome, that's why! Fourth walls are for losers! "Now everybody shut up!"

Before Alfred could reply, my death glare was so intense that he had to shut up before I summoned John Cena or Chuck Norris. Or Ivan.

The rest of the boys who weren't close to the computer looked at the others with suspicious expressions, as the ones close to the laptop took a few steps back (except Alfred, he was now annoying Arthur).

I took a deep breath and clicked on the green button to initiate the video call with Dad.

Once the camera was ready, I said, "Hello, Dad."

**-Yay!-**

**Rosalina: So yeaaaah! New chapter! *whispers* If there are any plot-holes don't blame me, blame the Authoress!**

**China: I bet the readers liked the chapter, aru.**

**America: Who wouldn't like a chapter that ****_I'm _****in!?**

**Rosalina: I'm sorry to cut your fun, but you were in all of the chapters until now.**

**America: See? That's the true range of a hero!**

**Russia: So, (before I beat up Amerika with my pipe) if you were having the fun while reading the chapter, why don't you leave a review? It motivates the authoress a lot!**

**Authoress: True! Anyway, I think it's important to say that I had a ton of stuff planned for this chapter, but it got so huge it went out of hand, so I cut it in half!**

**France: And that means more chapters!**

**Arthur: I hate to be in this position, but I'm 100% agreeing with the Frog.**

**Authoress: Oh, one more thing! The separate story with Cat and Dan is already up! There's only one chapter for now, but you're invited to check it out! It's called 'How To Live With Hetalia Through Other Eyes'. Very creative title, I know! *bows***

**Germany: Until the next chapter, readers.**

**Italy: Addio! **


	9. Master of the House

**Rosalina: HURRRRAAAAHHH I'M ALIVE! SURPRISE BITCHES!**

**Germany: Zhat was uncalled for.**

**Rosalina: I hope you know that I don't care. *winks***

**Germany: *rolls eyes* Ich know.**

**America: Say, it took almost three months to update this and you guys are dragging balls!**

**England: Look who's being all mature today.**

**China: We'd better enjoy while it lasts, aru.**

**Russia: Something is of tellings me that that is not going to last…**

**-Previously in How To Live With Hetalia-**

Before I could reply, a song coming from my computer took everyone in surprise. It sounded like the little ringtone that Skype uses when someone is calling you…weird, who would call me? As far as I know, I'm lonely as hell, "Rosie, who the hell is 'lipecortez1997'?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow at the screen.

Then it hit me. 'Lipe Cortez' in this case is short for 'Felipe Cortez', aka my noble father, and 1997 is the year I was born.

"Holy crap it's my father!" I cried, as I shoved the three boys away from my laptop, "Shoo, shoo!"

"Geez, I'm not a dove that you can 'shoo' around!" Alfred complained as he got away from me.

Francis sighed, "Mon Dieu **_[French-My God]_** America, stop!"

"Okay, dude!" Alfred walked towards the kitchen fabulously, "I'm going to mess up with whatever Iggy is doing!"

"You can't do this!" Iggysaurus shouted all the way from the kitchen.

"I can do anything! I'm America!"

"There are things Ameri_can _but Ameri_shouldn't_." I sighed. I don't need (more) blood in my wall, damnit! Well, I should've omitted the last part, there are things Rosalina _can_ and things that Rosalina _shouldn't _do, and telling the readers I've had blood in my wall before was a mistake. "Know the difference." And yes, I've broken the fourth wall. Wanna know why? Because I'm freaking awesome, that's why! Fourth walls are for losers! "Now everybody shut up!"

Before Alfred could reply, my death glare was so intense that he had to shut up before I summoned John Cena or Chuck Norris. Or Ivan.

The rest of the boys who weren't close to the computer looked at the others with suspicious expressions, as the ones close to the laptop took a few steps back (except Alfred, he was now annoying Arthur).

I took a deep breath and clicked on the green button to initiate the video call with Dad.

Once the camera was ready, I said, "Hello, Dad."

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

I ignored the stuff going on with the nations to be able to focus on my dad.

It took a while for Dad's camera synchronize with mine, because of the internet connection. I told you that the reason why my internet gets shitty is because of Cat's soap operas, which she always wants to watch live (she can't seem be able to wait a couple of hours).

When the cameras finally were able to synchronize, my father's face wasn't visible, but the surroundings in his Indian hotel room were. I could see a nicely done bed with floral bed sheets, and the bright golden wallpaper shimmered with the bright light of the bedroom. From what I can see, Indian hotels are weird. Meh.

"Uh, Dad? You're not in front of the camera." I observed. Well, actually he wasn't anywhere to be seen, but I can't blame him though. It took me a while to get used to my own laptop's camera.

"Namaste **_[Hindi-Hello]_**, Rosalina!" Suddenly, the face I knew as my father's jumped in front of the camera. He had very dark hair that was turning grey in the sides, a somewhat awkward nose and the same dark blue eyes I have. Dad was also wearing some colorful typical Indian clothes (the movies told me that those are typical Indian clothes), which I found very amusing. Father always says I am the flipping image of my mom, only with the same blue eyes as he has.

I tried to hide my preoccupation and my somewhat tired expression under a giggle and a bunch of conversation starters, "How are you? Is everything cool there in India?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Dad replied. "And things only would be better if you were here with me."

As much as I know that Dad loves me, I can't simply tell him all the weird stuff that's happening in my life right now. He will _judge _me. And as the awesome evil princess of the world, I can't have that.

Well, actually he won't judge me, only if you don't count that he'll judge my poor life choices. I mean, who would accept random strangers inside their house? Even hot and cute strangers? I knew I wouldn't until it finally happened and I accepted.

After some seconds of awkward silence (of me staring at my father's clothing and silently judging him), my father finally said something, "Rosalina my darling, why didn't you reply my message?"

Oh fuck. I completely forgot about the message he sent to me yesterday. I was so tired when I received it and today was a day so full of events that I completely forgot about it!

"I was at Cat's house, Dad, sorry…" Ahh the lies.

"At least I'm able to talk to you via Skype, right? However, I must ask, why are you in the computer this late at night?" It's not liked I've never went through the night on my Relationship Advice blog on Tumblr called 'RelationshipAdviceWithRosa'. I'm one of the best advisors ever to spawn on the depths of Tumblr (however, the fact that I hand out free advice doesn't exactly mean that I have my own shit together. Let's just make it clear ;D)

"But it's not late at night, it's just…" Before I could finish my sentence, America did it for me.

"5:45PM!" The blond shouted at the top of his lungs. The other countries looked at him with a face like 'dude you're so retarded', while England slapped the back of his brother's head.

I slowly drifted my eyes from the computer screen and shot Alfred the best death glare I could muster.

My father scratched his non-existing beard in confusion, "Who said that?"

"It's just good ol'Danielle." I replied. I looked up from the computer in hope that Alfred or anyone else would say something, "Say hi to my dad, Dany!"

"Hello! I'm Daenerys Targaryen!" To my surprise, it was actually Feliciano who replied, using his normal high-pitched voice. I must say that it sounded very much like Dan's, as much as this fact frightens me a bit.

The best part of it is that Dad is actually buying it.

Yay!

Dad smiled, he likes Danielle (the real, Danielle, for instance) and since we've known each other for a long time, he kinda got used to her being at home all the time, "Hey Dan! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you!" Feli replied, using his best Danielle impersonation. I bet that if I wasn't present this scene, I would have believe that this was the real Dan.

"Rosa turn the camera so I can wave to her." Father's kinda bushy eyebrows frowned as his stern expression became more noticeable.

What? No! He'll see that there's no Danielle but a bunch of silly boys!

"Yeah, Rosa! Turn-a the camera!" Italy cried. Wait, what?

I mentally facepalmed. And mentally killed Italy 5 times. My eyes travelled around the nations. All of them (except for Italy) looked at the auburn Italian with poker faces. I mean, how can one be so dumb?

I looked Italy, then looked at Germany dead in the eye and mouthed the words 'stop him' to the blond. Which, he kindly did.

"Rosa?" Dad asked. Well, I just noticed that I suddenly became cold all of a sudden. I may have turned a little pale. "Is there something wrong, Rosalina? Do you need Ms. Long's help?"

"Hell no!" That's my awkward response to things which I didn't pay attention, crap, "Sorry Dad, it's just…I miss you so much!" Think, Rosalina, think. For a second stop being a needy girl and step up and do stuff so that Dad won't find your situation suspicious at all. "Can you give me a second? I think the cake I'm baking is burning."

Good response, good one (except for the fact that he could think that I'm baking pot brownies, oh well).

Couldn't have thought of one myself. That's because I'm an expert on making up excuses.

Father made a face, "Okay."

_Cool. _Let's teach those boys a little lesson on not to interrupt me while I'm talking on Skype. There are a number of reasons why I should do that, mainly because it's not nice to have to explain my constant mood swings.

I gently lowered the screen of the laptop so that it would be a little away from closing, so that there was no risk of Dad seeing my guests. Then, I gently got up from my seat and walked to the nations in a slow pace. When I finally reached them, I gave Italy and America slaps on the back of their heads.

"Oowch, Rosie!" America complained, massaging the back of his head. The look on England's face was priceless.

Italy clang into Germany's arm while he sobbed. Now I regret having slapped Feliciano's head, because he won't stop whining. "Vee~ Germany, Germany! Rosa's being-a mean to me!"

Ludwig rolled his blue eyes, "Zhat wasn't really necessary, vas it?"

I sighed. Despite the fact that some nations were just standing there staring at me, I could muster enough guts to reply with all the confidence I had, "Of course it was!" China, Canada and Russia were still at the sofa observing my moves, while the rest of the nations were just standing in the space between the kitchen and the dinning table, "Dad was beginning to think something was going on here!" I was beginning to get kinda angry, "Seriously, what's wrong with you people?"

"France is what's wrong with us." Britain joined in.

"Don't drag me into this, tasteless bastard!" The Frenchman locked his gaze with the Englishman's and both of them looked like they were going to start firing lasers at each other.

"Suck it up, England!" China interrupted, all the way from the sofa.

Arthur let out a creepy laugh, "Are you still mad at me because of Hong Kong, China?"

Yao turned his head to face the Brit and replied with a somewhat cracked voice, "No I'm not, aru!"

Seriously? I'm kind of losing my patience here.

"Shut up, will you?" I said angrily. I'm glad that people here have a little respect for me, and stopped talking. "I'm trying to have a civilized conversation with my father and you keep getting in the way!"

America lowered his head in shame, "Okay, sorry, dudette."

"Good." I finally said, as I calmly returned to the table where my laptop was, but before that, I quickly glanced at the kitchen, and unsurprisingly there was a mysterious smoke coming out from the toaster. Damn, "Oh, Iggy, your toasts are probably burning."

"Bloody hell!" The Brit shouted, as him and some of the others tried to fix the toasts and help control the smoke.

At least they're useful for that.

I sat down once more and opened my computer, "Hey Dad, I'm back."

"How's your cake?" Father was filling his nails, for some reason. Well, I can't blame him too much since I'm always bite my nails beyond repair, and guess who passed on that habit to me?

"What cake?" Another automatic response to a question I didn't pay attention to.

"The one you were baking…"

I mentally facepalmed. Alllllrightttt, that was the excuse I gave to smack America and Italy's heads. Come on, it's not like I ENJOY beating people up, no one is that heartless! (and of course, everything I do is for the 'lulz').

"Oooh, it's good." My eyes drifted from the computer screen all the way to the kitchen, where France was almost beating up England because the Brit somehow managed to fuck up toasts. "Reeeeeally tasty."

"As much as you didn't want me to hear, I heard some voices over there with you." Shit just got real. My blood just got cold right now. "Are you partying?"

"You're probably hearing stuff, it's just Dany playing Mario Kart." I said, making a fake adorable face. Not because I was faking being adorable (okay, okay, I _was _faking everything, but hey, it's for the greater good), but also because I can't be adorable even if I try. I mean, look at me!

Clingy and lovely daughter mode: ON!

Father raised an eyebrow in confusion, come on…"Dad, don't you know your daughter?"

"I do but-"

"The 'parties' I have are going on Tumblr and playing Silent Hill." I spat out, a little too honestly. Oh well, I can't do everything right anyway.

"Okay, okay!" Dad waved his arms gesturing for me to stop talking. "But be sure you have condoms."

What?

"Oui**_[French- Yes]_**, Rosalina!" France agreed with my father, without even being a part of the conversation. And guess what, that's incredibly rude, " 'aving préservatif **_[French-Condoms]_** around is always useful!"

"Quit saying those creepy things, Frog!" Britain replied, not even facing France, not because he is now a better person and won't go around murdering a certain blond Frenchman. But because he was trying to fix the toasts he somehow managed to fuck up. "Nobody wants to do anything with you!"

Francis shrugged, slowly walking towards the Brit, "You know, Britain, when you kiss a frog it becomes a prince!" Arthur didn't notice the blue eyed man creeping up to him.

When France was close enough, he glomped England from behind.

"EEEEWWWWW!" The Brit yelled in fright, almost making my toaster fall down and break.

Father looked at me with a surprised expression. "Rosalina! What the hell is going on!?"

"Uhhg, I don't-" I stuttered, as the room slowly became chaotic.

The other countries (and me) facepalmed. I can't believe those people (*cough*nations*cough*) are so dumb! All I asked for was some minutes of silence so that Dad wouldn't suspect.

"Won't you two идиоты **_[Russian- idiots] _**just be shuttings it!?" Russia went all the way to England and France and separated the two fighting blonds. Nice thing is that I've never seen Russia without his signature smile, like he isn't with one of those now.

"That is right, can't anyone have a simple conversation here without you two fighting over something stupid?" Japan scolded, trying to clean up a bit of the mess England made in the kitchen.

Germany helped Russia get England and France as far as possible from each other, "Nein **_[German-No]. _**Apparently not."

"Jesus!" China squealed in horror and disapproval, "Oh wait, I don't even believe in Jesus, aru."

"Have to go now, bye Dad." My gaze came back from the nations to my father, "I'll call you tomorrow…" I said, almost punching the computer 'off' button, "or the day after…" I added, without giving time for a response.

"I love you." He said, a bit TOO interested in what I was supposedly hiding. Which is some pretty fucked up stuff, if you were to ask me.

"Love you too, bye!" I quickly pressed the 'end call' button on Skype and furiously closed the notebook. For a while, I just stared at the nations, simply stared for a minute or so, that way the fire burning in my eyes would stop. But it didn't, so I had to snap at someone, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

"Don't-a snap at them! It's-a not worth it!" Italy squealed, as he observed the rage burning in my blue eyes.

"Italy is right." Germany added.

"One day, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, one day I'll kill both of you." I lowered my head and put my hands in my forehead in a sign of defeat. After some seconds ignoring whatever the nations were discussing about, I started bumping my head into the dining table.

"Shhh, shh Rosalina-chan." I heard someone coming next to me and taking a seat. I didn't care much, because I continued bumping my head on the table. "I am sure he did not get mad at you."

I slowly stopped bumping my head and looked at Japan, "You don't understand… If he discovers any of this-" I pointed at the other nations who were, unsurprisingly, fighting again, "He's going to kill me, then kill you guys and finally kill me again."

"But Rosalina-chan, lying is never good." Japan, dude, stop. I lie almost 120% of my day, it's not like I've got into trouble for lying too much (only if you don't count almost making one of my history teachers coming to my house because I was NOT selling pot to some bitches at school). "Don't you feel sad about lying so much to your father?"

"Well, yeah." I sighed, "But that's not really helping, you know."

Japan apparently felt kind of bad for so, so he added, "Sorry."

"It's cool." I smiled. Before I could say anything else, the other nations gathered around the table again, each one finding a seat and waiting for Britain to come and serve the afternoon tea.

When everyone was already accommodated comfortably at the table (everyone on their respective seats, might I add), England brought some teacups and a teapot in a tray. "Here, my friends, quality tea and quality company to share."

"Quality tea?" Russia raised an eyebrow, while his smile didn't fade (did I mention that he almost kicked France because the Frenchman wanted to seat by my side?). "As much as I am of knowings, Russian tea is best of the whole world!"

Well, who am I to argue.

"Quality company?" China squealed, a little higher pitched than what he had originally planned, I suppose.

Just ignore it.

"Alright then!" Britain violently left the tray with tea on top of the table. "Enjoy my cursed tea, I don't need any of your opinions on good tea and good company!"

"Didn't you-a say 'quality' instead of 'good'?" Italy observed. Indeed, our favorite Brit is messing up some words.

Arthur stared at Italy for a while before replying, annoyed, "Same thing."

I rolled my eyes as the other watched Iggy with poker faces. "When you're getting the stuff to eat with this tea? 'Cause you know, tea alone difficult to swallow, if you know what I mean." Alfred seriously doesn't measure his words when pissing off England. He only loses to France, though. "Like, very difficult since that day when you raised the taxes on it and called 'Boston Tea Party'."

"Wait a second, will you?" The Brit spat out, very annoyed, as he returned to the kitchen to get whatever he prepared (toast) for us.

"So… Anyone wants some tea?" Japan politely offered to serve the tea to everyone. There was a teacup for all the nations (and me), but I preferred not to risk drinking/eating anything made by Britain, even though the others were (not to mention that I don't like tea, like, at all. I prefer drinking the tears of innocent people than drinking tea).

_'__You don't be liking tea because you don't knowings about good and real tea' _Russia said to me when I refused the cup of tea Japan offered.

'_Of course I know good and real tea! Who do you think I am?' _I mentally replied to Russia's statement, mainly because I swore to myself that I would be a nice person.

A while later, Arthur came back with a bunch of (burnt) toasts, "I'm back! And I made things to eat while we drink afternoon tea!" The green-eyed Brit then placed the plate of toasts between America and Canada.

"Oooh, toast!" Alfred exclaimed, as he took one toast from the plate and examined it. "Let me know when your cookbook comes out!" The American glared at the Brit.

Shit's gonna get good.

Not that I care, actually.

After the comment America made, him and England started fighting, and then France joined in, and then Italy was cheering and singing a catching Italian song and yada yada.

The rest was trying to have their teas as normal and civilized people, trying our best to ignore the two fighting blondes (three, if you count France). Of course, we only had tea because the toast was inedible.

China took a bite on one of the burnt toasts. After some seconds chewing and making creepy faces, Yao finally swallowed the thing, "Bread is supposed to taste like…hum…bread, right, aru?"

"Most of the time, ja **_[German-Yes]_**." Ludwig replied, taking a sip on his tea.

"This thing certainly doesn't taste like bread, aru." Yao made a confused face as he stared at the piece of bitten toast on his hand.

"That's not a good sign." Japan observed. The Chinese shrugged at the Japanese's comment before taking another bite.

It's so neat that China is still eating, despite having pointed out that shit doesn't taste like bread when it's supposed to be bread. Oh well…

After some seconds of silence (silence if you don't consider the arguing and singing going on in the other side of the table), I decided to break it.

"… Well, fun fact is that sometimes I talk in Mean Girls quotes and nobody notices."

"Sometimes I am being of talking in Soviet song lyrics and nobody notices." Ivan added.

Matthew shrugged, "Sometimes I talk and nobody notices."

At first it was funny but now it got kind of sad. Of course nobody even bothered to notice Canada. Not even noticed his previous statement.

After that, we finished our afternoon tea, I made Alfred apologize to Arthur and some more stuff happened that I'll not bother to describe, mainly because I'm kinda lazy. Also because I won't describe the messy and exhausting procedure of washing dishes, even though it wasn't me who was washing them. Hurray for me!

-some hours later-

After the afternoon tea, the boys decided to watch a movie on Netflix, but they almost ended up fighting to decide what movie to watch (I had to personally forbid France to suggest anything like 'Fifty Shades of Gray' and America to suggest 'Poltergeist' or any other nightmare inducing movie, mainly because I don't fancy having to take care of a frightened Italy), and afterwards they decided on watching 'Ghostbusters' for some reason. Well, who am I to argue? Actually, I wasn't even paying attention to the movie, because I was focused on my relationship advice Tumblr to care.

Seating at the table was me, Germany and Japan. Russia was mesmerized by the looks of the beach at night, so he was at the balcony. The rest was at the sofas watching the movie or playing DS (China's case).

"Rosa, I'm-a sleepy." Italy groaned, all the way from the sofa.

Germany raised an eyebrow while he read the newspaper, "Italien **_[German-Italy] _**isn't it a little early for bed?"

"Time isn't real, you-a know." Whatever you say, Feliciano.

Okay, I might have to worry a bit about the sleeping patterns for those nations. Let's count how many sleep-able stuff I possess:

-My Dad's king size bed;

-The two sofas turn into couple's beds;

-There's a spare bed on my room, just below mine, but I'd rather not use it;

-I can set up some futon stuff on the floor with some sheets and pillows…

So there, voilà! If I didn't mess the math, I have a place for everyone, hurray for me again!

Well, but before setting up the improvised beds and actual beds, I should show the nations around the house, you know. Like, where's the bathroom (they've probably already figured it out, though) and other interesting places like my Dad's room and study.

Actually, before that, I should finish replying to the anonymous person asking for advice:

_Hi Rosa, I'm writing you because I need your advice. You see, I'm a girl and I think I'm in love with my best friend who is also a girl. I'm pretty scared of my feelings because I'm afraid they won't be mutual. I'm afraid that if I tell my friend that I like her in a romantic way and she doesn't return my feelings, things will be awkward and we'll probably lose our friendship. I don't know if I'm bi or not…I'm confused. What should I do?_

Damn son, that's a tricky one.

The ideas flowed to my mind so smoothly that I didn't even believe that it was actually me having those thoughts to help someone in need.

I started typing furiously all the ideas that came into my mind that could help this girl.

_You need to tell her how you feel. But hear me out here. First, you should find out her views on the topic. Don't ask her outright, be subtle. Tell her you saw this video on YouTube about a gay person committing suicide or something, and you'll get her views through that. Then, give it a little time-_

In the middle of my sentence, a blue pop up appeared in my screen with the following message:

_Your battery is running low (10%)_

_You might want to plug in your PC._

"Boo, you whore!" FUCK. When I need this shitty laptop the most it turns it's back to me! UGGHHH modernityyyy sucksss!

"_You _might want to _tone down your attitude a little bit, _Windows 8. I'm not your little bitch!" I closed the computer furiously. Obviously I shouldn't have done that because everyone started staring at me like I had murdered three people (even Ivan, who was at the balcony heard it). "DUDE, I CAN'T WAIT FOR WINDOWS 9!"

Japan lowered the magazine he was reading to face me, apparently kind of concerned (who wouldn't be, I'm kinda mentally unstable sometimes) "Are you okay, Rosalina-chan?"

I nodded, "Yup. Perfectly okay." I must get away from this computer for a while, you know, just so I won't snap even more or lose my remaining patience. "Okay, everyone, I'll show you where y'all going to sleep."

"I will help setting the beds up! Your hospitality must be repaid by doing simple deeds to help out!" Japan quickly jolted up from his seat (throwing the 'Vogue' magazine he was reading).

"Great." I gave the dark haired boy a thumbs up, "Everyone, follow me!"

"Awww, but it's the best part of the movie!" Alfred shrieked, in a kinda demonic sound.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You git, you can pause the movie at anytime."

"Alriiight." The American acknowledged.

I made my way out of the living room with the other grocery shopping bags with towels, toothbrushes and so on (You really thought that I forgot about those things? Sweetie, there's no room for plot holes in this story).

The nations started gingerly following me through the living room, passing through the nice Moroccan carpet we had to cover the floor of the hallway, which led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

I stopped walking in front of the bathroom, opened the door and went inside.

Like the rest of my house, the bathroom was very nice. It had a really cool bathtub and a shower (in case someone doesn't want to have a nice time in the bath). Of course there was the toilet and everything else a decent bathroom would have. There was also the sink with a little 'cupboard' with medicine, Dad's shaving stuff, my shaving stuff, toothbrushes and old make-up that I never ever ever ever use.

I walked to the bathtub and turned around, facing the boys, "As some of you might have already know, this is the bathroom."

Yao yawned, "Couldn't have guessed, aru."

"You don't need to be rude, you know." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, any question/comments about the bathroom or we can move on?"

"Wait wait! I want to-a explore!" Italy shoved everyone who was in his way at the door and entered the bathroom, browsing through anything he found. "Look how-a nice is this eyeliner!" Feliciano apparently enjoyed my make-up items. "You would look so cute a-wearing them!"

I bet I would.

Anyway, then, I started distributing the stuff we bought earlier and of course had to endure some fighting and stuff. And I'm glad I was smart enough to make Alfred count the supplies, because he's so dumb that we bought one extra of each item, which is very conventional since I didn't know about Canada when we bought them.

Hurray for me.

Afterwards, I was explaining how the awesome automatic-shit shower worked so I wouldn't have to be anyone's slave and turn on the shower every time (and I wouldn't fancy to see naked men, thank you very much [even though they're vErY good looking]). "So, you guys are free to use it whenever you want, but please just keep on the sane limit okay?"

"Ahh showers…It took me over a decade to figure out how the really worked, and now I just imagine myself back into the middle ages where it was socially acceptable not to shower…ahh, those were the days." Uhhh… Okay….England, as always, made a very useful comment about my shower. And of course everyone ignored him and/or rolled their eyes.

"Sometimes I forget that I'm sharing my house with nations that are something like 1000 years or more older than me." I observed.

France suddenly felt the need to hug me very tightly, "And that is why we should treat you like the little baby that you are!"

"No touchy!" I tried to free myself from the Frenchman's gasp, "And I'm not a baby! I'm 17!"

"Awn, a little cute baby, aruuuuuu!" Yao fangirled.

I frowned, and since I was immobilized by France, Alfred thought it would be a great idea to squeeze my cheeks. I really deserve it…

"Okay, okay, leave me alone." Ivan helped me push Francis away. "So, since everyone is set, we can move on." I walked away from the bathroom, shoving aside everyone in my way, "I need some space to breathe, thank you."

"Rude." Germany muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Luddy." I playfully winked at the blond German, making him frown.

I conducted myself and the others all the way to the next bedroom, my father's. It was just across mine. You might be asking yourself, since I claimed that Dad and I have some sweet cash, why don't we buy a bigger house or a bigger apartment? Simple, because neither of us like moving and/or new places. To sum up, we don't like change. So here we are. In the same old apartment.

Moooooving on… Dad's bedroom was classy. Classy as fuck, might I add. Once one entered it, they can see the steel colored bedsheets adorning the double wooden bed. There was a nice steel wardrobe close to it and some other stuff that are not very useful to the story so I'll just skip the details.

Ah, before I forget, there is also a little room beside my father's that used to be my mom's closet (I think?) but now he uses it as he little study. Just pointing that out because it will probably be useful for later.

"So here's my Dad's bedroom. Two of you will sleep in this bed." I pointed out. "And two more on the spare cushions in the study."

"Hell no! No way I'm sleeping with another dude here!" Alfred complained. The others (I mean, Japan, Italy, Germany and France were kinda okay with it, since they knew there wasn't another option).

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alfred, sweetheart, one way or another you'll have to sleep with another dude. May I remind you that _you _don't have a fancy hotel room to stay and that _I _kindly invited you in, which implies that _you're _going to follow _my _rules." I said, bitterly.

"But I'm manly! I don't want to sleep with another guy by my side!" Seriously?

"America-san…" Japan started.

Suddenly, everyone was discussing whether or not they were okay with sleeping by another guy's side. I really am an idiot because I've invited those ungrateful jerks inside.

"Why can't we sleep with you, Rosa? It's not like we'll rape you or anything…after all, we are gentleman (even if _some of us _don't look like it)." Arthur suggested.

I sighed. "Sleeping in my bedroom is out of question. And seriously, I couldn't care less about your 'macho preferences' of not sleeping with another dude. Sleep on the street if you can't handle it." America was about to say something but I cut him off, "The discussion is over."

For some reason, everyone who was arguing stopped and we could move on with the little tour. I really had no idea that I had such power. Wow. That's the power of the Master of the House.

Les Miserables flashbacks...

I then moved on to the study beside my Dad's bedroom, which had lots of shelves filled with an enormous variety of books. And then there was a little table with a computer and that's all. There was a lot of free space in that room, which is really nice since two people will be sleeping here until God knows how much time.

"Matthew, would you be a sweetheart and get me one of the spare cushions inside the wardrobe?" I can really be a nice girl when I want to.

"Sure." The blond replied.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Why are you nice to everyone but me?"

"That is not important." I retorted. "Chop-chop, everyone! We need to get this room set for four people!"

I felt like a bloody Roman general bossing all those people around. Well, I'm not that different from a Roman general (or Grandpa Rome, for that matter), because I also wear skirts (not that I enjoy wearing skirts, but it is an option).

Once everything was set (and guess what? Nobody else got bitchy and/or angry at doing stuff), we had still one more thing to figure:

"Alright, who's going to be the brave lad to volunteer to-" I didn't even have to finish because Germany raised his hand.

"I will!"

"Great-"

"And of course I will-a sleep beside Germany!" Italy hugged the blond.

"Italien **_[German- Italy]_**…" Ludwig sighed.

"What? Our friendship won't be-a changed because we're not at-a home, right?"

"Ja **_[German-Yes]_**, I guess."

"Okay then…" I clapped my hands together.

So let the arranging places for the nations to sleep spree begin!

And with that, everyone helped me out setting the spare stuff in the study (of course, it's impossible to do that kind of stuff with the nations without a healthy fight). Afterwards, we set up my dad's bed and put the spare towels away in the part of the closet that was empty.

After a while, we managed to set everything up in the bedroom, whew.

I checked my phone, and there were just a couple of messages from the boy who wants to be my boyfriend… He's a creep and he keeps inviting me to go to the movies with him and so on, but nah. I'd rather not date him.

Well, I know I'm gorgeous and all, but I'd rather not date. You know, I kind of hate people.

"Rosie, Rosie?" Alfred made me snap out of my weird state, by snapping his fingers in front of my face, "Earth calling Rosie!"

"I'm here!" I spat. Apparently, everyone else was waiting my signal to go back to the living room to keep on watching the movie on Netflix. "Geez, Alfred! That was sooooo uncalled for!"

"You were staring creepily at your phone, aru." Yao pointed out.

"And I thought we had lost you for a second." Alfred added. Alfie, no.

Arthur, who was seating at the bed, scolded his younger brother, "America, please use your brain for a second."

"Veee~ People! Let's not get mad at-a one another and go eat some more!" Italy started, "Come on, it's-a time for me to prepare dinner!"

"Wait, Italy!" Come on, I've eaten way too much during lunch to even want to think about dinner. "I think that I speak on behalf of everyone in this room, when I say that we're not hungry."

"But-a Rosa! I'll just set up some snacks, nothing much!" The Italian insisted.

Without even letting anyone question anything, the Italian rushed to the kitchen to start making preparations for our dinner, which will probably consist in leftovers from lunch.

"Who are you to say that I'm not hungry?" America said, looking at me.

"Well, I was just assuming…" I replied. "Come on, guys, let's get back to watching that Ghostbusters."

And so we all came back to the living room. I suddenly felt that all the inspiration that made me give out free advice vanish along with most of my neurons, so I'll take a break from my Tumblr for a while. Maybe I'll play some Silent Hill or something while the boys watched the movie, Yao played Pokémon and Feliciano cooked something or other.

I instantly regretted playing Silent Hill, because I almost peed in my pants due to the horror of this game… So it's crossed from my list…Which now reminds me that I need to set up the sofa-bed stuff I have to fit more people.

I slowly walked up to the sofa (where Alfred was occupying most of it, of course, by laying down with his legs on top of Yao's), and where the remote control was. In a ninja move, I grabbed it and pressed 'pause'.

"Hey!" Ludwig, out of all people, protested. Who would've thought of that?

I smiled, "Dude, chill. I just paused so that we can set up the beds here."

"'ere where?" Francis asked. Why, ol' France, I'm so awesome that my sofas turn into beds.

"The sofas turn into beds that fit two people!" I replied.

"How?" Matthew questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, let me demonstrate." I said, putting the remote control on top of the dining table, "First we take this out of the way." I almost made the mistake to kick the wooden table that had been placed in the middle of the living room (and in which Arthur and Francis had their feet on top). Once I removed it from the middle, I continued, "Now I take unwanted people off the sofa."

Alfred's cerulean eyes watched carefully my every move, "I wonder who those 'unwanted people' are."

"Shoo, Alfie and Yao, shoo!" I shoved America and China off the sofa. "Now, where was I?" I scratched my head in confusion, immersed in the stares of everyone else, waiting for my next move. In a blink of an eye, I set up the beds and the boys stared at me wide eyed.

Especially Arthur, "How?…How did you do that? Magic?"

"Arthur, sweetheart, it's the magic of the furniture bought at IKEA." I shrugged. "And even so, IKEA's magic is better than yours."

Arthur's jaw dropped as I could hear that song 'Milkshake' (also known as 'nah nah, it's better than yours') playing at the distance.

It turns out that Alfred was singing, backing me up while annoying his brother.

And those are the times where I don't hate Alfred.

While the blond was singing, Francis started to dance like a weird belly dancer,

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right, it's better than you's  
I could teach you but I have to charge_

Now I'll have to try very hard to take some mental images off my mind.

After that, the nations kindly (except for England, who had an enormous frown stamped all over his face) helped me to set up the other sofa, and once we were done, I glanced at the dining table, and guess what?

It was completely covered up with food (thank God I had removed my laptop a while before). And beside it, was the face of guilt.

A smiling Italian. "Dinner is ready!"

" 'Some snacks'? I see." I said, sarcastically.

Never trust a skinny Italian.

Said that, I kept a grumpy face during the entire dinner.

And just because I wanted to do something (my inspiration for advice wasn't back yet and I wasn't in the mood to watch movies), I started to take care of the kitchen by washing the dishes and yada yada. The nations had finished watching ghostbusters and now were watching Captain America.

Once I was done, I realized that it was getting kinda late and I was getting a bit tired of all the noise inside the living room. Ohhh how I long for the quietness of my room!

No, I'm not tired or sleepy, you see, my sleeping pattern during summer is messed up. Yeah, Tumblr, that's right, I'm looking at you. It's all your fault.

I sighed. I want to go to my room and lie down at my bed until I die… Okay, not like that, I'm not that desperate. Anyway, I'll say goodnight and head to 'bed'.

Have you ever noticed that the word 'bed' looks like a bed?

So, there you go! A new piece of useless information!

"Dudes, I'm retiring for the night." I said, while I dried my hands off in my pants.

"Aw, really?" Alfred replied. He was sprawled in one of the beds and he looked rather comfortable, unlike Arthur, who was feeling quite annoyed by America's position (that I'd rather not describe haha).

"Yes. So, goodnight, everyone." I acknowledged. I glanced at the nations, and Italy was sleeping beside Germany (who didn't look much awake himself) and Japan was close by. Canada and France were beside each other and finally America and England, but no sign of Russia. Well, if I'm going to wish everyone goodnight, I might as well say it to my new Russian friend, no? "Hey, where's Ivan?"

"Probably washing the absurdly big nose of his." Nobody other than England, who was having strawberry ice cream, and had even his nose covered up in the pink stuff.

Dude, you have no authority over me in any circumstances, especially now when you have half of your face covered in strawberry ice cream.

"You have absolutely no right to make fun of people because of their prominent members." I retorted, feeling very awesome. But really, I just wanted to wish everyone goodnight, and not having to listen to people make fun of others who are probably showering (not that I care, because I'm always up for some roasting, but I promised to be nice to Russia, so there's that).

"Ooooh, so I guess Rosalina has a secret naughty side to her!" I'll give you a half-eaten Oreo if you can guess who made this super constructive comment, "If you wanted to see a big baguette or a big Eiffel Tower you could ask me."

"Vai se fuder **_[Portuguese-Go fuck yourself]_**, Francis! I didn't mean it like that…" I sighed, "And dude, I was talking about his eyebrows!"

Alfred's sixth sense for discussions might be tingling, "My Statue of Liberty is bigger than his Eiffel Tower, I can guarantee!"

"What?" Half of the room squealed. I'd rather not ask how America can _guarantee _that France's Eiffel Tower is smaller than his Statue of Liberty.

"Non, Amérique **_[French- No, America]_**! Let the mademoiselle **_[French-lady]_** decide." Of course Francis would bring me up on this filthy discussion. "Whose you think is the biggest?"

"I'd rather not answer that question." Where is the big friend Russia when I need him? I'm sure he would end this discussion with a swing of his pipe, "Geez, I just wanted to wish Ivan goodnight, and it all turned into a discussion!"

And when I thought it couldn't get worse, Alfred can always make thing worse, "OOOOHH! I SEE! SOO ROSALINA LIKES RUSSIA? AND SHE PROBABLY WANTS TO BECOME ONE WITH HIM!"

"Shhhhhh! You'll disturb the neighbors!" I tried to silence the American, "You guys are so immature!"

"I demand my Copyright rights, aru!" Yao pointed out, not even taking his eyes from the DS.

"Anyway, goodnight." I'm sick of this. Seriously. I stormed away from the living room and into the corridor, stopping at the bathroom for some reason (don't lie, Rosa). Okay, I stopped to see, or rather, listen to make sure Ivan was in the shower and had not been killed by the others (not that that's possible, but oh well), if you're wondering, I could listen to him singing some stuff in Russian, like something in the lines of 'Rastvetaly yabloni i grushi'* or whatever. But suddenly, I remembered something, so I quickly came back to the living room, "Ooooh oh oh! I forgot, if I'm going to sleep now, you'll have to sleep now too!"

"Captain America is not over yet." Ludwig observed.

I put my hands on my hips like the bossy and amazing bitch that I am, "I don't care, I'll shut down the TV!"

"But once you're in your room, we'll just switch it on again." Canada added. Well, I think that he thinks that I think that he doesn't exist. Well, that happened once, but it won't happen again.

"Nice try! But I'll be TURNING OFF THE WI-FI!"

"Noo! Not the Wi-Fi! I need it to fully train my Pokémon, aru!" Yao yelped, "And I was trading Pokémon with this girl from Brazil and-"

"Too bad! Muahahah!" I laughed like an insane bitch. With a ninja move, I disconnected the Wi-Fi (which was in a secret location) and smiled sweetly, "Goodnight everyone! And no fighting otherwise I'll be sending you out."

"You're so mean sometimes, Rosalina-chan." Japan observed.

"I know, right! And did you know that 'Mean' is my middle name?" I don't have a middle name so I can simply make up one for me. "Ah, another thing, don't disturb me if you value your life." My smile grew, "Goodnight everyone, and don't let Yandere-chan bite!"

Sometimes I think that I exaggerate a bit…Oh well… I walked away from the nations, not before collecting the DS from Yao's hands.

"NOT COOL!" Alfred exclaimed. Mission accomplished.

Maybe I've just scarred them for life.

Ooops, my bad.

Anyway, once I was finally inside my bedroom, I shut the door from inside, to make sure I won't have any visitors during the night. Well, there's another key hidden inside a jar of cookies at the kitchen, but I doubt any of the dudes will have the intelligence needed to find it.

As I've already described, my room is simple, yet cozy. However it's not an evil lair yet.

And why would I need an evil lair? Because I'm evil, of course.

Okay okay, my actions somewhat differ from 'evil', I know. But I try my best not to interact with humans and hide my true emotions behind a mask of bichiness.

Anyhow, I better prepare myself for my most probably all-nighter at Tumblr. I didn't even bothered to put on my pajamas because I was much too lazy for that.

For me to get the max out of this experience, I jumped into my bed, covered myself with my blanket and turned on the computer, which was carefully placed in my lap.

I took a deep breath, whew, all my creativity to help others is finally coming back! Let's continue to help that anon!

When I was about to start typing furiously all the thoughts that passed through my head, I heard a soft knock on my door.

Oh hell no! If it's Alfred asking for some midnight snack I'm sooo going to kill him! Who dare to disturb me in my sacred Tumbling? EH EH?!

I reluctantly left my computer on and got up from the bed. I had to practice my grumpy expression for a bit, before opening up the door.

I unlocked the door, waiting for the right moment to scold whomever was disturbing my all-nighter.

**-Yay!-**

**Rosalina: Ding ding! Cliff hanger y'all!**

**Japan: Why, Rosalina-chan, why?**

**Authoress: Because I'm evil, that's why!**

**America: I knew I shouldn't have trusted ****_her _****to write about our misadventures.**

**Authoress: Too bad!**

**Germany: Well…what now?**

**England: Isn't it obvious? We wait for the next chapter…which might take a while to be written…**

**France: Quoi!? Non, the chapter shall be quick.**

**England: Do you have any idea how difficult it is to write? Of course not! You don't have any famous writers!**

**France: Eyebrows, can you say that again? I think Victor Hugo couldn't hear you.**

**Authoress: Enough, guys! Anyway, I was wondering, do you, readers, enjoy fluff? I certainly do!**

**Italy: Fluff!? I do too!**

**Rosalina: Great. So, you'll be happy with the next chapter.**

**Russia: You liked the chapter? Of course you did. So, you will review, дa?**

***That is the first phase of the Russian song 'Katyusha'.**


	10. Любовь?

**Authoress: New chapter!**

**Rosalina: And it didn't take as long as the last one.**

**Germany: Good. Updated right on time.**

**-Previously on How to Live With Hetalia-**

I put my hands on my hips like the bossy and amazing bitch that I am, "I don't care, I'll shut down the TV!"

"But once you're in your room, we'll just switch it on again." Canada added. Well, I think that he thinks that I think that he doesn't exist. Well, that happened once, but it won't happen again.

"Nice try! But I'll be TURNING OFF THE WI-FI!"

"Noo! Not the Wi-Fi! I need it to fully train my Pokémon, aru!" Yao yelped, "And I was trading Pokémon with this girl from Brazil and-"

"Too bad! Muahahah!" I laughed like an insane bitch. With a ninja move, I disconnected the Wi-Fi (which was in a secret location) and smiled sweetly, "Goodnight everyone! And no fighting otherwise I'll be sending you out."

"You're so mean sometimes, Rosalina-chan." Japan observed.

"I know, right! And did you know that 'Mean' is my middle name?" I don't have a middle name so I can simply make up one for me. "Ah, another thing, don't disturb me if you value your life." My smile grew, "Goodnight everyone, and don't let Yandere-chan bite!"

Sometimes I think that I exaggerate a bit…Oh well… I walked away from the nations, not before collecting the DS from Yao's hands.

"NOT COOL!" Alfred exclaimed. Mission accomplished.

Maybe I've just scarred them for life.

Ooops, my bad.

Anyway, once I was finally inside my bedroom, I shut the door from inside, to make sure I won't have any visitors during the night. Well, there's another key hidden inside a jar of cookies at the kitchen, but I doubt any of the dudes will have the intelligence needed to find it.

As I've already described, my room is simple, yet cozy. However it's not an evil lair yet.

And why would I need an evil lair? Because I'm evil, of course.

Okay okay, my actions somewhat differ from 'evil', I know. But I try my best not to interact with humans and hide my true emotions behind a mask of bichiness.

Anyhow, I better prepare myself for my most probably all-nighter at Tumblr. I didn't even bothered to put on my pajamas because I was much too lazy for that.

For me to get the max out of this experience, I jumped into my bed, covered myself with my blanket and turned on the computer, which was carefully placed in my lap.

I took a deep breath, whew, all my creativity to help others is finally coming back! Let's continue to help that anon!

When I was about to start typing furiously all the thoughts that passed through my head, I heard a soft knock on my door.

Oh hell no! If it's Alfred asking for some midnight snack I'm sooo going to kill him! Who dare to disturb me in my sacred Tumbling? EH EH?!

I reluctantly left my computer on and got up from the bed. I had to practice my grumpy expression for a bit, before opening up the door.

I unlocked the door, waiting for the right moment to scold whomever was disturbing my all-nighter.

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

But it wasn't. It was in fact Ivan. Why does this stuff keep happening to me? The last thing I needed is someone distracting me while I have important stuff to do, like using my phone as an Internet hotspot so that I can go on Tumblr without needing Wi-Fi.

Either way I have to confront him. Let's just hope my softie side doesn't mess this up.

I lifted my head a bit to look right into the Russian's eyes. His hair was slightly wet (it makes sense, since he just took a shower), and he was wearing a black tank top, his usual pants and of course, his scarf. His top was also a bit wet, which revealed his muscular form. I could feel a slight hotness on my cheeks, aka blush. I knew I was probably blushing such red that rivaled Spain's tomatoes.

Why? Why does this happen to me?

"Are you okay, Подсолнечник _**[Russian-Sunflower]**_ ? You're the color of borshch." Ivan's thick Russian accent made me snap out of my weird mental state.

"I'm fine!" I replied, "No worries….what are you doing here?" I said, my voice bitchier than ever. Gosh, I need to practice being nice.

I have a feeling that just 'pretending' to be nice won't do it this time.

"You knows, I was the last one to go to shower, and when I came out, the couches were already taken…" The Russian continued. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes from his abs. Oh well. "Or maybe because they don't want to be with me."

I couldn't help it but feel a bit bad for him, "What do you suggest?" I knew it would come over to this.

"Well, I don't want to sound forward, but do you mind me staying here?"

Whoa whoa whoa! That wasn't forward at all, man! "W-what made you think I would share my personal space?" As much as I pity him and all, this social interaction is still locked.

"Hmm… because you are… _mine._" His cute smiling expression didn't change for a second.

"I don't remember reading some 'terms and conditions' before signing that I would be yours."

"You said you would be *my* friend, so I'm just securing what's mine."

Wait, wait. What? "Dude, you really don't know how all the 'friendship' stuff works, right?"

"Д-да **_[Russian- Yes]_**…" the Russian glanced down, "I means, no! I don't know how it works." He raised his head and looked at me right in the eye. "I've never had anyone wanting to be my friend before."

Oh, oh Ivan... I mean, the other nations simply excluded him and as much as I wanted to help strangers on Tumblr, I need to help the nation who's not a stranger to me.

"First of all, I'm your friend, and not your property." I smiled, "Come on in."

"What?" His eyes widened with surprise.

"I said, come on in." I gestured the door with my arms, "You should enter before I change my mind."

"Really?" Apparently he isn't used to these things.

I'm trying to be nice over here and he doesn't seem to collaborate. And I have a short patience, okay?

I didn't reply, I just grabbed his left wrist and pulled him inside the bedroom and afterwards locked the door. It wasn't that difficult to drag him around as it might seem, or I'm pretty strong and didn't realize it. I can't believe I'm doing this…

After locking the door, I glanced at the Russian, but he seemed a bit too absorbed in looking through my stuff.

"You don't seem to be having books on how to make friends, so I assume you are an expert?" Ivan turned to me after examining my desk carefully.

?

Does he have those 'Making Friends for Dummies" kinda stuff?

I read the "Cooking for Dummies", but I didn't make any progress (I still exploded the microwave twice this year).

"Well, it maybe comes naturally or maybe not." ? "Okay, okay, sit down. Let us talk for a bit, shall we?" I walked over to my bed and pushed my laptop all the way to the head of the bed, so that a big guy such as Ivan could sit down at the same time as me.

"Can I?" Russia asked, before seating.

"Go ahead." I said, as I sat down.

Soon after the Russian sat down, sinking the cushion in a very weird way, since he was much heavier than me, which made me unintentionally slide a bit closer to him.

There was an awkward silence between us, until I decided to break it by asking a question right in the point.

"Why your fellow nations exclude you?" Maybe I already know the answer, but I want to hear from him.

"I don't know! I never do anything wrong, I make them hang out with me with my pipe, but they never seem to have such good time as I do." The Russian replied, his voice soft and somewhat sad.

How should I explain to him that he's making everyone scared of him because of his 'different' friendship methods?

I scratched my head. "Hmm… first, you should understand that waving Mr. Pipe around and make your fellow nations hang out with you by force will make them fear you." Good one, Rosa. If I weren't you I'd bow to your awesomeness.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I hang out!" Ivan exclaimed angrily.

Wow, dude chill.

"Everything's wrong, Ivan! Don't you get it?" I never thought I'd be so understanding of his problems, well, I understand a lot, since I run an advice Tumblr. "You should not make people do stuff for you by using force!" It usually helps. "Violence is what bad guys do. And I'm sure you're not a bad guy."

"I don't understand."

"You see, you have to be nice to people, so they'll be nice to you too!" I'm one of the few exceptions, I'm rarely nice or in a good mood. Even my neutral expression makes me look like I'm always in a bad mood, which is convenient because it's usually true.

"I don't see you beying very nice to others."

Ouch.

He touched the open wound. I know, okay! It's just my personality, there's nothing wrong with being grumpy and bitchy! And plus, I'm not the only one! I know many people who are like that! Like Regina George from Mean Girls!

Well, most of them are plainly mean or want to take advantage of others. But believe it or not, I'm Not like that.

Don't lie...

Okay, okay! I take advantage of people all the time, but nobody knows what goes on inside the black hole that is my head. I have issues, I know. "I'm not the nicest person on Earth, but still I don't make people hang out with me with a pipe!"

"You were doing the lie to me. You don't want to be my friend." Russia stood up from his seat, so he could tall greatly over me, probably to cause intimidation. But that doesn't work with Rosalina Mean Cortez. "You want to use me like everyone else does and leave me alone!"

"That's not true! I really want to be your friend, I'm just trying to help you." I love how my head says dark stuff and my mouth says cute stuff. Maybe I'm a softie at heart, after all, "Because, that's what friends are for. They help each other in times of need."

The Russian sighted sadly, "So you are not going to do the leaving?"

"No." He sat down again, much calmer.

There was a long awkward silence between us for a while. Perfect for the thinking both of us needed to do.

I'm a bitch. I'm not nice. I'm nice to people virtually but not in real life. I need to work on being nicer, and Ivan is a perfect way to practice.

See? I'm using him. No... I mustn't do that to him. You said you would be nice, and now you have to put put all the niceness you have inside.

Great, I'll have to pull out my intestines even more than what I've already done.

"It hurts, Подсолнечник [**_Russian- Sunflower]." _**Ivan finally broke the silence.

"What hurts?"

"You said some very mean things to me." He then added, "But I'm not of doing anything wrong."

"Yes, you are."

He lifted his head and looked at me, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're hurt, and I know that feeling." That's a story for another time, folks, "You know, we aren't that different after all." I smiled. "I want to help you overcome this."

"If you say that everything I am of doing is wrong, what will you do to fix me?"

"I still don't know...but just like the song goes, '_all we need is love'_."

"Love?" His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What about it?"

"Sometimes, when I drink enough vodka, it tastes the way I of imagine love to be being. The love like the one in the movies, the one that people always talk about." Russia smiled. "I have ever been of loved, and I don't believe I have of loved anyone before."

Shit's worse than what I had imagined. "Nobody...nobody loved you before?" Seriously, I'm not a very good person for this job, since I practically hate everyone. That's why Cat and Dan should be thankful, since I love them and hate everyone else.

He nodded. "Maybe you are right, Rosalina, maybe people don't of love me because I hurt them too." I'm always right, I know. "But I don't want to be bad to others anymore. I want to do the loving to someone... I want to be of loved. It must be wonderful, да**_ [Russian-Yes]_**?" I must help him. He needs someone who will be by his side...and I think I can do this. "I wish I had someone to help me."

"You have now." I smiled. "I'm your friend, and friends love each other and take care of one another."

I don't think I've never said so many cheesy things in my entire life.

"I'm sorry for trying to be forcing you to become one with me, and of saying you were mine."

"It's okay. We all makes mistakes."

"But I-" Then, mysteriously, a wave of cheesiness surrounded me, and I hugged the Russian tightly. I freaking hugged him. This the maximum of human (technically nation) interaction I've done in three years. "Hmm? What are you doing?"

"Look, I'm trying to be nice by giving you a hug and-" I started to say, but got cut off.

"A hug?" He questioned, as I let go of him.

"Don't tell me..." I sighed, "Oh-kay." This is not going to be easy, "Anyway, I don't like to touch people, but I gave you a hug, so you should feel special."

He smiled, "I already do, моя подруга**_ [Russian- my (female) friend]_**."

I clapped my hands together. "So, before this gets any awkward, I should arrange a place for you to sleep."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." That was the reason why he came here in the first place, "Just don't try to 'become one with me' while I'm asleep."

"Why would I do that to you?" Ivan smiled innocently "Besides, it would be more pleasurable if you were of awake, дa **_[Russian-Yes]?"_**

? I guess I'll have be to ignore that.

So, I started making the bed bellow mine. I grabbed the sheets, pillows and some more stuff, as the Russian just watched me, kinda satisfied with himself.

After all he made his first 'official' friend today. And the awesome me, out of all people! I'm proud of me and my new friend. I'm not a very friendly person (since I have only three friends, and they'd be Cat, Dan and my friend from Belarus who I met on the internet, Tanya).

Once I was done and pretty proud of myself, I announced to the Russian, who was looking through my stuff again. Seriously, what do people have with my stuff? Is there a magnet of some sort or something? "Okay, here's your bed. Enjoy."

With that, I jumped on the bed and once Ivan was lied down on his bed, I switched off the light and proceeded to do what I needed to do.

...

Actually, I didn't even reply to that ask, I kept watching bad X-Factor auditions. Procrastination is my talent.

After some time, maybe some hours, (actually some hours _had _passed, and now it was 1 AM) and Ivan was still awake.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on my Tumblr, why?" I quickly closed all the Youtube tabs and returned to the work I should be doing.

"Nothing…It's that it its already very lates and you still are up." He was probably glaring at me from the floor, but I didn't look back at him.

"So are you." My comeback game is gold, "My sleeping pattern is always messed up, but I'll just finish here and go."

"What do you do in your Tumblr?"

"You know, I have this 'relationship advice' thing in which I help people with friendship problems." If it was any other nation, I would have replied 'Well duh, I was doing what everyone does on Tumblr: fangirl and watch porn', but since it's my new friend Russia, I didn't do that, "But that doesn't mean that I'm a softie, okay! I'm still tough even though I help people with their problems."

"Being of reals?" Broken English is great.

"Yeah, come here and see it for yourself." I patted the spot beside me in the bed, so that he could see that I'm being nice.

"Can I?" He stood up.

"Sure, come here and seat by my side." I scooted as close to the wall as possible, so that both of us could fit, "It'll be somewhat uncomfortable but okay."

"Спасибо **_[Russian- Thank you]_**." Russia replied, glancing at the bright yellow screen (that was the main color of my Tumblr).

I noticed his stare at the ask, so I decided to explain what it was all about.

"Look, I was helping this girl earlier today, that time I shouted at the computer telling it I was not his little bitch." I pointed at the ask.

Ivan nodded in understanding, "Oh, but what is her problem?"

"She fell in love with her best friend, who is also a girl."

"I don't understand why it is a problem."

"There isn't a problem. She's only afraid that her friend won't accept her feelings and they'll lose their friendship forever." I explained, "There is nothing wrong with loving, even if they have are of same sex."

"So you are an expert on friendship." Ivan giggled, as he looked at my face.

"Nah, I just like to help." I waved my hand.

"You don't show much your soft side, дa **_[Russian-Yes]_**?"

"Neither do you." Touché. Hahahahha.

"I will have to be thanking England for cursing the scones." He said, in a very quiet tone, which enabled me from listening correctly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Ivan smiled, "Я больше не один являюсь** [Russian-I'm not alone anymore].**"

**-Yay-**

**Rosalina: So yeah! Short and cheesy chapter!**

**China: It was cute, aru!**

**Japan: Yes, and I think I'll write a fanfiction about it.**

**Rosalina: Okay, okay! Enough! Today we have a sneak peak!**

**Italy: Really? Yay!**

**-Chapter 'What could go wrong with some shopping?' sneak peak-**

I woke up by some voices outside of the room, "Rosiiiiieeee!? Time to wake up! I need to be fed! Ugh, I might not be knocking hard enough...where's the big Commie when I need him?" Hmm? Someone's knocking on the door, but I'm not going to answer right now. Nor am I opening my eyes.

Obnoxious. Alfred for sure.

"Shut up, America, aru! She is sleeping!" Yeah, China, stop him..

"But I'm hungry!" Nobody cares, Alfred.

"Nobody cares!" Good one, England.

"Look, you guys! I-a found a neat key inside a jar of cookies! It must-a be the key to Rosa's bedroom!" I underestimated Italy. He is not as dumb as I thought.

"How do you know?" Germany asked.

"It has a keychain a-written 'Rosalina's bedroom' in it."

"That makes sense." Japan acknowledged.

"We have to open it!" America shouted. I'm sure that America has the key by now.

"America, remember what Rosa said, 'There are things Ameri_can_ but Ameri_shouldn't_'" Canada quoted me!? I'm so awesome.

"That should be your foreign policy, you know." France added.

"This time, Ameri_can_ and Ameri_will_!" I'm should get up and shit, but I just don't care. "Fuck da rulez!" ...and the door was unlocked. "Commie?! What are you doing? Don't hurt Rosie!"

Wait, what? Ivan is sleeping in the bed bellow mine.

"The only one I would be hurting is you, America." The Russian replied. He should be nice and shit, or did everything I said yesterday just faded?

I opened my eyes and the big Russian was lying in my bed beside me.

And to top it off, he was hugging me. I don't know if I should be madder at Alfred for interrupting my sleep or Ivan for invading my personal space after I told him to sleep bellow.

All the other nations peeked at the door, and everyone fucking saw it.

"Ivan!"

**-End of sneak peak-**

**America: I'm excited to what will happen next!**

**Russia:You should fear what will happen next.**

**Rosalina: Ivan! What did I say about being nice?**

**Russia: hmm.. Okay, sorry, If America wasn't so of stupid, I would be of nicer!**

**America: Hey! I heard that!**

**Rosalina and Russia: Nobody cares.**

**England: If you liked the chapter, why not review? Do it!**

**France: Ugh, I agree with England... Review please?**


	11. Life's Not That Simple, Bitch

***For some reason the chapter was gone and I fixed it***

**Authoress: I just realized this story is almost 1 year old. Woah. **

**France: Stories are like wine, they get better with age.**

**England: Quit being a creep!**

**France and England: *fight***

**Authoress: Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for all the support and stuff, I never thought it would get this far… And I'm glad you all are enjoying this story! And that nobody complains about my slow updates.**

**Rosalina: After all, the chapters are so cool it's worth the wait.**

**China: Definitely.**

**Danielle: So lets start the next one?**

**Rosalina: Sure!**

**Cat: The authoress owns nothing except the three OC's and the chaos they might end up causing.**

**Authoress: Enjoyyyyyyyy!**

**-Previously in How to live with Hetalia-**

"So you are an expert on friendship." Ivan giggled, as he looked at my face.

"Nah, I just like to help." I waved my hand.

"You don't show much your soft side, дa **_[Russian-Yes]_**?"

"Neither do you." Touché. Hahahahha.

"I will have to be thanking England for cursing the scones." He said, in a very quiet tone, which enabled me from listening correctly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Ivan smiled, "Я больше не один являюсь **_[Russian-I'm not alone anymore]_**."

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

I woke up by some voices outside of the room, "Rosiiiiieeee!? Time to wake up! I need to be fed! Ugh, I might not be knocking hard enough...where's the big Commie when I need him?" Hmm? Someone's knocking on the door, but I'm not going to answer right now. Nor am I opening my eyes.

Obnoxious. Alfred for sure.

"Shut up, America, aru! She is sleeping!" Yeah, China, stop him..

"But I'm hungry!" Nobody cares, Alfred.

"Nobody cares!" Good one, England.

"Look, you guys! I-a found a neat key inside a jar of cookies! It must-a be the key to Rosa's bedroom!" I underestimated Italy. He is not as dumb as I thought.

"How do you know?" Germany asked.

"It has a keychain a-written 'Rosalina's bedroom' in it."

"That makes sense." Japan acknowledged.

"We have to open it!" America shouted. I'm sure that America has the key by now.

"America, remember what Rosa said, 'There are things Ameri_can_ but Ameri_shouldn't_'" Canada quoted me!? I'm so awesome.

"That should be your foreign policy, you know." France added.

"This time, Ameri_can_ and Ameri_will_!" I'm should get up and shit, but I just don't care. "Fuck da rulez!" ...and the door was unlocked. "Commie?! What are you doing? Don't hurt Rosie!"

Wait, what? Ivan is sleeping in the bed bellow mine.

"The only one I would be hurting is you, America." The Russian replied. He should be nice and shit, or did everything I said yesterday just faded?

I opened my eyes and the big Russian was lying in my bed beside me.

And to top it off, he was hugging me. I don't know if I should be madder at Alfred for interrupting my sleep or Ivan for invading my personal space after I told him to sleep bellow.

All the other nations peeked at the door, and everyone fucking saw it.

"Ivan!" I shouted, freeing myself from the Russian's arms and jumping out of the bed and crawling into the furthest reach of the room-my table with the computer-to get away from that awkward scene. "What the fuck?!" I looked up to the blond Russian with rage burning in my eyes.

"I just wanted to be with my friend at all times!" Ivan replied, as he stood up from the bed. Alfred and I exchanged suspicious glances. Yao coughed awkwardly. "Or aren't you my friend anymore?"

Dude, no. I don't like to be touched, is this such a difficult concept to gasp?

Woah, woah. "We are 'friends' and not 'friends with benefits', because clearly that social interaction hasn't been unlocked yet!" I stood up from the floor and pointed an angry finger at the Russian.

"Wow, sorry to interrupt you, we didn't know you were 'aving...humm.. some other business in here." France giggled, as he peeked into the room at the door. Everyone else except for Alfred was watching the scene from outside the room.

I had to control myself not to snap at everyone.

Calm down, Rosa. Remember what Father told you to do, take a deep breath and count to ten.

One...two...three...four...five...

Italy giggled as well, "We should-a better leave them to their privacy, no?"

I couldn't even get to six, before everyone else started talking and laughing.

"I think I will make a doujinshi of this ship." Japan commented.

FUCK! "What!? No, there's nothing going on! Keep in mind that if you make any more comments about this-this-this- inconvenience, I can kick you out at any time!" I pointed a finger at everyone while I laughed as a maniac.

"Woah, Rosie, chill, nobody will judge you *too much* for sleeping with the Commie!" America offered a hand to help me get up from the floor, but I slapped his hand instead.

Thank you very much but I'm currently mad at everyone right now to accept your 'help', 'gentleman'.

"I hate all of you!" I yelled, and quickly ran off to the kitchen, to drown myself in sweets and forget this shit ever happened.

"You motherfuckers…" I said, as I stepped in to the kitchen, and to my surprise (not really), Germany and Canada were the only ones there. I furiously sat at the table and waited for my breakfast, as I checked my phone for new messages.

"Watch your language, Rosalina." Germany scolded rather politely, as he picked up some plates from the dishwasher. Beside him at the stove, Canada made pancakes.

Despite my bad mood, the pancakes smelled deliciously.

"Like, fuck you." I muttered, not taking my eyes from my Instagram account. Guess who has 1000 followers now? That's right, Danielle has 1000 followers, I have 40.

The German sighted loudly, "I heard that, you know."

_It was meant for you to hear, asshat. _I thought. Seriously, that comment would make a lot of harm if said. Lucky me I could keep my little potty mouth shut.

I waited for Ludwig to set up the table for everyone and for Mattie to finish the pancakes while I scrolled over Facebook. As the table was set and the pancakes and dairy products all displayed across the table, the others started to head back to the dining room (probably because of the smell).

"I'm sorry for what happened, Rosa. Truly." Matthew, who took a seat beside me.

I looked up from my phone, "You didn't do anything, it was your stupid brother who started it all."

"Who's the stupid brother?" Alfred asked, as he sat down across me. The others also took their places, but I didn't care.

I started picking some pancakes, coffee and yoghurt. For some reason we have maple syrup, cause I don't remember buying it yesterday.

"I'm not talking to you." I waved my hand at the American, "Talk to the hand, asshole."

"Hey!" He protested.

"What you did was pretty stupid indeed, Alfred." Francis agreed. "I'm sorry for everything. We shouldn't have laughed at you."

"And?"

"For stealing your spare key." Feliciano added.

"There's more, bitches." My eyes travelled across the table, stopping at all nations.

"For invading your room while you were asleep, aru." China said.

Japan lowered his head, "For thinking about a doujinshi for your and Russia-san's ship."

"For performing the social interactions you said weren't allowed yet." Russia smiled at me. How can one be mad at this big guy?

"And for being an asshole." America added. "And to earn the forgiveness of our favorite inn girl, we organized your room for you!"

"Really? I don't believe it." I laughed.

"You should, it was Italy's idea." Britain commented.

"Well, that's a suiting making up effort. Consider your apologies accepted." I smiled. I can't believe I've just forgave those people in a blink of an eye without demanding a humiliating thing!

I never did that to my friends. Once I fought so bad with Cat that we stayed an entire month without looking at each other's general direction. Another two months without being in the same room as each other and three others not talking. I have to admit, it was my fault that we fought, but I am too proud to ask for forgiveness.

The nations smiled back and we continued eating our breakfast, with the normal chit-chat and fights between the countries.

When I was about to start eating my eighth pancake, I heard the doorbell.

"Shit! What time is it!?"

Arthur took off his pocket watch and replied, "It's 9am, Rosa. I thought you knew."

OF COURSE! My friends were going to show up here at 9 so we can go to the outlet nearby to buy clothes to those countries. No wonder why they were all dressed up already! And I'm the only one in pj-s!

When I was about to get up and answer the door, Kiku did it first. "Allow me, Rosa-chan. Finish your breakfast first."

With that, the Japanese boy stood up and walked all the way to the door, unlocked it, and of course, once the door opened, someone almost knocked him down with a hug.

"KIIIIIKUUUU! HEYYYY BOOO!" from my place at the table, I could only see a huge mass of black hair hugging Japan so tight he was struggling to breathe.

"I am delighted to see you too, Danielle-chan, but could you please let go of me?" Kiku gasped for breath.

"Sorryyyyy!" Danielle quickly let go of him, turned to the table where I was and started going towards us. Also, gracefully pulling a very annoyed Cat along with her.

The brunette was wearing a very cute pink tank top and a denim skirt, adorned with a shiny belt. She also wore a short pair of black boots. Her long black hair hung loosely all around her.

Caitlyn, on the other hand, was wearing a striped black and white polo and -for the first time I've seen in my life-a pair of black denim shorts. I'll not blame her, it's flipping hot outside.

The red haired girl sighed loudly, "L-let me guess, none of you are r-ready yet."

"We are!" Italy exclaimed.

"First of all, bitch, good morning." I rolled my eyes and gave a strong bite on a piece of my pancake.

"O-okay." She sighed again, "G-good morning, Rosalina, g-good morning, everyone else."

"Everyone else?! How daRE YOU!" America exclaimed, standing up from his seat and dropping the jar of maple syrup. "I am nOT EVERYONE ELSE! I'M THE HERO!"

Shit. I think they're going to start again. "Yeah, indeed you are not everyone else, you are worse." Britain sipped his tea.

"Fuck, Arthur, stop provoking! It's not even funny anymore!" I snapped. Ugh, I'm always the one who needs to control this place…

"N-not being ready at the a-appointed time wasn't funny at all as well." Caitlyn commented.

"And about not being ready on time," I turned to Caitlyn, "Ms. I-Am-Always-Right, but I had a little thing going on here that left me a bit late."

"She slept with Russia." America said bluntly.

"What!" I turned to Alfred, my eyes burning with rage. Seriously, how dare him? That was supposed to be a secret to everybody! First of all that it wasn't meant to happen. Second, I'd end up telling Cat and Dan one way or another.

Just…not like that.

Everyone gasped like it had been the first time they'd heard the news. Although Caitlyn and Danielle gasped so loudly that the brunette swallowed the gum she was chewing.

Then she started coughing like there was no tomorrow. It took her five minutes to stop coughing, and NO one (except Italy) had the decency of helping her.

Amount of fucks I gave: 0

When Dan finally stopped coughing, Caitlyn turned to her, "Y-you owe me 20 b-bucks."

"Fine." Danielle pulled out a 20 dollar bill surprisingly quickly from her purse, as she was immersed in the gazes of everyone else. "Here. A Lannister always pays his debts."

"You were betting?!" I raised my voice and myself from the table in anger.

Caitlyn grinned, "O-of course."

"I betted you would kiss America first, and she bet on Russia…" Danielle started. What the fuck, Danielle. WHAT THE FUCK!

Do I look like a whore to them? Cause I certainly don't (in my opinion, of course. There are some whores scattered around school that think I'm a slut)!

"WHAT!? You two bet on things that happen to me?" I asked. Surprisingly enough, I didn't mind the fact that they betted on me kissing Russia. "THAT IS TREASON." But not America though, "When did my life become so interesting?"

What the fuck did I just think about?

"Ugh, y-you know, stuff always seems to h-happen to y-you." Caitlyn reasoned, "I m-mean, look at t-this." She pointed to all nations, all of which were pretty much not caring about what we were talking about, which I'm grateful for. "A-anyway, go p-put on some c-clothes, lazy ass."

Why am I not protesting.

Why.

I've been brainwashed. Completely.

"Okay, fuck it. I'll dress up." I cleaned the sides of my mouth and threw the napkin on Alfred's head. Then I got up from the table and made my way to my room.

As I was almost at the hallway, Caitlyn sighed loudly, "T-that was s-s-so ungracious R-rosalina."

"And immature." Yao complemented.

I did a dramatic Galadriel turn and let my lil comment fly, "It wasn't me who invaded another person's bedroom." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH SUCK IT MOTHERFUCKING LOSERS! ROSALINA WINS AGAIN!

"I think she has right to do what she wants." Russia added, and of course he was smiling.

"Nobody cares what you think." Alfred retorted, staring at the Russian.

"The last time someone said that to me my people murdered the Czar."

"Brutal." I muttered. "I liked it." After that one I felt the need to walk up to Ivan and give him a high-five, "High- five!"

"Ugh, what are we even supposed to do while you are having your little fashion moment?" France asked, sipping a bit of his coffee in one of the 10 different mugs I have written #1 Dad.

"I don't know, maybe clean up the dishes, jump off the window, use y= mx + b to calculate the slope of how down hill my life is going…" I suggested, as I left everyone while I calmly walked to my bedroom.

And of course I was singing an amazing parody of the song 'A Thousand Miles':

_Making my way to the bedroom_

_Walking past_

_All this fake hoes_

I got to my bedroom and locked the door firmly. I turned on the lights (kinda pointless, cause the window was wide open and the sunrays entered the room, making everything warm and shiny) and glanced around and everything seemed to be in it's rightful place and in order. Even my _bed _had been made and shit I never make my bed, like, what's the point in organizing stuff when I'll have to mess it up later so I can sleep?

I just leaned against the door for a moment to just process what will happen right now. We'll go to that outlet close by and buy clothes for the nations.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't have that much money at my disposal. How am I going to pay for the useless shit we're gonna buy?

Maybe if I force the boys to be my slaves. Like, to work. But not for me. What are they good at?

I must write those ideas down before I forget them.

I quickly grabbed the nearest pen and the nearest piece of paper (which was a maths paper I should be studying for SAT but nah) and started making some bullet points on ideas on how the nations can make me money.

· _Take snow off people's porches_

· _Delivery services_

· _Language lessons_

· _Strip_

· _Selling organs in the deep web_

· _Assassinations_

First of all Rosalina, what the actual fuck.

Second, that list escalated really quickly. I went from 'language lessons' and 'delivery services' to 'strip' and 'selling organs in the deep web'.

Now that I think about it, making them work at a strip club isn't at all a bad idea, I mean, have you, reader, seen Russia's abs? Damn, I can tell you they are strip club material-

Suddenly, my rant was disturbed by a hard know on the door, "Rosalina!? Why are you taking so long?" I heard a pissed off Caitlyn's voice.

"I'm coming, Mom!" I quickly grabbed the closest piece of clothing I found, which was my pair of black baggy sweatpants and a simple pink shirt written 'Awesome' in golden letters across it, the same outfit I wore yesterday.

I changed clothes so quickly that would make Flash jealous, then I unlocked the door and as I was about to go to the living room, I bumped into Ivan in the hallway, "Hmmm, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you are beings alright!" The Russian smiled sweetly.

Weird, but okay.

After that, both of us got to the living room, where everyone was gathered. Apparently, some God-like entity cleaned all the shit from breakfast. Seriously, who managed to clean that thing up so well?

My guess is Germany.

Alfred, Arthur and Francis were watching TV. For some reason, Flash was on. Weird. Yao was playing Pokémon, Kiku was reading Vogue _again_, and Ludwig was reading old newspapers, probably to get in touch with all the Greece nonsense.

Once I walked in, nobody stared at me weirdly. What the fuck. Only Ivan stared at me, actually. Maybe they were all absorbed in their activities to notice me.

Dan was showing something or other to Feliciano in her phone, "Look what Sam just sent me,"

The auburn haired Italian scooted closer to the brunette, "Who is-a Sam?"

Samantha Emory, Dan's cousin is like the older version of me. You know, awesome, doesn't give a shit about others, self-centered and all that. Also, she can always get free stuff in stores with male attendants because she has got a pair of huge boobs. Now that I think about, Sam is kinda like our Ukraine, somewhat motherly, gives us stuff and uses her boobs to her benefit.

"My wonderful cousin." Danielle continued, "Anyway, here's what she sent: '_I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning I break my legs, and every afternoon I break my arms. At night I lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep'."_

"Veee~ That was-a deep."

"I know, right…it reads like some 18th century gothic thing…"

"Guys, this quote is from fucking SpongeBob." I found myself getting the reference. Actually, I'm rather not surprised I recognized that quote from SpongeBob.

Danielle-Senpai finally saw me, she lifted one eyebrow, looked at me from my head to my toes, and then turned to Caitlyn. "Give me back my 20 bucks, Cat."

"Merda **_[Portuguese- Shit]_**." The red haired girl took off the shiny 20 dollar bill from her pocket. The exact same one Danielle had given her like 5 minutes earlier.

And that's how quick one gets 20$ poorer.

I sighed, "What did you bet this time?"

"They bet that you would wear the same clothes as yesterday." Alfred replied. Ugh, I hate when he talks, "I kinda wish I had bet too, that way I'd be 20$ richer!"

"Why_ wouldn't _I wear the same clothes?" Cause like, I know water in the planet is running short and shit and the clothes I wore yesterday are completely fine! No ew smell, no bloodstains, no nothing! "I mean, y'all wearing the same outfit! It's not like I saw anyone!"

Danielle stood up from the floor and put her hand in my shoulder, "You saw _me. _Isn't that good enough for you?"

"Plus _that _is unhygienic." Arthur added. I'm so gonna kill this British bastard.

"Look who's talking!"

"They haven't got anything else to wear, duh!" For the first time since the nations arrived, Caitlyn could form a sentence without stuttering. That is one hell of an accomplishment, cause like, when we met she took 3 months to stop stuttering while talking to me. So I guess one day for the stutter to disappear was magic.

That's why I won't argue any longer with them.

"That's why we're buying some cool stuff for them." Danielle said, in a motherly tone. Damn I hate when she does that. Like, who does she think she is? Not Daenaerys Targaryen for sure. "But before we go, change your clothes." I hate when she uses that tone, and the weird thing is that I can't deny even the most ridiculous request when she uses it.

Shit I'm quoting too much SpongeBob for a day, geeez.

"Sometimes I wonder if the government is actually watching our very conversation and thinking 'the lack of motivation on this girl is incredible.'" Danielle wondered. "Oops, was that out loud?

"Oh, don't need to worry, the gov. is watching for sure." Alfred stated. Well, he is _part _of the government, so I guess he knows it better.

"Fine! I'm gonna change!" I stomped my feet angrily. I don't fucking care that it's 9 AM and the neighbors downstairs are sleeping, "Geez, I can't be myself in my house anymore! Or those hoes will fucking annoy me."

Caitlyn turned to me, dead serious, "You're the only hoe here."

"Fuck you." Guess who will have to ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯ their way through life? Pretty ol' me.

I've bullshitted my way countless time through my life, I guess ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯-ing my way won't be hard.

I actually don't know why Caitlyn is being so rude right now…maybe she only wants to sound tough so that no one will annoy her? Good thing I don't have feelings so I don't give a shit.

**Narrator: ****_But actually, Rosalina did give many shits._**

Shut up!

Anyway, I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Russia following my every move both with his eyes and body.

Double weird.

I calmly walked to my room again cursing everyone's existence in all languages I knew. I got inside, locked the door and proceeded to go to my wardrobe. Fuck I hate this so much that I'm going to choose the first clothing I find and who cares if it will clash.

I opened it and got the first thing I saw I grabbed. Turns out it was a spaghetti sleeve pink with black horizontal stripes dress.

I hate dresses. And I hate pink. Why do I even have those clothes? Oh yeah, it was not _me _who bought it. If I'm not mistaken, it was actually Sam who bought it for my 17th birthday last September. She thinks I care about fashion as Dan does, thus she gave me this. You can imagine how jealous Danielle was.

Why did I chose it? Ugh, anyway, that'll do because I have no time to lose.

I quickly changed myself and unlocked the door. Once I opened it, I, as expected, encountered Russia waiting in the other side, with his arms crossed and smile eternally placed in his face. "Hmm, you are looking very pretty."

"Thanks, I guess." I shrugged, not giving any shits as I continued to walk to the living room.

Damn Rosalina, why are you such an asshole? He fucking complimented you even though you look like a pink candy cane with this dress. Okay, okay, I promise I'll be nicer next time.

Once I got to the living room, everyone was expecting my triumphal arrival. "Woah dudette, you look stunning!" America observed. Bitch, I always look stunning.

"Indeed, Rosa. You look very nice." England added.

I crossed my arms, "Dudes, I only got a dress so I don't have to match the top with the bottom, okay?" Geez, those people think I actually care about what I'm wearing, but really I couldn't care less.

"Okay, so now Rosa is finally here and we're ready to go." Danielle said. She was at the kitchen, and as everyone turned to her as she spoke, she quickly shoved many little packages inside her purse. Not gonna argue, but that was weird. Why is she stealing my stuff?

"Problem!" Italy exclaimed, waving his arms all around the place.

"Italien **_[German- Italy]_** stop." Germany scolded.

"But è vero **_[Italian-It's true]_**!" Feliciano continued, not even listening to Ludwig's complains, "You-a see, we were in nine nations plus three ragazzas **_[Italian- Girls]_**… How are we-a going to fit inside one car?"

"That is actually a pretty good question." Francis observed. Well, I kinda don't get why they were such in a hurry to go but France was still seating down.

"Yeah, Rosie, how's it gonna be?" Alfred raised his eyebrow in disbelief that I could actually make up a plan.

I laughed heartedly, "You guys know that I don't actually make the good decisions around here, right?" This affirmation might sound false when coming from my mouth, but actually I trust Cat's decisions more than mine's and _definitely _more than Dan's.

"Who'd know." Britain complained, very annoyed. I'm sure he's pissed because of my delay in going to the mall….Who'd know.

"I know, right! All my decisions are good." I said sarcastically, as I clapped my hands together, "But anyway, where is Caitlyn? Why does she disappear when I most need her?"

Danielle shrugged, "Oh, she's already downstairs with Mattie, Yao and Kiku."

That impatient little leprechaun…. "Come on, y'all! We're grabbing the car!"

Alfred lighted up with my statement, not in the good way, "Finally Captain Lazy decided to do something."

"Shut up, Alfredo." I snapped, as I picked everything we needed in order to have a mildly pleasant trip to the mall. "One of you is going with Kitty-Cat in her motorcycle."

"Phone, check. Car keys, check." I recited, as I collected the things and shoved them inside a little backpack I will be taking to the mall, cause really, I'm not going to use a purse. Ever. "Wallet, money and cards, check." When everything was gathered, I opened the front door, quickly scanned the hallway to be alert to any possible weird thing my neighbor might be doing and shoved everyone out, "Come on, bitches!"

"Congratulations, Rosa. Only one hour late than the time set. You are really something." Britain sighed as he looked at his hand clock.

"Why thank you, Arthur!" I smiled as I locked the door when everyone was already in the corridor, not actually minding the fact that Artie was being sarcastic. After all, I am fluent in three languages: English, shit and sarcasm.

I called the elevator quickly and it didn't take long to arrive, thankfully. I don't fancy Ms. Long to see me here with company.

For some reason I could shove everyone inside the elevator at once. When everyone was inside I pressed the garage button. I have to admit we all had to get a little squeezed inside that thing, and to be honest I am not comfortable by seeing Alfred's and Ivan's faces so close to mine but okay I guess. Who was the prissy bitch who said two bodies can't occupy the same space obviously didn't see the state of this elevator.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ludwig asked, apparently feeling quite uncomfortable by being squeezed by Danielle and Feliciano, by the time we were at the 4th floor.

"Don't be a killjoy." Danielle scolded the blond German. "It's all part of Lina's plan!"

"But really, the elevator says it supports up to six people and we are in…eight." England commented, trying to shove France away from him.

I shrugged, (but when I did I had to get even closer to Russia, "Don't worry! I always know what I'm doing!" Except when I don't lolz get it.

When we arrived at the garage floor and the elevator doors opened, everyone almost fell to the floor.

But we didn't. Which was good cause I don't look good when I attack the floor backwards.

Also, Yao was at the hallway expecting us. He had his arms crossed and looked rather pissed. "I can't even begin describing how immature you all are being, aru."

I recomposed myself from my previous awkward and squeezed position, "No one asked you, Yaokissoba."

"What did you just call me?"

" 'Best-Asian-country-ever-to-exist' of course." I smiled, "Come on, the quicker we get the better."

"Says the one who's stopped in time." Arthur complained while we walked to my car.

"Foda-se **_[Portuguese- I don't fucking care]_**." I retorted.

We arrived to the spot where my car was parked, and to our surprise (not really), Cat was already on top of her purple BMW motorcycle wearing her cool galaxy print helmet, and to my surprise (that was true) Matthew was in the passenger seat of the cycle and was wearing a pink helmet with stars all over it. And that solves our little car problem. The extra nation just drives with the extra person.

Japan however was already inside the car. He lowered the glass of his window and said, "Get in loser, we're going shopping." He then looked at Caitlyn, "Was that good?"

You might be asking (or not) how Kiku managed to get inside my car without me opening it with the key. Simple: I never lock my car lol #thuglife

"Perfect!" Kitty-Cat gave the Japanese boy a thumbs up. "Looks like Regina George herself!"

"OMG Mean Girls that's my favorite movie!" Alfred fangirled on his own.

I turned to the boys behind me and gestured towards the car, "You heard the Honda dudes, hop in!"

"I will be seating with you in the passenger seat, да **_[Russian-Yes]_**?" Ivan came up to me and asked, as the others proceeded to enter the minivan. Hell, was that like a demand or something? Cause I'm like, not in the mood for that.

"You _can _seat with me if you ask for it. Demanding is not cool." I smiled, genuinely. I really want this big guy to lash out all his sweetness and make friends, that's why I'm telling him those friendship rules, it's not like I feel sympathy or whatever. What happened last night stayed last night.

"Хорошо **_[Russian-okay]_**, I can do that." The big Russian smiled. "Can I seat with you?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"?" Apparently Ivan didn't get the American school system joke.

"Just kidding, big guy." I lightly punched his arm, "You can seat with me." Both of us quickly ran to the car and I shouted, "Hurry up everyone!" The remaining boys squeezed themselves in the other seats as I struggled not to laugh at them. I hope carrying that much people in a car isn't illegal.

Finally when everyone was inside and not complaining about being squeezed by America, Ivan and I took our respective seats and I started the car. "Vrum vrum!"

I quickly made my way out of the garage and into the highway. I always made sure I was actually driving close to Cat's motorcycle in order not to lose her. For some reason, nobody was fighting. Or talking. Maybe they were all just too squeezed to say something.

After some 5 minutes driving, Danielle broke the silence, "Do you guys want to hear my music?"

"Sí **_[Italian- Yes]_**" Italy agreed, "What kind of music?"

Danielle giggle lightly, "You'll see!"

As I'm a good driver, I won't be turning around too much to check on the nations. If they for some reason start to kill themselves I'll be like 'boo my bad'.

"If you're playing German Sparkle Party I'm throwing you out." I said.

"Why are you so mean?" Danielle asked, faking a sniff. "Okay, let me synchronize with my phone's Bluetooth…" I turned on the Bluetooth thingy on the radio to help, "And there we go!"

The music started with heavy guitar and heavy drums. What the fuck? Is that actually death metal? I almost had to cover my ears cause it was so loud.

"You listen to death metal?" Germany questioned.

Dan giggled again, "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

"That is so weird, dudette!" Alfred observed, "The only one I knew that listened to this things was little Tino!"

Before this discussion could get any weirder, I announced, when we passed through the entrance gate of the mall, "Shut up everyone cause we are here!"

France couldn't actually believe until I managed to park in a spot rather close to the entrance of the mall, which was huge and full of glass windows, "Already?"

"Well of course, because I don't actually respect traffic laws." I turned off the car. That is actually true, since I don't wear seatbelts that often and I almost never respect speed limits #thuglife

Just kidding.

"Lol that explains a lot." Yao giggled, as everyone got out of the car and witnessed Cat's and Mattie's arrival.

Alfred facepalmed, "Are you trying to look less old by using internet slang?"

"I have to try, aru."

"Veeeee~ this place is huge!" Italy observed, as he finally got out of the car (since he and the other Axis were seating at the back back seats they were the last to get out).

"Hai **_[Japanese- Yes]_**" Kiku agreed.

"Okay everyone, let's get inside." I said, as I locked the car with the key and later on shoved it inside the little backpack.

As I was able to find a good spot at the parking lot, it didn't took much time for us to arrive at the entrance. Dan started skipping like a little school girl all the way to entrance, and we followed her under the boiling hot sun.

Italy was completely enchanted by the automatic doors, so Dan had to drag him inside. The air conditioner was a health saver, I smiled as I felt the chilly air brush my cheeks.

The mall was huge. It had three floors and it was crowded. We gathered at the entrance hall to discuss what we would do next.

"I know where I'll take you guys first!" Danielle turned around to face us, "Abercrombie &amp; Fitch!"

"Dan, that store was soooo 2011."

"Who cares? I bet everyone will look amazing on those shirts!" She said, rather confident. She proceeded to squeeze Italy's non-existent muscles, "See?"

"I actually refuse to enter that store. Like, one needs a flashlight inside it." I observed. And plus, since nobody buys shit from there anymore, I doubt it will be a nice place to be…except that their prices might be lower, but oh well.

"Where do you suggest, Lina?" Danielle crossed her arms, "Hot Topic?"

I laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha ha do you think I am Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way?"

"Who's that?" Germany asked.

"You definitely don't wanna know." Caitlyn replied for me.

"What if we split up?" America suggested. Hell, that boy can be useful when he wants to hahaha.

"That's actually a really good idea." Kiku agreed with me. Agreed with my mental comment, of course.

Alfred shrugged, and I added, "I'd never see that thing come out of your mouth, Alfredo."

"Who's going with who, then?" Cat asked, "We're in three girls and there are nine nations, so three for each."

At least I wasn't the one who had to do the math. Cause you know, Vikings thought that math was witchcraft, "Also, I personally forbid England and France to stay together." I complemented.

"Why?" Danielle glared at me, like if she was genuinely surprised with that.

"Why? Seriously?" I facepalmed. I'm so sorry that I sometimes mentally say that Danielle is stupid…I don't actually mean it, you know?

"I'll have the Axis!" Thank goodness Dan never takes anything personal, "Kiku, Luddy and Feliiiii~" She squeezed the three of them in her arms. Luddy didn't look really pleased with being hugged by her. Unlike Feli, though.

"Okay, Dan gets the Axis." I made some mental calculations. Well, we have China, England, Russia, Canada, America and France left to be divided.

"I'll be with Matthew, Yao and Arthur." Cat closed her arms, really decided. The three boys quickly gathered beside the ginger haired-girl.

_Why do I never end up with the quiet ones…_ "Okay, Alfredo, Ivan and Francis, you guys are mine." I finally said, as I figured I couldn't think of any plausible reasons how I could get rid of Alfred without him knowing that I kinda hate him.

France took a step closer to me, "I can be forever yours if you wish."

"Shut up Francy-pants! Nobody likes you!" Arthur complained, pushing Francis away from me.

_Act like I don't know them. Act like I've never seen those sexually tense people…_

"See everyone, that's why France and Britain must not be together." I said, as I brought Francis back to my team.

"We can meet up in the restaurant plaza at 2:00 pm, cool?" Caitlyn suggested, glancing at her watch. "That will give us plenty of time to walk around."

Alfred jumped up, "What about team names?"

"Why would we need team names, you git?" Arthur complained.

I facepalmed, "Arthur you are such a killjoy…"

"It'll make everything more the fun!" Ivan added.

"Alright…pick a name!" Dan turned to her team. Cat turned to her's and I turned to mine but everyone just stared at each other. Ivan looked particularly murderous while glancing at Alfred.

"'Team Pasta'!" I'll give you my soul and my heart if you can guess who said that. Too bad I have neither lolz.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to name your team 'Axis'?" Cat lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't argue." Kiku bluntly said. Well, couldn't have said it better myself.

"Okay, 'Team Pasta'." I said. "How about your team, Cat?"

Cat proudly announced, "We'll be 'Team Rich Nations'."

"I like the way we do the thinking together, aru!" China high-fived the entire team. His attempts on trying to seem less old are actually working pretty well.

"And my team is 'Team Rosalina the Boss.'" Well, I have the right to make one by myself since nobody suggested anything. And what's better than inflating Rosalina's ego?

Alfred frowned, "Who agreed with that?"

"You don't need to agree to anything." I smiled sweetly.

"I say we name it 'Cold War'." Ivan suggested. "Like the good old days, right Amerika?"

"But I wasn't in it." France observed. OMG isn't that super exciting? I'll get to shop with France!1111!1!1!eleven.

"Okay, 'Team Cold War + France'." Whatever dudes, I couldn't care less about this, I grabbed Ivan's and Alfredo's hands and dragged them with me to the left, "Off we go! See everyone else at 2:00!"

And with that, the three teams went on to different directions in search of cheap and fashionable clothes for a bunch of nations.

* * *

**Authoress: So yeah! I'll be cutting it right here!**

**Italy: But don't worry! We've got some-a teasers for you!**

**Authoress: That's right! Some cool little summaries!**

**-Next up on my stories-**

**Team Pasta Teaser**

Italy gets excited when the group enters an Armani store. Will the group be able to get through the shopping without any security showing up? Stay tuned in How To Live With Hetalia Through Other Eyes to find out!

* * *

**Team Rich Nations Teaser**

Some people weren't born for fashion, and when Cat thinks it'll be a good idea to shop at a cheap place, things might not go as planned. Stay tuned in How To Live With Hetalia Through Other Eyes to find out what will happen next!

* * *

**Team Cold War + France Teaser**

Rosalina has no idea where to start. And she simply doesn't care. She'd rather grab a drink at Starbucks and let the boys be. However, some unexpected casual encounters might change the course of the story. I mean, what are the odds of encountering Hetalia mall cosplayers? Pretty low, right? _Right? _Stay tuned in How To Live With Hetalia to find out what will happen next!

* * *

**Rosalina: This story here follows only ****_my_**** timeline, so if you want to read Dan's and Cat's timelines you've got to read 'How To Live With Hetalia Through Other Eyes'.**

**Caitlyn: But it'll be totally worth it, because you know, we are also pretty awesome!**

**Danielle: Put awesome in that!**

**Authoress: So… this is it! If you liked the chapter, why not leave a review? It makes me super happy!**

**Russia: You will review, дa?**

**Rosalina: What did I say about demanding, Ivan?**

**Russia: Sorry… Okay, how about you ****_please_**** review?**

**Rosalina: That's the Mother Russia I know!**

**Russia: *blushes***


	12. Off to a good start

**Rosalina: SUUUUP Y'ALLLLL!? This update was super quick, don't you think?**

**Germany: Very quick. Just the way it should be.**

**Authoress: Excuse me but I don't always have time to write, you know? Plus your sarcasm is awful.**

**Rosalina: You created me, it's not my fault.**

**Germany: I didn't mean to offend.**

**Authoress: It's okay.**

**Japan: How about we start the chapter?**

**-Previously in How To Live With Hetalia-**

The mall was huge. It had three floors and it was crowded. We gathered at the entrance hall to discuss what we would do next.

"I know where I'll take you guys first!" Danielle turned around to face us, "Abercrombie &amp; Fitch!"

"Dan, that store was soooo 2011."

"Who cares? I bet everyone will look amazing on those shirts!" She said, rather confident. She proceeded to squeeze Italy's non-existent muscles, "See?"

"I actually refuse to enter that store. Like, one needs a flashlight inside it." I observed. And plus, since nobody buys shit from there anymore, I doubt it will be a nice place to be…except that their prices might be lower, but oh well.

"Where do you suggest, Lina?" Danielle crossed her arms, "Hot Topic?"

I laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha ha do you think I am Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way?"

"Who's that?" Germany asked.

"You definitely don't wanna know." Caitlyn replied for me.

"What if we split up?" America suggested. Hell, that boy can be useful when he wants to hahaha.

"That's actually a really good idea." Kiku agreed with me. Agreed with my mental comment, of course.

Alfred shrugged, and I added, "I'd never see that thing come out of your mouth, Alfredo."

"Who's going with who, then?" Cat asked, "We're in three girls and there are nine nations, so three for each."

At least I wasn't the one who had to do the math. Cause you know, Vikings thought that math was witchcraft, "Also, I personally forbid England and France to stay together." I complemented.

"Why?" Danielle glared at me, like if she was genuinely surprised with that.

"Why? Seriously?" I facepalmed. I'm so sorry that I sometimes mentally say that Danielle is stupid…I don't actually mean it, you know?

"I'll have the Axis!" Thank goodness Dan never takes anything personal, "Kiku, Luddy and Feliiiii~" She squeezed the three of them in her arms. Luddy didn't look really pleased with being hugged by her. Unlike Feli, though.

"Okay, Dan gets the Axis." I made some mental calculations. Well, we have China, England, Russia, Canada, America and France left to be divided.

"I'll be with Matthew, Yao and Arthur." Cat closed her arms, really decided. The three boys quickly gathered beside the ginger haired-girl.

_Why do I never end up with the quiet ones…_ "Okay, Alfredo, Ivan and Francis, you guys are mine." I finally said, as I figured I couldn't think of any plausible reasons how I could get rid of Alfred without him knowing that I kinda hate him.

France took a step closer to me, "I can be forever yours if you wish."

"Shut up Francy-pants! Nobody likes you!" Arthur complained, pushing Francis away from me.

_Act like I don't know them. Act like I've never seen those sexually tense people…_

"See everyone, that's why France and Britain must not be together." I said, as I brought Francis back to my team.

"We can meet up in the restaurant plaza at 2:00 pm, cool?" Caitlyn suggested, glancing at her watch. "That will give us plenty of time to walk around."

Alfred jumped up, "What about team names?"

"Why would we need team names, you git?" Arthur complained.

I facepalmed, "Arthur you are such a killjoy…"

"It'll make everything more the fun!" Ivan added.

"Alright…pick a name!" Dan turned to her team. Cat turned to her's and I turned to mine but everyone just stared at each other. Ivan looked particularly murderous while glancing at Alfred.

"'Team Pasta'!" I'll give you my soul and my heart if you can guess who said that. Too bad I have neither lolz.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to name your team 'Axis'?" Cat lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't argue." Kiku bluntly said. Well, couldn't have said it better myself.

"Okay, 'Team Pasta'." I said. "How about your team, Cat?"

Cat proudly announced, "We'll be 'Team Rich Nations'."

"I like the way we do the thinking together, aru!" China high-fived the entire team. His attempts on trying to seem less old are actually working pretty well.

"And my team is 'Team Rosalina the Boss.'" Well, I have the right to make one by myself since nobody suggested anything. And what's better than inflating Rosalina's ego?

Alfred frowned, "Who agreed with that?"

"You don't need to agree to anything." I smiled sweetly.

"I say we name it 'Cold War'." Ivan suggested. "Like the good old days, right Amerika?"

"But I wasn't in it." France observed. OMG isn't that super exciting? I'll get to shop with France!1111!1!1!eleven.

"Okay, 'Team Cold War + France'." Whatever dudes, I couldn't care less about this, I grabbed Ivan's and Alfredo's hands and dragged them with me to the left, "Off we go! See everyone else at 2:00!"

And with that, the three teams went on to different directions in search of cheap and fashionable clothes for a bunch of nations.

**-Reality in Rosalina's POV-**

Me, Russia, France and America walked for about two minutes immersed in a mortal silence. Ivan walked in my right, Francis in my left and Alfred beside Francis.

The mall's air was now pretty chilly since I've been out of the sun for a while now. Also, we almost couldn't see the daylight, but the corridors were super clear with artificial lighting. However, it was whiter than what I'd prefer, you see, the floor and walls were made out of white marble, plus the artificial white light. That's a very smart strategy because it white is a color that makes us stay awake.

I hope we don't need to stay here for long. To be honest, I'm not even in the mood for this shopping trip. Not after what happened at home. No, for real.

There are people everywhere staring at us. And I don't like the feeling of being stared at. Not that I don't stare at people myself, but it pisses me off so much that they're not staring at _me _but at the boys who are wearing weird clothes who just happen to be part of 'Team Cold War + France'.

You know what would be pretty damn cool? If I grabbed a drink at Starbucks and let the boys get their own clothes and they'll only call me to pay. I like that idea.

I love how I'm such a genius.

After a while, France broke the silence, "Sooo, ma-chérie _**[French- my darling]**_ where are we going to start?"

"I dunno." I shrugged. I glanced around and I finally spotted a Starbucks. My call.

"I think we should go to…" Alfred began talking and reciting names of stores I swear to you I've never heard of. Of course I wasn't paying attention to him.

I slowly began to lead my team to the coffee shop as Alfred still talked.

Ivan looked a bit confused, "Where are we going, Подсолнечник _**[Russian-Sunflower]**_?"

"I'm having a coffee with a fancy name." I replied. I mean, look, who are you to say a 'latte' or 'frapuccino' are not fancy names? And where anything 'big' is 'venti' for some reason? "But you guys don't need to go with me if you don't want to, I mean, you guys are free to do whatever you want."

Alfred sighed. He now probably realized I'm not taking him to any shops, "You were not even listening to me, right Rosie?"

"Of course not Alfred, you're boring me to hell." I said, and Francis laughed. I led the three boys to the shop, then I opened the door and led them inside.

The atmosphere of the place exhaled a kind of cozyness…Maybe because we are in a surrounded by chill music playing and many sofas and armchairs. Meh, couldn't feel more at home.

I made my way to the line that led to cashier as France asked, "So you will 'ave a coffee instead of 'elping us choose our new clothes?"

"Why of course." I answered, cocky and bitchy as usual, "If you want to search for stuff on your own, be my guest, Francis." I shrugged, "just call me when I have to pay."

Alfred looked around, almost as he was trying to look for another alternative other than doing stuff on his own or just watch me do nothing at a coffee shop. My, my, Alfred, how the tables have turned. The United States of America obeying a teenager. "We'll stick with you."

That was not exactly the response I was hoping for but…well, as I had just said, you can't always get what you want. "You guys want something?"

"I'm good." Alfred said.

"Me too." Francis added.

"I would be wanting some black tea if that is not doing the bothering, Подсолнечник _**[Russian-Sunflower]**_." Ivan asked, as he smiled sweetly at me. However, as he did it, some insensible people, more noticeably three white girls who were taking pics of the whole place, who were in line before us stared at us creepily and took a step back.

Why? Are they scarred of the cinnamon roll that is Ivan? Idiots. I glanced back and gave them a disapproval look.

"Of course it isn't, Ivan." I smiled back. Then I pointed to a table where there were four armchairs, "You three wait for me at that table over there."

"Got it." Alfred agreed, and with that he led the other two with him.

When the three of them were away, there were still about five people in my front in the line to buy my drink, so I decided to have a little chat with the girls who were creeped out by Ivan. "Ahem, excuse me, but what you did could make him very sad, you know?"

The girl with the most bleached hair turned to me and replied, "He was creepy, what'd you expect us to do?"

FUCK. That second I realized I've met the evil skank's minions. What evil skank, you ask?

Daphne. My all-time rival. And those girls are Marcella, Myrella and Marianna, her three main minions. They are what we call…high school royalty.

Daphne is rich and pretty, plus she could get any guy she wants.

"I don't know? Maybe look the other way?" I crossed my arms, "Come on, he's just new at making friends…"

"Whatever, we've got more things to do." The girl turned back and started chatting with her friends once again, leaving me with no response. Was that really necessary? Like, really? The last time I checked I was the only girl allowed to bitch around here in Toms Rivers.

I took a deep breath, "I hope you get unfollowed on Tumblr and no one likes your pic on Instagram."

The three girls looked back at me in shock like I had just wished that they were dead or worse. Luckily, my turn to order arrived and I could excuse myself from such an awkward social situation.

Ahhhh, sometimes Lady Luck smiles at my humble existence….

The cashier was a woman, approximately 30 years old judging by the lack of wrinkles. She had mildly curly brown hair and eyes, and her skin was tanned. To sum up, she looked Latina to me, "Yes, ma'am, what is your order?"

"I'd like a big caramel frapuccino and a black tea, please." I always hate ordering stuff here because I always mess up the names of things. Like, how am I supposed to say 'frapuccino' without a basic Hebrew course?

The word 'frapuccino' is Hebrew, right?

"You mean a venti size frapuccino?" The attendant said, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, that thing."

"What's your name?" I quickly glanced at the woman's green apron and read the cashier's nametag. It read 'Ana'. Always when I go to Starbucks I pick my name based on the cashier's in the hope of them giving me a free drink because we 'have' the same name. It has never happened before, but there's always a first time.

"Ana."

"Really? My name is Ana too!"

I faked a surprised expression, "What a coincidence!"

"Since we reached our monthly quota fifteen days before planned, how about I give you your order for free because we have the same name?" No way…No way this is happening! OMG Luck is definitely by my side today! After 17 years and almost nine months I finally did get lucky for once! Suck that, karma!

"Oh my, thank you!" Now I was genuinely surprised and happy.

"We'll call you by your name to pick up your order, Ana." The cashier Ana gestured to the balcony where the baristas made the coffees and then waved goodbye when I got out of the line.

After ordering the stuff, I went back to the table with the nations. "What took you so long?" Francis asked.

"I had to deal with some stuff." I replied, as I sat down in the brown armchair with a thud. Ivan smiled happily when I did so.

Alfred glanced suspiciously at me, "What kind of stuff?" Does he think that I'd sell them to the black market? That is not a bad idea at all, you know? I know of people that would pay a lot of money for personifications of nations lolz.

"It's not important." I crossed my legs dramatically. Also I had to make sure that I had crossed my legs right since I'm wearing a dress and any wrong movement may cause people to see more than they should, "What's important is that I got free drinks."

"How did you?" Alfred asked, as if it was super difficult for a pretty girl like me to get free stuff. Didn't I tell you readers about Dan's cousin? She gets free stuff because of her boobs, and I get free stuff because I'm smart.

"One venti caramel frapuccino and a black tea for Ana!" The barista called out from the balcony. Yay, my order is ready.

That was actually really quick, I was expecting it to take much longer. "Oooh, that's me!" I said, as I quickly got up from my seat and headed to the balcony to get my shit.

"But your name is not Ana." Alfred raised a suspicious eyebrow. Francis looked a bit surprised as well.

"Congratulations on figuring that out! You aren't as dumb as you look, Alfie." I turned to face the table clapping my hands together and smiling sarcastically.

I bet I left Alfred with a stupid expression, for both Ivan and Francis are laughing at him. Mission accomplished hahaha. I made my way to the place where I'd grab my order.

The male barista who made my drinks smiled as he handed me my cold caramel frapuccino and Ivan's hot black tea. "Enjoy your drinks, Ana!"

"Thanks, have a nice day!"

"Don't tell me what to do." He said. I raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Don't look at me like that I saw that in Drake &amp; Josh."

"Ahh hahaha same here fam."

I got my drinks and returned quickly to the table where the boys were.

"Here's your tea, Ivan." I handed the hot mug to the Russian boy.

"Спасибо _**[Russian-Thank you]**_." He smiled.

I took a sip from my frapuccino and gosh…it was good. I'm glad I didn't need to spend a single penny in it. Such a clever lass you are, Rosalina. It's a pity the government doesn't take an interest in you.

The four people present at the table were completely quiet for a couple of minutes, mainly because Alfred kept staring at my drink, as if waiting for me to give him a sip, which is defo not happening.

Ivan apparently wasn't enjoying his drink too much. Every sip he took looked like he was about to throw up, which was not a very pleasant sensation due to the fact that I was seating right beside him and I would probably be the target of his vomit.

I glanced at the pale blond as he took a little satchel from one of the inside pockets of his beige coat. It appeared to be some sort of bottle, "Ivan what are you doing?"

"This tea is of very bad. Russian tea is best." He replied, not taking his eyes from the operation of pouring a transparent liquid inside his tea, "I'm adding vodka to make it taste better. You be wanting some too?" He handed the little metal bottle thingy to me.

"Yes, please." I smiled, as I took hold of the thing. I'm very curious about the taste of that thing. It must be good for an entire country to be into it sooo.

Francis looked at me with an apprehensive glance, "Ma-chérie _**[French-My dear]**_ that thing is very strong, you know that?"

"Of course I do silly Frenchman." Actually I have no idea but damn I'm too proud to admit that, "Oh crap never mind I'll have to drive you guys back home and a ticket for driving drunk is not in my list of things to do." I handed the bottle back to Ivan sadly.

Of course I am not interested in a ticket, I don't fancy spending money in mundane things like tickets.

"So, who were those girls you were talking to in the line?" Alfred inquired, with his usual smirk. Oh crap so they saw that? "Are you one of those teenage movie girls who meet everyone they know in just one trip to the mall?"

"Nobody important." You are very very very nosy Alfie, just because I was being shady it doesn't mean I am doing illegal things or hiding potentially dangerous things either, "And the last time I checked I was not a movie girl." Hell yeah I wanted to be one, but I guess I have to stick with being a fanfiction girl, oh well, "But if you must know, they were annoying the shit out of me."

Ivan grew a smile as big as his face, "Are they needing a good smacking with Mr. Pipe?"

"What did I say about violence, Ivan?" I scolded, between my bites on my drink's plastic straw.

"What the hell dude, you can't just do that to people just because they annoyed Rosie! If that was the case I'd be dead for a day already!" Apparently Alfie got a bit fired up with that. Let's see where this discussion will lead.

Oh how do I love fights.

The Russian shrugged, "I just do things to my friends to keep them safe, that's all."

"Funny that when we, your friends, needed you to help for us during World War One you simply backed off…" Alfred continued, a bit more angry.

France added, "That was not cool, mon amie _**[French-My friend]**_."

"That was 1917 and I was going through revolution, Amerika!" The Russian smacked the brown wooden table with such might that all the drinks on top of it shook. Also all the other tables started to look at us, and I don't like that, "And also, if you could do a better job pretending to be my friend I probably would have helped!" He added, a little quieter.

"Guys, guys noo don't do that…" I hate to be the one to stop conflicts, I am the one who start them, "You're all my friends and I don't wanna see you fighting. Come on, we have shopping to do." Okay I'm just that fake.

Who am I fooling, I don't want them to fight here with so many people around. It could attract attention to us and since I've seen Daphne's minions already, she might be around too and I really don't want to see her.

"Finally." Francis breathed out, as he started to get up from the table.

"Shut up or I'll change my mind." I said. That made the three boys jump up from the table like lightning bolts in fear of having to stay at this café for a long time, "You guys are so ungrateful sometimes."

"What do you want from us so that we can express our gratitude?" Francis asked, "A night of 'appiness?" He added.

What the shit? Did he just invite me to have sex with him? Uh, no thank you.

I smiled sweetly as we left the coffee shop, "Don't be silly, Francis. You're not my type." Even if I had a type of guy he would most certainly not be France.

We resumed walking around in the hallways while we looked for a shop we could enter.

America frowned, "Who's your type, then? Certain people with a long nose?"

Almost instantly Russia retorted, "What did you say about my nose, Amerika?" Wait was he blushing?

Is he assuming I like him? Well I do but as a friend. I probably will never find someone who's gonna be able to put up with me so I kinda lost hope. The only guy who wants to have something with me is that creep called Victor who is always sending me messages saying 'oh you look so pretty on that new pic' or 'are you free this Friday?'.

"Why are you assuming it's you?" America can read minds now? "You want to be Rosie's type, don't you?"

"I'm not assuming and I don't want to be her type." Okay, Russia's reply kinda hurt me deep inside my frozen heart. Come on you could be less straightforward.

Because I don't want to be labeled as a sad girl who gets rejected, I'll reject him first. "So that you know, I don't have feelings which means that it'll be me alone with my 27 cats when I die."

"Okay?" The three boys replied together, as if they were all thinking the same thing about my declaration.

"Oh look, there's a swimsuit shop there, let's see what's inside." I pointed at a shop that looked kinda nice. The front window had some mannequins with some nice swim shorts and I think the boys will look good with them.

"Swimsuits maybe?" Francis replied sarcastically? No.

"Was it really necessary to say that?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at the comment.

Francis honhonhon'd, "You just want to see me shirtless, that's the truth."

?

Okay who am I fooling…

How did he guess?

**-The end-**

**Rosalina: Okay so the chap was short, what can I do?**

**Authoress: It's that I'm not having *that* much time to write anymore so I guess I'll have to make short updates so that nobody abandons this story in fear that it is discontinued.**

**America: Either way, thank you for the positive feedback you guys give us, it means a lot!**

**France: That's really nice of you guys to review, it motivated the story to keep going.**

**Russia: Indeed.**

**Rosalina: So, okay, since you are nice have a little sneak-peak on next chapter:**

**-NEXT CHAPTER SNEAK-PEAK-**

I waited some good five minutes for Russia to come out of the changing room wearing the swim trunks I've told him to try. When he finally did, I had a fit of giggles:

"Ivan, what are you wearing? This is not what you wear to the beach!" I clutched my belly as I laughed.

He was wearing the brown swim trunk I picked but he also wore his coat and scarf. He looked at me rather embossed. "This is how you go to the beach in Russia."

"But we are not in Russia so you will be kind to take off those gloves, scarf and coat please." I said between giggles.

"But I will be shirtless…and I am ashamed of that." Ivan glanced at the floor, blushing. Is his self esteem so low like that? I wonder what made the biggest country in the world to be like this.

"Why are you ashamed, it's not like I'll judge you or anything…" I smiled, taking a step closer to him, "Remember, we are friends and friends don't judge each other."

He looked back at me, "Are you sure?"

"Of course." I smiled even greatly, "And plus while you are shirtless at the beach you can show off."

"Not a convincing explanation, Подсолнечник _**[Russian- Sunflower]**_." The Russian shook his head in denial, "I told you I am ashamed of my body."

"Look, Ivan, you are cute in every way, okay? Trust me." Oh shit Rosalina what the fuck did I just say? I'll give a bad impression! I don't feel anything, he is just cute as fuck, and I have nothing to do with it, "Not to mention that America will wear one of those shirtless, and you don't want him to look better than you, right?"

"Дa _**[Russian-Yes]**_…I suppose I wouldn't." You are damn right. Imagine him being more looked at by the girls at the beach than America? It would be great for his self esteem.

"Great, so let me help you take this off…" I walked up to him and extended my arms so that he could put his clothes on top of them. He quickly took off his coat and then his black tank top I've seen yesterday.

…

"Ah…wow…" I accidentally said in surprise, swallowing. His body looked even better shirtless. Imagine those muscled guys from TV and magazines. Now add some Russian genes to them and boom you have Ivan. Imagine him walking by my side at the beach making all the girls jealous. I grinned to shake the thoughts from my head.

"I knew you would laugh." His everlasting smile vanished and it turned into a face in the verge of tears. He quickly turned around and entered the changing room once again, hiding from me.

As the sympathetic being that I am, I went after him, not before putting his clothes on the floor for a second. "Hey, Ivan…I'm not laughing at you. I would never do that."

"Why did you say 'wow' then? Am I worse than you imagined?"

"Wait, no." Oh shit, my irresponsible mouth failed me once again, "It's not like that…"

Oh dear how will I explain that…

**-END OF SNEAK-PEAK-**

**Rosalina: You guys must love to see me in awkward situations.**

**America: Who knew Russia was sensitive about his body?**

**France: I didn't.**

**Russia: …**

**Authoress: Let's not make him blush even more, okay? It's the end of the sneak peak so no more spoilers! See ya all soon!**

**Rosalina: Don't forget to R&amp;R guys! It means a lot and it doesn't take much effort. Just click the little box bellow :D**


	13. Back on track!

Hey ho everyone! Long time no see, huh!

So, I'm just posting this pseud-chapter because I wanted to announce that new chapters will be arriving soon! Which means more awkwardness and hilarity! More Rosalina, Danielle and Caitlyn! More Axis and Aliies! And most importantly, more fun!

I'd also like to apologize for the delay, I was caught up with shit from school but now guess what? I am no longer in school because I've been accepted into Economic Sciences at University! Yay me! With the issue of enterning Uni out of the way, I am glad to continue production of this story!

You guys seem to like this so much, and I am so happy about that! 100+ followers! Who would've known, right!? Thanks for sticking with me, everyone!

See you all soon!

~BecomeOneWithMeDa out!


End file.
